


Demonic Affections

by SMichaelis1997



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 19 year old Ciel Phantomhive, Blood, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, Gore, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, OC is cannibalistic, Sebastian Mpreg, Sex, Smut, Violence, death scare, detailed pregnancy, hormonal Sebastian, original character villian, unwanted contracts, unwanted pregancy (at first), violent dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 150,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMichaelis1997/pseuds/SMichaelis1997
Summary: Hope you enjoyed chapter two





	1. Stress Relievers

 

* * *

Chapter One ~ Stress Relievers

Sebastian's Prov.

It was the beginning of another beautifully clear spring morning. The pale blue sky clear from the pesky, wispy clouds. The trees swaying lightly in the breeze, the leaves shimmering in the sunlight, with the last of the evening's sparkling dew. The sun, even though high in the sky, even from inside, it was easy to tell that the day was going to be a warm one. The birds gracefully soared high in the sky, singing their beautiful morning song. Rabbits and squirrels scampered around the carefully manicured grass, darting in and out of the rose bushes and the stone statues placed around the front of the Phantomhive Manor.  
I sighed, staring out at the sheer beauty of the Human world, mesmerised by the appearance of all of England's wildlife. Most certainly a sight to behold, especially for someone who is used to the dark depths of hell. Even being up here for nine years, the sights never seem to bore me at all.  
My eyebrows quirked as I noticed the unmistakeable mounds of dirt littering around the tree trunks, rabbit warrens. _I'd better get Finnian and Baldroy on that as soon as possible,_ I thought as I left the window of my Master's study and walked down the corridors to his chambers.

My young Master was still asleep, shrouded in darkness. His head barely visible under the bed sheets. He had requested that I not wake him today, even asked me to clear his schedule, which is most unusual. But then again, being the owner of the Funtom Toy company, and being a civil servant for the "Queen" of England surely takes a lot out of my Master. He works far too hard for his young body, running himself to exhaustion, often bringing on asthma attacks that could kill him, yet he still insists on being the "Queen's" guard dog. There was nothing wrong with it since it is quite a noble position, however he runs himself ragged trying to solve the mysteries and crimes the "Queen" tasks him with. I still don't understand why he continues to work as her guard dog when the real Queen Victoria died six years ago when he was thirteen. Yet now at the age of nineteen, he still works for the fake Queen, maybe to just keep up appearances.  
At such a young tender age, so much was expected of him. He didn't have a normal teenage hood, so the only place he can actually look his age is when he is in slumber. His features would smooth out, yet I couldn't tell since nothing was visible other than the shock of bluish black hair on the stark white pillow. A small smile graced my lips as I stared at my sleeping Master.  
_Who would have thought a demon would care so much for a human?_ Yes I had been my Master's butler for nine years, but I had come to care deeply for the boy. Which even to myself, seemed strange since I was contracted to the boy. As soon as the contract was for filled, I would be able to devour his soul. Oh his soul was not like the others I had devoured in the past. This soul had seen such terror, such anguish yet the one thing it needed to see to complete my contract, was retribution. Until that day, I would remain the boy's butler, yet I did not expect to care for him as much as I do. One could even say I have become very affectionate for him, but let's keep that between us, shall we.  
I strode over to the window, spreading the curtains to allow the sunlight to flow into the darkened room, "My lord, it is time to wake up," I announced, turning and ripping the bedsheets off the boy and folding them neatly over my arm. Resting the now folded bedsheets on the foot of the bed out of the Master's reach. This is the only way to get him up nowadays since he is always so tired. If I do not shock him awake with the sudden cold of the room, then I am afraid he would not wake up until gone midday.

My Master shivered violently, drawing his legs up to his chest, scrunching his eyes closed as a groan escaped his lips, "I thought I told you not to wake me. I requested a day off, you idiot!"

My brows creased over my eyes at the derogatory nickname. I sighed and walked over to the wardrobe and took out his clothing for the day, folding the garments neatly over my arm, "My lord, I have let you sleep in until nine o'clock. I am afraid if I let you sleep in any longer without waking you, then you would ruin your appetite," I murmured, concern in my voice as I pulled out my silver pocket watch from the pocket of my tailcoat. I clicked it open and checked the time before placing the heavy watch back into my pocket and made my way over to the side of the bed.  
My Master groaned again and sat up, one arm shielding his eyes from the sun's piercing rays, the other raised over his head as he yawned loudly. I knelt down on the floor at the bedside, placing the clothes neatly beside me as my Master shimmied across the bed and throwing his long legs over the side of the bed. His feet now touching the floor, only emphasising how much my young Master has grown since I have been here.  
Carefully, I began unbuttoning his nightshirt, stopping just shy of his navel, a light blush dusting the apples of my cheeks as I noticed how his nightshirt was barely just covering his modesty. I cleared my throat, my voice not betraying my slight embarrassment, "My lord, I would suggest the next time we venture to London, that we get you an appointment to be fitted for some more nightshirts. It would appear these ones are getting too small for you."

My Master grumbled as he lifted his legs as I placed his underclothes and dragged them up his thighs, allowing him to tuck himself in before I turned to his trousers. No longer can my Master wear shorts and long socks. He was no longer a young boy, and it was not correct for a gentleman of his status to wear such clothes anymore. I knew he hated this, especially on a hot day such as today.  
I buttoned his trousers and cast my eyes up to my Master as he spoke, "No Sebastian, just let Finnian and Baldroy take care of it," he muttered as I unbuttoned the rest of his nightshirt.  
Slipping the silky fabric off the young Master's pale skin, the sunlight shimmering around him, giving him a beautiful golden aura as I held out his clean shirt and placed it around his shoulders.

"I would, however the last time I sent them on an errand to get you clothing, they brought back items that were far too small for you," I explained, turning to the bedside, my fingers encircling around a small black fabric eyepatch. My Master opened his large eyes, one cerulean blue, the other a pale purple with the faustian contract embedded as his pupil. Whenever my Master were to give me an order, the contract would glow a bright magenta, near enough the same colour as my true eye colour, however mine happens to be a lot darker, more bloodier than my Master's. I had the exact same contract on my left hand, however due to my always wearing gloves, no one would be able to tell if it were there or not.  
Sighing, his brows creased over his eyes as he stared down at me, "Fine. The next time we venture into London, you Sebastian, will buy me some new nightshirts," he grumbled.

I placed my gloved hand on my chest, "As you wish, my lord," I answered, placing the eyepatch over his eye. Only requesting he hold it in place as I tied the strings behind his head and adjusted the material that laid under his ear and over his other eye. My Master then grabbed the comb that laid on his bedside, and began to comb through his silky bluish black hair, while I buttoned up his shirt, and tied his dark blue tie around his slender neck, folding the collar of his shirt down. My gloved fingers brushing against the soft skin of his neck as I did so.

"What is for breakfast, Sebastian?" My Master enquired, slipping on his jacked as I stood.

A smile graced my lips as I stared down at my Master, "I have prepared a lightly fried egg with hazelnuts, chanterelles, green garlic and blackberries, a blackberry scone and lastly a mixed berry and wild mint salad," I enthused, listing off the options, "Which would you like me to serve for you?"

"Sounds delicious, I would like some of everything," he murmured as he held out his foot. I continued to dress him in silence, after which my Master stood, addressing himself in the mirror. My young Master had definitely grown, now standing at five foot six, however even with his short stature, he made up for it in his personality. He definitely commanded everyone's attention the moment he walked into the room and was definitely a man to respect highly. Even so, I couldn't help but chuckle, his father and mother were both rather tall, yet he seemed to stay so short. Even to me, of which I am six foot one, he still seemed so small in comparison.  
I lead him out of his chambers and down to the dining room which housed a long table with two chairs, one at each end. Baldroy had left the dining cart at the head of the table, a large, beautifully carved cloche, housing the breakfast I spent the morning preparing, inside. As my Master sat down in the chair I had pulled out for him, I placed the cloche down gently on the table and with a flourish, I revealed his breakfast. Each little morsel of food in its proper place, exactly how I had arranged it, a small proud smile gracing my features, "Your breakfast, my lord."

"Smells delightful. Thank you Sebastian," the Master said, taking his silver cutlery and began to devour the plate.

I bowed lightly, placing my hand to my chest, "But of course, my lord. What kind of a butler would I be if I cannot provide the most delicious of food for my Master," I said gently, a smirk twisting across my mouth. My Master paid no attention as I poured him his favourite blend of Earl Grey tea, humming in approval as he took a sip of the amber liquid before addressing me, "Go get me my mail."

"Of course, my lord," I murmured, turning on my heel and stepping out of the room, taking long strides down the corridors. Mey-rin was in the library, dusting the bookshelves, Baldroy was in the kitchen, preparing a feast for the Master's lunch, and Finnian was in the garden, tending to the potted plants. Tanaka was bound to be in the kitchen as well, his legs folded under him as he sipped his tea merrily.  
I turned the handle and entered the Master's study, placing down the silver platter I had been carrying under my arm. I sorted through his desk, picking up three envelopes, turning them to study the delicate handwriting on the front. A deep sigh passed through my nostrils as I saw her Majesty's seal on a stark white envelope, "My Master will not be all too pleased to being bothered by you today, your Majesty," I muttered. I placed the envelopes neatly onto the platter, grabbing the Master's silver and sapphire letter opener before striding out of the door. The platter balanced perfectly in my hand as I walked down the corridor. I noted how quiet and serene the day had started with. No doubt that would change throughout the course of the day. There were bound to be explosions, screaming, shouting, tears and embarrassment from the servants as things went wrong. They would all come running to me in the hope that I would sort everything out, naturally I would, my being a butler and all. But every once in a while I do wish it could stay quiet and serene. Just the mere thought of Baldroy using explosives again to speed up the cooking process of any meal, made my eyes twitch in annoyance.  
I paused outside the door, straightening my tailcoat, checking my pocket watch before entering the dining room.  
My Master was wiping his mouth with a napkin, "Thank you Sebastian," he praised, pushing his plate away from him as I stepped closer and offered the platter to him. He shook his head and stood, standing over by the window and staring out into the gardens.

"Someone is popular this morning, my lord. Would you like me to read out your mail?" I asked, a smirk appearing on my lips. My Master nodded, "May be so. Yes, that would be best."

"Certainly," I murmured, picking up a rose pink letter and slitting it open. An equally pink piece of paper fell into my hands. I skimmed through the drivel, clearing my throat to speak as I addressed my Master, "Lady Elizabeth wishes to pay you a visit. She has some news that she thinks you will find interesting," I glanced up at him through my lashes, witnessing him shake his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Alright then, onto the next one," I muttered, slitting open a thick cream coloured envelope, "This one is informing you that Funtom Toys sales are increasing at a fabulous rate," then onto the letter from her Majesty, "And finally, this one, from her Majesty, is stating there have been some unusual murders occurring in London that require your expertise."

My Master sighed, turning to face me, a scowl playing with his features, "Fine! Looks like my day of relaxation has gone down the drain. Sebastian, prepare the carriage."  
I raised my eyebrows at the young Master, "I am sure her Majesty wouldn't mind if you took one day off. After all you will run yourself into an early grave if you continue at this rate," I cautioned, placing the letters back onto the platter.

"No, the fact she sent me a letter requesting my help means she wants it sorted as quickly as possible, "he murmured, tugging at his collar, the heat of the day already getting to him. I had to even admit, it was getting rather warm and there would be no relief until later in the day when the sun would set, "Besides I have you to protect me, should anything go wrong."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I can protect you from bullets, my lord. Not common ailments, that is a little out of my control," I admitted, opening my crimson eyes to meet my Master's cerulean blue eye. My Master's stare piercing as he questioned me, "But I thought you caused the black death, surely that would indicate you can control common ailments?"

I chuckled lightly, "Causing a deadly plague and treating the common illness are two completely different things my lord," I explained, bowing slightly, "Now, with your permission, I will write to her Majesty telling her you are taking a leave of absence due to your health. Unless you really wish to travel to London on this beautiful day?"

My Master considered this for a moment, his eye casting to the ground, before he sighed, "Very well Sebastian."  
I nodded, bowing yet again, "If that will be all, I will be getting on with my duties."  
My Master nodded and waved his hand in my direction. With that, I gathered up the "Queen's" letter, and cleared away the table, pushing the cart in front of me and left the Master to his own.

* * *

Ciel's prov.

I stared after my butler, a small smile playing on my features as I watched his tall body leave the room, shutting the door quietly. Being my butler for over nine years had definitely made him cautious over my health. If I were to die prematurely due to illness, without finishing the contract, there wouldn't be anyway that he would be able to get my soul. Of course he is bloody cautious, he is only thinking of his damn stomach, to please his unquenchable appetite with my soul.  
However a part of me refused to think that was all that played a part in this. After all, since I became a man, Sebastian acts differently around me. Take this morning into account. Blushing like that when he thought I wasn't looking. All because my modesty was barely covered by my nightshirt.  
I saw how his eyes bulged slightly, his lips parted slightly and his cheeks turned from their usual porcelain to a rosy pink. How his crimson eyes avoided contact with that part of me, and resorted to staring around the room until I was covered, when he was able to regain his composure.  
When I was a boy, nothing like that seemed to bother him when I asked him to get me dressed. Yet now I am more mature, now I am a man, he suddenly finds it embarrassing.  
I pursed my lips, I know my feelings toward the butler had changed quite considerably. I used to hate him, not because of the fact that once the contract was over, he would eat my soul, but because I was slightly jealous that he was able to do things on the first try. But after a while we became friends, and now I guess it has slowly, for me at least, developed into something more. I've never acted upon these feelings since it is not proper for men to like each other, especially in this day and age. Even worse so, I know demon butlers are not meant to do so. Mainly because they are not supposed to feel like humans do.  
Therefore I keep everything quiet. Yet the longer I do so, the more stressed I feel. Perhaps I will tell him today, after all he told me to relax and the best way for it would be to tell him how I feel, whether he reciprocates them or not.

Yes, today that would be my mission. Tell Sebastian that I ... BANG!

My eye widened as the loud noise rattled the manor. I darted out of the dining room, the door slamming against the wall, rattling the hinges, "Sebastian! What the bloody hell was that?" I shouted, glancing up and down the corridor. Sebastian appeared beside me, his eyes rather confused yet a frown marred his features, "I don't know, my lord. But I will endeavour to find out," he announced as he steamed down the corridor.

"If Baldroy is using explosives again, tell him I will tie him outside and use explosives on him!" I shouted after him.  
I took a deep breath, "How am I supposed to relax with all these damn explosions? Honestly one of these days I am going to end up having a heart attack." That's when I heard it. Something that I never wanted to hear, especially today. When it is welcome, or at least expected that is fine, I can endure but when it shows up unannounced...

"CIEL! MY DARLING CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

That voice! That cursed voice! The one that belonged to my cousin Elizabeth.

I stomped down through the corridor, stopping at the top of the stairs, my features marred by a strong scowl, "How many times must I tell you to send someone to let us know you are coming? Stop coming unannounced!" I growled, glaring down at the blonde woman who stood in the foyer. Her curly blonde hair hung around her youthful face in ringlets, her bright emerald eyes, luminous and sparkling, just like her jade dress. The fabric clinched at the waist, accenting her breasts and puffing out at her hips, making her waist seem smaller than it already was.  
Sebastian was standing next to her, Elizabeth's white gloved hand on his arm.

"Well Ciel, what I have to tell you is awfully important and it really couldn't wait until you sent for me. So here I am," she sang, a smile on her light pink lips.  
I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose tightly.

"My lord, it is rather rude for you to just stand there and not invite Lady Elizabeth in," Sebastian commented. Oh how he likes to comment on my manners. If it wasn't for him, then I would be the rudest earl alive. Yet thanks to his coaching, I have managed to attain some manners.  
"Sebastian, take Elizabeth to my study and bring us some tea," I ordered, storming off back to the dining room without so much as a reply. I slammed the door behind me, my breathing quickened as I stomped over to the rose pink letter, reading through Elizabeth's handwriting.

 _What could possibly be so important that she sends me a letter and comes to my manor in person, on the same day?_  
Unfortunately there was nothing in the letter that could give me so much as a hint. I sighed heavily, "Better not doddle then. The quicker I deal with her, the quicker I can relax."

...

"You what?!" I gasped, nearly choking on my tea. I sat forward, my arm bracing myself on my chair as I gaped at the lady sitting in front of me. Sebastian had left us to it a few moments ago, but he was bound to have heard the bombshell that Elizabeth had dropped on me.

"That's right Ciel. I am calling off our engagement. I've found love," she said dreamily, sipping lightly at her tea, "Oh I do hope you are not too upset?" she fretted, her eyebrows creasing in concern.  
I sat back, resting my head on my hand. My elbow perched on the arm of my chair. I just had to get it into my head, I am no longer bound by the betrothal that my family had set for me. This was the best news I had ever been given. Yes I loved my dear cousin, but I never wanted to marry her. This gives me a new burst of freedom I could only have dreamed of.

"No, I am surprised but I am not upset at all. I hope you are happy with this new fellow?" I asked, a genuine smile crossing my features. She might be my cousin, but her welfare was definitely something I always concerned myself with, no matter how old she was.

"Yes, I am very happy with him. I just do hope we can still be friends, Ciel?"

I smiled gently at the blonde lady, "Of course Elizabeth. You are my cousin after all. I will make an announcement in the morning that we have mutually decided to break off the engagement. Then we are both free to do as we will."  
She smiled at me, her emerald eyes practically glowing, "Oh thank you Ciel," she surged up from her seat, rounding my desk and crushing me into a hug. My face crushed against her chest. I patted her back, "Elizabeth... I can't...breathe..."

"Oh I am terribly sorry Ciel. I forget sometimes that even though you are a man, you still are such a weak little thing," she giggled, and pranced back to her chair.

"Trust me. I am stronger than I look. I just do not like mountains of ruffles cutting off my oxygen supply," I smiled back at her.

...

We spoke for some time about her new fellow, another noble whom she had met at a party. They had begun their courtship while I was in Europe a few months back and have seemed to have fallen irrevocably in love with each other. He owned an oil company in the States and would travel often to come and see her, however he had wanted to ask for her hand in marriage, yet she had forgotten to mention that she was betrothed. But since that is all out of the way, I am sure that Elizabeth will run off to the States with the man and get married.  
I saw Elizabeth to the door, smiling and waving at her as her carriage retreated away from the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian closed the door, his face rather solemn, "I am sorry my lord, but I over heard part of your conversation with Lady Elizabeth. I am terribly sorry to hear that she is breaking off the engagement to you," he murmured, closing his crimson eyes, placing a large hand on my shoulder.

I glanced up at the man and smiled, "I am not. It means I can pursue who I really like without there being a scandal against me," a smirk playing on my lips as the tall ravenette blinked at me. His mouth popped open, his eyes wide and confused.

"And who would that be, my lord?" Sebastian asked, "You have never mentioned having any sort of romantic feelings for someone before."

I smirked at the man, enjoying the fact that he does not know something for once, "I might tell you after dinner. All in good time," I whispered, placing my hands behind my back and walked off into the manor, not before seeing Sebastian quirk his eyebrows at me, a smile stretching across his lips, "Fair enough my young lord."

* * *

Sebastian's prov.

I spent the day in quite the predicament. My Master, Ciel Phantomhive, one of the rudest Earls I have ever come to meet, actually has found someone. He likes her and she is bound to like him if he is to pursue her. Deep down, in my cold black heart, I felt a horrid sadness that I never thought I would ever feel.  
Usually I would remain composed and not think of such trivial things such as affection. But it would appear that I have managed to, dare I say it, fall in love with my Master. I don't quite know how this is at all possible since demons are not born to love. We are only born to consume souls. We are born with no emotions, so how is it I am able to form these very strong emotions toward my young Master. It's not like I have anyone I could consult, there have been no books written on demons forming such attachments to humans.  
A burning jealousy tore through me, causing me to be rather short with the servants. Snapping at Mey-rin for her clumsy antics, Finnian for breaking the fountain while chasing after a bird, and Baldroy for dropping ash into the baby boiled potatoes for the Master's dinner. The only one who had not got on my nerves today was Tanaka who stayed out of the way, offering help whenever he could.  
By the time I served dinner, I was ready to question the young Master, when he surprised me all together. I had set the table for one, yet when I came back to him with the dinner cart, lined with cloches, there was a place setting right next to the Master. The table cloth had also been changed to intricately embroidered red and gold place matts, along with a delicate candelabra. _Was he expecting company? He didn't tell me he wa... Unless it is this mystery woman he happens to like._  
I contained myself and walked over to the table. Outside was rather dark, so the room was lit with the soft glow of the candles, the atmosphere, rather intimate.

"Expecting company, my lord?" I asked, gnashing my teeth together to stop myself from saying anything more.

My Master turned to face me. His face flushed as he had already drank at least one glass of Bordeaux red wine. His cerulean blue eye staring intently at me, a small smile on his lips, "Yes I am," he answered, his tone undecipherable.

"May I ask who it is?" I questioned, this time I couldn't stop myself from sounding strained.

My Master chuckled lightly and stood, taking the cart out from my hands, "Sit Sebastian, I know you do not eat human food with you being a demon and all. But at least drink some wine, I can serve myself."  
Shock must have registered on my face because my Master chuckled again, pulling the chair out an motioning me to sit down, to which I obeyed. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, this was rather unexpected. I had never thought that I would have seen the day that Ciel Phantomhive would serve himself his own dinner.  
As my Master served himself, I felt rather uncomfortable, this had never happened before and I was wondering if my Master really was sick.

"My lord, please allow me. After all what kind of butler would..."

"You are one hell of a butler, Sebastian. It is my day off and I have had the entire day to plan this so please just let me continue. That is an order," he muttered, his brow curved over his eye as he continued to serve his dinner onto a plate.

"Of course, my lord," I replied as I sat back in the chair, crossing my leg over the other and resting my hands in my lap. I was rather embarrassed to be served by my Master, after all what kind of a butler would I be if I could not serve him properly.  
Once he had served himself, he placed his plate down on the place matt and picked up the bottle of Bordeaux with a vintage of thirty years, pouring it with shaky hands into our glasses. I held up my glass, swirling the wine around before taking a gentle sip. I couldn't taste anything, since demons couldn't taste any human food or drink, but I did not want to seem rude.

"What a delightful vintage, my lord. You have exquisite taste," I complimented, a tight smile gracing my features. My Master hummed in response, slumping down into his seat, taking a large gulp of his wine. I raised one eyebrow, noting how my Master was definitely different this evening. Never before have I seen my Master in such a state, he never allows alcohol to influence anything he does.

"My lord, you should not gulp down your wine," I chided, unable to help wanting to change his atrocious table manners. My Master glanced at the blood red liquid, marvelling at it as he stared at the liquid in the firelight. Twisting the stem of the glass between his fingers, "They say that alcohol is liquid courage. I have to say, I am still not feeling very courageous at this time. But no matter, I will just have to do this without the aid of wine."  
I sighed, "My lord, you are rambling, you are also drunk I might add. Maybe it would be wise if you retire and we rehash in the morning," I suggested, bracing my hands on the arms of the chair in preparation to stand.

"Sit back down Sebastian. I need to tell you something and I cannot do that if you keep disappearing on me," he grumbled, his cerulean blue eye piercing into my own. He gulped down the last of his wine, sighing heavily.  
I exhaled deeply through my nose and sat back down, "My lord, I am a busy man, what do you need to tell me?" I asked, getting rather impatient with the young Master.

My Master sat there for a while, unmoving. Only moving his fingers to twirl the wine glass, watching the shards of light that reflected from the crystal. In that moment he looked so confused, so lost. I could not say I have ever seen my Master so tongue tied before. Many firsts were making themselves known on this night, and I am not sure whether I am a fan or not. I sat quietly, sipping the tasteless wine, however I could feel the burning effect of the alcohol as it slipped silkily down my throat. I frowned at a small spot on the table, noting that clearly Mey-rin had not polished the wood thoroughly enough, making a mental note to scold her about it later, when the young Master spoke.

"I told you this morning that I like someone. Yet I do not know if this person can like me back, or if it is even possible," my Master whispered, his voice barely audible and clearly forlorn.  
I sighed heavily, _So he wanted to talk about his mystery lover, oh the joy I feel right now!_

"Have you told them you like them? How can you know if it isn't possible if you have not asked them how they feel?" I questioned, holding my tongue on what I really wanted to say.

My Master glanced at me, his brow raising in surprise, "You do not understand do you? I would have thought someone as smart as you would have caught on."

I cocked my head to the side and took another sip of the wine, "What do I not understand, my lord?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. My mouth pulled down at the corners. I folded my gloved hands in my lap, to stop myself from clenching them into fists.

"What I mean is I do not know if it is possible for this person to love, after all this person isn't exactly human," my Master blushed, casting his gaze down to his untouched dinner.

For a moment I did not say a word. _Is he talking about me? Surely not. But who else could he be talking about?_ I decided to change the subject, feeling uncomfortable, "Is your dinner not to your satisfaction? I can whip up something else if you would like me to, my lord."

The young Master glared at me, "The dinner is fine, do not change the subject!"

An evil idea came to mind as I agreed, I decided to push him further, to get as much information out of him as possible, "Really my lord, Grell Sutcliff is hardly capable of such emotion, after all he happens to be pursuing the Undertaker and Will," I baited, a small smirk pulling at the corners of my mouth as I finished off my wine.  
I turned to face the man as his fist slammed down on the polished mahogany, his brows curved dangerously over his eyes as he ripped off his eyepatch, "I am not interested in talking about Grell Sutcliff, you damn fool!" he growled, staring me straight in the eye. His faustian seal glowing magenta. I rose from my chair and leant down, resting my hands on the arms of his chair, a large smile curved my lips. My hair brushing his face slightly as I towered over him, his face drained of colour, his breathing slightly erratic, "Then who on earth could you be talking about, Ciel?"


	2. Confessions to a Demon

Chapter Two ~ Confessions to a Demon

Ciel's prov.

I glanced up into those blood red eyes, his smile stretched across his angular face in a menacing way. His raven black hair caressing my features as I stared up at him, not knowing exactly what to do or say. In the back of my mind I knew Sebastian would never hurt me, yet I could not help but shrink back in fear of the butler being so close to me.  
"Then who on earth could you be talking about, Ciel?" He asked in a sultry voice.  
Ciel? That was the first time I could ever recall him addressing me by my first name. It was always 'my lord' or 'young master'. Never had he just called me Ciel before. My name rolling off his tongue made me shiver violently. Not because of the temperature, but because of the sheer pleasure it gave me to hear him say my name.

I still did not know how to respond, maybe because I was in fact drunk due to drinking on an empty stomach, or maybe I was just too nervous to trust my voice. So I reached up, placing one hand on his chest, the other on the side of his face and gently placed my lips against his. I felt him jerk under my touch, his eyebrows curving over his wide yet narrowed eyes, but I ignored him, closing my eyes.  
After what seemed like an age, I felt him press his own lips gently against mine. The slight pressure sending me overboard with sensation, his lips warm against my cool ones, his full mouth so soft against mine, definitely not what I was expecting it to feel like. I expected Sebastian to be rough, but instead his touch was feather light and incredibly soft.  
I pulled away, both my hands now on his strong chest, and glanced into those crimson eyes. There was no anger like I was expecting. However they were soft and definitely darker than usual, his pupils dilated as he stared back into my own eyes.

"Well now my lord, that certainly changes things," he whispered, his voice low as a smile appeared on his features. He sat back down in his chair, pouring more of the Bordeaux into our glasses, taking a large sip out of his own.  
"Eat your dinner my lord," he ordered, handing me the silverware.

I nodded and began to shovel my dinner into my mouth. Savouring the delightful taste of the flaky, buttery pastry and the melt-in-your-mouth, medium rare beef.

"So ask me then, my lord," Sebastian muttered after a while of sitting in an uncomfortable silence. The only sounds to be heard between us was the clatter of my silverware on the china plate and the wind that had picked up outside the windows.

"Ask you what?" I said around a mouthful of baby potatoes coated in garlic and chive butter.

"If it is possible," Sebastian sighed gently, leaning his chin on his hand.

I gulped, "Oh right," I paused for a moment. I guess this would be the proverbial moment of truth. At least I, sort of, told him how I felt, now whether he reciprocated was a different matter entirely, "Is it possible? For demons?"

Sebastian's calm face turned into a frown as he glared at me, his face stony and portraying very little emotion, "No it isn't."

My face fell. I felt terribly sick in that moment, my heart leaping into my mouth. I cast my eyes downward and sighed, taking another bite of the perfectly cooked beef wellington. I took a peek up at Sebastian through my lashes, only to see he was now wearing a smile.  
I swallowed and frowned at the butler, "What the bloody hell are you smiling at?" I snapped, slamming down my knife and fork onto the polished mahogany.  
He shook his raven head, his hair caressing the bridge of his nose, "You my lord." I felt my eyes snap open as I regarded my butler, my heart splintering at his heartlessness.

"Before you jump to conclusions, allow me to explain," he said, his tone rather amused.  
I opened my mouth to speak but then saw no point in it and shut my mouth, gesturing Sebastian to continue.  
"No it is not possible for demons to love anything, however despite the fact that I am a demon, it doesn't seem to be the case for me. I happen to care for you deeply when I am not supposed to. It would seem that I have learnt to care and to love. So instead of asking if demons can love, try asking me again," Sebastian explained, his crimson eyes flashing in the flickering candle light.

My eyes widened as I stared back at the butler, his smile stretching across his face once again. Hope ignited itself in my mind, my stomach churned with nerves, as I knew there was nothing wrong with the food. "Is it possible for you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian leant forward again, this time staying in his chair. His hands planted on the arms, but he still managed to get close enough that I could feel his hot breath caress my skin. His eyes now flashed, flecks of his true eye colour melting into those crimson eyes, "Yes it is, my lord," he whispered, his breath sending a shudder down my spine.  
"I've only started feeling this sort of affection toward you since your seventeenth birthday, you becoming a man has definitely attracted me to you. So yes it is entirely possible for me," he continued, a private, warm smile stretched across his face, reaching up to his eyes, "And what of you, my young lord?

I exhaled loudly, not realising that through his confession, I had been holding my breath. Demons are not capable of affection, yet this one seems to defy all the rules, seems to sum up Sebastian to a tee. I cleared my throat, taking a gentle sip of my wine to moisten my dry mouth, "Well I cannot pinpoint am exact time like you can, but it's only been recently that I have developed the thought of you as more than just a friend," I explained, pushing my plate away from me. I hadn't finished, but at this rate, I wouldn't be able to finish, not with how my stomach was churning around.

"And in what way do you see me, my lord?" Sebastian asked, he tone teasing. I knew that Sebastian was enjoying this far too much, however I allowed him to have his fun, after all it was very rare indeed that I saw the demon butler actually enjoy himself. The last notable time that I can recall is when we were at the circus a few years back, and Sebastian, with his love of cats, jumped into the ring to stroke a tiger. Other than cats, he does enjoy a good fight, but most of the time he just looks bored or uninterested by things that go on around him. Although I do know he enjoys cooking, despite him not being able to taste it at all.

I sat back in my chair, resting my hand on my jaw, closing my eyes, "Come now Sebastian, you're smart. Surely you have figured it out by now," I grumbled, feeling tired.

"Oh I have. I just want you to say it, my lord."

I sighed deeply and glanced back at the butler who had sat back in his chair, his long legs folded over one another, one hand rested in his lap while the other rested under his chin, his elbow balanced on the table. His dark eyes staring intently at me, awaiting my answer.  
"I just told you. I see you in a different light now. I no longer see you as just a friend, but a potential...um..." I paused, unsure of which word to use. Lover would be too soon since we haven't actually partaken in any intimate relations as of yet, and partner sounded rather inadequate, so I was quite unclear as to what to call him.

"Mate," Sebastian offered, a smile on his full lips.

"No, that's not it. It makes us sound like some sort of animal," I grumbled, waving away the suggestion.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, "That may be so, but that is the technical term for what you could be. Demons do not have partners, suitors, husbands, wives or even lovers. We have mates. Demons mate for life and they can we whom ever we choose. They do not love each other, they can discard each other if they get bored of one another, their only primary concern is to do what is necessary to continue their demon lineage," he explained.

They may be incapable of love, but it sure sounds like they at least care for each other if they become mates for life, I thought, rubbing my temples. All this information was a little much to take in, especially when my mind was so foggy from the alcohol.  
"So what would that make me?" I questioned, opening one eye.

Sebastian cleared his throat and downed the rest of his wine, "I don't know to be honest with you, my lord. Demon mates are confirmed after the have intimately unified. If not then they simply continue as if nothing ever happened. Yet when they unify they have powerful connections to the one they are mated with. It often takes hundreds of years to find their mates. I have not been searching for mine, so I guess you could say I've been alone since I was born," Sebastian clarified, staring at me intently.

"Would it suit you if I was your..." I swallowed hard, biting the word out between clenched teeth, "Mate?" I really hated that word. It really did make me sound like a damn animal. Like some dog that has found a bitch to love. Honestly there could not be a more insensitive word for it. Mate! Hopefully Sebastian wouldn't call me that if it turned out I was.

Sebastian's eyes flared in the candle light, his crimson eyes still glowing with flecks of dark magenta. He traced his lips with his long, gloved fingers, a smile in his eyes as he looked me in the eye, "I wouldn't be apposed to the idea. However there would be one little problem," he gestured, biting the tip of his left middle finger, pulling the glove off with his pearly white teeth. The glove was deposited on the table, along with the other one, before he turned his left hand over to reveal the faustian seal.

"You wouldn't be able to devour my soul?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Would that be such a bad thing? Surely he could go make another deal with some other person, or he could just actively go out and hunt for souls.

Sebastian shook his head, running his hand through his raven black hair, highlighted orange with the glow of the candle light, "Oh no. I can still do that. However if a demon's mate died, so does the other mate. Therefore if I devoured your soul and you were in fact my mate, ultimately I would be killing myself."  
A small smile appeared on my lips, a chuckle erupting from my throat as I stared back at the demon, "You have gotten yourself in quite the predicament there, haven't you?" I laughed.

The butler smiled back tightly, his eyes flashing dangerously, "However there is a way I can avoid this. I could devour your soul and whilst you are in limbo, I can turn you into a demon. That way, I wouldn't have to die, and neither would you. And I would still get the soul I so desperately hunger for," he added, his tone clipped, "But I wouldn't do that just yet. Besides being a demon is dangerous business. And I would no longer be bound to being in your service. I would be free to go where I please."

"But would you? Would you leave?" I asked, my heart dropping to my stomach.

"It all depends on one simple factor," he murmured, standing from his seat and crossing over to me. His tall body towering over me.

I gulped, "And that would be?"

Sebastian smiled sweetly, cupping my face with his hands. The warmth of his hands soothed me as his long fingers stroked my cheek, along my sideburns and tickled my earlobe. He leant down so his face was inches from mine, his breath addictive and warm as it washed over me, "Whether you are in fact my mate," he whispered, his voice silky smooth.  
Even though I was influenced by alcohol, I knew the feelings in my heart were true. I fisted his lapels in my hands and crashed my lips to his. My lips feverishly moulding around his. Sebastian's warmth sending hot jolts through my skin, as if someone were scalding me with a hot poker. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, one hand in his silky hair while the other clutched his strong shoulder for support. My heart catapulted in my ribcage, blood roared in my ears. I am pretty sure if Sebastian tried, he could hear my heartbeat in the quiet of the room. Sebastian banded his strong arms around my waist, hoisting me up from my seat, yet that was rather a fooling thing for him to do, my being shorter than him and all. Sebastian still had to bend down, just so he didn't break the connection between us. I knew in my own heart that Sebastian was in fact my, I dread to say it but, mate. I had kissed people before. All girls I might add, but none of them made me so feverish. None of them made me want more, and none of them were as scorching as the one I was having right now.  
I pulled away just long enough to gaze into his molten crimson eyes, my breathing erratic, "Shall we find out?" I asked breathlessly.

He smiled sweetly once more, "Certainly. Just allow me to clear away the table and I will join you in your chambers momentarily, my lord."

Sebastian's prov.

Once my Master departed from the dining hall, I quickly loaded the plates and crystal glasses onto the cart. Holding up the delicate candelabra in one hand as I quickly navigated my way down to the kitchen. Baldroy and Finnian were sitting at the preparation table, playing what seemed to be poker. Tanaka was nowhere to be seen, but knowing him, he was already in bed fast asleep. Finnian laid down his cards just as Baldroy did, his expression cautious. As soon as Baldroy saw Finnian's cards, he cursed like a sailor and smacked himself in the head.

"Alright! I never thought I would win against you Baldroy!" Finnian enthused, taking all the peanuts, since that was all he seemed to have to gamble with, and pulled them over to his side of the table. Baldroy looked up and stared at me, flipping his cigarette with a flourish of his tongue, "Hey Sebastian, wanna play? I can deal you in," he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at Finnian, "No one can ever beat Sebastian. Has such a convincing poker face that even I can't win."

I cleared my throat and stepped into the light, setting the candelabra on the table, illuminating the room with a soft glow, "No that will not be necessary."

Finnian glanced up at me, his eyebrows narrowed over his light blue eyes in concern. His eyes raking over my dishevelled state, "You alright Sebastian?" He asked, placing his hands on the table.

"Yeah you alright? You look a little flushed. The young master hit you or something?" Baldroy said around his cigarette.

I sighed, straightening my tailcoat, smoothing my hands over my lapels, "I am perfectly fine. Please clean away the dishes and the silverware. Anything the young lord hasn't touched you can have. There is pudding under that cloche, it is yours. The young lord wasn't very hungry today," I answered, my eyebrows narrowing over my eyes.

A loud crash came form the back room as Mey-rin, the clumsy red-haired maid, came bustling in, "Did I hear ya say puddin'? I knows I heard it, I did!" She called, her voice raised in excitement as she clasped her hands together. Her large glasses glinting in the firelight.

I sighed, massaging the bridge of my nose with my fingers, "Yes, Mey-rin. There is pudding. Now do as I ask, then go to bed. After all, I want those rabbit holes filled and the manor completely spotless for tomorrow," I muttered, closing my eyes in frustration. I wanted to get back to my Master, not spend my evening explaining to the servants what needs to be done.

Finnian and Baldroy glanced at each other in confusion before turning up to me, "What's happening tomorrow?" They both said in unison.

I glared at the blonde boy, his light blue eyes wide, before turning my gaze to the dirty blonde, "Nothing special. But we must always be prepared, lest we have unexpected guests. After all, we servants of the Phantomhives need to be prepared for every occasion that arises, planned or not," I announced, my voice carrying over the room, echoing slightly.

Baldroy smiles, his turquoise eyes crinkling slightly at the corners, scratching his stubbled jaw, "You got it Sebastian!"

I smiled back, "Good, now clean up. I must tend to my young lord," a smirk pulled up at the corners of my mouth. I grasped the candelabra once again and exited the kitchen and made my way up the stairs and through the darkened corridors. I stood in front of the door of my Master's chambers and knocked three times.

"Come in Sebastian," his voice low. I obeyed and entered the room quietly.  
My Master was standing by the bed, his eyes flickering in the soft glow of the candle light. The faustian seal glowing magenta in his eye. I glanced down at my own seal to see that mine was also glowing. My brow creased a little, not knowing what this meant, but I continued to stride over to him until I was just standing in front of my Master. I pushed any other thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on my Master who stood before me. His bluish black hair glinting, giving off orange highlights. His face smooth and expressionless, the only hint of colour was the light blush that dusted the apples of his cheeks. He glanced up at me, a small smile etching itself onto his lips. He closed the gap between us, placing his small hands (compared to my own) against my chest. I inhaled sharply, relishing the feel of my master's hands, even through the clothing his touch was scorching hot.

"Are you sure you wish to continue, my lord?" I asked, seeing his mouth pull down slightly at the corners.

"I am sure Sebastian," he murmured, his voice sure and steady. Reaching up onto his toes, he placed his lips to mine. I smirked under his lips, bowing my head so he could have better access and feel more comfortable. My Master ran his hands up to my shoulders, my own hands coming to rest on his waist, my fingers splayed against his hips. His lips feverishly colliding with mine, desperate for contact. I didn't need to unify with him to know he was in fact my mate. It was abundantly clear to me that my young Master, my Ciel, was my mate. And he would be mine forever.  
I slowly lead him over to the bed, pushing him down onto the soft bed sheets, teasing him as I slowly pulled off his shoes and socks before depositing my own on the floor at the foot of the bed. I crawled up on top of him, blanketing my Master with my body. My long legs either side of his, my hands resting up on the head board as I stared down at my young Master. So beautiful.

"Are you absolutely sure, my lord? Once this is done, it cannot be undone," I whispered into his ear, licking the shell of his ear, feeling him shudder under my touch.

My Master sighed impatiently, grasping my face between his hands, "How many times must I say that I want this Sebastian?" he scolded, "And enough with the 'my lord' crap. When we are along, Ciel will do just fine, that is an order."

A smirk tugged up onto the corners of my mouth, my eyes widening slightly at his request, "Very well. I was just making sure, Ciel." His name rolled off my tongue in such a seductive way, causing my insides to quake with pleasure. Demons were not meant to feel pleasure unless consuming souls, and this was definitely overriding even that pleasure.  
Ciel moaned and placed his feverishly hot lips against my own, his mouth moulding perfectly to my own. Our lips moving swiftly, yet I was rather gentle than what I could have been. Ciel seemed to notice this, crushing his lips further against my own, hoping I would care to be a little rougher with him. I knew full well that I could not lose control with him.  
Despite not being able to love, demons are very amorous beings, often described as being quite vigorous and very dangerous when involved in passionate relations. Other demons could afford to be rough, to let go of all control, yet I wasn't at all sure about humans, since they tend to be much weaker, naturally. If I were to lose any ounce of control, I could stand to injure or even kill my young Master, to which neither were an option.  
His lips swiftly moved around mine, desperately wanting more from the sound of the deep moans resounding from within his throat. I traced the tip of my tongue along the seam of his mouth, more than happy to oblige to my Master. I grinned widely when he opened up so freely for me, sealing my lips back over his, my tongue slithering inside his mouth. Accommodating his warm mouth and getting more acquainted with his own muscle. Sensually licking around it, teasing it with wicked flickering motions.. Ciel moaned into my mouth, his hands knotted in my raven black hair at the base of my skull. My own hands tensed on the headboard, the wood groaning loudly under the sheer pressure. I pulled away and marvelled the man underneath me, smiling wickedly. I gently moved so I was straddling his hips, feeling his arousal between my thighs.

"Hm... it would appear that my lord as gotten himself more than a little excited," I teased, my voice deep as I turned my head to the side, never losing eye contact with him. My long fingers swiftly untied my tie, casting it to the floor. Using both hands I pushed my tailcoat down my shoulders, shedding the black material, hearing it rustle as it landed on the polished wooden floor. Ciel pouted, sitting up with me still sitting on him. His fingers unbuttoning my vest. His eyes hooded and lustful as he moved to my shirt, slowly he opened the silky fabric. I smiled devilishly as his eyes widened at the sight of my porcelain, toned, muscular chest.

"Now my lord, you have far too much clothing on for my liking. With your permission..."

Ciel bit his lip, dragging his hooded eyes up to meet mine, "Just get on with it! Stop with all the talking!" He was getting rather impatient, his eagerness was rather amusing, yet I knew that I was also very determined with this particular task, however I would like to take my precious time. Happily, yet slowly, I popped the buttons of his jacket open. My lips finding their way to his neck. His flesh warm and supple under my cool lips, just begging to be torn into, I unsheathed my teeth, sinking my teeth down onto his pulse point. Ciel cried out, the sound music to my ears as I sucked on his flesh, my own pleasure rising with his rhythmic moans.

"S...Sebastian," he moaned, his hands fisting the hair at the back of my skull, yanking down on the roots. If I were human, I am sure I would have found this painful, but I found it rather pleasurable, purring like a cat under his delightful touch. I twirled my tongue around the point, tasting a slight metallic taste, a light bruise forming under my mouth as I continued the onslaught on his neck. I kissed my way up to his jaw, then up to his mouth, teasing him by kissing the corners. A chuckle sounding deep within my chest.  
I hummed in response to his moans, lifting my head and glancing into his cerulean and purple eyes, "Do you wish for me to stop my lord?" I asked, ready to get off and leave my master to his own accord.

My master shook his head vigorously, taking advantage while I was looking away to crawl out from underneath me and push me down to the bed. I flipped over so I laid on my back, propping my head up so I could see his face.  
"You are not going anywhere," Ciel commanded, his purple eye flashing under his bluish black hair. I chuckled darkly as Ciel ripped off his shirt, the buttons scattering around the floor, however he didn't seem to care at all. Slowly he started on the button of his trousers, his eyes on me as I raised an eyebrow. Once his trousers were discarded on the floor, he lowered his toned chest down onto mine. I sighed pleasantly, relishing the skin to skin contact, his warm flesh on mine. I pushed up onto my elbows, capturing his lips with mine. Our lips moulded as one as the kiss began to increase in intensity. My hand snaking down his firm chest to his underclothes where his erection stood proud.  
Now this would be interesting, I thought. I had divulged in intimate relations before with women, but only to get the information from them that my Master desired. This would be the first time I will have intimate relations with another man.  
Ciel pulled away and smiled, his cheeks turning rosier as I stroked the impressive length with my cool fingertips. A moan escaped his lips as he slowly ran his tongue down my neck, past my abdominals to where my trousers were buttoned.  
For a man who is inexperienced, he sure knows what he is doing. Clumsy, sloppy, may be due to the alcohol, but definitely knowing.  
Ciel skilfully unbuttoned the clasp of my trousers with his mouth, pulling the material down my legs, occasionally nipping lightly at my exposed flesh. I chuckled as he positioned himself over my own erection, lowering his head and tearing the undergarment off, flinging it over his shoulder.

"My, my. What a mess you've made," I murmured as he ran his nose down my length, a soft moan escaping my lips, pleasure igniting through me. The feeling setting my skin on fire as his tongue flickered out of his mouth, lovingly caressing me.  
"Sebastian, shut up!" he growled.

May be it was the fact that he was drunk that was giving him this confidence, no matter. I like this side of Ciel, I thought, closing my eyes. Slowly he became more courageous, placing his lips around the head, his tongue teasing me. A low growl ripped through my chest as he sank his mouth down my length. My breath whistling through my teeth as I threw my head back onto the pillow, the heat of his muscle swirling around my erection sending my senses into overdrive. I squeezed his erection, not painfully, just enough to excite him and spur him to move quicker. Ciel gradually got the hint, swiftly bobbing his head up and down over my length. I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my lip to stop the moan that wanted escape my lips. I knew if I didn't contain the situation, I would lose control of myself. I did not know what I would do if that happened.  
My eyes snapped open, sitting up and grabbing Ciel by the shoulders, throwing him back down onto the bed underneath me. A high pitched laugh coming from his mouth as he smiled up at me. In the reflection of his large eyes, I could see my glowing magenta irises, my cat like pupils. Ciel didn't seem to cower in fear, he just accepted my dominance and laid down, coaxing me on top of him.  
Slowly I skated my fingers across his slick flesh and down to his anus. Gently I pushed one finger inside and then two. Ciel's moans spurring me on as I prepped him. A single tear slid down his cheek as he bit his lower lip. I reached up and kissed it away, the saltiness coating my tongue, "It will ease."  
Ciel nodded, trusting me entirely as I massaged his walls, getting him to relax. Once I felt his walls unclench, I eased my fingers out and lined up my manhood, slowly sheathing myself within him

Ciel cried out, more tears fell down his cheeks. I stopped moving, giving him time to adjust. A few moments later he exhaled, his breath shaky as he nodded at me. I eased myself out of him, his mouth held agape at the sensation, his eyes still squeezed shut. I built up my rhythm, placing my lips back over his, biting his lower lip hard. Enticing a gasp out of his mouth as my hips pistoned forward. Ciel met each one of my thrusts, crying out as I hit his prostate every time. I could feel him twitching beneath my fingers, knowing it wouldn't be long before he found his release. But I seemed to find my own first, I hadn't realised just how excited I was as I threw my head back, slamming into him. I found my sweet release, collapsing on top of his sweat slick body, sliding out of him. I glanced down his body, noticing that he had not had his own release, my face falling slightly, "Would you like me to give you your release Ciel?" I asked breathlessly.

Ciel shook his head, "No Sebastian, but I would like to try that?" he said as if it were a question, his whole face flushed. Honestly, you'd think the man wouldn't be so shy, but now he seemed to be blushing like a naughty school girl.

I smiled up at him, "I am all yours my lord, do with me what you will," I murmured, granting him permission. He nodded and slowly began to prep me, his eyes always glancing back up to me as I laid motionless for him. I bit my lip as he entered, his large member throbbing as he slowly moved around. His hips swivelled magically, causing a gasp to erupt from my mouth, my pulse skyrocketing. I know I do not get to fool around very often, but this had to be the most intimate I had ever been with anyone, not to mention the first time I actually felt true ecstasy. It didn't take Ciel long to find his own climax, biting down on my shoulder as he shuddered violently. His teeth sinking down into my flesh. I smiled up at him as he rolled over, slowly crawling up my body and placed his head over my chest. My arms encircled around him as he fell into a blissful sleep in the afterglow of out unification.

Ciel's prov.

Later that night, I awoke from my restful sleep, feeling rather cold. Sebastian was nowhere in sight, yet evidence of his presence remained. His side of the bed was slightly rumpled, his scent still lingered on the pillow, yet all the clothes had been removed from the floor. My room was spotless. Not only that but I glanced down my body, noting a pair of undershorts and a large white nightshirt, which could only belong to Sebastian, covering my form. He must have dressed me in my sleep.  
There was a small rap at the door, and before I was able to answer, the demon butler stepped into the room. He was fully clothed in his uniform, not a hair out of place. Balanced in his hand was a small silver tray.

"You are awake? I thought you would be asleep for hours yet, my lord," he murmured in surprise as he stepped into the room. The only light present was the glow of the moon through a small slit in the curtains.

I frowned at him, rubbing my aching temples, "Yeah right! If you thought that then why on earth did you knock on the door?" I snapped, glancing at the tray in his hand, "What is that?"

Sebastian glanced down at the tray in his palm, "For your head my lord. You drank a considerable amount of wine last night and it would be wise for you to take this tonic now before the pain gets worse," he answered, gliding over and placing the bottle on the night stand.

I nodded, thinking to myself as I recounted the evening I spent with Sebastian. I blushed at the thought of what we did, I was not embarrassed but what we had done since it was rather pleasurable and very, very enjoyable on my part. I just knew if anyone was to find out about this, not only would the Phantomhive name be sullied, but it would be seen as an offence and most likely, I would be separated from my butler and either placed in an asylum or hanged for adultery.  
I glanced up at the butler, he stood silently beside me. I raised an eyebrow at him, folding my hands in my lap, "Well?"

His crimson eyes settled on mine from the rumpled setting on the bed, clearly he was thinking about it as well. A small smile etched on his features, "Well what, my lord?" his suave, deep voice calm yet amused.

"Did you come to a conclusion on what we were discussing last night?" I questioned impatiently.

His smile grew across his face, his eyes gleaming wickedly, "Yes. Yes I did."

I sighed, exasperated, wanting him to tell me exactly what he had found out, "Are you going to make me order you to get your verdict out of you?!" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Sebastian chuckled and leant down, brushing his gloved hand fingers across my cheek and over my right eyelid, "You do not have to order me to do anything, my lord."

"Are you deliberately trying to wind me up?!" I growled, wrenching myself away from his touch.

"Not at all, my lord," Sebastian said with a sigh, straightening himself up, "Make sure you drink all of your tonic before you go back to sleep."

I threw my hands down onto the sheets, my fingers fisting the material as I clenched my teeth, "Bloody well tell me. Now!"

Sebastian chuckled, clearly enjoying my torment, "Ask nicely, my lord, and I might put you out of your misery by gracing you with an answer," the sly butler smiled, his eyes gleaming with flecks of magenta.

I sighed, closing my eyes in defeat. I didn't want to give in to him. I didn't want to damage my pride, but if I was too stubborn with the butler, he would turn and leave and never give me the truth.  
"Please Sebastian. What is your conclusion?"

Sebastian's smile grew wider, stretching across his face, "See now. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he said in an almost charming voice. I grumbled under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest as if to protect my wounded pride. Damn this butler! Damn him for having such a tight hold on me! Damn him to hell!

Smiling gently, the butler regarded me softly, his voice smooth and calm, "I will resume my normal duties and you will continue to be my master. We shall not act any differently toward each other. It will be as if nothing happened."

My heart sank in my chest, a sigh released from my nose, "I see."

The butler leant down once more, his silky hair brushing against my nose as he captured my lips against his. The action caused me to panic slightly, my eyes open wide as I tried to push the strong butler off me. I was drunk when I was acting out toward him, my confidence had all but dissipated, now I was fully aware, I didn't quite know what to do. He pulled away and smiled, "That is by day. However by night, when we are alone, we will rehash our little intimate gathering."

I frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Honestly my lord, you are the "Queen's" guard dog, best young mind London has to offer when solving crimes. Yet you are unable to decipher what I am saying to you right now," Sebastian chuckled darkly, "That is quite the pity, may be it would be worth getting a doctor to see you after all."

I glared at the butler for questioning my deductive skills, "How dare you question me! If it is so damn simple, then why don't you just bloody well tell me what it means then!"

He grasped my chin roughly between his gloved fingers, his face inches from mine, his crimson eyes boring into my own. I was not afraid of him, something in his expression made sure of that. He held no malice or anger toward me, just mild amusement, "It means that you and I have been bound by more that just our contract, Ciel. From this night forth width, we are bound and unified as mates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter two


	3. Intensified Gatherings

Chapter 3: Intensified Gatherings  
Chapter Three ~ Intensified Gatherings

Ciel's prov.

Sebastian woke me at eight thirty the next morning, thankfully due to the tonic he had provided me with in the early hours of this morning, I wasn't suffering any consequences from drinking so much wine the previous night. He still, rather rudely, stripped the bedsheets off my body, sending a chill down my body. My eyes snapped open, I didn't want to wake up from the delightful dream I was having. I wouldn't bore with the details but it definitely involved a certain demon butler. I sat up in bed, my muscles aching, my backside sore but deliciously so. It was not uncomfortable like I thought it was going to be, I could still feel the thickness of Sebastian's manhood as he had stretched me. It was the most delectable feeling I had ever experienced.

We continued to address each other as master and butler. It seemed as if all the action and excitement of the previous night had been all but forgotten. Yet I knew that it was anything but. The look in my butler's eyes had changed when he regarded me. Before, he seemed cold, callous and rather sadistic with both his mannerisms and actions. Yet now his eyes warmed when they caught my glance, his once heartless nature seemed to dilute, even if he remained nonchalant on the exterior.  
He dressed me as usual, no longer embarrassed by the length of my nightshirt, or the fact that when I slid over to the edge of the bed that the silky fabric rode up my thighs. He cooked me breakfast, read me my mail, mainly consisting of her Majesty wishing that I fair well on my time off, before leaving me in my study with a stack of paperwork to continue with his own agenda. Only disturbing me to bring me tea and various sweet snacks.

Often throughout the day, I found myself drawn back to last night. My thoughts dominated by Sebastian and the time we spent together. A blush dusted over the apples of my cheeks, however I chalked it up to the heat of the day, and if anyone were to notice, my hair was long enough to just about cover it. I also found myself a little more lenient about the mishaps that occurred around the manor. Not getting as angry as usual with the servants when they would do something wrong. Who would think that intimate relations with Sebastian would be such a good stress reliever, I thought as I advised Mey-rin to just carry one box of the new china tea set Sebastian had just bought. Patiently endeavouring to make her understand that it wasn't worth the risk of making Sebastian angry.

After I had finished all of my paperwork, mostly consisting of Funtom Toy company business and admin, Sebastian served me a wonderful dinner of roasted duck in a red wine sauce. I was sure not to drink too much wine as I didn't want to be off my head again. Sebastian stayed in the dining room with me, informing me of tomorrow's schedule which was near enough the same other than a quick trip to London to sort out my nightshirts and summer outfits. Once I had finished, Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen, so I dragged myself off to my chambers, dropping my eyepatch on the bedside table.  
I collapsed onto my bed, resting my head against the soft pillows, still fully clothed, all bar my shoes which I left by the door. I felt my eyes drooping shut. I'm sure I would have fallen asleep had I not heard the door click shut, the bed dip as someone climbed up and cool hands run over my shoulders, along my spine to the small of my back. I opened one eye, spotting the demon butler from the corner of my eye and sighed.

"My lord, you seem rather tense in your shoulders. Would you like me to relieve you of the tension?" his suave deep voice purred from behind me. I hummed in response, nodding my head. All of a sudden I felt the butler's hands on my sides, flipping me over so I was lying on my back, "What the devil are you doing?!" I gasped, my eyes wide with shock.

Sebastian smirked devilishly, cocking his head to the side, raising both his eyebrows, "My lord, if I were to remove the tension with your shirt on, it would cause you to develop irritable skin. Therefore the shirt comes off and this oil must be applied to prevent that," he answered innocently, holding up a bottle of scented oil. His face absolutely adorable as he closed his eyes and 'tried' to smile sweetly, resulting in a chuckle from me.  
I rolled my eyes and began to unbutton my shirt, watching the butler's lips curve into a seductive smile. I threw the fabric onto the floor and rolled back over onto my stomach.

"Very good my lord," Sebastian praised at my compliancy, straddling my hips. I could feel his knees on either side of my rib cage, the material tickling slightly as he moved to get himself comfortable. I chuckled, which resulted the demon to brush his knees against my side again, Oh he loves to tease, I thought with a sigh. He ran his hands down my bare back once more, I squinted at the side table, seeing his gloves folded neatly beside my eyepatch. I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the bottle being opened, the rustle of Sebastian rubbing his hands together, the scent of lavender filling my nose. I felt warm, slippery fingers begin to caress the skin on my shoulders and neck, gently digging into the muscles, willing them to relax.

"Oh, that's nice," I sighed, a smile stretching on my lips as I savoured Sebastian's heavenly touch, "Are you sure you are a demon? That is heavenly," I whispered happily.

A deep chuckle resounded from behind me, "Quite positive, my lord. If I was not a demon, then why do you bare the faustian contract?" he stated matter-of-factly, sliding his hand around my neck then making their way down to both shoulders.

"Good point well made," I hummed. My mouth slackened, forming an 'O' shape as his beautiful fingers found and released a rather tense knot below my shoulder blade. His warm hands rubbing the lavender oil softly into my skin. For an age Sebastian worked out all of the knots and tension out of my back, it was completely satisfying to feel his hands on my sensitive skin. Every nerve ending was now alert and responding to his scorching touch. Ever so slowly, he made his way down to the middle of my back, working the tension out of my body. I moaned, pleasure searing through me as he caught the small of my back. I could feel my manhood twitching with pleasure. He chuckled again, "Seems like I've hit the spot," as he dug his fingers into the pleasurable area again.  
I bit my lip, trying to hold back the erotic moans that escaped my mouth as he smoothed his hands over the spot, then drive his fingertips deep into the muscle. Who knew a massage could be so... ooo... ahhh... p...pleasurable, I thought, releasing another loud moan.

"Is my master finding this pleasurable?" Sebastian asked in a sultry voice. I glanced up at his face, his eyes flashing lustfully yet the rest of his features remained innocent. He prodded into the spot again, a smile etched onto his lips.

"Y...yes Seb...Sebastian," I moaned, practically on the verge of ecstasy. I could now feel my erection against the coarse fabric of my trousers. I wanted to grind my hips for friction to help speed up my release, but I was absolutely paralysed by Sebastian's magical hands. Suddenly I felt his breath against my ear, his clothed chest inches from my sensitive skin, feeling far more receptive to him that what I was last night, "Are you feeling alright, my lord? If this is too intense for you, I can stop. You need only say so," he teased, nipping at the shell of my ear with his teeth.  
Even without opening my eyes, I could see the smile on his lips, how his eyes transformed with lust, flecked with streaks of magenta, mixing in with his bloody crimson irises. My mouth slackened with every move of his agile fingertips, unable to contain my moans, I buried my head into the pillow. Once he paused to rub my tortured skin, I lifted my head out of the soft material to stare him straight in the eye, "Don't stop Sebastian," I spat out between harsh breaths.

The butler stayed where he was, positioned over me like a predator over its prey. He hummed, probing his fingers deeper into that pleasurable spot, his other hand reaching around my bare waist and slipping under the waistband of my trousers. His fingertips grazing my hair before stroking my hard, throbbing member. I felt his mouth curve upwards into a smirk against my ear, "I have to say Ciel, I never thought you would be so..." he paused, nuzzling my hair before breathing into my ear, "Receptive to a massage." His voice so seductive as he rolled the 'r' so perfectly, my insides quaked.  
He nudged his fingers into my back over and over, his other hand pumping my length. I moaned, squeezing my eyes tightly shut, biting my lip hard enough to draw out my metallic blood.

"That's it Ciel," Sebastian purred, squeezing me gently. One final prod and he sent me over the edge of ecstasy. I cried out as I climaxed, my length jerking violently in Sebastian's hand as I released my seed, my body shuddering brutally.  
Once my body was still, I slowly sat back up. Sebastian climbed off me and leapt off the bed, rounding the side of the bed, a devilish smile on his lips, his crimson eyes flashing.

"Get me dressed for bed Sebastian," I ordered breathlessly.

"Certainly, my lord," the butler smiled, turning on his heel and pacing over to my large mahogany, double wardrobe. When his back was turned, I slipped off the bed and shed myself of the rest of my clothes. Silently, I walked up to the butler, wrapping my arms around the butler's waist, resting my head against his strong, broad back. I closed my eyes and sighed contently, nuzzling the unbelievably soft material of his clothes, "I was thinking about you all day while I was working."

"Were you now. Do tell?" Sebastian said, a smile in his voice as he opened and closed the drawers of the wardrobe.

I squeezed him slightly, hearing a very small gasp as my arms tightened around his waist, "I was thinking about last night. About what we did," I answered honestly, my tone calm and wistful.

"You do not sound too happy about it," Sebastian grumbled as he leant back into my touch, still rifling through the clean shirts for a nightshirt. Once he found the shirt, he draped the clothing over his arm and turned to face me. My arms held just a little away from him so I wouldn't have to move. I laid my head back onto his broad chest, "On the contrary, I am quite happy with everything that happened last night Sebastian. I am pleased that we are..." I bit the inside of my cheek, peeking up at his face. He noticed my discomfort and sighed with a smile, "Lovers, my lord. You do not have to call us mates if it seems too derogatory for you."

"It's not that it is derogatory, it just isn't what I would class this correlation between us as. It seems like such unpleasant terminology for what we are," I tried to explain, stumbling over my words as I tried to make Sebastian understand. He bent his head down, kissing my hair, "Don't worry, my young lord. I understand completely."

I hummed in acknowledgement, nuzzling his chest. I glanced up at Sebastian, noticing he wasn't looking at me, his eyes fixated outside where the moon was rising up into the opal sky. He never seems able to get used to the beauty of the human world, taking every opportunity to enjoy its pleasant aura, even when, at times, it could be anything but.

"My lord, let's get you dressed for..." he trailed off, glancing down at my form, his eyes widening, "...Bed..."

I laughed at the prude butler as his eyes slowly wandered over my naked form. His eyes faltering around my pelvic region, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks. He admired me for a few moments before shaking his head, leading me over to the bed, placing his cool hands on my chest, "Now my lord. Enough distractions, allow me to get you dressed."

I smirked lustfully, "Not until I have had some fun," I replied, placing my arms around Sebastian's shoulders.

"But sir, your order?" Sebastian said, confusion evident as he raised his eyebrows.

"I have changed my mind Sebastian. After all, I am entitled to that," I murmured, placing my lips to his exposed throat.

"My lord... I... I have to insist... I..." Sebastian started, slowly relinquishing from my previous order and relaxing into my hold, a moan leaving his lips as I sucked on his smooth porcelain skin. My tongue flickered against his cool skin, a smile stretching against his throat as I blindly unbuttoned his black jacket and vest, hearing a satisfying clunk as they fell onto the footstool at the end of the bed. His silver pocket watch rolling out of its hiding place and settling on the polished wooden floor.  
Taking my time, I peppered his neck, his angular jawline and face with tiny scorching kisses, my lips adoring every inch of exposed skin.

"Oh Ciel," the demon butler moaned, leaning his head to the side, purring like a cat under my touch. I caressed his beautifully soft, pale skin, popping open the buttons of his shirt and running my tongue down the wide expanse of his chest. My greedy fingers eventually travelling down to his trousers, unbuttoning them and sliding them down his iron thighs. His erection already standing proud, only just contained by the small amount of fabric of his undershorts.

"M...My lord, I am y...your butler, should it not be I that needs to b...be servicing you?" Sebastian stuttered, his eyes closed, the expression on his features lustfully euphoric.

I shook my head, tickling him with my soft hair, "Not tonight my dear Sebastian. You have already served me very well, so allow me to repay the favour," I murmured into my butler's skin, "I really appreciate everything you do, allow me to do something for you in return." I glanced up at his face, a coquettish smile playing at the corners of his full lips as he nodded once.

I pushed him down onto the bed and smiled, placing my hand on my chest and giving a slight bow, "Tonight, I am your butler if you will," I whispered in a sultry tone, "So order me. What would you wish for me to do, my Master?"

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock, he seemed completely lost for words. However a dark lustful cloud swept over his face, his crimson eyes flashed dangerously, "A role reversal, oh you spoil me my lord, I do so love to play. Alright, take me however you please," he whispered, rising up and dragging me onto him, crashing his lips to mine.

I smirked against his lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth. His taste, oh so sweet and addictive as I licked against his muscle. I pulled away, my smirk still tugging at my lips as my hand traced his skin and brushed his soft raven hair out of his beautiful eyes, "Certainly, my Master." I ran my nose down his, a sigh escaped his lips as I worked my way down his throat, across his chest, down his rippling abdominal muscles to his undershorts. I gripped the hem with my teeth and stripped them off, smiling excitedly at the demon's large arousal. Leisurely, I lowered my head, kissing the plush head of his impressive length. A gasp escaped the demon as I ran my lips down his manhood, nipping at his silky flesh.  
As I continued to nip and kiss him, he became more agitated, demanding that I pleasure him. I was more than happy to oblige as I took his length in my hand and devoured him whole. I took him down to the hilt, breathing deeply as I took in his scent, playing with his delightful balls with my other hand. Twisting them in my fingers, stroking their velvety skin. It wasn't long before he was thrusting his hips, allowing me to devour him entirely, my tongue viciously seducing him as I licked around his arousal. I felt him tighten and jerk and before I knew it, he released his arousal into my mouth. His salty seed coating my tongue and slipping silkily down my throat.  
Sebastian laid collapsed on the bed, his face flushed, his chest heaving. He was such a glorious sight to behold. His hair fanned across the crisp ivory pillows, his eyes closed in euphoria as he rode out his blissful release.

I released him from my mouth, running my warm tongue down his thigh as I slowly sucked the delicate flesh. I slowly, pressed a finger to his anus, a moan rippling from his chest as I added a second finger to prep him, his member twitching with newfound passion. His walls seemed to be fairly relaxed, so I removed my fingers and eased my newly hardened member into my demon butler, a guttural moan escaping his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut. I thrusted slowly into him, carefully pacing myself so I wouldn't hurt my Sebastian. He cried out as he took me to the hilt. However I silenced him, crashing my lips against his, devouring his glorious moans as I powered into him. Cupping him so he could feel the same pleasure I was experiencing. Our tongues battling for dominance as I made glorious love to my butler. I ran my fingernails down the sensitive flesh of his member, reigniting his lustful passion entirely. It did not take long at all for this passion to override us completely. Our moans loud enough that even London, which was at least a day's carriage ride away, would be able to hear as we climaxed together.  
I rode out my orgasm, collapsing onto Sebastian's sweat-slick chest. I pulled out and rested my head over his crashing heart, listening to the calming thuds as I tried to calm myself down.

"I have... to say... my lord, that was... sublime," Sebastian said in a breathy voice. I smiled against his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist as I basked in him. I could stay in his arms forever.

I nodded, "It was. However, I have to say you are rather rubbish at this role reversal. You barely gave me any orders," I pouted.

The butler chuckled, placing a finger under my chin and pressed his lips to mine, "Oh my dear Master, we have plenty of time to perfect our little games. And besides I rather enjoyed what you could do without my instruction, but with it, oh the pleasure will be endless. So do not fret for we will get to it soon enough," he explained. I sighed happily and listened to his steadying heartbeat. Oh what would I be without you, Sebastian? I knew that had I not agreed to unifying with him, then I would have had to have married Elizabeth, and that is something that, even now, I shudder to think of.

Sebastian started to stir, trying to get up. I shook my head, making myself practically dead weight, even though I knew very well that the butler would easily move me out of the way, "Stay with me tonight Sebastian?" I asked, even though I could have ordered him to stay.

He kissed the top of my head, a smile in his voice as he drew the bedsheets around us and laid down, "Of course Ciel."

Sebastian's prov.

It had been exactly three weeks since my Master and I had begun our vigorous intimate relationship with one another. During the day, we would address each other as per the norm, but when night fell and we were alone in the Phantomhive manor, inside the comforts of his chambers, we would get up to all sorts of mischief. Each day brought new challenges, sometimes the Master needed coaxing into intimacy, while at times, I found myself being coaxed by his eagerness. Despite him being lacking in experience, he was definitely a fast learner, and I, a more than enthusiastic teacher. He was definitely coming to enjoy the benefits of our unification. Every night, after our 'playtime', he would ask me questions about my past, about the deepest secrets of my soul, and naturally I would divulge so he would get his fill before falling asleep to the sound of my heart beating. To be honest, I didn't mind sharing with him about the antics I had gotten up to in years previous to meeting the young Earl. I actually enjoyed having someone to tell my stories to, and he listened with great devotion.

It progressed to now where I would no longer retire to my servant's quarters in the basement of the manor. Now I only used the cramp quarters to dress into a freshly pressed uniform, I would now stay with my master during the evenings. Allowing him to curl up beside me, his legs tangled in my own, his head rested in the crook of my shoulder as he drifted into a restful sleep. My hands would skate across his warm flesh, tracing patterns and causing his skin to erupt in goose bumps. Most of the time, even though demons do not require sleep, after a vigorous albeit passionate love making session, I too, would drift into a peaceful slumber. Not because I was tired from our antics, but merely out of the sheer bliss I felt inside.  
And when the morning sun would rise up into the sky, I would carefully leave the bed so that I could tidy up the room, before heading down to my quarters, dress and prep the Master's breakfast along with waking the other servants.

Every moment spent with the master 'after hours' seemed to make life worth living, make getting out of bed easier in the morning. It even made my daily duties shoot by because I had something to look forward to later that evening. Granted, demons do not need a reason to make life worth living, but not even the thought of devouring the Master's soul seemed to be enough anymore. Yet the view of his pale rosy flesh up against mine, his lips parted, his eyes closed softly. The tickle of his bluish black hair on my skin, that was the ultimate reason. My only reason that I would ever need.

I definitely noticed that it was not just my own moods that were changing due to our unification as 'lovers' as he put it. The young Master's moods and how he treated the servants in general had completely changed, possibly now that he was being sexually sated every night, and not just once. He seemed to be more understanding of problems, no longer punishing the servants with more duties. He became courteous of them, even thanking them everyday for their great service, which always seemed to make them unbelievably happy. Yes they all noticed his behaviour and only questioned it once or twice, but once they realised he was not changing anytime soon, they took his praise well and wanted to continue to please him, which made me a very happy butler indeed. It meant less problems around the manor that I had to clean up, and often because of their hard work, I would reward them with either some of my expert baking skills, or I would give them the afternoon off until I required their assistance.

The day had gone by at such a fast rate, the weather unbelievably hot and humid. There was no breeze at all in the Phantomhive manor despite my opening every available window. Now I was used to hell being hot so it did not bother me in the slightest, yet the poor young Master hated the weather. Cursing the fact that he couldn't sleep properly despite asking me to change his sheets so they were of a thinner, cooler material.  
I sighed heavily as I strode into the Master's study, carrying a tray of tea and cakes to lift his spirits. I glanced up and abruptly stopped at the sight before me. A chuckle rose through my chest as I deposited the tray onto the large, paper strewn, mahogany desk. Smiling down at my young Master, shaking my head and tutting.

"Would appear these night time activities, along with this atrocious weather is tiring you out my lord," I whispered as I gazed down at the sleeping man. His hair flared out over his paper work, his lips parted slightly and his cheeks flushed from the heat of the day, a pen barely grasped in his limp hand. It would appear he slumped over while working, the poor Master. Silently I walked over to the other side of the desk, scooping my Master into my arms and carried him effortlessly out of the study.  
My Master muttered something unintelligible into my chest, nuzzling the fabric at the hollow of my throat, earning a light chuckle from me. I carried him back to his chambers, placing him on his soft bed without waking him up. Careful not to wake him up, I removed his shoes and socks, then moved to his jacket, placing them nearly at the foot of the bed before drawing the sheets up to his waist. His arms wrapped around one of his pillows as he continued to talk in his sleep, muttering my name a few times before smiling and settling down.  
I bent down, brushing the hair out of his face, and with deft fingers, I removed his black fabric eyepatch. I sighed gently, glancing around quickly before placing my lips to his forehead in a chaste but sweet kiss. His smile grew in his sleep and he sighed softly. I pulled away and walked over to the window, opening them as far as they would go before closing the drapes. I took one last look at my slumbering Master before I took my leave and continued on with my duties.


	4. Unusual Feelings

Chapter 4: Unusual Feelings  
Chapter Four ~ Unusual Feelings

Sebastian's prov.

I opened my tired eyes reluctantly, sunlight piercing through the drapes that I had forgotten to close during my haste of last night's intimate gathering with my Master. A quiet yawn escaped me as I awoke from my slumber. For the first time in years, I actually felt tired. Even though sleep was merely a luxury for me, it did nothing to quench the tiredness that I had been feeling for two days running. I had hoped that a long night's rest would have cured me of my ailment, but it barely even made a dent.  
I felt far too warm, the little furnace of my Master's body still tangled around me, his grip like a little vice around my waist. I groaned quietly and gently scooped him off me, untangling my legs from his so that I could rise.  
I shuffled over to the edge of the bed, my legs over the side, not caring in the slightest that I was naked. All I cared about was getting on with today's duties, which as far as I was concerned, consisted of a trip to London to check out the newly found bodies that had been popping up through the back allies of the ancient city. A trip to London, that may bring up my spirits, I thought as I rubbed my neck and shoulders. The muscles seemed to be rather tense and clenched with every movement I made, How odd.

Stiffly I got up, standing on unsteady legs. I tried to walk, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I lost my balance, knocking over a lamp in the attempt to catch myself on the bedside table. I winced as the lamp shattered on the ground and cursed loudly, instantly clapping my hand over my mouth as I glanced over my shoulder at the young Master. He is not the heaviest of sleepers at all, I heard him stir, his cerulean blue eye peeking over the mound of sheets I left in my wake.

"Are you alright Sebastian? What was that?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

Carefully, I sat back onto the bed. The mattress dipping under my weight as I smiled back at the young Master, "I am fine, my lord. Just slipped that's all," my falsely cheery tone seemed to concern him even more as he pulled himself up to see the shattered remains of the lamp on the floor. I half expected him to pitch a fit, but he just sat back against the pillows, the sunlight caressing his smooth chest. His eyes landed on me, the faustian seal on his right eye glowing slightly, just as my hand was. I still found it rather unsettling, but I had come to the conclusion that the glowing was a result of our change in relations, therefore, I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"You broke a lamp?" my Master said in surprise, "That is not like you at all Sebastian." Concern dripping from his voice. It annoyed me that he was overly concerned when I broke something, yet if anyone else were to break a lamp, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash. He would just order me to buy a new one to replace it.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I tried to smile at his kind hearted concern, twisting so I could brush my lips against his, feverishly moving around his. I pulled away, slightly breathless, "I assure you, Ciel, I just slipped. Even demon butlers have little accidents now and then."

My Master wouldn't buy it, his eyebrows curving over his eyes as he scowled at me, "Even so, you're not just any demon butler. You have never broken anything since you started working for me," he prodded, "Therefore, for you to break something now, there must be something wrong."

I sighed in exasperation, lying down on my stomach, propping my elbows up so I could hold my head in my hands, "You are as vigilant as ever my lord. It is nothing, honestly."

My Master sighed, caressing my skin with his hand, rubbing my shoulder lightly, "Please tell me Sebastian, you are concerning me."

This tugged at the proverbial heartstrings. Hearing that my Master was genuinely voicing his concern over me. My, my it was enough to send euphoria crashing through me, "My shoulders are just a little stiff and my legs haven't awoken properly. That is why I slipped when I tried to leave. I am sorry I woke you," I muttered, listing what ailed me, hanging my head. My raven black hair drooping around my cheeks.

The young Master smiled softly, stroking his hand up to my cheek, brushing my hair out of my face and tucking the strands behind my ear, "I am sure you are entitled to having an off day. But as long as you are alright..."

"I will be fine, my lord," I murmured, my voice muffled by my hands.

He sighed, "Alright, but the moment I deem that you are anything but fine, I will excuse you of your duties. Do you understand?" he ordered, his voice authoritive, already adopting his 'master' persona.

"Yes my lord," I sighed, lifting my head so I could look at my sleep mussed Master properly, "Now with you looking so delicious, I propose a quick intimate play before I make your breakfast, how does that sound?" I suggested, my eyes lighting up as the young Master smirked.

He curled his finger towards me, beckoning me to come closer, "I think that sounds rather provocative. However I believe I will indulge you since your not feeling your absolute best today," he murmured, roughly planting his lips to mine, his hands clawing at my hair.

I purred under his touch, Oh my Master, I could forget about anything when you kiss me like that, I thought as my heart swelled. The generosity of my Master today was very alluring, causing my adoration for him to grow within me. My Master pulled away for the moment, touching my face delicately before whispering, "I love you Sebastian."  
That was my complete undoing, as I smiled back at him like a Cheshire cat. My heart soared, my worries over my being tired and stiff seemed to drain away. I brushed my lips back to his, playfully biting his lower lip softly. My deft fingers finding the one spot on his side that I had discovered as his ticklish spot. I dug my fingers into it, Ciel gasping and jumping back away from me, holding up a pillow in his half hearted attempt to defend himself from me. I laughed, throwing my head back. I crawled over to him on all fours, my back arching in pleasure like a cat as I plucked the pillow away from him and tossed it aside.

"Sebastian! No... No please don't," Ciel tried to order, his face betraying the pleasure he was actually feeling from being stalked by an amorous demon. I pounced on him, capturing him in my arms, his laugh soaring my spirits to unspeakable heights. It reminded me of his youth, granted he didn't laugh very much back then, but when he did it was music to anyone's ears. I drew the young Master to my chest, nuzzling my nose against his, my eyes boring into those cerulean depths. His declaration was heartfelt and true, I could challenge anyone to look into this man's eyes and try to tell me otherwise.

"I love you too Ciel," I murmured, kissing the young Master's lips passionately, drawing the sheets around us as we resumed our morning copulation.

As the day continued to progress, the further the ailments of this morning strayed from my mind. Granted I had to admit that I was rather concerned that I was being affected by such common ailments that humans, let me stress, humans not demons, get. It was not normal for a demon to have aches and pains, no matter any kind, because we are not necessarily wired to feel such things. However after the morning's very pleasurable love making, my darling young Master used his skilled little hands to manipulate the muscles in my shoulders until the pain was no more but a distant memory. It was most gratifying and he would definitely be rewarded later once we arrived at the town house.  
Much to my distaste, I hated the fact that we had left the beautiful countryside manor, for the smog filled streets of the city of London. Granted being the Queen's guard dog, my Master was required to do so. But surely this smog was no help for anyone's health. Luckily the other servants had decided to stay behind, only because we were only planning to be away for such a short time. Our venture only lasting long enough for my Master to glance at the bodies of the recently murdered, then to quickly solve the case, all of which could be done in a few days, aided by my particular expertise.

I was up in the driver's seat and my Master tucked safely behind me in the carriage. My annoyance growing as the countryside waned around us. My Master chuckling every so often, loud enough that I could hear him over the sound of the horses' hooves on the cobbled road. I did not bother to ask him what he was finding so amusing, since to be fairly honest, I wasn't at all interested. My mood had shifted considerably since leaving the Phantomhive manor, slowly becoming stormier the further we came away from it. At this time, all I cared about was getting to the town house before nightfall as the thought of driving through the countryside at night wasn't a very pleasant one.

The laughter subsided slowly, and I could tell the Master was keeping an eye on me. Listening as I muttered to myself. Finally his curiosity got the better of him as his deeper voice cut through the peace and tranquillity, "Sebastian, are you alright?"

"Yes my lord, I am just thinking," I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh well, what are you thinking about then?" He asked, his tone sincerely interested.

I turned my head slightly so I could see my young Master, "Oh nothing of actual importance that you should worry yourself over," I smiled, turning my attention back to the horses and the road. I hoped that would be enough to sate his curiosity, however, knowing my Master very, very well, I knew he would continue to sniff around. However I mentally pleaded with him to not ask too many questions.

"Sebastian!" he warned, his eyebrow raising over his cerulean blue eye, disappearing under his thick bluish black hair, "Tell me now."

I sighed and tugged on the reins, the horses whinnying in protest as they responded in unison. Slowing down from their trotting to an abrupt halt, turning their heads to bite at each others necks. I ignored their display and twisted so my Master could see the irritation on my face, "It would be more appropriate to talk about this when we are alone, my lord," I urged him not to press any further, hoping my clear discomfort on the subject would be enough to deter him from asking any more questions.

"Sebastian, we are alone," He muttered grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest.

I wanted to smack myself in the face, Oh Ho! How bloody funny you are today! I thought in irritation. "I meant when we are alone," I bit back, swiping a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, frowning at the man.

My Master sighed heavily, "Spit it out Sebastian. Now! That is an order!"

My eyes widened at his audacity. It had been a long while since he had given an order like that. It was rather infuriating to hear his bratty nature make itself known, when I thought it had been all but extinguished since we became mates.

"I was thinking about what you said this morning in the chambers, my lord," I spat out, turning my head and snapping the whip above the midnight black horses. The horses immediately threw themselves into a fast paced trot, jolting the carriage forward suddenly. Now I truly hoped the conversation was at its end as I was getting irritated by being questioned by the brat. Honestly after all I had done for him, just because I was thinking, for him to turn out like this, it was aggravating that he would continue to treat me in such a way. When he was a child yes, but not now. Not after what we have been through.

"What of it? I spoke my feelings, what is there to think about?" He grumbled, his voice growing in both volume and annoyance.

"Perceptive today aren't we? Haven't I told you I hate guard dogs before," I chided, willing him to just shut up, all these questions were starting to give me a headache. My head practically pulsing, which was never a good thing. I kept my eyes trained on the road, not wanting to look back at my Master in case either one of us were to say something we would both come to regret.

"Woof! Now come on, tell me what it is!"

I turned my head again, frowning at the man, "Trying to be funny now? Well trust me, Ciel, it is not going to work. I will not tell you what is wrong until we are in closed quarters," I growled. I knew my eyes flashed dangerously since I felt a twinge in my gums, knowing that if the Master kept pushing me, he wouldn't like what he would have to deal with. On the contrary, I did not actually know why I was so angry in the first place, all I knew is that I needed to direct it at something other than my Master. After all, killing him now would be so unfortunate, especially after this morning's revelations.

"I order you to tell me! I don't care what you deem to be told in closed quarters, Sebastian. We are alone, there is nobody around for miles, so bloody well get on with it," the Master demanded, his voice rising.

My eyebrows twitched angrily, my teeth gnashed together, my hands tightening on the reins. After a moments silence, I shrugged, the most disrespectful thing a Phantomhive butler could do, yet there it was. However before the bloody brat could protest any more, I shook my head and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose, "I am trying to wrap my head around what was said this morning. I know I made the same declaration and I do reciprocate the feelings entirely. But you have to understand, for a demon who is not supposed to feel any sort of feelings, it is hard for me to understand exactly what I am feeling," I tried to explain, occasionally stumbling over my words. Honestly, what kind of a butler am I if I cannot speak properly? I thought, sighing again.

My Master's hand reached up and curled around my shoulder, a small smile on his lips from what I could see out of the corner of my eye, "It's okay to not understand Sebastian. To be quite honest, I do not understand all the emotions I feel when I am in close proximity to you. It's like you take over me, jumble everything around and I just am not able to sort through everything in time to understand them. But I do know that we can and will figure it out together," he murmured, placing a quick kiss to the very little exposed flesh of my neck.  
Unexpectedly, I leant into his touch, my anger dissipating slowly, "Thank you, my lord."

"For what Sebastian?" he asked, confusion set in his voice.

I turned slightly and tried to smile, "For trying to cheer me up, and for trying to understand."

My Master waved it off, his thumb working around my shoulder again, "Now please, you must sit down, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," I warned, watching as the young Master pouted and returned to his seat.

"How much longer will it be before we reach London?" He asked, yawning loudly, "I'm rather bored, and very tired."

A smile graced my lips at the thought of quiet, "Not long. We will make it to the town house just before dinner. I am sure Agni has prepared a feast for you my lord," I mumbled quietly, "You can go to sleep in the mean time. I will wake you when we arrive."

The young Master nodded and closed his tired eyes, and within minutes he was snoring quietly. Peace at last.

Ciel's prov.

I felt a pair of strong hands gently grasping my shoulders, shaking me ever so slightly. I groaned loudly, knowing all too well it was Sebastian trying to tell me we had arrived at the town house just on the outskirts of London's main city. I could practically smell the smog, even though my town house was at least a mile away from the main city, the air heavy and dark.

"My lord, we have arrived," a deep voice called. The suave baritone could only belong to that of my butler, however I wanted to play a little game, my being childish and all. I refused to open my eyes, smirking inwardly as the butler tried again.

"Ciel please, come now. Wake up," he murmured, his voice slightly strained. It wasn't his usual concerned tone which shocked me most. It was more out of irritation, like he knew my game and was getting frustrated at me for it. Yet I still didn't respond. I heard a loud sigh erupt from his mouth, I could practically see him shaking his head, his eyebrows curved over his blood red eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. I wanted to laugh but was cut off when he placed his lips chastely on mine. This outward display of affection startling me, snapping my eyes open. Luckily the moment lasted all of a few seconds, because the moment his cool lips touched mine, they were gone moments later. Luckily no one saw since we were under the cover of twilight and there were not many people out at this time of night. Mainly because of the Jack the Ripper, even though I had solved that case six years ago with the help of Sebastian. Jack the Ripper had definitely caused civil unrest, and most definitely helped to keep people in their houses after dark, in fear that he may come back. So I guess, in a weird and unsettling way, I was thankful to the serial killer for casting fear into the people, so they did not see what had just transpired between me and my butler.

I gasped as he pulled his face away from me, his eyebrows furrowed in a frown, a blush on the apples of his cheeks as he hopped down from the carriage, setting the footstool down so I could get down with ease. My cheeks grew hot and I could no longer meet the butler's gaze so I directed it up to the town house.  
The structure vast and rather like the Phantomhive manor, except this one was built with reddish brown bricks and a black slated roof. I had to say, I was rather impressed that Prince Soma and Agni had taken such great care of it, the bricks absolutely immaculate and the greyish white stairs completely spotless, not a speck of dirt on them.

"Seems they look after it better than the previous cleaner," I openly stated to the demon. He glanced at me in disapproval, he knew very well that I didn't mean him since he took it upon himself to clean the house when we stayed, but it would seem that Sebastian had taken offense. His eyebrows curving dangerously over his eyes as he glowered down at me with furious eyes. The front door swung open and a familiar violet haired, olive skinned prince darted out.

"Ciel! Oh it is so good to see you my friend! I am so glad to have you here!" He cheered, a Cheshire grin spreading across his features as he leapt down the stairs and crashed into me. Crushing his long arms around me in what appeared to be a one sided hug. His tall lean body clad in a dark blue and gold embroidered sherwani with pale cream churidars. His golden eyes sparkling in the low evening light, much like his golden earrings.

"Prince Soma. Likewise my dear friend," I greeted, patting the man's back, trying to be as pleasant as possible without telling him to get off me. Soma must have felt my rigidness as he leapt away from me, his hand flying to the back of his head and an embarrassed smile etched onto his features.  
Sebastian handed the horses over to one of the servants, petting the animal's necks as they walked them over to the stable. He then stepped over to me, towering over me. His aura rather disturbing. He was clearly bristling over the fact of my pushing him and the kiss in public. His whole demeanour was off, setting me on edge. Surely he couldn't be that angry at me for refusing to wake up to his voice, could he? I shook off the feeling and allowed for the butler to enter the house, following behind with the grinning prince.

He, too, seemed to notice Sebastian's odd behaviour, turning to me, "What's wrong with him?" Soma asked, his eyebrow quirked over his golden feline eyes.

"I wouldn't have a clue. I do not tend to concern myself with such trivial things," I answered, slipping back into my 'Master' persona, "After all, it is his job to act professional all the time. If he doesn't then I will bring him up on it. Other than that he may act how he pleases. It doesn't matter to me at all." I knew nothing I had just said was true, but the butler was far away enough that he wouldn't have been able to hear me.

Once we entered the foyer, Prince Soma left me alone to go up to my room, where my luggage had already been brought up by my butler. The room was fairly large, although I preferred my chambers at home, I knew the bed here was rather lumpy and uncomfortable. The double bed took up most of the room, leaving very little space to actually move around. A large armoire sat in the corner of the room, where Sebastian was folding my clothes and placing them in the drawers, hanging my jackets and shirts.  
He turned his head as I entered the room, his eyes nonchalant and cold as I asked to be changed for something suitable to wear for dinner. The butler obliged, however he was rather quiet, not speaking a single word to me. He was acting rather odd, now I thought about it. Usually when getting me changed, both before our unification and after, he would ask about my day, more often than not having to coax an answer out of me when I wasn't very talkative. However, tonight I just got silence.

"Sebastian? Is something the matter?" I asked as he added the final flourish to my royal blue tie.

Sebastian broke out of his trance-like state and smiled. The smile was rather grotesque and very forced, "I am perfectly finem my young lord. Now let's get you down stairs. I hear Agni has prepared you some of those breaded curry rolls I invented," he announced, although I could sense the edge to his voice. This newfound coldness sent a chill down my spine, he seemed to be reverting back to how he was when I first made the contract with him, making very little conversation and only just tolerating my company. This hurt me deeply as I wanted my lovable butler back, the one I spent the morning with. The one that I had built a relationship with for the past five weeks.

I sighed, turning my head away from the butler so he could not read my face as I murmured, "But you know very well I do not like..."

"My lord, I have told you many times, Agni knows you are not fond of any spices whatsoever. Therefore he endeavours to make yours as bland, yet delicious as possible," the butler explained. I glanced up into his eyes, yet there was no longer a spark. It seemed the butler had lost everything, his eyes like the dead, his voice monotone, his demeanour completely cold and standoffish.

Oh, let him throw his toys out of the pram, Ciel. There will be plenty of time tonight to find out what ails him, I thought as I was lead out of the room by my very quiet, seething mad butler.

...

The evening passed rather slowly. Nothing, not even chatting and laughing with the lively prince seemed to help pass the time. The twenty three year old prince was very vocal indeed, and demanded I tell him all of the happenings at the Phantomhive manor. Naturally, I left out my relations with Sebastian, knowing that the prince wasn't well known for being able to keep a secret, but I am sure the violet haired man could tell I wasn't being entirely forthcoming with him. However he didn't seem to mind. I did indulge on how Elizabeth and I were no longer betrothed to be married, which he thought was fabulous since he didn't really like the girl.

"She reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on who it might be," he muttered, placing a finger on his chin, deep in thought, "She is far too loud, and clearly has personal space issues. Not only that but her personality is far too eccentric for my taste."

Agni, Prince Soma's white haired butler, snickered and pointed to the violet haired prince. Which I have to say was rather amusing, and quite naughty of the indian butler to compare his master to that of Elizabeth.

I smirked at Agni, but turned my attention back to Soma, "Yes well she can be quite eccentric. So what do you think of Sebastian?" I asked, just wanting to turn the conversation away from my cousin.

Soma glanced at me in a coy way, his eyebrows rising over his golden eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Well what do you think of him? I want to hear your opinion," I clarified, crossing my hands over my stomach and leaning back into my chair.

Soma smiled and glanced up at Agni, who had the same expression on his face, "Well normally he is very talkative and rather pleasant to be around. I quite like him, he definitely makes for a good friend," the Prince replied, flipping his violet hair over his shoulder.

I hummed, closing my eyes, "I find that he can be a very good friend. But then again sometimes when he is quiet, well I am trying to figure out whether he is plotting my death or something," I said, peeking at him. Sebastian however did not seem to be paying us any bit of attention, he completely ignored us. Only paying enough attention to serve us tea and cake in the drawing room before excusing himself to do other things.

...

Once I had had enough of Soma's company, I retired to my room where Sebastian was lying in wait. I closed the door behind me, stifling a yawn as the demon crossed the room in his long strides, and quickly removed my dinner clothes and draped them over his arm. He completely ignored my advances, brushing me off when I tried to brush my lips against his, turning his head to the side so I would only catch his cheek and not the prize I was truly after. He slipped the nightshirt over my shoulders and left me to button it up. I had just about enough of his bloody attitude today. I turned around and glanced up at the tall butler, my eyebrows curved dangerously over my eyes. Had this been anyone else, I would not have stood for this type of behaviour, however due to his earlier discomfort and general lack in cheerfulness, I was lenient with him. Well no more.

"What the bloody hell could be wrong with you Sebastian?" I growled, climbing into bed.

The butler scowled down at me, the candelabra in his hand illuminating his features, giving him an eerie glow, "Nothing is the matter, my lord. I am perfectly fine. Now if you will excuse me, it has been a long day and I wish to retire to my quarters to relax," he murmured, his eyes flashing dangerously, his pupils narrowed into slits.

Oh bother, the demon is pissed! I thought as he began to walk away.

"You are not to retire until I find out the truth. You have been quiet all evening and you are rather short tempered tonight. You have completely ignored me and you never turn down my advances, so what is wrong?" I asked, my voice adopting an authoritive tone. However by how his face darkened with anger, I immediately changed tactic and softened my face slightly, despite my own annoyance at him, "I am asking as your lover, your mate. Not your Master," I added, soothingly, hoping to God he would respond or at least give me something to hang onto. I love Sebastian, but I do not like this side of him at all.

Sebastian's step faltered, coming to a halt, his hand pausing on the door knob. Yet he still did not say a word. As if what I was saying wasn't enough for him. He was wanting more, but what else could he possibly want. I was willing to find out what was wrong with him, but he insisted on ignoring me like a petulant child.

"Please Sebastian. Please," I pleaded. God knows I would get down on my knees and beg the demon to explain what was wrong, but for now I was far too proud to do that, and no doubt Sebastian would find it repulsive.

Sebastian sighed and turned on his heel, his eyes narrowed into a glare, yet it was less angry than the one previously. His mouth curled up into a sneer as he spoke, "I wouldn't have a clue what to tell you, Ciel. After all, should you really concern yourself with such trivial things such as my problems?" He growled, emphasising my name far too much for my liking. I know that he only calls me Ciel when we are passionately intimate with each other or when he is angry, so he must be pretty annoyed at me to be using my first name.

My mouth popped open, Honestly Sebastian, you are taking this a bit far over one thing I shouldn't have said, I thought, trying to think of something to say that would explain the hurtful words I had said to Prince Soma when I thought Sebastian was not listening.

"I was adopting my master role and you know that! What I said, well, you should bloody well know I didn't mean a word of it!" I hissed, throwing the sheets of my so I could stand up to my angry demon. His gaze stuck on my face while mine travelled across his glorious form. His uniform really hides his attributes rather well, a treasure concealed within those black butler overalls. A treasure that was all mine.

Sebastian cleared his throat, his eyes now saddened, glistening in the candle light. If I wasn't mistaken, he looked like he was on the verge of tears, if demons could cry that is, Wait? Can demons cry?  
"You may have been adopting your role as we had originally discussed, however you never used to treat me in such a way before Ciel. When you were a child yes. But that was because you had lost your parents, so I said nothing on the matter and allowed you to act out, better it was against me than someone you actually cared about. Yet now as an adult, you never treated me with such callousness. I should know because I am rather callous and cold hearted myself," he explained, his stoic features failing to keep up their stony appearance, "I may not have the same emotions as humans do, but I guess this is the closest I can come to saying that you have deeply wounded me by your heartlessness. You have done nothing but denounce me all day, more so when we arrived here when you were talking to Prince Soma. I thought that you would have changed towards me, even when you are acting as your 'Master' role, but you did not need to be so crass and condescending towards me. Especially after our revelations this morning."

"How was I being condescending towards you?" I growled, wanting, no demanding an explanation from him. Sebastian had never questioned how I act before, and to be honest it was rather hurtful that he saw it as little more than my being spiteful when it was anything but.

"It wasn't just what you said. It was how you said it Ciel," he murmured, shaking his head, his hair caressing his pale features. His blood red eyes had lost the life in them, it was like staring into an animal's eyes, or better still, a corpse's eyes.

A gasp left my lips as the butler bid me a good night, and turned to leave, clicking the door shut behind him and leaving me in darkness. I wanted for him to come back, yet I did not know how to even begin to apologise for hurting his feelings. Who knew you could actually hurt a demon's feelings, I sure as hell didn't. I bit my lip trying to decide what to do, yet for the time being, I guess the only thing I could do for him was to let him have some head space and figure out what he wants to do in the morning, to start afresh. I couldn't help feeling for the first time in the five weeks we have been unified, I was well and truly left on my own.


	5. Apologising to his Demon

Chapter Five ~ Apologising to His Demon

Ciel's prov.

I woke the next morning with a weight upon my heart. I spent the night in fitful bouts of sleep, unable to get used to the wide expanse of sheets. Usually I curled up next to Sebastian and clung to his side, not letting him go until the following morning. But last night was the worst, I tried everything to get a half decent sleep. I cradled my pillow to my chest, hoping that it would at least mimic the feel of Sebastian, but it wasn't the same as his rock hard chest and iron thighs. Nothing seemed fit to replace him.  
My mind was foggy the next morning, my attention span rather limited as I tried to focus on the news paper. I was supposed to go to Scotland Yard this morning and request to see the case files, then spend my afternoon overlooking the bodies with the Undertaker, who happened to be a grim reaper. But with my mind and how I kept spacing out, I decided to stay in and try and occupy my time with Prince Soma.

The violet haired prince was rather perceptive when it came to just observing my mannerisms. He noticed very quickly that there was something bothering me, but he seemed to allow me just to get on with my day with very little interaction. Agni had made a good point in that I was just tired from my long journey, which in ways I guess he was right. My legs were rather stiff from sitting in the carriage all day long, but only I knew the main reason for my tiredness. I was missing Sebastian, and it was clear to me what I must do. I needed to apologise him but I didn't quite know how to begin to apologise to the demon butler. Would he even accept my sincere apology, or would he just think it was a ploy to get him back into my bed? In that moment that he had turned away from me, I realised how much I actually needed him. Not just to complete daily actions, such as dressing or being served breakfast, but I needed him for much more than that. I needed him as my emotional support, to be there when I needed to off load my troubles and worries. And most of all, I needed him to love.  
I had been a rather loveless child growing up, and it was dreadful that I hadn't picked it up until I began developing feelings for Sebastian. In that moment when I realised I had feelings, well I panicked. I had no idea what these feelings were and I definitely didn't know what to do with them, which is partly why I waited so long to tell him.

Sebastian was absent for most of the day. Agni had claimed that the butler had gone out on some errands, saying something about having to pick up some clothing that had been tailored for me only a few weeks prior. I waved my hand in dismissal, feeling rather alone that Sebastian hadn't waited for me. But then again, I knew that he wanted time alone, to think about what was going through his head. At moments, I definitely thought that the butler was being rather irrational and not allowing me to explain myself, but in a way, I wasn't ready to face him just yet.  
When Sebastian returned, I heard his baritone voice through the floor boards. I couldn't bring myself to go down the stairs to greet the man on his arrival. I just sat in a small, rather uncomfortable wooden chair in the study. Staring absentmindedly out the window, watching as the swallows dived on each other, their graceful wings soaring through the sky. I envied those little birds, wanting so much to fly away from this situation I had put myself in. I sighed heavily and continued to watch their play as the door handle rattled as someone entered the study.

I didn't turn around, since I knew it wouldn't be my butler. However I heard a tray being set down on the desk, the small clatter of a tea cup being placed down delicately on the saucer before the dribbling noise of the tea being poured into the cup. The scent of Earl Grey wafted over to me and the smell of a freshly made Victoria sponge broke me out of my reverie.

"Your tea, my lord," the deep, suave voice called. My eyes widened as I turned, but I wasn't in time to catch a glimpse of his face. Only his retreating back as he clicked the door shut behind him. My heart fell to the ground, plummeting my mood to an all time low. I crossed my arms onto the desk and laid my head against them, feeling the tears prick at the back of my eyes. However I was too proud to allow them to spill over my cheeks. The only question running through my mind was, Have I truly lost my Sebastian?

That night, there was no point in even trying to sleep. I had dressed myself for bed since the butler had not returned. I only briefly saw him at dinner, he looked so drained. His porcelain skin, pale, his eyes seemed to have sunken into his sockets, the light barely touching his beautiful irises, his hair not its usual bouncy self, instead hanging rather limply around his face. Just seeing him this way was enough to cause my insides to churn. He barely addressed Prince Soma and Agni, only briefly stating that he was going to lay down due to a pounding headache, saying that he would return to get me ready for bed. Which he clearly didn't do. But could I really blame him for that. He looked so horrible that there was no way I was able to blame him for losing track of time. Most likely he laid down and went to sleep. But the fact that he had gotten such a bad headache was bad since he explained that demons did not experience aches or pains and that if they did, it was highly unusual and rather dangerous.

It was the very early hours of the morning, and I couldn't sleep. I had tried when I first came up, my eyes fluttering closed. But sleep refused to take me. I was rather annoyed since this would be the second night in a row that I wouldn't have slept well, and tomorrow without question, I had to go to Scotland Yard. There were too many thoughts going through my mind, mostly all concerned about Sebastian and his wellbeing. I knew I couldn't stand idly by while he figured things out. I was going crazy without him.

I pulled the sheets away from me and slowly crept over to the door, turning the handle slowly. The hinges creaked loudly, sending a shiver up my spine as I paused for a long moment, my teeth tearing my lower lip to shreds as I hoped that I didn't wake anyone up. Once I was sure that I had not woken up the entire household, I crept along the hallway to the staircase and descended down to the basement level. It was pitch black in the corridor, the only light source coming from the kitchen. The door ajar, through the sliver I could see a portly servant playing cards with another skinnier man, a woman perched on his lap, her breasts practically spilling out of her maid uniform as she laughed at one of the men's comments. I grimaced at the sight, shaking my head of the image as I continued down the corridor to the personal servants quarters. Remembering from when I used to come down here with Sebastian so he could give me books back when he was tutoring me, he always chose the room at the end of the corridor so that he could have peace and quiet, and not be disturbed by any household noise. Not that he wouldn't be disturbed anyway due to his hearing being twice that of a normal human.  
I padded over to the door, fidgeting on the spot before I twisted the handle and allowed myself entrance.

The sight before me was quite unexpected. I knew Sebastian had said he was going to lay down, however I didn't expect him to be asleep. He always told me that sleep for demons was considered as a luxury, and if a demon were to sleep excessively, then it would be seen as laziness. But sure enough under the crisp white sheets, a long muscular body laid. His hair fanning out over his single pillow, his broad naked back turned toward me. His breathing deep, as if he were in the most peaceful sleep, and every so often he would let out a small sigh, as if he were snoring. Even though I couldn't see his features, just the back of him was beautiful, enough for my breath to catch in my throat.  
I quietly padded over to him, stubbing my toe on the edge of the bed. I bit back a yelp, squeezing my eyes shut. I hoped I hadn't woken the butler, knowing he was very aware of his surroundings even in sleep. However when I peeked out of one eye, he still snored quietly, shifting slightly so that his arm was hanging off the side of the bed. I sat down on the corner of the bed, placing a warm hand on his cool skin. He flinched violently, shuddering. It was as if I had physically slapped him instead of just touching him. I recoiled my hand, glancing at the door, wondering whether it would be better to just go back upstairs and leave him alone.

I shook my head, no I needed to do this. I needed to apologise. I gently placed my hand back onto his shoulder, the same reaction against my touch, sending a jolt through his body, shaking the bed lightly. I shook his shoulder gently, not having to wait long before he was roused from his slumber.  
He turned over and yawned, his hand covering his mouth, glancing down at me with concerned yet very sleepy crimson eyes. His lips twitched at the corners, as if begging to smile, however I knew he stopped himself.

"My lord," he murmured in surprise, his voice deeper, thick with sleep as he rubbed one eye with the heel of his hand, "What can I assist you with?"

I bit my lip, Oh I hadn't thought this far ahead. I guess I will just tell him the truth, I thought nervously, "I can't sleep, Sebastian I need to talk to you, please," I whispered, my voice pleading as if I were a child asking for more cakes and sweets.

Sebastian sighed and sat up, drawing himself up so he leant against the back of the bed railing, his hands scrubbing over his tired face as he tried to suppress another yawn, "What is the matter, my lord? Why can't you sleep?"

Cautiously, I edged closer to the sleepy demon, hoping he wouldn't react like he had in his sleep. I moved across the bed and near enough sat in Sebastian's lap, my arms wrapping around his lean waist. He winced, but I couldn't decipher whether it was in pain, or whether he did not expect me to touch him. I didn't expect for him to pull his arms around me and lay back down, cradling me to his chest as he draped the sheets around me. I nuzzled his chest, a small whimper escaping my lips.  
We laid there in silence for a very long time, nothing escaped our mouths except our soft breathing. A few times I had to check that Sebastian had not fallen asleep, because of how his breathing deepened and became very low. Yet seemed he was just relaxing, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as he traced patterns into my shoulder with his dark fingernails.

"I have to say my young lord, you being up so early is not good at all for your health," Sebastian chided, breaking the silence. His touch changing as he kneaded my shoulder in soothing circles, mirroring mine as I stroked his chest.

"How do you know how early it is? By the look of you when I came in, you must have been dead to the world before your head even hit the pillow," I grumbled, hoping I didn't sound as irritated as I thought.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. Oh how I had missed that sound, I thought as he explained on a sigh, "Demons are naturally aware of the time. It is one of the many reasons we make such good butlers."

I smiled, lifting my head to glance into his eyes, "Alright then, I challenge you. What is the time right now?" I asked, hopping off the demon and grabbing his silver pocket watch off the bedside table. Clicking it open and smirked at the demon, hoping my playful display might soften him up enough to apologise to him.

He sighed and smiled lazily, "It is time you tell me what you are doing here, young lord," he teased, quirking his eyebrows playfully. I gaped at him and stomped my foot like a child, "No fair Sebastian!" I grumbled. Then it struck me, if he wasn't going to play fair then neither was I, "Unless you play properly, I will not tell you why I am here," Hoping that this will sway the butler to play along.

Sebastian tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, throwing his arms up in the air, muttering something unintelligible under his breath before answering, "It is two thirty two in the morning. Now Ciel, please tell me why you have disturbed me so I may go back to sleep. I am very tired and I still have a headache."

"Ha! You're wrong it's..." I glanced at the watch, my mouth agape, "Two thirty two," I muttered unable to believe that the butler actually got the right time.

"I told you, demons are naturally aware of the time even down to the last minute and second," he explained, his eyes drooping slightly, "Ciel please, hold up your end," he practically begged, laying back and placing his arm over his eyes, his mouth held in a tight white line. A groan escaping his lips, not a normal groan, but one induced by pain.

I shook my head in disbelief, placing the pocket watch back onto the bedside before clambering back over to him, lifting his arm off his face so I could see into his crimson red eyes. There was next to no emotion in those cold, bloody eyes, wounding me to think that he no longer cared for me. Yet I held my tongue on that particular matter.

"I couldn't sleep," I murmured, laying my head back over his chest, listening to the deep thudding of his heartbeat.

"Oh, and why is that Ciel?" Sebastian asked in a monotone voice.

I bit my lip, trying to think of my next word very carefully, "Because I was thinking about what you said. Well, actually I've been thinking about that since the night before and I would like to apologise for how I treated you. It was wrong of me and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, which is unusual since comments like that never seemed to bother you before," I mused, shaking my head slightly as he growled lightly, "But anyway that's not the point. The point I am trying to make is I was wrong, and I am sorry. I really appreciate everything you do for me, whether it be as my butler or as my lover, or mate, or whatever you want to call us. I love you and I shouldn't have said any of those things."

I glanced up at his face, hoping for signs of recognition. He sighed and carefully pulled me close into his arms, his lips pursed as he tried to think up of a decent response, "Thank you Ciel. I have to admit that I was rather irrational and blew things too far out of proportion. However you must understand that I do not know how these feelings work, thus I am like a child. I will try to control it better so nothing like this happens again. I hope you can accept my apologies as well," he whispered as I nodded vigorously at him. He smiled a sleepy smile and placed his cool lips gently to my forehead, "Now let's get you back to bed."

I panicked, my eyes wide as I clung to him, "No! I want to stay here with you. I can't sleep when you're not there," I protested, pouting as the butler sat back up with me cradled in his arms.

"Is that so?" He teased, chuckling darkly as he nuzzled my cheek with his perfectly straight nose, "Well then in that case, you had better stay then."

I grinned at the butler in the darkness, only just able to see his crimson eyes come alive once more, as if someone had reignited his flame once more. I couldn't help but turn into his nose, "My thoughts exactly," I whispered sweetly, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Sebastian shook his head roughly, "Oh no you don't. If you kiss me, you do it properly, my lord," he mumbled in a sultry tone, smashing his lips to my own. I gasped in shock at the ferocity, the desperation that possessed Sebastian. I was over come with overwhelming desire for the butler as his tongue skimmed across the seam of my mouth. Without hesitation, I allowed him entrance, his warm, wet muscle reacquainting itself with mine, sensually licking the length of my tongue. His passion, his fervour was completely unsatisfied. It were as if he had been starved of contact.  
When we pulled away from each other, our breathing came in short gulps, a smile in both our eyes as we regarded each other lovingly. Sebastian's eyes were barely open, more squinting to see me, which furrowed my brow in concern, I had forgotten all about his head.

"How's your head?" I questioned, touching his temple with the tips of my fingers. Being so gentle, even though I knew that my touch wouldn't have any affect on the problem whatsoever.

"It still hurts, I haven't been able to shake it since we arrived," Sebastian answered truthfully, shaking his head lightly.

I frowned again, biting my lip, "When exactly did you get this headache?"

Sebastian smiled ruefully at me, his eyes not exactly meeting mine, "I started getting it on the way here. If I am honest, I thought sleeping it off would help. If anything it may have made it worse," he explained, resting his head back on the pillow, covering his eyes with his hand.

I bit my lip further, soon there would be nothing left of my lips if I kept gnawing on them. I regarded the exhausted demon in front of me, a sigh escaping my lips, "I thought demons couldn't feel physical pain unless inflicted upon them by another supernatural being?"

Sebastian nodded carefully, not removing his hand away from his eyes, "They can't. Yet, once again, I seem to be the exception to that rule. However I do wish it would just go away, it is rather uncomfortable," his other hand reaching up to massage his forehead.

"Are there no demon doctors you could see?" I asked, feeling it was rather a stupid question to ask.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, lifting his hand so I could see his bright magenta eye, his pupil slit, "Oh no, there are no demon doctors. If any supernatural being needs a doctor for healing then we would call on a witchdoctor. However I am sure that this is an ailment that will go away by itself. A witchdoctor is not something that should be considered lightly when bringing them into the human world. They set the natural order of things out of balance, and they are rather troublesome beings," Sebastian explained.

I hummed in agreement, nodding my head, "Ah well we do not want that then," I answered, sighing as I rubbed my jaw in thought, "Well at least now you can understand what I mean when I get a headache?" I smirked. I wasn't enjoying the demon's pain one bit, but I did want to make him feel bad for telling me to suck it up when I tried to endure the tortures of a headache.

The butler gave out a strained laugh, "Anything I said in the past regarding your headaches, I will gladly take back as this is utter torture," Sebastian moaned.

I smiled lightly, regarding the demon lovingly as I leant forward, my hand on his chest as I pressed my lips to his temple. I didn't hold much belief against it any more but I did believe that some pain was a state of mind. When ever I injured myself when I was young, I would run to my mother, and she would kiss away the pain, she would simply say to me to not think of the pain, only her lips. Which of course, for a child who was very young and believed anything you told them, worked.

"Do not think about the pain too much. Think about my lips and how much I love you and you will be surprised as to how much it can help," I murmured, resting my head back in the crook of his shoulder. Sebastian's strong, cool arms wrapped around me, a contented sigh escaping his lips as he whispered, "Thank you Ciel, I feel better already."

The last thing I heard was his steady breathing turn into soft snoring before I drifted off into a very restful sleep.

Sebastian's prov.

The next morning I woke up with a large lump lying on my chest. I opened one eye, a blurred shape coming into focus. A shock of soft bluish black hair across my sensitive skin. His breathing tickling slightly as he snored lightly, his head resting just over my heart. A small smile caressed my features as I glanced down at his form. My Master was curled up over my body, his legs tangled with mine, as if he were afraid to lay anywhere else lest he fell off the bed onto the cold wooden floor. I placed my cool lips to his forehead. For once, today, I did not want to get up. I wanted to spend my day with my Master curled up in bed, but I knew that my young Master would be off to visit Scotland Yard this morning, so with that in mind, I gently scooped him up into my arms, and placed him back into the bed. Placing the warm sheets up around his neck.

I stretched thoroughly as I had been doing for since I unceremoniously fell out of bed. Ensuring all my limbs were wide awake. I sighed gently, I still had my headache for the third day running, yet as of now it was just a small one, hopefully it would stay that way. I rubbed my temples as I stood and walked over to my dresser in the corner. Catching a brief glimpse of myself in the tall mirror. I still looked horrible, my eyes still slightly sunken in and tired, however I could tell that I was definitely slimmer. However I did not know why as I ran my hand over my abdominals. I knew that demons could waste away if they did not devour souls, but my last soul was weeks ago, so that should have easily kept me going for months before my needing another one. I was still muscular, just slightly leaner, my abdominal muscles not as prominent as before, my skin feeling a little softer than what it used to. I ran my hand over my newly soft stomach, before shaking my head and grabbed a crisp white shirt out of the drawer. I threw the thin fabric over my shoulders, my deft fingers buttoning the shirt up before doing the same to the vest. They were only slightly loose, but I paid no mind, if I needed to, I could go and hunt for a soul if the Master requires me to gather potential suspects or victims later.

The young Master stirred as I pulled on my trousers, his lips pulling into a pout as he felt around him, trying to blindly source me in his sleep. I smirked, walking over to another draw and pulled out my socks before sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on my socks and shoes.

"Sebastian?" My Master's confused voice called, even through sleep. My heart soared when I saw the man was still sound asleep. I hopped up and stepped over to him, brushing a few loose strands out of his face before I scooped him up once more and carried him over to the door. Awkwardly, I managed to balance the Master well enough that I was able to open the door and step out into the musty corridor. I hoped no one would notice my Master cradled in my arms as I carried him back up to his bed room. The door still ajar from when he left it last night to find me. Settling him back onto the bed, I pulled the sheets over him and let myself silently out of the room. I shook my head and smiled, heading down to the kitchen to make my Master's breakfast. I rolled my sleeves up my arms and began to throw the ingredients together into a bowl, luckily I didn't have to prepare Soma's breakfast as he is never an early riser. I placed the batter into the pan and watched the liquid transform into light fluffy pancakes. I cut a little section of the first and popped it into my mouth, granted I couldn't taste human food but... hang on. I paused and chewed the pancake, the buttery texture was beautiful and the flavour was unlike I had ever tasted before. Nodding as I gently spooned the rest of the mixture into the pan, I polished off the pancake I tested, adoring the flavour. I had to admit, I could definitely see why my Master enjoyed them so much.

Once they were done, I sprinkled some mixed berries and a swirl of honey before generously dusting in sugar before setting a cloche over the food. Just as I was washing my hands, I heard my Master yell out my name, Ah it would appear the day has just officially begun!


	6. Colour me Concerned

Chapter Six ~ Colour me Concerned

Sebastian's prov.

After breakfast, my Master ordered the other servants to get the carriage ready for when we would depart for Scotland Yard. My Master's mentality was 'get it done and out of the way so we could enjoy the rest of our day'. I hate being in London as it is, breathing in that horrible smog, the smell of decay, I just cannot stand it. So the sooner we get this done, the better.  
As it so happened, Agni had informed us, literally as we were heading out of the door, that he and Prince Soma would be out until late, due to the Prince wanting to spend the best part of the day on the town, perusing through the market places. This did not bother me or my Master at all as we wished them a fair well and climbed into the carriage. A seductive glance was thrown my way from my Master, as Agni's form disappeared into the distance. I knew what he was thinking, to be quite honest, I was looking forward to getting back with my Master. The insatiable fool, I thought, mentally laughing. Yes it meant that we could spend the day together in close quarters, it also meant we could play after our work was done.

The driver of the carriage came to a standstill in front of the Scotland Yard building. My Master wanted information on the deceased, how they were killed, when they were found and if there was any preference that the murderer was using. This way he could determine how the murderer was choosing his victims and a time frame on which he likes to work around.  
The head constable was not at all pleased to see us as we stepped out of the carriage, but then again when was Lord Arthur Randall ever happy to see Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog, investigating anything. I put it down to jealousy, that my Master was the brightest young mind in the country and he couldn't handle being out shone by a nineteen year old boy.  
Arthur had aged quite a lot since the last time I had seen him. His face tired and haggard, bags under his eyes resembled countless sleepless nights. His dark brown hair flecked with grey and silver streaks, even in his moustache and mutton chops. He was sheltering from the light rain under an awning, his top hat pulled down low over his face, his coat pulled around his body, as if he were trying to keep warm.

As the carriage stopped, I hopped out to pay the driver and asked him to wait while we spoke to the constable, my Master stepping out into the gentle drizzle. Arthur sighed, cleaning his spectacle of the stray raindrops with the corner of his jacket before heading over to us, "Well look what the cat dragged in, a mutt and his guard dog," he grumbled unhappily.

I smirked and turned to the constable, leaning down to his level since I was much taller than him, placing my hand around my mouth so it would appear I was whispering, "Actually, my Master is allergic to cats so we wouldn't have been dragged in by any sort of feline. I have been unfortunate to see what happens and trust me, it's not a pretty sight," I chastised, the smirk tugging higher on my lips.

"It's a figure of speech, Michaelis!" Arthur growled, his brows lowering into a tight frown.

My Master snickered by my side, the snide comment getting to him, "Don't mind Sebastian, he's just in a joking mood today."

The young Master wasn't that far off, all morning I had been in a much happier mood. I wouldn't say that I would go around playing jokes or pranks on anyone, only giving more sarcastic comments when they were required. Which more often than not, my Master found rather amusing to see.

Arthur grumbled, his frown marring his haggard features in a grotesque way, "So what do you want this time, Phantomhive?" he asked in a harsh tone.

I frowned at the constable, not particularly appreciating his tone. My fists curling at my sides, my teeth gnashed together as I stared at the man before me. My Master didn't seem to care at all about the constable's attitude, listing off everything he wanted from the man.  
The man sighed, pushing his spectacles up his nose, "There is no age or gender specification, but each victim seems to have died from extreme blood loss and shock. They all have a wound from their chest down to their navel. Everything inside the chest and stomach cavity had been turned into mush so I don't know what kind of weapon could have been used or how it would cause such damage. There has been a new one every Friday around midnight, so we have increased patrols around the whole of London to see if we can catch him either in the act, or about to," the constable divulged.

My Master nodded and placed a finger, thoughtfully, on his chin, "And were they all of different social and economical classes?"

Arthur nodded, taking his top hat off to wipe his forehead with his sleeve, "Unfortunately yes. That's why it's so hard to predict who he might be going after next. It's like he is just going after who ever crosses his path at the time."

My Master nodded once again, turning to leave, "Well thank you for your help," he said gratefully, before turning to me, "Let's go to the Undertaker. Maybe he will be able to shed some more light on how these people were killed."

I placed my hand on my chest, bowing slightly, "Of course, my lord," I murmured, before straightening up and opening the carriage door for him. As he slipped inside and made himself comfy, I instructed the driver to take us to the Undertaker's residence in the back alleys of London. It didn't take long to get there since it wasn't too far from Scotland Yard. It was in a secluded back alley, the only people who came here other than ourselves, were the lower working classes and the constables when dropping off a body. Quite frankly, the Undertaker is the only person in London who has the stomach to make a corpse who has been extremely defiled, look beautifully presentable on the day of their funeral. As if they had simply just fallen asleep and not brutally murdered.

I opened the door of the shop, allowing the young Master through under my arm. Staring around the open planned room, a large counter stood to the side, lining the walls were a range of coffins, both in size, width and height.

"Ah well if it ain't the young Earl Phantomhive! Come for your fittin' at last, have you?" A scratchy, high pitched voice called from behind the counter. The Undertaker rose up, his long grey hair falling around his scarred face, hiding his features other than his wide Cheshire grinning mouth. A large hat sitting on top of his head, his thin body shrouded in a black cloak.

"No not yet," My Master answered nonchalantly, "I'm here for information regarding the recent murder victim that the constables from Scotland Yard brought you."

His wide grin spread even further across the Undertaker's face as he rubbed his long nailed hands together, "Information eh? Well I'll give it to you free of charge. My sides still be aching from that last joke you told me," he said, turning to face me.

I smiled, however I knew it was incredibly forced, "What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't tell a half decent joke," I replied, placing my hand over my chest. I glanced down at my Master who glanced up at me questioningly. I shook my head, giving him a confused glance before returning my attention back to the grey haired man.  
The Undertaker lead us to a coffin which was propped up by a small but very long table. He carefully took off the lid and stepped aside for us to take a look inside.  
A young woman with wavy brown hair, who couldn't be any older than twenty, laid inside. Her arms elegantly crossed over her abdomen. Her beautiful white gown concealing any marks or wounds on her body. Her skin pale in death, her lips peachy and her cheeks held a slightly rosy tint. She looked beautiful. I had to hand it to the Undertaker, he managed to make her look as if she were in a peaceful slumber.

"What can you tell us about the weapon that was used?" My Master asked, looking away from the girl. I could tell he was getting rather uncomfortable, so I stood in front of him so he did not have to view her corpse any more. Despite his profession, I knew my master hated looking at the dead. It reminded him too much of his own parents who were stolen from him all those years ago.

"Well it was rather unusual. You see, the edges of the wound were very jagged, as if the blade were movin' at quite a fast pace. Now I'm not talkin' as if the murderer was movin' fast, more that the blade was actually in motion when it killed her," the Undertaker explained, placing a hand on his hip.

I instantly became suspicious, my eyebrows curving over my eyes, "Could a death scythe do this kind of damage?" I asked, glancing down at my confused Master.

He scowled at me, "What are you getting at Sebastian?" My Master asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"Well I have only seen something like this once before and that was when we were working on the Jack the Ripper case six years ago. If you recall, Grell Sutcliff's death scythe had moving teeth so it could quite easily cut through and mangle any type of flesh. I remember the wound on Madam Red, and I can see that this one is identical, just a little longer. In conclusion, I think it is quite possible that his scythe done this, wouldn't you agree?" I explained, rubbing my head gently. My head was starting to ache again, the pounding in my head increasing with every little noise.

"It's very possible that Grell Sutcliff's death scythe could have done this, however he is no longer in possession of it. Or at least he wasn't when I last saw him anyways," the Undertaker chimed in, grinning manically.

My Master nodded in agreement, "Thank you, Undertaker. You have been most helpful," he murmured, turning to leave.

"Not at all, my young guard dog, not at all," the Undertaker smiled, waving as I also turned and left the eerie shop.

Later that afternoon, we returned to the town house. My Master had sent me out to gather a list of potential victims and while I was at it, I managed to devour a soul of an escaped convict. I released my teeth from around the man's mouth, my teeth retracting back so they looked human again, my appetite now hopefully quenched as I licked my lips from any blood from my meal before stepping back into the shadows and disappearing. Once I had returned back to the house, I felt rather different, my head was better than before, my body seemed to be repairing itself, so I chalked up all my ailments to just being hungry.  
My Master gave me an odd look while I was serving him dinner of venison with various roasted vegetables with a venison and red wine gravy, unable to source where my good mood had come from. But it was when I served him his dessert of apple pie and whipped cream that he asked me to bend down. I cocked my head to the side, lowering my head so he could whisper into my ear, "You have some whipped cream on your lip."

I sighed heavily, although I didn't need to eat, the look of the cream was so inviting that I couldn't help sample some for myself. I grumbled to myself, about to wipe the cream off my face when my Master caught me off guard by kissing my lips. His tongue slithering out to feast of the whipped cream. When he released me, I was frozen to the spot, the cloche still in hand.

"I thought you couldn't taste human food?" my Master murmured, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Quickly, I shook my head and glanced down at the man, his eyes amused as he sat awkwardly in his chair to take a good look at me. I blushed and tried to look anywhere but directly into his eyes, "I can't. But it would appear I have developed a taste for sweet foods," I admitted sheepishly.

My Master giggled lightly, "I'm not scolding you Sebastian, in ways I'd prefer it if you would actually eat human food. It's rather unnerving to know that you don't, since you are still waiting on my soul," he murmured, grabbing my tie and pulling me down to his level, "Come, I've had enough, I want to play."

I raised my eyebrows in shock, before settling for a more sultry tone, "And what of your dessert, my lord?"

My Master raised a hand, silencing me, "Just throw the cloche back over it. I am sure Soma or the servants can enjoy it. Right now I want to enjoy a different kind of dessert."

I smiled devilishly, leaning on the arm rests of the chair, making my Master sit back in order to get away from me as I leaned in closer, "Oh my, what have I done? I believe I may have turned you into a sex fiend," I laughed. My Master laughed along with me, standing from his chair and placing his hand softly in my gloved one. I set the cloche back over the food and smiled at my young Master as he lead me back up the stairs. He opened the door and closed it behind me, cornering me until he could push me down onto the plush sheets of his bed, where we both drowned ourselves in so much pleasure we could barely see straight enough to kiss each other goodnight.

Ciel's prov.

We returned back to the Phantomhive manor a week and a half later. Sebastian and I informed William T. Spears, Head of Management of the Grim Reaper Dispatch, that it may be possible that Grell Sutcliff's death scythe was active once more. William wasn't surprised at all and actually confirmed that the death scythe had been stolen a few weeks before hand. William had also informed us that it was against the Grim Reaper code that they kill humans so it was likely that it was a rogue reaper or a human had gotten hold of the scythe. Either way William assured us that he would take care of the problem before there were anymore deaths, which is partly why we stayed for another week to make sure of that.

Sebastian was very grumpy when he heard that I wanted to stay a little longer. Every little thing about the town house was getting on his nerves, whether it be the other servants or the layout of the kitchen. Sometimes it made the butler hard to be around, however I tried to make it up to him by leaving him notes around the house, in places I knew only he would check. I also ordered a vase full of black roses, which he adored, placing them in all the flower pots around the house, so he could see them where ever he went in the house. Slowly I had started to make up for the disaster I had caused between us, but I knew I was no where near finished as far as apologising goes.  
Unfortunately due to his grumpy mood, I did have to watch what I said around Sebastian, just in case I said the wrong thing which would cause him to storm off in a flying rage.  
Once I told him we could leave, you have never seen a demon butler move so quickly to pack everything and hurry into the carriage. I knew he hated the town house, but I didn't think he would scoop me up in his tornado just to leave, and with out saying goodbye to Prince Soma or Agni either. I would have to send a letter of apology, but they seemed to understand Sebastian more over these two weeks than what I could.

Once back at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian settled back into his normal self. Well, almost normal. Unfortunately his headaches were still persisting, causing him serious pain. Sometimes I would find him sitting down on a chair somewhere in the manor, his head in his hand as he rubbed his head, hoping to rid himself of the pain. Everyone was concerned for him, we all would talk to him about the headaches, giving him different ideas for remedies, but nothing seemed to work.  
I also noticed that when he would wake up next to me, he would sit up and grumble to himself about his whole back starting to ache. If I am honest, I made the mistake of asking him if we were just too amorously vigorous and that he couldn't keep up, which earned myself a silent butler for the rest of the day. It would seem nothing I could do was helping him at all.

It was early. The sun wanted to pierce through the black curtains, but the rays couldn't quite get through. I felt Sebastian curled up next to me, his head resting on my chest, his hand splayed over my side, his long legs tangled in mine. Sebastian's soft snores, warm on my chest. I carefully moved my head, cursing silently when the butler moved, rolling over to his side of the bed. I smiled and rolled beside him, kissing the back of his bare shoulder. I was hoping and praying that he was going to be in a good mood today.  
Sebastian moaned in his sleep, turning his head and opening his sleepy crimson eyes. He smiled and placed his lips gently over mine. His lips moulding to mine, and like the ravenous demon he was, began to devour my lips with such ferocity, it was hard to keep up with him. I closed my eyes and allowed him to take over, allowing him to take the lead. This was brilliant, if he could kiss me like this every morning, then surely good days were surely ahead. His tongue slipping out of his mouth and pried my lips open, desperate to get inside. His muscle licking against mine, tracing along it. His cool lips soft and smooth around my warm ones.

Abruptly he wrenched his lips away from mine, leaving my lips swollen and burning, wanting more attention. I opened my eyes to something I never expected to see. Sebastian was sitting over the side of the bed, hand clamped around his mouth, as if he were going to throw up, his arm banded around his waist tightly, his body twitching slightly. A bead of sweat falling from the nape of his neck, down his spine, Wait, since when could demons sweat?

"Sebastian?" I said, confused as to what was happening. I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder, "Are you alright Sebastian?"

Sebastian didn't move, he was completely frozen, his hand still clamped firmly around his mouth, his eyes wide in horror. I could even see tears sparkling in his eyes. My heart catapulted against my ribs, this display definitely frightening me.  
"Sebastian, you are scaring me! What is wrong?" I whimpered. I truly was scared for my Sebastian. After all he seemed to be going through all kinds of changes these past few weeks, none of them for the better I might add. Each one worse than the last.

An agonisingly long few minutes dragged passed before Sebastian finally released his mouth, his eyes closing as he rubbed his side gently. His face, ashen. He looked absolutely terrible. He turned around, giving me a weak smile, "I'm fine Ciel, don't you worry about me," he murmured, laying back down onto the bed.

I frowned deeply, my mouth setting into a grim line as I regarded the visibly ill butler, "Why shouldn't I worry about you? You've been acting strangely for weeks now. First the headaches, then you starting to like human food, you being grumpy all the time, now this! Now tell me again why I shouldn't worry about you?!" I yelled, feeling angry that he would even suggest that, "It's like you are becoming human!"

Sebastian's face paled, his eyes wide, even though he chuckled, "Becoming human? Ciel, my dear, there is no possible way that demons can become humans. Fortunately demons are born demons and cannot become human so you do not have to worry about that. Fortunately I am a demon till the day I die," He muttered, "But I didn't realise you cared so much for me, that's all."

I relaxed a little, "Well it is good that you are not becoming human, I guess," I grumbled, sighing at his ignorance, "And of course I care about you Sebastian, hell I've told you many times I love you. Please just tell me what is bothering you so we can try and fix it."

Sebastian shifted so his head was resting back onto my chest, his long finger tips skating across my flesh, "I am sorry my lord. I was feeling nauseous. I've never felt like that before. It won't happen again," he whispered, lifting his head so he could press his lips gently back to mine, making me forget everything as I tried to protest. Eventually I gave up, sucked into all that was my butler, my bloody doting butler.

...

Oh how he tried to keep his word to me. He was so desperate to keep his word. He tried to be discreet, sneaking down to the kitchen's bathroom when he thought I wasn't looking. After he had served me my tea, his face paled, his eyes widened and he darted to my personal bathroom where I could hear him dry heaving. Multiple times that day, I caught him sneaking off and you could definitely hear the poor butler. I felt extremely sorry for him, my poor Sebastian. Whatever was wrong with him was taking a serious toll on his body, and I was seriously questioning his heath. This morning when he had gotten up to get dressed, I noticed how thin he looked. His ribs and hipbones were slightly visible, his abdomen slightly distended, which was rather odd considering how thin the rest of him looked. Due to these physical symptoms along with the others, I was seriously contemplating summoning a witch doctor. This was the fourth week that Sebastian was acting strangely, and I was getting seriously worried about him. Maybe the human food was getting to him, I thought as I contemplated letting him off his duties for a while, After all, they are not supposed to eat it. And he definitely was eating a fair amount, often joining me for afternoon tea, where he would eat a small cake before continuing with his rounds.

That evening while Sebastian was preparing dinner, I walked over to Tanaka who was sitting in the corner of the large library. His grey hair combed back neatly, his pristine suit creased slightly from where his legs were tucked underneath him. A green cup of tea in his small hands.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Tanaka?" I asked, my voice gentle as I tried to hide the concern for my butler.

Tanaka turned around and smiled, adjusting his monocle, "Yes sir, of course," he said in a slightly raspy voice.

I bit my lip, I still hadn't confirmed this with Sebastian, but I knew this was the only way I could do this, "I need you to take on the role as butler for a few days. I am sure you've noticed Sebastian's weird behaviour, and he recently isn't doing very well at the moment. Can I count on you for a few days?" I asked, hoping that he would accept.

Tanaka smiled and nodded, his haggard face turning up in understanding, "Of course sir. I might not be no spring chicken, but I can certainly take on Sebastian's duties for a few days while he recuperates."

I smiled at the elder man, "Thank you very much Tanaka. I will make it worth your while until Sebastian is ready to return to his normal duties."

Tanaka shook his head, "You don't have to do that sir. It will be a privilege to help out Sebastian."

Nodding, I expressed my gratitude once more before walking out of the library and down to the kitchen. Mentally, I was preparing myself for a fight with Sebastian. No doubt he would pitch a fit because I was going behind his back. I walked over to the wooden door and frowned, loud panicked voices could be heard on the other side. I pushed the door open and Mey-rin bustled forward. Her glasses obscured her eyes, however her eyebrows were still raised in concern. Her features panicked as she grabbed my arm, "Master! Come quick! We need your help!" her voice high pitched and extremely alarmed.

I nodded and allowed her to drag me through the door and into the kitchen. Baldroy was cutting up vegetables, however his eyes were cast down to the floor beside him. His features rather grim as he chewed on the end of his cigarette. I could just about make out Finnian down on the floor, only just recognising him by his straw hat he always had slung around his neck.

"What's going on in here? Where is Sebastian?" I demanded, my eyebrows narrowing over my eye. Under my eyepatch, I could feel my eyelid twitch angrily.

Baldroy tore his gaze off the floor and glanced my way, his turquoise eyes holding concern as he prepped the vegetables. Coating them in a thin layer of herbs before placing them into the oven, "Sebastian is there. I dunno what happened. Came in 'ere and found him like this. I turned him over and ran to get Finny. He's been with him since he got 'ere," he answered in a concerned voice.

I moved around the island to find Sebastian collapsed on the floor, his arms sprawled on either side of him. I gasped, "Oh, fuck!" I cursed, running down to the butler, cradling his head on my lap. I didn't know what to do, this was the first time something like this had ever happened. His face flushed and sweaty, his eyes squeezed shut. His breathing elevated, his chest heaving up and down. Finnian was sitting on his knees next to Sebastian's head, wiping his head with a wet rag.

"Finnian, can you help me carry him to my room. He clearly needs some rest," I ordered.

Finnian frowned slightly, "Why can't we take him to his own room? It's only down the hall," he asked, grabbing Sebastian legs.

"Sebastian keeps complaining that his bed isn't helping his back at all. Just help me take him to my room, at least he will be comfortable there," I murmured. I still hadn't told the other servants that Sebastian and I were involved with each other, not because I didn't want to, but because I was scared to say anything. Mainly due to the fact that our relationship would be frowned upon. And I really didn't want Sebastian to be taken away from me, especially in his fragile state.

"Okay young Master. Do you know what is wrong with him?" Finnian asked, as I grabbed the butler's shoulders. I shook my head, together Finnian and I lifted him up and carried him out of the kitchen, his long tailcoat dragging along the floor. I tried not to stand on it, not wanting to deal with an angry butler because I ripped on of his favourite tailcoats. We carried him awkwardly up the stairs, for a man so lean, it was god awful to carry him. He felt like he weighed more than Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-rin and Tanaka combined.  
Eventually we made it to my room in one piece. I had only tripped up the stairs once, but luckily I hadn't dropped Sebastian at all, which was good. Finnian opened the door and walked over to the bed, laying him gently on the soft mattress. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, a sigh escaping my lips, "Can you get me a chamber pot and a bowl of cool water with some more rags?" I requested, rubbing my forehead lightly, carefully lifting the butler to take the tail coat off him and removing his silky tie and gloves.

Finnian nodded and ran out of the room, nearly slipping down the stairs, while I moved away from the raven haired butler. I grabbed a chair from my desk and pulled it up to the side of the bed. He looked so ill. So fragile. Behind that scarlet flush on his cheeks was a pasty pale face, which made it incredibly unsightly to look at. I placed the back of my hand to his forehead, his skin burning hot, so he had a fever. I knew the perfect thing that helps me when I have fevers, I didn't know if it would work for the butler, but I am sure that I could find some sort of remedy to help bring it down. After all medicines would not help with a demon.

Once Finnian returned, I asked him to get me a pot of camomile tea and honey to give to Sebastian, which he managed without breaking a single cup. I was very impressed considering that most of the time Finnian just needs to look at something to break it. He left me to tend to Sebastian, while I busied myself in pouring the tea and adding a large spoonful of honey before stirring thoroughly, leaving it on the nightstand beside him. Now I would just have to wait until the butler woke up. I sat back in the chair, pouring myself a cup and stirred the tea absentmindedly. I wanted to get to the bottom of what was wrong with Sebastian.  
Never had Sebastian collapsed before. To be honest, all of what ailed him so far, had never happened to him before. I was very worried about the butler, but he was so stubborn that there was no way to get him to comply with what I wanted. Not unless I used the contract to order him to see a doctor. As I relaxed into my seat, I willed for the butler to get better soon. It was killing me to see him in such pain.  
I placed my hand on the butler's head, nearly burning myself with the hot tea when the demon sat bolt up right. His eyes wide in fright, frantically scanning his surroundings before his eyes settled on me, only relaxing slightly.

"Don't worry Sebastian. You're okay, you just collapsed," I reassured him, placing my hand gently on his. Smiling sympathetically, "Here take a sip of this, it will help you feel better."

I handed the butler the cup, noticing how his hand shook violently, the china rattling in his grasp. I shook my head lightly, an exasperated sigh escaping my lips as I sat back, watching as the frightened butler took a tentative sip before setting the cup back onto the nightstand, "Thank you, my lord."

I waved away his gratitude, wanting to get to the root of the problem straight away, "Now Sebastian, can you tell me what happened?" I asked, sitting back into the chair, crossing my legs over one another, folding my arms across my chest.

Sebastian cleared his throat, running his hand through his hair as he thought, "I was making dinner, I had just put the meat into the oven when I..." he paused, glancing down his body. I raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue, "I... I must have blacked out. I didn't realise I had collapsed my lord. I hope you can accept my deepest apologies," he croaked, closing his eyes.

I nodded, I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, or at least it felt that way, but I wasn't going to single him out about it now. I would ask later when I knew there are not prying ears possibly on the other side of the door, "Mey-rin and Baldroy found you lying on the floor. Finnian helped me carry you upstairs since I felt my bed is far more comfortable than your own," I explained, resting my head on the heel of my hand.

"I'd better get back to work," Sebastian said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and trying to stand.

"NO! I order you to stay in bed until you feel well enough to work again," I growled, feeling my contract burning as I ordered him to stay put.

Sebastian glanced back, his features pained, "But my lord..."

"No buts Sebastian. You have collapsed once already, what if something were to happen to you if you collapsed again? I wouldn't be able to live with myself," I countered, my voice faltering slightly, "You are to stay put until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

The demon butler's features fell as I glared at him, he looked like he was at war with himself, trying to figure out how he could counter my order. When he realised he wasn't going to win this argument, he sat back, sighing heavily, "Alright my lord, I will do as you say," he whispered in defeat, handing his head. His silky raven hair flowing down to caress his flushed cheeks. I felt so horrible, but I knew it had to be done. It was the only way to get Sebastian to stay in one place.  
I relaxed slightly, standing from the chair and moving to sit on the edge of the bed, wrapping my arms around the butler's neck, resting my head on his shoulder, "I don't want to lose you Sebastian," I whispered into his ear, burying my face into his feverish neck, "I can't lose you. I love you too much. I don't know what I wou..." I couldn't finish my sentence, a sob caught in the back of my throat as I felt the tears come forward in my eyes.

Sebastian noticed and brought his arms around me tenderly, stroking my head with his hand, "Hush Ciel. You are not going to lose me. I am fine, I promise you. I'm just a little under the weather, that's all," Sebastian murmured, kissing the side of my head with his feverish lips.

"I really think we should get you a doctor," I grumbled, wiping my eyes on the butler's clothes. I knew he wouldn't care as he consoled me, the tears continuing to sting my eyes. The thought of losing Sebastian was inconceivable and I refused to believe that if these ailments continued to stack up against my demon butler, that I actually might lose him. All I wanted was for my Sebastian to get well again, to be his pristine, perfect self.

"I've told you Ciel, witch doctors are troublesome beings. Once you summon one, there is no guarantee they will leave, not to mention the havoc they will cause. They steal items in order to perform rituals on whom ever they belong to. So my answer is no, purely for safety reasons. No one but me touches you," Sebastian explained, the stubborn fool.

I sighed, nodding gently, "Fine, but if you continue to get worse, then I don't care of the consequences, I will summon one, with or without your help. Understand?" I countered, my tone irritated by his stubbornness.

"Crystal, my lord," Sebastian answered as I raised my head to see him give me a very weak smile, "Who is going to take over my duties while I recover?" he asked, his eyebrows curved slightly.

I bit my lip, "I already have that taken care of. The reason I was coming down to the kitchens was because I was going to tell you to take a few days off anyway. Tanaka will be taking over your main duties as the Phantomhive butler. Just until you are better. I will help around when I can, but I will mainly help look after you," I explained, hoping the butler wouldn't be too mad at me. But he seemed rather calm as he nodded, so I continued, "I just need you to rest. To get better. Everything is taken care of, love."

I placed my cool lips against his warm forehead. His skin still scalding to the touch. When I pulled away, I hopped off the bed and pointed to the chamber pot, "There's the pot if you feel sick, drink all of your tea and I will be back in a moment, alright?"

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, fear slipping through into his crimson eyes as he caught my jacket as I paced to the door, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I am just going to have my dinner and then I will be right back," I explained, a small smile on my face as I tried to reassure the butler. Sebastian nodded and laid back against the pillows as I exited the room. A loud sigh escaping my lips as I walked down the hall, away from my sick butler toward the kitchens, where I swear I could smell something burning.

Sebastian's prov.

Once I was sure that Ciel was gone, I tentatively shifted to the edge of the bed, slowly bending down to take off my shoes and socks, placing them to the side so I would trip over them. I stood on wobbly legs, instead of falling forward, I tumbled back down onto the soft mattress, my breathing increasing as I tried to use my muscles, which continued to scream in protest as I tried again. I winced as I fell back down, a excruciatingly painful jolt sent up through my body.  
I could definitely see that Ciel's concern was well placed, after all, I was very worried about all these changes as well. It wasn't like demons could catch colds, fevers, aches and pains, but here I was and with the most horrible pain I had ever felt, and I had been cut with Grell's death scythe before. Compared to that, this was ten times worse. My head was pounding, my abdomen was painful and kept churning, not to mention my muscles ached as if I had over used them every day of my very long life.

Slowly I tried again to get up, and once I was steady on my feet, I moved over to the mirror, unbuttoning my shirt. I bit my lip, wincing as my fingertips caught my abdomen. I opened my shirt and to say I was shocked at what I saw was an understatement. My ribs had become more prominent, along with my hipbones, despite having devoured a soul a week ago. My abdomen was slightly distended and it was rather painful to touch. My skin feverishly hot around the swollen area as I bit back tears, running my hand down the soft flesh. Maybe Ciel was right, maybe I did need to see a witch doctor. I couldn't live with this pain forever, I thought as I discarded my shirt and trousers before climbing back into bed.

I drained the camomile tea, careful not to make myself ill, before I laid down on the cool mattress, bringing the bedsheets over my body. I curled up and closed my heavy eyes and allowed for sleep to take me.

...

I knew I hadn't been asleep for very long before I woke to the sound of the door handle rattling as my Master allowed himself into the room. I didn't open my eyes, I just huddled under the sheets, shuddering slightly as the cool air brushed against my feverish skin. The tea had done wonders for my head, the dull persistent ache no longer there as I cracked open my eyes to see the young Master take up residence in his chair, a book resting on his lap. His eyes raked along my figure in the bed, finally settling on my squinting crimson eyes, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

I shook my head slightly and closed my eyes again, wanting for sleep to take me back to a place where I could relax and heal. I heard the young Master move, opening the book on his lap and flipping through the crisp pages.

"What are you reading?" I asked sleepily. As much as I wanted to sleep, I also wanted to talk to my Master. To reassure him that I was, in fact, on the mend.

"Charles Dickens, Oliver Twist," he answered, probably reading from the spine of the book, "Supposed to be rather good, so I thought I would have a little read. Even if it is a children's book."

I smiled ruefully, opening my eyes. Clearly this part of his memory was still lost to Claude and Alois Trancy. Such a beautiful memory, lost to my poor Master. I remember when I first made the contract with my Master that he would occasionally ask me to read to him, Oliver Twist and The Christmas Carol were his favourites, especially when he was having trouble sleeping. It seemed like such a long time ago.

Sighing, I rested my head on my arm, propping it up slightly before staring at my Master, "You will enjoy it. The Christmas Carol will be a good one for you as well," I whispered in a sad voice, "I hope Baldroy didn't burn all of your dinner?" I said, wincing as I shifted, jostling my tender abdomen. I bit back the pain, luckily my Master hadn't noticed. It would only give him something else to worry about.

My Master smiled and laughed, "He gave it his best shot. However I do prefer your cooking so much better," he said, his features falling slightly, "You will get better won't you?"

I frowned lightly, "I will. I'm just sorry that it has gotten to this point, feeling so under the weather. Quite frankly, I don't actually know what is wrong with me," I whispered, raking my hand through my hair, my eyes stinging.

My Master frowned at me, "Sebastian..." the his features changed completely. His eyebrows raised, his eyes wide, his mouth agape as his book fell from his grasp. Landing with a thud on the wooden floor. He stood, slipping his shoes off and sat next to me, his hand on my cheek, "Oh Sebastian, don't cry please. It's not your fault."

I stared up at him, dumbfounded, "I'm... I'm not crying, my lord," I growled, frowning at the idiot before me.

He giggled remorsefully, "Yes you are. See," he said, swiping his finger along my cheek, catching the tears. His finger sparkling in the low light.

"I...I..." I began, trying to find a way to explain this behaviour. My Master just shook his head, stripping down so he was just in his shirt and undershorts, before sliding into the bed behind me, "Don't worry Sebastian. Crying is a natural release for pent up anger, stress of when you are upset. You are not feeling well and your emotions are all over the place. It is perfectly natural," he explained in a soothing voice, rubbing my back softly with his cool palms. He rested his head on my shoulder as I turned to look at him, "Maybe for humans," I grouched, leaning on my side, careful not to put any weight on my sensitive abdomen.

He chuckled, wrapping one arm around waist, his fingers gliding across my stomach, causing a loud yelp of pain to escape from my lips. He wrenched his hand away from me as I squeezed my eyes shut, biting back even more tears.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked, his brow furrowing deeper.

"Yes," I bit out, trying not to yelp as my muscles contracted painfully. Once the wave of pain settled down, I relaxed, all my muscles screaming as they all slowly relaxed, "Although I do not understand why it hurts so much."

My Master bit his lip as I turned to face him, placing my head in the crook oh his neck, "Maybe it hurts due to you spending most of your day retching all day. Your muscles are probably strained and overworked," he sighed as I closed my eyes.

I nodded, nuzzling him, "You're probably right," I said sleepily, "One way to get your heart racing eh my lord?" I smirked, opening one eye and glancing to his concerned face.

My Master nodded, placing his lips gingerly to my forehead, "Most definitely," he whispered as I fell back into a soothing sleep, his heart beat lulling me back into the depths of relaxing darkness


	7. I Called the Witch Doctor

Chapter Seven ~ I called the Witch Doctor

Ciel's prov.

Sebastian was good to his word. He stayed in bed for the rest of the week. He spent most of the time in my bed, curled up asleep. The rest of the time, I helped him down to the conservatory where he enjoyed basking in the sun. I kept giving him camomile tea and honey, which eventually he began to protest about drinking, saying that he didn't like the flavour. But I made sure to order him to drink it, occasionally hearing him grumble under his breath about how much of a brat I was, as he took gentle sips of the amber liquid. It did wonders for his head and his aches and pains, however it didn't seem to cure his tender abdomen or how slim he was getting with each passing day, and I would hear him retching later on during the day, bringing all the liquid back up.  
As the days wore on, I became more and more nervous about being around him, often asking him to wear a robe or a nightshirt, which hung off his shoulders. He had lost a dangerous amount of weight which was partly the reason to my not wanting to see his body. The other reason was because no matter how thin he became, nothing changed on his lower abdomen. It was still only slightly distended, you could barely see it as the swelling had gone down a little, but I was still very concerned. Could demons get forms of tumours? I thought to myself as I watched him sleep soundly one night from the other side of the room, It would explain the extreme weight loss.  
Since he was in my bed, I was too frightened to sleep next to him in case I hurt him again. So I had asked Finnian to bring my desk and large comfortable chair into my room, and that is where I slept. Much to Sebastian's protests, "You will damage your back, my lord!" he would growl. Not that I would take any bloody notice of him. Eventually he gave up. The servants all visited Sebastian every day, each day they would pull me aside and ask me if he would ever get better. And I had to answer honestly, "I don't know guys. At the moment, I can't be sure," which would set Mey-rin into bouts of tears. Baldroy and Finnian had even pulled me aside a few days back to ask if we should prepare for Sebastian's death, to which I out right rejected, ordering them to get back to work and stop thinking such nonsense.

But was it nonsense? Sebastian wasn't getting better at all. He just kept getting worse, his symptoms always getting worse. Every time I brought up the witch doctor, he would freak out about how they were dangerous beings, but how dangerous could they be if they could help him get better? I was seriously considering this as the days wore on. I wanted Sebastian healthy, not the mere husk of a man he had now become. I could take care of a pesky witch doctor any day, but this I couldn't handle. I could watch my butler waste away no longer. I wouldn't do it anymore.

"Sebastian, can I ask you something?" I asked, placing my pen down on my desk, rubbing my temples. I could no longer focus on the Funtom Toy company's future without worrying about Sebastian's future.

Sebastian glanced over at me. He was sitting by the window in a large overstuffed arm chair. His body covered in a long silk robe that Finnian had gone out and bought him just a few days ago. His face had changed so much in just the short period of four days. His cheeks had hollowed, and his eyes sunken further into his skull. He looked like a talking skeleton, the thought alone bringing tears forward into my eyes.

"Of course Ciel, you can ask me anything. You know that," he answered, his voice rather chirpy. At least you seem to be in a good mood today, I thought as I bit my lip, trying to work out how best to word my question so it wouldn't hurt his feelings. I rubbed my temples furiously, taking my eyepatch off. The cord had been irritating me all day, despite Sebastian being the one who tied it behind my head. Only reason he done it was because he could see how much I was struggling.

"Why... Why does it look..." I stammered, trying to word my question. Ah fuck it, if he gets defensive let him. It's not like he is in any condition to hurt me, I thought, "Why are your ribs showing so much? They were not that prominent the other day."

Sebastian blinked at me, his eyes widened slightly in shock by my question, yet he did not take offence, "It is because I am not devouring enough souls, Ciel," he explained as if it were the most simple of explanations.

I scratched the back of my head in annoyance, unable to think of a response. How could I help make Sebastian better if I couldn't get him the one thing he needed, I thought, I can't bring people here, to lure them to their deaths. That would be ridiculous. Not to mention people would get suspicious and I couldn't rope the other servants into doing that. I carefully pushed my seat back and stood up, walking over to the armchair next to Sebastian's. I pulled it closer to his, then I angled Sebastian's chair so he was facing me instead of the window, taking his hands in mine as I sat back down, "You need souls to get better. Am I correct in understanding this?" I asked, my eyes locked on our fingers as they intertwined with each other. My finger tips tracing along his contract which looked as if it were pulled to tightly across his skin.

"It may help me yes. I still don't know where the nausea and the mood swings are coming from, so I am not sure souls will help with that part of my predicament. Why do you ask Ciel?" Sebastian questioned, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

I sighed, closing my eyes and bringing his hand to my lips, pressing his cool flesh against my soft lips. I could feel the bones of his fingers, his tendons, making me grimace on the inside. Oh how close to death was my darling butler? I asked. I took my lips away from his hand, taking a shaky breath before speaking, "Obviously you understand I cannot bring people here so you can devour their souls..." I started, choking back a sob as I tried to figure out how to word the next part.

Sebastian nodded, the movement practically moving his whole body, "I know. If there was a way I could take the souls without killing people then I would do it, but it simply is not possible. Why are you saying this Ciel? This is not like you at all," Sebastian asked, his voice concerned.

I lifted my eyes, staring the crimson eyed demon straight in the eye. His eyebrows raised over his eyes as he regarded me, "If there is a chance it will save you, that you will go back to full health..." I murmured, inhaling another shaky breath. I shifted my eyes away from the butler, unable to look him in the eye anymore, tears threatening to burst over my eyelids, "I want you to take my soul."

I could tell by the sharp intake of breath that his eyes would have been as wide as saucers, "No Ciel. No, I will not do that," he said in a breathy voice.

"You said so yourself. You're not devouring enough souls. And mine, as both you and Claude said, is a great prize. The very same one you managed to get back from Claude after he stole it from you. My soul is rightfully yours, it even says so right here," I murmured, moving my hair out of my eyes so he could see the glowing faustian contract on my iris. I brought his hand to my chest, my heart thudding against my ribcage, no doubt he could feel it through my clothes, "I can't watch you wither away like this Sebastian. It is killing me."

Sebastian wrenched his hand away from me as if I had burned him, "Ciel! I said no and that is final! I am not discussing this with you. I refuse to take your soul!"

If Sebastian had said this a few years ago, I would have thanked God that I would get to live a full life, but right now, hearing those words come out of his mouth, hit me like a death sentence. I frowned at the demon, "You're not listening to me damn it! I need you to live! But without souls, you may as well be dead already!" I yelled, my eyes narrowing dangerously at the demon, my faustian seal burning in my iris.

The demon, with every ounce of strength he could muster, stood up and knelt beside me. His eyes frightened as he stared up at me, practically pleading with me, "Ciel! Listen to me! I am not taking your soul! I love you too much to do that! Yes taking your soul may cure me, but there is a very slim chance that it would work," he hissed, tears forming in his eyes, "Your soul is what makes you special Ciel. It is what made me fall in love with you in the first place. Not because of the meal it would make me, but because of the fact it has seen such terror, that is has been through such tremendous heart break, yet you still came out stronger! That is what I fell in love with over the years. Your soul is more precious to me inside you, than it would be if I were to take it. I would rather die than take your soul Ciel," Sebastian declared, crushing my hands in his iron grip, "Please do not order me to eat your soul. I am begging you Ciel."

Sebastian was pleading with me, his eyes swimming in tears, his cheeks flushed. His breathing increasing as he was using up any energy he had, arguing with me.

"You said so yourself that you could change me into a demon before I died. You said that the night we unified. Why can't you just do it and get on with it?" I whispered, rubbing my temples. My hand covering the fact that the hot tears were rolling down my cheeks, soaking into the collar of my shirt. I felt utterly helpless. Sebastian, unless I ordered him, was going to die all because we were stupid and fell in love with each other. He was going to die, to protect the thing he needed so much. And for that reason, I knew I would always hate the demon.

"Because there is no guarantee that it would work," Sebastian blurted out, hanging his head as he sat back on his heels, his hands limp in my other hand, "There is no way I could guarantee that it would work. If you moved on before I had the chance to transform you then you would be gone forever. I would be alone, and I would have to live the rest of my life knowing that I was the one who killed you."

I shook my head, sniffing loudly. I moved my hand so Sebastian could see the toll this was taking on me. His eyes widened as he saw my blotchy, tear streaked face, my lower lip quivering slightly, "So get on with it Sebastian. I don't care if I don't come back, all I care about is you living. Don't make me order you to do it."

Sebastian scowled at me, his eyes flashing bright magenta, his pupils elongating and turning into slits, "I said no Ciel! No order will change that!" He growled, using my knees to stand before walking back over to the bed.

I sighed, a sob catching in my throat as the butler turned away from me, "You're no longer the demon I fell in love with," I whispered, hoping this would shock him enough to actually want to devour my soul.

My ears picked up on the fact his step had faltered, "What did you just say?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

I stood from my chair and glared at the man, "I said, you are no longer the demon I fell in love with! You are just a shell of your former self! JUST TAKE MY DAMN SOUL SEBASTIAN! I CANNOT WATCH YOU DIE LIKE THIS!" I screamed at the demon. This was truly the most cruel torture he could have ever put me through.

Sebastian turned to face me, his eyes glowing dangerously as I continued, "I ACTUALLY REGRET FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU! IF THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS TO LOVE, THEN I WISH I NEVER FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! I AM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU WASTE AWAY!" I continued to shout, my lower lip quivering. In that moment, I saw the demon's heart shatter into thousands of tiny pieces, his face becoming nonchalant, his eyes no longer swimming in tears, only searing magenta with hatred, "What. Did. You. Say?"

"I cannot just watch you waste away into nothing, I'm sorry Sebastian, but if you refuse to allow me to help you, then I don't know what else I can do. You will leave with me no choice! I am sorry!" And with that, I stormed out of the room, leaving the butler to his own. His mouth popped open as he turned, his eyes wide with fear as I slammed the door behind me.

I ran to my study, grabbing a slip of paper and quickly noted down everything about Sebastian's care for the servants, my hand writing rather shaky as I realised what I had just done. If whatever was wrong with Sebastian didn't kill him, then maybe my admitting that I, since he became ill, regret falling in love with him will. After I was finished, I took off running down to the kitchen.  
Baldroy and Mey-rin were sitting around the island, grim looks on their faces as I entered the room. There was food on the island, but nothing had been touched, it were as if their spirit had been sucked out of them. I didn't realise how much Sebastian actually meant to them either. They must truly love him as well.

"Is he...?" Mey-rin asked, her lip quivering as she took one look at me. Baldroy immediately at her side, her face buried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back with his large hands.

"No he is not dead. Sebastian's fine, just a little upset. I need you to watch him until I get back," I grumbled, trying to keep as much emotion out of my voice as possible. I handed over the note, "If he asks where I have gone, then tell him I left to get some supplies that I needed."

Baldroy's eyebrows creased as he read through the note, "But where are you goin' young master?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"I am going to find someone who will help Sebastian. But you cannot tell him what I am going or he will try and stop me," I said in a hurried tone. I needed to leave. I needed to get out of this house. I needed to find the one person who I knew would help me when it came to anything Sebastian.

They both nodded their heads, Mey-rin pulling me into a bone crushing hug, "We will look after him Master, we will. You can count on us!" she declared, straightening her glasses.

I smiled a tight smile at the pair of them, "Great. Now can one of you take up his camomile and honey tea. Make sure he drinks all of it. It doesn't matter if he throws it up later, as long as it stays in him for at least an hour, I should be back tomorrow," I ordered. I paused for a moment, "And if something does happen tonight, if he should... um... you know... pass while I am away, can you please leave him in my room. Don't touch him. I will sort everything out when I get back should it happen."

They both nodded and bid me farewell and safe travels as I headed out the back exit toward the stable. I quickly saddled up a black mare, her russet brown eyes staring at me in annoyance that I had removed her from her hay. I made sure her girth was tight enough and pulled the stirrups down, standing on the mounting block, the reins in my hands. I made the mistake of glancing up at the house, spotting Sebastian in the window, one hand pressed to the glass while the other rested over his heart. I could tell by his heavy breathing that he was crying, his tears visible as they rolled down his cheeks.  
I mustered up the best frown I could and mounted the horse, immediately squeezing her sides to get her to move on. Luckily she was very responsive and threw herself into a gallop, her strong legs carrying me away from the Phantomhive estate, leaving my dear, broken hearted Sebastian behind me.

Sebastian's prov.

I watched as the midnight black horse carried Ciel further away into the distance, the sun setting around the grounds. He was just a black spec in the distance, so small I could barely see him. He was running, further away from me. So he would not have to witness what was sure to come. Sobs wracked through my now fragile body as he disappeared from view. My tears cascading down my cheeks, How could he leave me? All because I refused to take his soul, I thought as I slumped back into the chair. I felt absolutely terrible, my heart shattered into thousands of pieces. Even from this I felt weaker. I knew it wouldn't be long now before my time would be up. Whatever this illness was, it sure ravaged my body quickly, but I was still here, still coherent enough. So why did Ciel react like that? Why did he treat me as if I were some sort of stranger? I understood he didn't want to watch me die, he had already witnessed his parents demise before the cult took him away and enslaved him. But why would he want to force me to take his soul? To kill him in order to live myself?

In my shattered heart, I knew none of what he said, he felt in his own heart, otherwise I would have felt it a long time ago, before today. It was just so abrupt. So sudden. If he was having these feelings, why did he not talk to me about them before today? Why did it have to go to a full blown argument? Why did he have to run away from me?

I rested my hand on my forehead, my elbow propped up on the arm of the chair, and sighed heavily. Swiping away my tears as I heard the door handle rattle as someone entered the room, "Master said it was time for your tea," Baldroy's deep voice entered the room, his heavy footsteps coming up behind me.

"I do not want or need the tea, Baldroy," I grumbled, sniffing as I brought my eyes back to staring outside. Ciel was no where in sight. He truly has left me, I thought, trying my hardest to fight back a sob.

"Master said you would say that, but he told me you need to drink it. It will make you feel better," he said in a soft voice, coming to stand beside me as he placed the tray on the table beside me.

My head snapped up, glaring at the man, "Look at me and tell me that blasted tea is making a blind bit of difference! It will not make me feel better, if anything it is masking the pain I should be feeling right now. Get it through all your thick damn skulls that I am dying," I hissed. I didn't want to take my anger out on poor Baldroy. He was only trying to help, but I couldn't help it.

Baldroy didn't falter, however his face pulled down at the corners, "I know Sebastian. We all know this. But please, for us. We all hate seein' you like this," He pleaded, taking a cup and pouring the disgusting liquid into the china.

I raised my eyebrows, shaking my head and waving my hand in dismissal, "Fine, now please, leave me to some peace!" I snapped.

Baldroy nodded, placing a strong hand on my shoulder, "We are all here for you Sebastian. If you need to go, then go," He murmured, "I am not gonna ask you to stay if you are tired." And with that he left the room, his footsteps echoing away as he trudged down the steps and from what I could only guess, down into the kitchen.

The stench of the tea churned my stomach, a burning sensation creeping up my throat as I jumped up and raced over to the chamber pot. I hunched over, barely making it as I gagged and emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl. All of the disgusting tea I had been drinking for hours came right back up. Even when my stomach was empty, it still convulsed, pain searing through my midsection as I saw bright red liquid splatter into the bowl. My eyes widened when I realised it was blood. A fountain of the stuff came pouring from my mouth as I tried to rid it out of my system. I was gasping for air, spluttering as I took some of the metallic red blood into my lungs. I gagged again, I could feel my eyes bulging out of my skull, even though I had squeezed them shut. I just wanted this horrible episode to end. My stomach continued to churn painfully, a excruciating stabbing pain against my sides and the front of my abdomen, as if I were being ripped apart from the inside.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the retching and dry heaving stopped. Blood coated my lips and tongue as I spat out the remnants out into the blood soaked bowl. I could no longer make out the tea, and the deep chamber pot was now filled halfway with blood. I felt the blood trickle down my chin, wiping it away with the back of my hand. A deep fear creeped in the back of my mind, pushing through everything else as I slumped over onto my side, laying onto the cold, wooden floor. I knew there was no way I could last until Ciel got back. There was no away I could hold on any longer. I wanted to slip out of the house, since I knew this house held so many painful memories for Ciel. Not wanting to force another into his head. But I was too weak to even stand.  
My muscles continued to twitch painfully from the strenuous activity of throwing up. My eye lids now heavy, however I could tell that the sky had darkened, the full moon rising up into the sky. So beautiful, I thought as I marvelled at the rock for the last time.

I was tired, had been for weeks since this wretched illness began. I fought to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't fight it any longer. I was pulled down into the darkened depths, fighting for every breath that I could get into my body. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Ciel. I didn't want to leave without saying I loved him one last time. But all the surrounding noise of the mansion was muffled, as if I were being pulled underwater. So this was it. My eternal slumber. My last thoughts of Ciel, his beautiful youthful face. His bluish black hair bright as he turned beside me, his soft fingertips caressing my cheeks, his soft, deep whisper telling me it was okay.

"I... Love you...Ciel..."

Ciel's prov.

I continued to ride late into the night, using the full moon as my guide. I needed to hurry and find the damn reapers if I had any hope at all of saving Sebastian. I knew he didn't have long, a few hours ago, when I left him, I felt a twinge in my heart, as if something had happened, slowly that pain was growing more and more, so I knew he wasn't long for this world. I had sent a letter to the Head of Management at Grim Reaper Dispatch, asking him to meet me at a secluded spot along with the person who I knew would help me save Sebastian. Nothing would stop him, not even death itself.  
I hadn't received a reply, but I had to believe that he would have at least considered my proposal, and would at least meet me down by the lake. I yanked down on the reins, my horse screeching to a halt as I spotted two figures standing in the shadow of a massive oak tree. I quickly dismounted the unhappy animal and tied her to a tree before making my way over to the pair. They both heard my footsteps, turning and walking into the light of the moon. The soft rays like a glowing halo around the pair.

William T. Spears was ever the emotional one, his nonchalant face, his monotone voice conveying slight annoyance as he spoke to me, "I must say Ciel Phantomhive, this is highly irregular, you summoning us like this," he grumbled, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose with his scythe.

"I don't care. If you don't help me then Sebastian will die, and I cannot let that happen," I growled, frowning deeply at the impeccably dressed reaper. Everything about him in its primp and proper place, not even a stay flyaway hair in his neatly combed hair. This irritated me highly, I didn't care who he was, he couldn't talk to me as if I were dirt. No matter what I was still Ciel Phantomhive, and I would get what I want one way or another.

The second figure cried out beside William, "WHAT! NOT MY BASSY!" Grell exclaimed, his hands, although shackled to the scythe, reaching into his blood red hair, pulling down on the roots, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BASSYKINS?! HE'S A DEMON, HE CAN'T GET SICK!" Grell growled, baring his sharp pointed teeth as he pointed at me with a perfectly manicured finger.

I glowered at the red reaper, baring my own teeth in utter rage, "I haven't done anything to Sebastian! He is sick as I said and will die if neither of you help me!"

Grell thought about it for literally half a second before chiming in, "Of course I will help. Anything for my dear old Bassy! Oh Will please let me help!" the red haired reaper begged, getting onto his hands and knees, practically kissing the impeccable reaper's highly polished shoes.

William sighed, rolling his eyes, "You're telling me I was interrupted from my very important work to save a wretched demon's life!" he growled, scowling at me.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY BASSYKINS! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Grell shouted, but William wasn't paying any mind to the red reapers cries, swiftly kicking him in the face to shut him up. He turned back to me and waited for my answer.

"Yes I interrupted you to help save my butler's life. His life means more to me than my very soul," I whispered, casting my eyes to the ground, "Without him I am nothing, so please, allow Grell to help me summon the witch doctor."

William raised an eyebrow, his voice clear as he stepped forward, his scythe propped under my chin to raise my head. Just so he could stare deeply into my eyes, "I can see your cinematic record through your eyes. You don't just care for the demon do you boy?" he asked, his voice disgusted.

I shook my head, "No you are right. I don't. If you must know, I love him dearly. He has become a very good friend of mine and I wouldn't change him for the world. Not if I had ten butlers just like him," I explained, shuddering at the thought of having ten butlers running around Phantomhive manor, "Sebastian is one of a kind. He is irreplaceable to me."

Grell glanced at me, his face utterly clueless as William began to understand the depths of my feelings for the butler. He was probably watching the whole cinematic record, absolutely loving prying into my personal business with Sebastian. He raised his eyebrows again, shaking his head, "Fine. What does Grell have to do?"

I exhaled in relief, I honestly thought convincing William would be harder than that. I rubbed my chest, the pain in my heart growing in intensity, "Grell has to help me summon the witch doctor, so he can cure Sebastian of what ever sickness has gotten to him," I explained, feeling a slight chill down my spine.

William raised his eyebrow again, pushing his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose, "Do you know how dangerous it is to summon the witch doctor?" he muttered, glowering at me.

"Yes I do," I whispered. I knew the risks of bringing the witch doctor here. I knew I could throw off the balance of the world. But to be honest, as selfish as it was, I couldn't give a shit about the balance of the world. Sebastian could help me right that later once he was healed and back to full strength.

"And you know how hard it is to get rid of these beings once they have been summoned?"

"Yes I know how hard it is, and no I don't know how to get rid of them. However I am sure Sebastian will see to that when he is well again," I murmured, "Look there really isn't time to waste. I know he hasn't got very long left at all."

William sighed in a bored fashion, clicking his fingers and releasing the red haired demon from his shackles before turning his back and glancing out at the lake. Grell smiled waving his hand, a small bowl landing into it, along with a large leather pouch and a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Please make a circle with this salt, Ciel," Grell instructed, handing me a pouch of salt from the large leather one. Carefully, I sprinkled the salt around the red haired reaper and I. Once I was finished, I spotted Grell placing various animal skulls at five points in the circle, before throwing all sorts of various bones into the metal bowl, finally adding a pile of ash and dirt before setting it alight and allowing it to burn for a moment.

Grell handed me the scroll, his pointed teeth gleaming, his glasses glinting in the moon light, "Now read this incantation. This will summon him," he said in an excited voice.

I took the parchment from him, unrolling it in my shaky grasp, clearing my throat as I read out loud the words on the page.

"Free me from the dark that binds,

Of evil intertwined,

I call upon you the one who cures,

He who's to the dark inured."

I glanced up from the parchment, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. There was no spark, no mist. Nothing. Grell muttered something under his breath, flipping his long red hair, "May be you read it wrong," he stated, snatching the parchment away from me. As he was about to read, he was cut off by a loud bang, a flash of bright light blinding me as a plume of sweet smelling smoke flew up into the air. I coughed loudly, shielding my eyes as a very tall figure stepped forward from inside the smoke. His very, very dark skin giving him an ominous look in the dark firelight, his eyes black. Not just the iris, but what was supposed to be the whites as well. His face scarred with tribal markings and his thickly muscled arms clad in massive black tribal tattoos. He was wearing a small skin tight, black tunic, on his feet were leather sandals. I had to admit he was nothing like I expected. I was expecting someone with a bone through the nose, or to be wearing some kind of headdress. But he was nothing like that. His grey hair in very long dreads down his back, and he wore no headdress. Just a bone of some sort in his ear, as if it were an earring.

William had turned to face us, his eyebrows raised in shock as he glanced up and down at the witch doctor.

The tall witch doctor stared down at me, causing me to gulp in fear, his eyes glinting dangerously as he bowed deeply, near enough going down onto one knee, his head low, "My name is Nanook, how may I be of service, Ciel Phantomhive?"


	8. His Demon Love, Almost Lost

Chapter Eight ~ His Demon Love, Almost Lost

Ciel's prov.

The moon glowed like a celestial orb above us, the shimmering veil of light cascading down on the ground. Illuminating the dew drops that had formed on the leaves, on the blades of grass. The lake glittered in the soft light, the breeze pushing the surface of the water to form small waves. The evening air tranquil, nothing disturbed the quiet of the clearing. Small nocturnal animals could be heard rustling through the bushes, in the tops of the trees. It was a beautiful night, a beautiful night to summon a great evil.  
I stared up at the very tall witch doctor, my words caught in my throat as I tried to speak. The red haired reaper shrieked, running to hide behind William, who just stood there not phased by the witch doctor. He pushed Grell away from him, keeping him as far away from him as possible with the help of his retractable death scythe.

I marvelled at the tribal scarification on his arms and face, marring his features to make him look scarier than what he appeared. The black tattoos covered his thick shoulders, banding around his arms and neck, even the tail ends of the tattoos halted at his chin, just under his large full lips. His onyx black eyes staring down at the ground, his head bowed low, "My name is Nanook, how may I be of service, Ciel Phantomhive?"

I couldn't bring myself to even address the witch doctor. I scratched the back of my head, completely taken over by fear as I stared down at Nanook. His knee bent, as if he were showing me respect. I expected the witch doctor to be annoyed at being summoned, but maybe there wasn't much business in the other world. Sebastian had told me that everyone tends to leave the witch doctors to their own as they practice black magic and voodoo, and even for demons, to be mixed up with the likes of these beings was frowned upon.  
When I didn't provide Nanook with an answer, he glanced up at me with his deep black eyes, his brow raised as he watched my face carefully, "You wish for me to heal someone close to you, is that assessment correct?" he asked, his accent thick as if he had come from the depths of America's bayous. Like the ones I had read about that were in New Orleans. Where ever he was from, I just wanted him to do his job and then go back there without causing any trouble.

I nodded, moving my hair out of my eyes, showing him my faustian contract, "Yes. My butler, Sebastian Michaelis. He is dying and calling upon you was a last resort to save him. Can you heal him?" I asked, clasping my hands together, practically begging the witch doctor.

"Yes please help dear old Bassykins! Please!" Grell chimed in from behind the dark, very bored reaper.

The witch doctor smiled, well it was more of a twisted smirk, his features turning up as he bowed his head lower, "Reapers are not the only beings who can see cinematic records. And from yours I can see much death and despair. If I were not to help, more death and destruction would follow. But I also see great love. This demon means so much to you. So much you would actually have sacrificed your life, your very soul just to save him," Nanook's deep voice carried over the clearing like a thunderclap, his teeth bared as he glanced up at me. His teeth were a dark yellow in colour, the only colour to contrast against all the black.

I hung my head, closing my eyes, a single tear trickling down my cheek, "I would give anything to have him back the way he was before," I whispered, the tear falling down my chin, soaking into the collar of my shirt.

I could hear Grell muttering to William over the other side of the clearing, by the bank of the lake, "What does he mean by great love? I am seriously confused," the red haired reaper exclaimed, pushing his red glasses up his nose, batting his eyelashes.

William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He struck Grell up the side of the head with his scythe, "Have you not paid the slightest bit of attention Grell? Sebastian and Ciel have fallen in love with each other, you idiot," he growled, "Now be bloody quiet."

"WHAT! HE FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BASSY! OH THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO KILL THE BRAT!" Grell yelled, standing and powering over to me. I stepped back, but William pulled the angry reaper back with a hard yank of his long red hair, shackling him back to his scythe, "Shut up Grell. I am sorry for the interruption but I am going to have to leave you. I wish you well with healing Sebastian," he grumbled.

I nodded, smiling tightly at the uptight reaper, "Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay the both of you."

"YOU CAN REPAY ME BY GIVING MY BASSY BACK!" Grell yelled, before William silenced him with a gag. He nodded at me, clicking his fingers and disappearing into thin air, taking the angry red haired reaper along with him.

Nanook glanced back at me, his voice cutting through the echoing cries of Grell, "Are you able to prepare for what will need to be done in order to save your butler?" he asked, his full attention on me. I nodded at the witch doctor, "Yes, I will do whatever it takes. Anything at all."

Nanook stood up, straightening to his full height. I could tell instantly that he was much taller than Sebastian. Maybe even taller than Agni himself. And he was definitely the tallest person that I knew.

"Then take me to your butler," he stated, walking out of the sweet smelling plume of smoke which still rose up into the air.

I nodded my head, beginning to walk back to my horse when I was cut short, clutching my chest. Pain seared through my chest, tears falling down my cheeks as I dropped to the floor, screaming in agony, "Sebastian..." I choked out.  
The witch doctor immediately swung into action, grabbing me by the waist and scooping me up into his heavily muscled arms. Snapping his fists together and in the blink of an eye we were back at the Phantomhive manor. I struggled out of his grasp, motioning him to follow me as I began to sprint up the stairs. Sebastian's words ringing in my mind as I flung the front doors open, However if a demon's mate dies, so does the other mate. His voice so clear in my mind, it were as if he were just whispering into my ear. All this pain in my chest, the slowing of my heart rate despite the fact I was running, was because Sebastian was dying right now.  
The large mirror in the foyer startled me as I ran up the stairs, my face drained of all colour, my hair a complete mess, my eyes bloodshot, my clothes dishevelled and creased. My features were frightened, I knew I had to get to Sebastian as quickly as possible.  
Baldroy was walking out of the kitchen, the cigarette in his mouth alight, the tray in his hand taken up by a tea pot and cup. When he saw me, in my panicked state, he dropped the tray, the china shattering on impact with the floor. His startled eyes turned to the dark tall figure behind me, his expression confused as he called Finnian, Mey-rin and Tanaka. Running up the stairs behind me.  
Tears flooded down my cheeks, my legs feeling like they were moving in slow motion. I just couldn't move quick enough. Another sharp pain, stronger than the one before, pierced through my chest, causing my step to falter. I collapsed onto my hands and knees, my breathing coming in short, agonised gasps. I needed to get up, I needed to hurry to Sebastian. Other wise it would be too late.

"MASTER!" the four exclaimed, sprinting passed the witch doctor, coming to kneel beside me. Baldroy's hands on my shoulders, Finnian rubbing my back while Mey-rin tried to get me to focus on her.

"Sebas...tain," I wheezed, squeezing my eyes shut as I pushed myself away from them and stumbled up to my door. I struggled to open the heavy mahogany door, my hands fumbling with the handle. I finally managed to twist the door handle, throwing the door open so it slammed open, smashing against the wall. My eyes immediately widened at the scene in front of me. Sebastian laid sprawled on the floor, his once cream robe coated in dark red blood. His breathing slow and very shallow, almost undetectable. His face pale, blood trickled out of his mouth into a large pool around him. The chamber pot to the side of him had been knocked over and all the remnants had seeped into the floorboards. The blood staining his porcelain cheeks.

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed, collapsing to his side. My knees scuffing along the polished floor boards, splinters sinking into my flesh. I gaped at the butler, unable to draw enough oxygen into my lungs, my hands shaking as I ran them over his cold, lifeless skin. Mey-rin howled in grief, Baldroy cradling her sobbing form to his chest. I turned to glimpse at the grief stricken servants, tears streaming down all of their cheeks. My own tears spilling over my eyelids, cascading down my face, "I don't know what to do."

"Master, your... your eye," Finnian said, stepping forward, touching the skin under my right eye. This was the first time that the servants had ever seen my eye before, usually I kept the eyepatch on around them, but today they finally saw what I had done all those years ago. They probably didn't understand what it meant, but seeing the same symbol on Sebastian's hand probably gave it away. I flinched away from him, glancing down at the contract on Sebastian's lifeless hand. The contract was barely glowing, Sebastian's life force seeping away from him with every second that went by. I turned back to my dear Sebastian, resting my forehead down on his shoulder. He was as cold as ice. No warmth left in his body, "Sebastian... I am so sorry," I sobbed, laying down next to him.  
I didn't care about the blood that seeped through my clothes, staining my skin. I peppered as many kisses on his face as I could. He looked so peaceful, no longer in any pain. His features smoothed out and looking younger than before. I sifted my hands through his soft raven black hair, brushing the strands out of his face.  
I could hear Finnian asking Baldroy what I was doing, not caring at all what affection I showed to Sebastian now, considering I was about to die along with the demon. I placed his arms around me, wrapping my arm around his waist. Touching him in every way I could, my forehead pressed to his, my chest against his, my stomach, my pelvis, my legs. Every part of my body touching his. I felt his breathing shuddering as it continued to slow, his breathing wheezing as he struggled to get enough oxygen into his tired and overworked lungs.  
"I am so sorry Sebastian. I was too late," I whispered, wiping his mouth with my sleeve, before placing my lips against his. His lips cold against mine, no longer moving like they would have done before. A sob wracked through my body, shaking my form as I huddled closer to Sebastian. If we were going to die, then I was going to die in his arms along with him.

All of a sudden I was wrenched away from my Sebastian, my screams loud as I fought my way to get back to him, my hand thrust out in the hope the butler would react and pull me back into his arms, "UNHAND ME NOW! SEBASTIAN!" I cried, turning and pounding my fists against Finnian's strong arms, "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! SEBASTIAN! I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE! LET ME DIE WITH HIM!"

Finnian did not release me, no matter how much I struggled. I knew I wouldn't get to my beloved Sebastian now. All I could do now was yell my frustrations at him, oh how I wished my beloved butler could hear my cries.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU DAMN BASTARD, SEBASTIAN! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" I howled as the dark witch doctor stepped toward the unmoving butler. He placed his large hand on Sebastian's forehead, closing his eyes and chanting something under his breath. In that moment everyone was still. Sebastian's eyes opened for a moment, his crimson irises falling onto my blotchy, tear streaked face. I punched at Finnian, threatening him as I tried to get to Sebastian. He was awake, but I knew it wasn't Sebastian's eyes as they began to cloud over, a small smile on his lips as he tried to speak but his voice wouldn't come through. I needed to be with him, to help him, but no matter what Finnian wouldn't let me go.

"SEBASTIAN! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" I shouted, watching in horror as the butler took a final shuddering breath. The pain in my chest excruciating as I let out an ear piercing cry. I felt like I was being shot multiple times in the heart. I heaved out a heavy breath, watching as the witch doctor stood, opening his arms wide, before turning to me, "Ciel Phantomhive. I need you in order to cure Sebastian. I have placed him in limbo for now. He is neither dead nor alive, but in order to cure him, I need to take you both back to my alter where all my instruments are."

I was unable to speak. I couldn't take my eyes off the butler, he looked dead. No he was dead. Whether the damn witch doctor said he wasn't or not, I knew what death looked like. Sebastian had gotten very good at playing a convincing part at being dead. However this was his most convincing act ever, yet of course this was no act. This was real, this was Sebastian's real death. Completely unglorified. My heart shattered as he went completely still. I couldn't look away from his face, as his facial muscles completely relaxed, his eyes staying open, a milky film over his once beautiful crimson eyes. He... He's gone.

"Ciel! If you do not help then your butler will be lost forever and you will die along with him," the witch doctor growled, his dark eyes flashing, "I need the Master to stay, the rest of you need to leave! Now!"

Baldroy stepped forward, one arm still wrapped around a sobbing Mey-rin, his teeth gnashed together, crushing the filter of the cigarette that was in his mouth, "Now listen 'ere. I don't care who you are! You can't order us to do nothin'! We only do what the Master and Sebastain tells us!" He shouted, his fists curled as if he were going to fight the beast that was Nanook.

"If you do not leave, then Sebastian will be dead within minutes. And so will your Master!" Nanook countered, towering over us all.

"Yeah well, Sebastian is our friend! We have the right to be 'ere with him till the very end!" Finnian cried. His shouts piercing through my eardrums. But my gaze was frozen on Sebastian. I could no longer look at Sebastian's face, tearing my eyes away to look at his blood stained hand. How long had he been lying here? My mouth slackened as I tired to picture Sebastian healthy, tried to hear his voice once again in my ears, but all I got was dreadful pictures of the one I was looking at right now, his face splattered with blood, practically skin and bone. My Sebastian, my poor, poor Sebastian.

I shook my head lightly, gently freeing myself from Finnian's slackened grasp. I walked over to the now still butler, falling heavily to my knees once more. I rested my head against his chest, releasing a long wail. My tears soaking into the flimsy material of his robe. I thumped my fist down on the demon's chest, my mouth wide open as I howled in grief. A thin trail of saliva escaping my lips as I cried into the butler's chest, my hands fisting the material, "You... you... promised me... you... b...bastard."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my back, another hand rubbing my back as I heaved out my sobs, "Master, we are so sorry," they all whispered. Cradling me in their arms as I cradled Sebastian.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" the witch doctor bellowed, his voice crashing through the room like a thunder clap.

Baldroy growled, squaring up to the witch doctor, "Can't you see our Master is grievin'!" he hissed.

"He wouldn't need to grieve if he would listen. He called on me for a reason, and I will for fill my purpose," he growled, pushing Baldroy aside. The witch doctor's strong hands yanked hard on my shoulders, turning me to face him. Nanook's black eyes shimmering in the low moonlight, "Ciel, you summoned me to help your demon. To cure him, so allow me to do that. I must take you and the butler to my alter."

I sighed, defeated. What else could I possibly lose? I knew it was selfish of me to ask them to do this since Sebastian was their friend too. But I needed time alone. I needed to be able to grieve. If the witch doctor could do anything then I would allow him. If not I would like to spend my final moments with the butler by myself. Where I couldn't be interrupted.  
"Can you all go downstairs please? I know this is selfish of me to ask, but please. I need to be alone with Sebastian, to say goodbye, I will be along in a moment, "I whispered, my tone completely grief-stricken.

"But Master, you shouldn't be alone right now. Not after losin' Sebastian," Mey-rin stated.  
"Yeah, we can't just leave him! We 'ave a right to say goodbye as well!" Baldroy hissed.  
"Please Master! Let us stay!" Finnian pleaded.

I glared at them all, my anger with their disobedience bubbling over the surface, "NO! I AM YOUR MASTER! YOU DO AS I SAY! ALL OF YOU DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" I snapped, "GET A BLOODY MOVE ON!"

They all blinked in utter shock, tears sparkling in their eyes as they turned to leave. Each one of them giving a quick sideways glance as I returned back down by my butler's side, smoothing his robe down his chest, "Wouldn't be right if it were creased, now would it Sebastian?" I asked, smiling ruefully at Sebastian. I heard the door close behind the servants, their footsteps trudging down the steps, echoing away.

The dark figure of the witch doctor loomed over me, cradling Sebastian's head in his hand as he picked up his fragile body. Placing the other hand on my shoulder. Again, before I could blink, we were transported to a dark cave.  
The cave was dank and very dark., only illuminated by dark, almost black flames. The dark, crimson candle wax dripping down from the candelabras that stood in the corners of the cave. The air was very hot and humid, causing me to sweat, tugging at the collar of my shirt in the effort to cool down a little. Large bats hung from the low ceiling, screeching and bearing their large fangs, flapping their massive wings as we stepped further into the cave. In the middle of a large opening, was a large stone alter. Runes and hieroglyphs were etched into the rock, but they were completely unknown to me. I traced my fingertips along the runes, my fingers slipping into the deep etching.

Nanook laid Sebastian carefully onto the alter, placing his hands over his abdomen, before turning to me, "I need you to sit up here," he gestured, patting the space next to Sebastian. I took a shaky breath and climbed up the stone steps toward the alter. Sebastian looked as if he were being made as a sacrifice to some god rather than being brought back from the brink of death. I hopped up onto the alter, resting my elbow on the stone as I placed my lips gently to Sebastian's forehead. A single tear falling down onto his porcelain skin, glistening there in the black fire light.  
Nanook then brought a large book over to a pedestal, the covers made from some sort of skin, the pages crinkled and yellowed with time. The ink dark and almost blood red. I couldn't see much from here, but the witch doctor prepared a few things before he came over to me with a large ceremonial knife in his hand. The hilt of the knife made from the skull of a bird, some sort of eagle. An emerald jewel resting in the eye socket. The blade itself was also made from bone, part of an animal's jaw which curved round into a claw like shape.

I shrunk away from the witch doctor as he came closer. His hand outstretched, "Give me your hand."

"W...Why?" I stuttered, staring up at Nanook with a frightened expression. At this point in time, I could see why Sebastian didn't want to have dealings with the witch doctor. I was wondering whether I had made the right decision in the first place in summoning the being that stood before me. After all how did I know if he was going to help me in the way I wanted? How did I know he wasn't going to just make things worse than they already were?

"It's for the healing ritual, now give me your hand and don't ask questions," he explained, holding out his hand again. I slowly gave him the hand that had been resting upon the butler's chest. The witch doctor smirked and dragged the teeth of the blade down my flesh, piercing into my skin and releasing the rose coloured blood. He gathered a bowl and got me to squeeze my hand into a fist, the blood flowing down into the bowl. He moved over to Sebastian, opening his silk robe. Exposing his chest.  
Sebastian had gotten even worse in the hours I had left him, his collar bones sticking out, his abdomen sinking down which made his ribcage look even larger and more prominent. I could see the space between each of his ribs, his hip bones jutting out over his stretched, taunt skin, the bones looking like they would pierce through his paper thin flesh. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand, I could feel my tears starting a new as I stared down at my emaciated butler.

Nanook cut a symbol, much like the faustian contract on his hand, into his chest. Very little blood oozed out of the wound, as if Nanook were merely cutting into a slab of meat. Once he finished the symbol, he dipped his finger into the bowl of my blood, drawing a weird symbol on Sebastian's head, just between his eyebrows. It consisted of a single line trailing down the length of his nose, then another connecting to his eyebrows, before a circle, creating some sort of eye like shape. His still open eyes, clouding over even more as the witch doctor moved and drew the same symbol on my own head, "Now place your hand over the symbol on his chest and rest your head against his," he instructed, "Do not move until I have finished chanting, otherwise it will kill the demon straight away."

I nodded, doing as I was told. I closed my eyes as I placed my forehead to Sebastian's breathing in his scent. His natural scent as sweet as the roses in the gardens at Phantomhive manor. I rested my other hand over the faustian symbol on his chest, feeling my blood seep through into the deep cuts. I glanced quickly over at the witch doctor, he stood up straight, his head lolling back as his eyes rolled back into his skull. His thickly muscled arms spread above his head, the blade high above his head, casting a dark ominous shadow over the pair of us on the altar. The jewel in the bird's skull glowed a sickly luminescent green, a deep growl erupting from Nanook's chest as he began to chant.  
The words, I couldn't even begin to try and understand. I blocked out the sound of his deep voice, near enough yelling out their dark purpose. I didn't want to listen, I just focused all of my attention on Sebastian. Images of him happy and healthy in those first few weeks after our unification.

...

I woke up to the soft caressing touch across my soft skin. I opened my eyes tentatively, meeting my demon lover's deep crimson stare. His face slightly flushed on one side from where he had been laying all night, the rest of his skin glowing in the early morning sunlight. His long lash framed eyes sparkling as they gazed into my eyes, "Good morning, my dear lord," he whispered, pressing a gently kiss onto my nose.

I hummed in response, flinging my arms around him, nuzzling his chest as I sighed contently. Life couldn't get any better than waking up to the one person you love. And what a way to wake up, when the one you loved happened to be the most beautiful demon in all the world. It had to be a serious sin for Sebastian to look as gorgeous with next to no effort. His sleep mussed hair sticking up in all directions, yet somehow it made him more desirable to me. I felt his hands skate down my sensitive flesh, tickling their way down to my side, a devilish smile etched on his lips as he dug his fingers into my ribs. I erupted with laughter, trying to push away from the demon, his smile growing across his face, exposing his pearly white teeth.

"Sebastian, stop!" I exclaimed, completely out of breath from laughing so hard. But the demon refused to relent, he continued his vicious onslaught until we were both laughing. His laugh absolutely magical and heart-stopping to hear. I doubled over, giggling but also panting for oxygen as the devilish butler removed his fingers away from my ribs and rested his warm hands on the side of my cheek.

"Are... you... trying to... kill... me?" I asked, still giggling. But the butler didn't answer. He just brought his ever hungry lips to mine, stealing me into a passionate kiss.

...

Oh how I missed those kisses. There was no way I had ever been kissed like Sebastian kissed me. They were the kind of kisses that only one could dream of. They were the kind of kisses where you would hear fireworks, smell the sweetest roses, taste the finest nectar. They were the types of kisses that you could easily replace oxygen for in fear of breaking the most sweetest, tender moment. These types of kisses I would gladly give up my whole fortune for. If I had to live in poverty, as long as I had Sebastian by my side, I knew I would be able to make it.  
All of my hopes and dreams of spending the rest of my mortal and possible immortal life with Sebastian shattered as the thought of him not coming back flooded into my mind. If I didn't die, then how would I even begin to live with myself? Sebastian had been there from day one since he killed all the cultists that had enslaved me all those years ago. He taught me how to be a proper gentleman, it was because of him I became such a good guard dog for the Queen. It was Sebastian who taught me how to love and be happy again. Without him, I was nothing. Just a lowly orphan with absolutely nothing. A sob escaped my lips as I remembered if this doesn't work, that I could stand to lose everything. I could stand to lose the man I love and that itself would be enough to kill me

I could no longer hear the witch doctor's chanting, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes in fear that his ritual had not worked. Sebastian's body did not feel any different beneath my fingers. His temperature still as icy when I had found him on my bedroom floor. I wonder if the servants had gone up to check on us, whether they were shocked to find us gone, whether they had set up a search party to scour the woods surrounding the manor.

I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder, but I shook it off. I didn't want Nanook's sympathy. I just wanted him to finish with us so I could take my butler home, whether it be to love and cherish, or to bury. I didn't know what happened to demon corpses, whether they just withered away into ash, or whether they decayed like humans do. The cool hand caressed my shoulder again, the long finger tips tangling themselves into my dark hair, the thumb stroking my cheek softly, skating under my eye to catch my tears.  
I gasped in horror, wrenching my eyes open, not wanting the witch doctor to touch me anymore.

But when I glanced down at the body below me, Sebastian's once milky eyes were now unclouded once more, his crimson eyes flashing with life as he blinked several times, even though they could still not see me. I removed my head from his and glanced into his eyes, his beautiful, beautiful eyes. I choked on a sob as I glanced down at Sebastian's body, the bones that were once so visible were now being fleshed over with slabs of muscles that had been there previously before they had wasted away. His chest filling out, the definition of his abdomen increasing, his stick thin arms now bulging slightly with his brand new biceps. His ribs no longer visible, his pelvis now guided by a muscular 'v' shape. I glanced back up at Sebastian's face, his thick raven hair now bouncy, no longer limp and lifeless, his cheeks fleshed out, no longer hollow and his eyes no longer sunken into their sockets.

Ever so slowly, he started to come to. His hand continuing to caress my cheek, cradling my head in his large palm. His eyes finally settling on mine, tears glistening in the corners of his crimson hues, a small loving smile creeped onto his full lips. An overjoyed wail erupted from my chest as I mashed my trembling lips to his. My smooth lips ravaging his desperately, wanting him to kiss me like this forever as he cradled my head and propped himself up so he was leaning on one elbow. Our lips moulding together feverishly as our tears flowed as one.  
When I pulled away, I rested my weary head into the crook of his neck, tears of happiness wetting the silky fabric of his robe which was pulled tightly on his now healthy body, barely covering his modesty.  
His hand rested at the base of my skull, cradling me as he stroked my hair, his voice hushing me as we laid there on the alter.

"Sebastian," I murmured, my breath catching in my throat as I nuzzled his neck.  
"Ciel, my love," he whispered back.

We didn't need to say anything more, everything that had happened over the previous days becoming water under the bridge, to be forgotten about. We already knew how much we loved each other, and it was clear suddenly that we couldn't go on without each other by our sides. Our love for each other didn't need to be voiced, the fact that we both almost lost each other was enough of a wake up call for us. We just laid there, sobbing, touching each other as much as we could.  
Completely unaware of the witch doctor who was standing at the mouth of the cave, a smirk twisting up on his full lips, his black eyes glinting darkly.


	9. Strange Diagnosis

Chapter Nine ~ A Strange Diagnosis

Sebastian's prov.

I felt cold. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel my body at all. I could no longer feel the weight of trying to heave oxygen into my lungs. No longer feel the heavy, painful thudding of my heart as it tried to keep me alive. So was this death. Seemed rather boring actually. And to think I have to spend eternity in this limbo. I couldn't exactly see where I was. But all I could tell you was I might have been in the place between life and death. Where my awareness of my body ceased. Where I would no longer feel the pain of what attached me to my body. However even through these murky eyes, I could still make out Ciel's form. My darling Ciel. Oh how much of a toll this whole mess has taken on you.  
He looked awful. His features pale, dark shadows under his bloodshot eyes from the lack of sleep. Tears cascading down his cheeks as his mouth moved, although it was like I were a deaf man. I couldn't hear his beautiful voice. His clothes were completely askew. His tie barely around his neck, the collar of his shirt, black with what looked like soot. He rested his forehead against mine, a hand on my bare chest.

I wanted to tell Ciel to leave. I didn't want him to see me like this anymore. It was clearly damaging him more than anything ever could. It killed me that he was here, watching me die, but as much as I didn't want him to watch, I couldn't bare the thought of him not being here either. I felt his love, wrapping me in a warm blanket, everything that had been said over the past few hours between us left my mind. How trivial our argument had been. Truth is, I didn't want to take Ciel's soul because I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to change him in time. It wouldn't have been instant relief. It would have been gradual, so I do not regret my decision. I just regret our outbursts toward each other.

I tried to move my head so I could try and figure out where we were, but I had no control over my body anymore. I was just a spectator in my own body, watching behind the scenes as I stared at my beloved Ciel. Oh how I wanted to run my hands through his silky bluish black locks, to caress his soft skin. I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me, even if I was sure he already knew. His tortured cries ringing in my ears as he had screamed at me about my promise to him. My promise not to leave him until the very end. I never meant the end of my life, I meant the end of his. But it still made my heart ache painfully at the thought of breaking a promise to him. But I was so tired. Just laying here in his hold was enough. I could go in peace. I was ready.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation in my abdomen, setting my whole body ablaze as a loud chanting rang in my ears. I tried to shake my head of the awful, deep voice, to focus on Ciel but I couldn't. I couldn't concentrate. All I could feel was every fibre of my being, my life force being sucked back into this weakened body, reattaching itself. NO! Please! Don't make me live on with this torture! I screamed, wanting Ciel to stop. What ever he was doing, it would be a death sentence, for both of us. I was ready! I wanted to go! Please just let me go Ciel! I couldn't live like this any longer. Yes it would kill me to be apart from him, but I couldn't live in this tired, fragile body.

Screaming out, I was pulled back into the fragile vessel. Yet, slowly I felt the ailments that had affected me, that had weakened this body slowly drain out of me. As if I were back in the middle ages where blood letting could cure all ailments. This is what it felt like. It felt like I had an open wound and all of the dark illnesses were being sucked out of my body. Slowly I managed to regain control of my body, my arm flying up to touch Ciel's shoulder, wanting to touch him desperately, to feel his warmth around me.  
But he shook it off, his eyes squeezed shut as he fisted the material of my robe.

I tried again, knotting my long, dark nailed fingers into his silky hair, the strands as soft as I remembered. I ran my thumb along under his eye, the skin soft and wet from his ever flowing tears. I knew I was the cause of these tears, which brought tears of my own to my eyes.  
He gasped, wrenching his eyes open, his eyes settling on my face. I wanted to smile, but all I could do was blink the film out of my eyes. A sob caught in his throat as he glanced down my body. I could feel it getting stronger, my eyes flitting up to stare at my bare arm and hand. The skeletal limb, fleshing out, no longer skin and bone. My muscles returning. Soon my arm was clad with a thick bicep, my skin covering my bones well, veins showing up under my skin as I flexed my fingers. I was no longer a skeleton of my former self.  
When he glanced back at me, I managed to move my eyes to stare into his own, a smile creeping across my full lips. Another strangled sob erupted from his chest as he mashed his quivering lips against mine. His lips urgent as they moved around mine. Oh Ciel! I lifted myself up, propping myself up onto my elbow, cradling my lover in my arms as I passionately kissed him. When he pulled away, his head rested into the crook of my neck, a wail escaping his lips as his arms wrapped around my broad back, his nails raking down the flesh as if he couldn't believe I was here. I stroked his head, knowing exactly how he felt as I stared up at the ceiling, releasing a shaky break and I wiped my tear streaked face with the back of my hand.

"Sebastian," he murmured, his breath catching in his throat as he nuzzled my neck.  
"Ciel, my love," I whispered back, squeezing him tightly to my body. I never wanted to let the man go ever again. I pressed my lips to his temple, running my nose along the shell of his ear, inhaling his Earl Grey tea and mint scent, allowing it to intoxicate me once more. I sat up fully, my feet settling on the cool stone on the ground, the backs of my iron thighs resting against what seemed like a giant altar.

A very loud ripping sound broke us apart, both of us bursting out laughing as the back of my, now too small, robe, split in two.  
"It would appear that I had better get a new robe," I chuckled, shedding the material, just piling it in my lap so my modesty was covered. I wasn't shy around Ciel, but I could feel another presence in the cave, and I doubted very highly that they would appreciate my being naked. Ciel giggled, placing a hand on my cheek, "I think I can arrange someone to get you fitted for a robe. As for the rest of your uniform, it should all fit," he smiled, cupping my cheek with his hand. I leant into his touch, closing my eyes, relishing his warm, soft caress. If I were a cat, I'd be purring to the heavens right now.

"How are you feeling?" Ciel hiccupped, wiping his blood shot eyes with the back of his sleeve, sniffing loudly.

I smiled lovingly back at my darling human, "Better now, all thanks to you my love," I whispered, placing my hands against the sides of his face, "So much better that I feel I should be cleaning silverware for weeks."

Ciel laughed, rubbing his nose against mine, "Good, that is very good to hear," He muttered, his eyes staring back into mine, his cerulean blue eye still swimming in tears, "I love you Sebastian."

"I love you too Ciel. So much," I whispered, kissing his lips tenderly.

Ciel smiled against my lips, pulling away, "Please do not ever leave me like that again."

I crushed him back into my arms, resting my head against his shoulder, "I promise Ciel. I will never do something like that again," I declared, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths. I could feel Ciel's face rise up into a smile, but something was wrong, it didn't feel the same. He sniffed again, I could tell he was crying properly now, his tears flowing from his cheeks and down onto the back of my shoulders. The tears flowing down my shoulder blades, sending a small shiver down my spine.

"Ciel, what is wrong?" I asked, stroking his head, rubbing his back as he continued to wear his heart on his sleeve. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, his mouth held agape as he tried not to cry out. I pulled him away from me, cupping his cheeks with my large palms, "Ciel, please tell me what is the matter," I whispered, kissing away his tears.

"Oh Sebastian, I am so sorry about what I said before I left. I do not regret falling in love with you. Not one bit, please forgive me," he cried, guilt coursing over his features. This torment had aged Ciel, more mentally than physically. It seemed like I was no longer talking with the spoilt brat I helped raise when he was eleven. In these weeks he had completely changed, he had become more understanding, more caring. Of course he still had his hair trigger temper, and somewhere his bratty attitude would be there, but he was changed. Changed for the better.

"No, Ciel. No, do not even speak of it. I knew you meant nothing of it. I was being stubborn, I caused you to say those things so you could leave and find help. Never regret speaking your mind to me," I soothed, resting my forehead against his, "Never regret it. If it wasn't for you Ciel, I... I would be dead right now."

Ciel groaned, wiping his tired eyes, his lids becoming heavy, "At least you are cured now. We can go home," he mumbled, closing his tired eyes.

I smiled, placing my lips to his, "Of course my lord. Looks like you could use your bed," I chuckled, shifting so that Ciel was fully sitting on my lap. His legs wrapped around my waist, his arms around my broad shoulders, his fingers interlocking with my raven black hair that caressed the nape of my neck. I felt Ciel smile against my shoulder again, "Sounds nice Sebastian. But I don't want to do anything right now, I just want to stay in your arms."

"And that, is where you are wrong, Ciel Phantomhive. Your demon is not cured at all" an otherworldly, deep voice resounded, a malicious tone seeped into the familiar voice. My ears pricked as I turned, glaring at the tall dark skinned man who walked through the cave, a large book in his hand. His long grey dreads swaying at his back, a tight black tunic covering his heavily scarred and tattooed body.

"Nanook!" I hissed, crushing Ciel to my chest, hiding him from the wicked tribesman, "I knew I could smell a stench, What are you doing here?"

The witch doctor laughed, throwing his head back, his black eyes staring down at me, glinting in the black fire light, "Is that anyway to talk to the man who just saved your life, Michaelis?"

Ciel pushed himself so his head was resting against my chest, staring under my arm like a child being protected by his father, "Wait, you two know each other? Sebastian, how?"

I didn't take my eyes off the evil being in front of me, the witch doctor leering at us both, an evil smirk crossing his face, "Yes Sebastian, do tell the boy how we met all those years ago, won't you?"

I curled my lip, growling at Nanook, "You didn't answer my question! Get on with it now!" I hollered, my eyebrows narrowing dangerously over my eyes.

Nanook shook his head, chortling, "Your young human Master summoned me to help you. How ironic, that the demon who imprisoned me like this, needed my healing expertise," his voice grating against my ears. It had been years ago, but I had imprisoned Nanook when I was working for a previous master. This one was nothing like Ciel, back then, these people were either evil or corrupt. Everyone, including my previous master had dabbled in dark magic, which is how he came to make the deal with me, but there was nothing more cruel than what Nanook did to the tribe. I couldn't even begin to recount the tale to my current Master, not while this filth was here.

I glanced down at Ciel, not blaming him. I knew he must have been absolutely desperate to summon the evil witch doctor. Ciel's eyes wide, tears still resided in the corners of his eyes as he frantically shook his head, "Sebastian, I didn't know. I wouldn't have summoned him if I wasn't so desperate to save you. I didn't mean to defy you," he said, his normally deep calm voice, now frantic and high pitched.

Momentarily forgetting the presence of the witch doctor, I brought my forehead down to his, kissing his nose, "I know Ciel. And I do not blame you for summoning him, I know how desperate you were. I am not angry with you," I murmured, refusing to take my eyes off the man. I couldn't look at the being in the corner of the room, the very one that was walking circles around us, like a prowling lion on the hunt for it's prey.

Ciel lifted his head, pinning Nanook down with a glare, "What do you mean he isn't cured? You said I was wrong. Why? You said you would cure him!" Ciel cried, his voice rising as he tried to turn himself in my grasp. I felt fear creep back into my heart, like a shard of ice piercing through my flesh and impaling me. The thought of leaving again, losing Ciel again, I couldn't even bare to think of it.

"It would seem that your demon has something that can not be simply cured. On unless you both agree to it," the witch doctor snarled, turning his gaze back to me. One thing kept bugging me, what kind of illness would you need both of us to agree to cure? It was ridiculous, I know I wanted to be rid of this illness, so I could continue to live out the rest of my demonic life with Ciel. And I was sure he felt the same. But why did I waste away like that? It didn't make any sense.

"Why did I waste away like that?" I barked at the witch doctor, my eyes following him as he continued to circle us, the book still in hand, "I've been devouring souls on a regular basis. If I hadn't eaten for over a century then I would understand, but my last soul was over two weeks ago."

Nanook nodded, his cold glare sending a shiver of fear through me, "Yes, you have enough souls inside you to feast upon happily without change. Those souls should last you well over a couple of hundred years. So why did you waste away so quickly?" he mumbled, taking his place behind the pedestal.

Watching him as he took a ceremonial blade, pressing his lips to it and allowing it to float up to the ceiling where it hung. I brought my eyes back to him, snarling. Ciel frowned, his cerulean blue eye, cold and hard as he demanded answers, "Well tell us then! Why aren't the souls sustaining him?" His tone impatient as we both stared at the witch doctor.

He smiled a malicious smile, his eyes burning into mine, "Because you're not the only one feeding on them," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. My mouth popped open, my eyes widening as my arms tightened around Ciel, trembling slightly. No this... this can't be... I thought, my eyes flitting everywhere in a panic as I tried to comprehend what the witch doctor was telling me. I glanced down my body, tears springing to my eyes as I focused on that one area, Well this could be a fate worse than death.  
Ciel frantically glanced between us, the evil smirking Nanook, and me, frozen in fear, frozen in disbelief, frozen in abhorrence.

"What does that mean? Has Sebastian been cursed? Has he contracted some sort of demonic parasite? What is it?" he asked, his voice panic-stricken, "Will one of you tell me what is going on now!"

Nanook turned to me, a neutral expression on his face, "Would you like to explain yourself to him, or should I?" he asked, smirking, his full lips turning up, exposing his yellowed teeth, chuckling darkly.

Carefully, I set Ciel down on the stone altar, before standing on very steady, strong legs. I held the ripped rags of the robe with one hand, and powered over to the witch doctor, grabbing him around the throat, forcing him up into a corner, lifting him of the ground. I shifted so his head was next to the candelabra, the black flames begging to lick at his flesh. The muscles in my arm bulging as I held all on the weight of this being, my fingers tightening around his throat. I could easily crush him right now since I was back to full strength, Oh it would be so easy! Like crushing a grape between my fingers! I snarled at the witch doctor, his large hands clawing at mine, begging for me to put him down.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, trying to get down from the altar.

"Ciel, stay there. Do not move!" I reprimanded, turning my glare back to Nanook, "I thank you for saving my life, but please do shut up. You are getting to be such a nuisance," I hissed, my fingers enclosing around his windpipe. I stared deeply into his eyes, seeing my magenta eyes flickering like a burning flame in the reflection of his black orbs. My pupils barely visible, showing just how infuriated I was.  
"Now, unless you want me to kill you right here and now, I want you to confirm your diagnosis. Get on with it!" I felt my fangs pierce through my gums, the newly sharp teeth just begging to sink into the witch doctor's throat. Oh how I wanted to watch his blood run cold as I ripped him apart, but if he was right, I would need him. How ironic? The person I sentenced to eternal imprisonment and now I need his help. What cruel demonic force was behind this?  
Nanook nodded frantically, struggling for breath as he hovered his hand over my chest before running lower down to my abdomen. I felt a sharp twinge of pain as his thick fingered hand came to rest on my skin. His calloused fingers burning as he confirmed my fears.

I screamed in agony as I dropped the witch doctor, watching as he landed on the floor in a crumpled heap, coughing loudly. I staggered back, falling against the stone, a foreign substance trickled down my shoulders from where I had grazed my back. My eyes wide as Ciel placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him with tears in my eyes, "Ciel, you have to believe me that I did not want this at all," I panicked, watching how Ciel's features twisted into a confused look, "What do you mean Sebastian? What is wrong? Your bleeding!"

I didn't care about the blood, for now at least I couldn't feel any pain, however I felt like my heart was being crushed. Melted down so I could feel nothing. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, I knew my display would be scaring Ciel, but in this moment, who could me more scared than what I was.  
"I swear, I didn't want this!" I mumbled, grabbing the roots of my hair. My scalp screaming at me to stop, I couldn't look at my lover, I could only stare at the cold hard ground as I began rocking back and forth, "I swear, I would never I have wanted this! I am so sorry Ciel!" What have I done?! How could I have done this?! It's all my fault! I may as well have killed my darling Ciel while I had the chance! This would crush him!

Ciel's prov.

I watched helplessly as the demon sat there on the floor, rocking backwards and forwards, muttering to himself. His hands tangled in his hair, his back bleeding slightly from the small graze. Careful not to touch the demon, I hopped off the altar, collapsing to my knees in front of Sebastian. His eyes were wide, his crimson eyes small as pins as he stared at a small spot on the ground. Tears fell down his cheeks. I gaped as I couldn't help but watch him, Sebastian never had episodes like this. So whatever was wrong with him, had truly scared him.

I spun round, standing and grabbed the witch doctor. I was nowhere near as strong as Sebastian, but I needed answers, and it would seem that my butler was indisposed right now. I fisted the witch doctor's leather black tunic, pushing him, with all my might, up against the craggy wall of the cave. He grunted as the wall hit his back with a thud. I could feel my contract burning in my iris as I glared at the witch doctor. There was no way I trusted him, I owed him, but I needed answers before I was to pay him whatever price he would ask for.

"What is wrong with Sebastian?! Tell me now!" I demanded, gnashing my teeth together. The witch doctor didn't respond, he just smirked at the demon was still muttering under his breath. My eyes widened in anger as I struck Nanook across the face, hard with my hand. The flesh stinging as I drew my hand back to his tunic, slamming him against the wall again, "Tell me damn it! I won't hesitate to order Sebastian to kill you!"

The witch doctor smiled maliciously, "You do that, and your demon butler will be as good as dead. As unfortunate as it is, your demon will need me."

"Then tell me what is wrong with him!" I ordered, scowling at the evil being. I released him and moved over to Sebastian, shaking his shoulder, wanting him to snap out of it so we could just go home. But the demon was completely unresponsive, his mutterings seemed to have ceased, but he looked ashen and completely blank. I shook his shoulders harder, very tempted to slap him, but I couldn't do it.

The witch doctor came around, rubbing his cheek, his voice deep as he addressed me, "Do not worry, he is just in shock, after all he has just been given a death sentence," Nanook chuckled, rounding the corner of the table. I stared up at him, my eyes glaring into those dark orbs, "I order you to tell me what is wrong with him!"

Nanook knelt down, grasping my cheek roughly in his calloused hands, "Your demon is with child."

I shook the witch doctor off, glancing from him to Sebastian before bursting out laughing, "You cannot be serious! You two are pulling my leg, Sebastian is a male. And I am sure it is against the laws of nature for male beings to bare children," my laughter turning into fits of giggles. If this was their way to lighten the mood, well I guess it worked, I mean it is a stupid joke, but it definitely cut through the tension.

"Ciel... he is not lying," Sebastian whimpered, his voice barely audible as his wide, frightened eyes glanced up at me, "He is right. I'm... I'm..." A sob caught him off guard, catching in his throat as he lifted a trembling hand to his mouth, biting down on his flesh to stop himself from crying out.  
I stopped smiling immediately, my face falling as I stared at my distressed Sebastian. I turned back to Nanook, shaking my head in disbelief, "But how? Sebastian is male. You can't have children? Can you?" I whispered, turning back to Sebastian, resting my hand on his knee.

He flinched, as if my touch burned him. His eyes still on mine. He removed his hand from his mouth, putting trust in his voice that he wouldn't break down, "Well it would appear I can. Female demons are hard to come by, but it was thought to be a myth that the male demons had developed reproductive organs in order to carry the next generation of their lineage. But it was a myth, male demons would mate with female demons. I... I didn't think of it to be true," he whispered, his face falling into despair.

So a demon child almost killed Sebastian. How was I supposed to help Sebastian raise a child that had tried to kill him with in it's first few weeks of life, I thought, my jaw hitting the floor in shock. My poor Sebastian, what have I done to you?

"I swear to you Ciel, I never wanted this. I didn't know it could happen," he said, his tone panicked again as he tugged harder on his hair again, "What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself.

I sat there frozen on the spot, staring at my butler's abdomen. There was... something growing inside him... something that almost killed him... how could any one love something that tried to kill it's own parent. My lip curled in disgust, but then again a thought popped into my mind, It's not the child's fault. It is only the size of a seed at this point, it doesn't know any better. It probably didn't even know it was killing Sebastian. I guess everything made sense now. Why Sebastian was so moody, why he had gotten so sick so quickly. But one thing I couldn't put my finger on was why I was considering the fact of allowing it to live.

"Thank you Nanook. Now how do we stop this from happening again?" I asked nonchalantly, my gaze still trained on Sebastian's flat stomach, I guess with all the weight Sebastian had lost, it made it easier to see. And it explained why Sebastian looked so emaciated yet his stomach remained the same.

Nanook grinned maliciously, gripping my cheek again, pulling roughly at the skin, "He is now bonded to you. So anything that thing inflicts on him, you will feel it too. Sebastian will need to continue to consume souls on a regular basis. If souls cannot be obtained or they are not doing anything to satisfy the spawn's appetite, then blood of the bonded will be required," Nanook explained, his tone dark as he regarded both me and Sebastian, "The foetus also happens to be part human, so the consumption of human food might help to satisfy it as well."

Sebastian's gaze moved to where Nanook had a hold of me, his eyes narrowing as he stood up, towering over the being, "Get away from him," he growled, pushing the witch doctor away from me. He picked me up in his arms, rubbing his forehead against mine, a loving gesture, even if he was feeling vile at this point in time.

"Ciel..." he whispered, drawing my attention away from the witch doctor. I glanced into Sebastian's pained eyes, tracing the outline of his jaw with my fingers, "Ciel... I don't... I don't want it."

I frowned, cocking my head, "Sebastian, what do you mean?"

"I mean this... this... this thing almost killed me. Almost ripped me away from you. This is only the start, it gets worse further in. Demon gestations are longer than humans, and they last twelve months, demons take longer to mature because of their abilities as well, but they grow at a rapid rate. I might be powerful enough to handle most things, but I am in no shape at all to carry something that could kill me. How can I even begin to want something that will only try and kill me again," his voice rising, tears springing into his eyes once more. He rested his forehead down onto my shoulder, "Ciel, I don't want it. Please don't make me have it," he cried.

He was utterly repulsed by the idea of the child, but I knew it was part human. I knew it wouldn't be all that bad. But my feelings for Sebastian came first, I don't want him to have something that he didn't want. I turned to Nanook, glaring at him, "What can you do to help him?"

"I will need some time to prepare for the banishing ritual. Summon me in one month's time, that should give me all the time I need to gather the resources I need, and for the moon to come around as full once more," he explained, "It will not be easy to get rid of the spawn. It all depends on how well it has latched itself into you."

Sebastian didn't answer, his limbs shuddering violently as he hid his face in my shoulder. I nodded, my hair flowing limply in my face, "Of course, and what of your payment?"

Nanook grinned maliciously, glancing at Sebastian as he spoke. Sebastian's lip curled as he growled at the witch doctor, stepping away from him, "I will collect soon enough."  
I could tell that Sebastian couldn't stand to be here any longer, so I touched his cheek, kissing his lips lightly before whispering, "Let's go home Sebastian." I didn't have to ask twice as the cave disappeared and my bed room manifested itself. The cackles of the witch doctor still ringing in my ears.

Sebastian's prov.

I separated myself from Ciel as soon as we were back in the bedroom. The strong smell of blood and camomile tea filled my nostrils, my stomach churning. It wasn't a symptom of being... being pregnant. It was simply the fact that the smell had been allowed to fester in the room for hours. Ciel didn't take any notice, he just stepped away from where he had been standing, moving over to his wardrobe. His shoulders sagged as he heaved a sigh, reaching up to turn the handle, the door swinging open as he glanced into the large wardrobe. It was nearly as tall as the room itself, and Ciel, poor Ciel, was far too short to reach any of the clothing that hung on the railing. But he managed just fine, picking up a stool, now leveraged with extra height to rifle through the countless white shirts.

"Do you think you can hold on for a month?" He asked, pushing the unwanted shirts away from him, into the corner of the open doorway.

I nodded blankly, watching as he pulled out a very long, white night shirt. It was far too long to belong to him, but I remember Ciel having moved all of my own clothes up the stairs since I wouldn't be using my own quarters. I sighed heavily, walking over to him, taking the shirt in my long fingers, "It's not like I have much of a choice, Ciel," I complained, slipping on the silky night shirt. The fabric gliding over my cool sensitive skin.

"Well no, you don't really. You're right about that. Unless you can abort the child yourself," Ciel chuckled emotionlessly, moving to a drawer, pulling out a pair of my underclothes.

I rolled my eyes, snatching the clothing from him and paced over to the bed, slumping down onto the mattress, "Now you make me sound like some sort of unreasonable savage," I grumbled, resting my head in my hands. I released a long, pent-up sigh, This is not what I needed.

"No Sebastian, do not take it like that," Ciel whispered, closing the wardrobe and coming to sit beside me. I rested my forehead on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around my neck, "Whether you choose to go through with it or not Sebastian, you are the strongest demon I know. You are so brave and strong, I promise I will be here to support whatever you decide."

I snorted, raising my head slightly so I could see his eyes with only one of my own, "I am the only demon you know, that is still alive of course," I smirked. Every other demon that Ciel had met, had come to an unfortunate demise, by my hand, because they wanted something that now even I no longer want. They all wanted to steal his soul from me.

"You are correct about that. But Sebastian, I am serious. I will support your decision, which ever way it will go," Ciel murmured, touching my cheek with his finger tips. I closed my eyes, before glancing down at my now clothed abdomen, "There is only one point of action Ciel. Demon children are not to be trifled with. There is no telling what they could do. I will carry it until next month, but after that I will get it removed. I've told you, I don't want it."

"Can I ask why? It can't be just because it will try and kill you again," Ciel murmured, pressing his forehead to my own.

I stared back up at the young human, "I would have thought that was reason enough, but I will pacify you with another reason. Do you think you could handle a demon who is so emotionally distraught over the fact of being forced to bring something that they never wanted into this world? Do you think you could handle a demonic child by yourself, and raise it properly?" I growled, "Because if I kept it, this is what would happen. I've told you my reasons for not wanting it. If at some point in the future I wanted children then I am sure it would be possible to try again, but as of now, after what this thing has done to me already, I can't even bare to give it a second chance."

Ciel smiled ruefully, nodding his head lightly, "Okay. Then I respect your decision," he muttered, hanging his head.

I sighed, "I am sorry Ciel. Can we talk about this later?" I asked, placing my head back down on his shoulder. Ciel nodded and glanced over at the time, "Of course we can. We have a month to sort things out. Now put on those underclothes, we need to go downstairs. God knows how long we were in that creepy cave for, the servants are probably worried sick."

I glanced at the clock, "We were there for all of a half an hour. I am sure they would understand you wanting to grieve for that long since you were rather attached to your butler," I chuckled.

Ciel giggled as well, putting the damper of our evening behind us, "Ah yes, well we best explain to them that you are alright," he mumbled, standing and holding out his hand, "I honestly don't know how we are going to explain this one since they actually saw you 'die' this time."

My eyes widened slightly, "We're not going to tell them, are we?"

Ciel chuckled, placing a finger under my chin and guiding my lips to his. His mouth moving slowly around mine, taking his sweet time before he pulled away with a smile, "No we won't tell them that. But the servants did see me kissing you when I thought you were dying right in front of me. So I think I need to explain that to them, so they understand," he chuckled, taking my hand in his.

I smiled impishly, "Well now, that is your predicament. I will explain how I am alive..."

"And looking rather dashing in your healthy self," Ciel remarked lovingly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, wanting oh so much to scowl at the man, "Yes well, as I was saying, I will explain why I am alive and had a sudden change in my appearance. You can explain what those feelings were. Whether you choose to tell them we are actually lovers is completely up to you," I mumbled, grasping his hand tightly as my eyes cast down to the stained floor.

"Oh so we are lovers now. I thought we were mates by your terms," Ciel giggled, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into my wrist.

I sighed and threw him a sideways glance, "Yes, lovers. Since you hated the term so much, I thought I would change it," I stood next to him and took in the stained floor, "I do apologise for ruining the floorboards. It won't happen again." I snapped my fingers together. All traces of the blood seeped out of the floorboards disappeared, the mahogany now their old polished selves again. The stench in the room completely changing into the smell of Earl Grey, mint and a subtle hint of roses.

Ciel glanced down at the floor and smirked, "Did you now? Hmm... can't say I noticed, now come," he muttered, taking my hand in his and leading me down the stairs.

Oh I will regret this come morning, I thought as the servants launched themselves at me, crying and snivelling. I fell down, a heap of servants on my back as I held my head in my hand, rapping my nails on the floor as I stared up at Ciel, "It's going to be a long night, young lord. Best get comfortable."


	10. A Change of Heart

Chapter Ten ~ A Change of Heart

Ciel's prov.

The weeks progressed ever so slowly. Since finding out that Sebastian was with child, I decided on decreasing his duties, much to his distaste. I knew that as of yet, Sebastian was still very adamant that he did not want to keep the child, but that didn't mean that I would put his life at risk by allowing him to continue with his more strenuous duties. Unfortunately he was barely manageable with his hormones all over the place. The poor servants didn't know what to do, and quite frankly, I wasn't the only one suffering whip-lash with his mercurial mood swings. One moment the butler would be very happy either dusting or baking cakes, the next minute he would be in a flying rage because something went wrong, then, the one that scares the servants the most, Sebastian would break down in floods of tears. Often at the stage where I could hear his voice bellowing around the manor, is usually my cue to grab him and take him to my room before he broke down in front of anyone.  
At one point, I had to turn down visits from Elizabeth because Sebastian was flying around the manor in a complete rage. Nothing had made him angry, oh no, he just woke up like it. I had seated Elizabeth in my study and we were talking about her latest ball, her bubbly, high pitched voice irritating Sebastian to the point where he couldn't contain himself anymore, "Could you please shut up about your damn pink parties! The Master doesn't care and quite frankly, your voice is giving me a migraine!" He growled, dropping her tea right in front of her, almost shattering the cup as he stormed out of the room and made his way upstairs.

I glanced after Sebastian, gaping at him before turning back to my cousin, "I am so sorry Lizzie. He isn't normally like this," I apologised, standing and grabbing a cloth and wiping up the tea that Sebastian had spilt. Lizzie didn't pay any mind, she could tell something was wrong with the butler since she knew how polite and proper he usually was. After a few more minutes, I showed her to the door, explaining that I would have her over soon once Sebastian was feeling better, to which she agreed all too quickly.  
When I made my way up to my bed room, Sebastian was laying on his side, sound asleep, so I left him to it.

He also seemed more impulsive when it came to intimate evenings. Most of the time, I was too busy, trying to catch up with the work that I had missed over the weeks that I had spent looking after Sebastian when he was ill. But occasionally, when I was working late into the night when the servants were asleep, I would hear the door creak open, and Sebastian, all sleep mussed and looking absolutely gorgeous without a shirt on, would walk into the study. He would rub his eyes, staring at me, "Why are you still awake, my lord?" he would ask.

"I need to finish reading these reports before I send them back with my response," I had sighed, dropping my pen and rubbing my temples. Sebastian could see I was very tired, but he still slinked over, resting his arms on the arms of the armrest, "Well maybe I can help," he would whisper, pressing little kisses under my ear, gently making his way up. A growl escaping his lips as he began nipping my earlobe with his teeth, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of my ear.

"No Sebastian, I am not in any mood to play today," I had replied, pushing the demon away from me, "I'll finish them tomorrow, I need to sleep."

Even then he still wouldn't let up until he finally got his way. After which he would happily fall asleep, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. Oh my mercurial Sebastian, I would think as I stroked his hair, his snores light as he nuzzled his nose against my bare chest.

Unfortunately, another downside to Sebastian's condition was that he had to leave early in the evening to hunt, devouring the souls of criminal low lives in order to keep himself from returning to that dreadful, deathlike state. He wasn't happy about it either since he had told me once that he preferred high quality souls and would starve himself in order to enjoy the souls even more. All the low quality souls seemed to make him grumpier, "I hate having to devour the souls of criminals. Honestly, the one I ate last night really made yours seem like a prized five course meal," he had grouched, one evening as he came back, wiping his mouth from any stray blood on his lips, his fangs replaced by his normal teeth. I didn't seem phased as he then proceeded to serve me dinner, only joining me for pudding, which he seemed to have really developed a taste for.  
It didn't matter what kind of dessert it was, as long as it was sweet then he would eat it along with me. I noticed how dainty he was when handling food, he never picked things up with his fingers like I sometimes did, he always insisted on using the silverware. Honestly, in comparison to him, he was like a king and I a lowly savage.

Every day there was something new to complain about, but the main thing was that he wanted Nanook to hurry up, just so he could free himself of the cursed spawn. I myself found that I actually wanted for Sebastian to change his mind about the child. After all, apart from when he was completely unbearable, most of the other things agreed with Sebastian. He looked healthy. He was bright and positively glowing, and when he was in a good mood, well he was an absolute joy to be around. But I couldn't force him to have a child he didn't want, since after all, he would be the one to go through it. It was his body, and there fore it was his choice. But sometimes I did find him to be rather unreasonable about the child.  
The poor thing made one mistake. Granted it was a pretty big one, but it couldn't be left accountable for the mistake of almost killing Sebastian. In my opinion, as the days wore on, the more I actually wanted the child, I just hoped Sebastian would before it was too late.

...

It was late afternoon, I had just gotten out of my bath when Sebastian came into the room, his face, exhausted as he flomped down on the bed, laying back, draping his arm over his eyes. His mouth set in a tense grimace. From the smell of him, he must have been cleaning the kitchen after Baldroy used C-4 and gunpowder to try and cook my dinner quicker. Obviously it didn't work, and he was lucky that the house didn't blow up along with the kitchen. However I could only imagine the look on Sebastian's face when he saw the state of the aftermath. His eye must have had a twitching fest.

I wrapped the towel across my waist and paced over toward the demon, "Are you alright Sebastian?" I asked, padding over to him. I could just about make out the very tiny swelling on his lower abdomen, just above his silver buckled belt. I wouldn't dare say anything about it since he now had resorted to wearing slightly larger dress shirts in order to hide it. Honestly, if you didn't know he was with child, you wouldn't notice it at all.

"I'm alright Ciel. I am just tired," he grumbled, resting his head back against the pillows.

I smiled gently and climbed onto the bed, sitting on his pelvis, blanketing his chest with my own. Careful not to touch his abdomen which was still tender to touch at times. I lifted his arm off his face and shook my wet hair so the droplets of water would land on his porcelain skin, "Are you sure?" I pouted, however I could barely hold it, my face splitting into a smile as the butler chuckled lightly.

He wiped his face of the water droplets, brushing his fingertips across my lips, opening one eye. The red orb moving to stare directly at me, "Yes Ciel, I am. I wish you would stop worrying about me."

I frowned and shook my head again, "How can I? Sebastian there is no way I could ever stop worrying about you. After all, you are my destined mate, therefore I am entitled to such a task," I explained, my tone matter of fact. He sighed and just closed his eye again. His face visibly relaxing as his arms came up to cradle my back. I rested my head against his chest, knowing he wouldn't care if his shirt got wet from my sopping hair. His fingertips traced small patterns into my back, one of them made me giggle as he knew I couldn't stand cats. But I wasn't going to argue with a demon who's mood changes so quickly that I have no time to catch up.  
A troubling thought came to mind as I glanced up at his smooth features, "Has the child got you down again?" I asked, blushing slightly at the question.

His fingers halted, his arms stiffened. All of his muscles going rigid as his eyes snapped open. He glanced down at me coldly, pushing me off him so he could sit up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, "What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, slumping over, his back arching, one hand covering his face while the other rested on his knee.

To say that I felt hurt by Sebastian's reaction was a slight understatement. I casted my eyes downward, not knowing how to respond to him. He filled in the gaps before I could even voice my words, "Ciel, what do you want me to do? I am devouring extremely low quality souls, which is making me nauseous, I am rather depressed that it has been two and a half weeks since seeing Nanook and the time just isn't going quick enough for me. I am tired all the time, I don't particularly feel the best either, I have said I am alright. As alright as I am going to be until this..." he paused, his lip curling as he pointed to his stomach, "...Thing is taken out of me. So please do not insult me, just take my word for it," he snarled, throwing me a sordid look from the corner of his eye. His crimson eye flecked with magenta, his pupil slightly elongated. His emphasis on the word 'thing' made me flinch, He really did loathe the child. I felt my heart sink, He would never give the poor thing a chance.

I bit my lip, enough that I could taste blood. I sat there on the middle of the bed, staring at the butler's broad arched back. I wanted to ease Sebastian's suffering, but I just didn't know how, "I'm sorry Sebastian. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to ask you how you are anymore," I whispered, bowing my head, staring at my fingers as I played with my fingers. I heard a loud sigh from the demon as he shifted across the bed, moving so he was sitting behind me. His legs encircling mine, his arms wrapped around my waist. His big body arching slightly over mine, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I can't keep taking my moods out on you," Sebastian murmured, kissing my temple gently, "I just don't know what I am going to do. I am going out of my mind here."

I turned my head so I could just about see the side of his face, "Then why don't you try and talk to me about it? At least then I would be able to understand what you are feeling," I suggested, tracing his eyebrow with my index finger.

He sighed through his nose, closing his eyes, "What would you like to know?"

Blinking at him, I didn't think he would be so quick to agree. Knowing that Sebastian could be very stubborn when it came to getting information out of him, the fact that he was agreeing so quickly either meant that he was happy to divulge, or there was actually something wrong that he needed to get off his chest. I bit my lip again, chewing down on my flesh, "Are you having second thoughts about getting rid of the child? Any at all?" I asked around gnawing on my lower lip.

Sebastian groaned, his eye opening and giving me a sideways glance, flitting from my mouth back to my gaze, "You really need to stop biting your lip. You are going to cause yourself an injury," he muttered, pulling my lip free from my teeth with his fingers, "And in answer to your question, at this time, no I am not having second thoughts. And I can guarantee that I won't have second thoughts about getting rid of this thing. It's just..." Sebastian trailed off, sighing loudly. I felt him swallow against my shoulder, Whatever it was, it was really not something he was willing to open up to. His eyes closed so he no longer had to look at me.

"It just what Sebastian?" I prodded, hoping to wade further into what was the actual problem here. If I could figure it out, then maybe I could actually do some good by helping the demon release whatever was bothering him so much.  
When Sebastian spoke, it was on a loud exhale, his words rather jumbled, "It just reminds me of my own childhood, that's all."

I blinked at the butler, my mouth opening and closing, but the words didn't want to come out, "Y...You had a childhood?"

Sebastian turned his head so he could frown at me, his eyebrows curving over his crimson eyes, "Of course I had a childhood. What exactly are you implying?" his voice acidic as he searched my face.

"It's just you have never mentioned your childhood before. I guess I just assumed that demons were spawned as you are now," I tried to explain, my eyes glancing down at Sebastian's. I played with the buttons on his gloves, removing the material away from his hands so I could stroke his soft palms. I turned his left hand over so I could trace the faustian contract, my fingers skating over the pentagram.  
I felt Sebastian's chest heave against my back, I thought for a moment he was crying, until I lifted my eyes to see he was actually laughing, "Now... where on earth... did you... get... an idea... like that!" Sebastian chortled, throwing his head back, dragging me down as he flomped back onto the bed. I was sprawled on his chest, my towel barely covering my hips as I turned in his grasp.

I bit my lip again, smiling sheepishly, "I don't know. I just cannot imagine you as a child, or a baby for that matter," I murmured, pressing my warm lips to his chin. Sebastian hummed in response, his chest jolting occasionally as his laughter slowed.

"Yes it was rather odd. Such a long time ago. I do not remember much of it at all really," he whispered, his arms crushing me to his chest. I cuddled the demon back, it felt nice to have Sebastian, my Sebastian here for a while. No doubt the hormonal one would be back soon and I would have to deal with him. So I took this opportunity, seizing it with both hands, hoping that to some degree, it would shed some light on why he was so adamant not to keep the child, "What was your childhood like?"

Sebastian sighed, a sad smile on his lips, "It wasn't pretty at all. My parents didn't want me, they would often leave me for years at a time to hunt for souls. For a demon, a few years seems like a few weeks. But to a child, who holds nothing but admiration for their parents, to abandon him for such a long time..." Sebastian released a shaky breath as he glanced up at the ceiling, "When I was about one hundred years old, ten if you will, they abandoned me completely. I couldn't understand why they were taking so long. But I waited for them, waited for years but they didn't come back for me. So I had to learn how to fend for myself. I taught myself how to hunt souls, and when I was old enough not to draw attention to myself, I made my way up to the human world, making contracts with the finest souls. I had been hunting in London for around a year before you summoned me."

I gaped at the demon, his past was so tragic. So filled with heartache, "Sebastian... I... I don't know what to say. That is awful," I whispered.

"I have no good memories of my childhood. My parents were not the caring type, all I know is that I no longer care for it. It was my past, and for all I know, I could have killed them, since I have killed so many demons in my time," He murmured, his mouth a tight white line.

I frowned at Sebastian, "Don't you at least remember their names? Surely you haven't killed them?"

"I do not remember anything about them. Not what they look like, what their names were, what they sounded like. All I can remember of them, is the complete hatred they felt towards me. I still carry it with me to this day. That is why I envy you Ciel."

"Why do you envy me, Sebastian?" I asked in a shocked voice, unable to understand why he would want to envy my life in the first place.

Sebastian sighed heavily, his eyes remaining on the ceiling, his crimson eyes glistening, "Because you have such fond memories of your childhood. Your mother and father loved you dearly, they did not willingly abandon you. That's why I keep telling you to appreciate what you had with them, to treasure those memories. Because they are the only ones you will ever get," He whispered, placing a small kiss onto my temple.

I bit my lip, Could this be why he doesn't want the child? I thought, Only one way to find out.  
"Is that the real reason you want to get rid of the child? Not just because you don't want it, but because you are afraid that you will turn out like your parents and abandon it?" I asked, not glancing up into the eyes of the butler.

Sebastian stiffened, I could feel his molten gaze down on me, his fingers tightening on my arms, "Of course that is not the reason! I have told you that I do not want this... Thing! And even if I was forced to have it, I wouldn't abandon it, because it is immoral and unjust to do that to a child," he growled.

I sighed, Well I have started this argument, might as well tell him what I really think, "Yet you can hold a grudge against your unborn child because of something it couldn't control. You will not even give it a second chance, a chance to live. How is that not immoral and unjust," I whispered, completely deflated. Not because of the conversation, but because I knew that this would turn into something ugly, and whether I would like it or not, it was my fault.

Sebastian sat up, his eyes narrowed down at me as he removed all contact with me, standing and walking over to the window. His arms wrapped around his chest as he stared out into the afternoon haze. The faded yellowy-orange rays giving him a warm aura, when I knew it was anything but. He turned, scowling at me, "That's how you think of me. You think I am a monster because I do not want it. Because I am getting rid of it, you think of me how I think of my parents?" he whispered, his voice barely audible.

I groaned, flopping back onto the pillow, "No Sebastian. I do not think you are a monster. I do not see you in that way at all. I understand you are scared because the child, accidentally, tried to kill you and you do not want it to happen again, "I paused, taking a breath, peaking at the butler, who had turned again, staring out into the garden once more. I could see the very faint shuddering of his shoulders, I knew I had upset him more than I should have done, "I just want you to understand, that your fear shouldn't be the thing that is stopping you. You need to understand that the child was just doing what it was supposed to, so it could live."

"What are you getting at Ciel?" Sebastian spat, his arms falling to his side, his fists shaking. His head bowed, still refusing to look at me.

I sighed, shifting to the edge of the bed, standing but making now effort to actually approach the butler, "I think that you do want the child but you are too scared you will turn out to hate it. That you will just end up like your own parents. Well you won't Sebastian. You are loved, so loved Sebastian. And you love as well, you are not incapable of it, unlike your parents. You wouldn't be alone either, I would be here to help you," I explained, tentatively approaching the demon now. I could tell he was still far too angry. His voice saddened, "I thought you said you would respect whatever decision I would make?"

"I do respect your decision. I just want you to see that it is not the only option here," I growled, glaring at the butler's back.

"Well right now, you seem to be disrespecting that decision by trying to talk me out of something I actually want. I want to get rid of it. There are no if's, and's or but's about this. So let it be Ciel," he snarled, turning to face me. Even though there were tears streaming down his face, his eyes were a scorching magenta, his mouth twisted into a snarl, baring his jagged teeth. Before I would have backed away from the butler, but not now. I know him too well, he wouldn't hurt me. I walked over to him, embracing him, nuzzling my face into his chest, "Alright Sebastian. I understand. I am sorry. It is your decision, I just wanted to know if there was but a slim chance of you changing your mind," I grumbled, pressing my face into his shirt. I didn't want to butler to see that I was actually rather upset that he held so much hate toward a child who wasn't even born, who no doubt, loved him unconditionally. The very thought of Sebastian killing something that loved him so much was a rather sobering, heart-wrenching thought.

Sebastian made no effort to move. He was frozen to the spot, which was okay. At least he wasn't going to run away from me. I sighed and released him, moving over to the bed and lying down on my side. My bare back exposed to the butler as I pulled the sheets up around my head. I closed my eyes, releasing a shaky breath, shivering under the sheets. I didn't hear Sebastian make his way over to the bed. I just felt the side of the bed dip as he sat down. I opened my eyes and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw him right there, his eyes still angry, but his expression sorrowful, "I am sorry Ciel, but I am not going to change my mind. Please don't hate me because of it."

I shrugged, grabbing him by the shoulders and placing a chaste kiss onto his mouth, "I don't hate you at all Sebastian. I love you, no matter what," I whispered, throwing my arms around his body, crushing myself to him. I didn't want this to change us at all, but I couldn't help thinking we would never be the same again.

Sebastian sat up and cradled my body to his. I showered his face in kisses, hoping he would see I meant nothing by it, that I didn't mean to upset him. The scorching kisses trailing down his neck until I reached the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning the fabric so I had more flesh to work with.

"I'm still angry with you Ciel," Sebastian moaned, turning his head to the side so I could have better access. I smiled against his skin, "I know, but I want to make it up to you. I don't like it when we fight," I murmured, kissing the hollow of his throat, feeling his voice vibrate against my lips as he chuckled.

"Did you not just take a bath," Sebastian asked, halting my advances slightly.

"Maybe," I whispered, turning my lips down as I left a scorching trail down his chest, along his abdominals. The flesh of his abdomen, soft under my lips before I turned to unbutton his trousers. Sebastian moaned again, his fingers at the back of my neck, twisting in my hair.

"Hm... I hope you do not mind getting all dirty again, my lord?" The butler said huskily.

I smiled, rising up and shedding the towel from my waist, "Not at all. I like getting down and dirty with you Sebastian. Happens to be my favourite pass time."

The demon chuckled as he placed his lips back to mine, "Now who is exhibiting the mercurial mood swings. At least I have an excuse," he moaned as I unsheathed my teeth, dragging them along his inner thigh, biting and nibbling the soft flesh. I smiled, watching as my butler began to relax and enjoy himself.

"You might have an excuse, but do shut up and just kiss me!" I growled, rising up so I was eyelevel with him. His dark crimson eyes, hooded and lustful as he smiled a large devilish smile, "Of course my lord."

Sebastian's prov.

Oh this month could not go any slower, I grouched as I awoke the next morning. It had been two and a half weeks since seeing that infernal witch doctor and I still had another week and a half before I can have the child removed from me. Ciel had apologised thoroughly last night for his small outburst, however I could hardly blame him. He did seem to have a point when it came to the child. Honestly, I was quite moved that he would defend an unborn child as he had. But it still didn't change the fact that I didn't want to keep it. Whether he wanted it or not.

Ciel was still sound asleep beside me, his arm strewn across my body, his legs tangled in mine. His head resting on my shoulder, I could feel his soft breathing on the side of my face. Grumpily, I glanced down to where his fingers were splayed out over my abdomen, as if he were protecting it. I wanted to scowl, to pitch a fit, scream bloody murder at the boy for touching it, but I couldn't help but feel a warm feeling seep into my chest and settle in my heart. My poor Ciel, he would have made a wonderful father, The thought creeped into my mind before I could stop it.  
I sighed, gently moving Ciel's hand so I could sit up. I uncovered my body from the tangled bedsheets and sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing my head. I felt bad, really bad that Ciel seemed to want this so much, and yet I didn't. It must feel so horrible for him that he couldn't get something he wanted for once, and for the first time, I couldn't help but take it away from him.

I groaned, standing up and strode over to the wardrobe. I opened the drawer, pulling on a pair of my undershorts before grabbing a pair of pressed, black trousers. At this rate, with how the child was growing at an increased rate, due to it being a demon and all, I would have to adjust my trousers. They had been feeling rather tight across my stomach for the past few days. I slid into my silky trousers, now normally one would button the trousers up and move on. But not for me, not today.

My fingers curled around the two offending pieces of material, trying to pull them together so I could button them up, but they refused to join as one. I blew a strand of hair out of my face before breathing in, sucking in my abdomen. But it made no difference, no matter how much I tried, my abdomen wouldn't shrink enough to allow me to button the trousers up.  
I grumbled and muttered to myself, walking over to the mirror and standing to the side. There was definitely a small noticeable bump protruding from my lower abdominal region, either side of my hips. It was small enough that if no one was looking for it, or they didn't know me, that it wouldn't be very easy to see. However that didn't make me feel any better. I turned to face the mirror properly, noticing my abdomen was still defined by muscle, however my abdominals were slightly less prominent.

I snarled, stripping the trousers off and moved onto another pair, grumbling irritably under my breath, "This is all your fault," I hissed at my abdomen as I held out another pair of trousers, dragging them up my thighs. However the same problem occurred, "Oh, come on!" I growled, "Come on, please!" I hissed, struggling to button up the garment. Maybe if I lie down on the bed, I thought, pacing over to the bed, Ah yes! This should work.

Oh how wrong was I.

Ciel's prov.

I awoke to the sound of grunting as I opened my tired eyes. I had the most wonderful night with Sebastian, completely filled with pleasure. But I was exhausted, mainly because we didn't actually stop until it was rather late. Both of us falling asleep due to pure exhaustion. I felt around the space next to me, Sebastian wasn't there, which could only mean he was already dressed and getting on with his duties.  
I sat up, yawning loudly, my arms spread wide over my head. I opened my eyes fully and gasped. Sebastian was lying at the foot of the bed, his face red and angry as he tried to pull his trousers together, but failing miserably. I watched as he sucked in a deep breath and tried again, however it ended in the same result.

"This is all your fault my trousers don't bloody fit me anymore! I hope you are very, very proud of yourself. Because I can tell you, I am furious with you!"

At first I thought he was talking to me. I was about to protest when I saw him sit up, his hand on his head as he glared down at his abdomen, "I can bet that you are exactly like your father. If he saw this then he'd be laughing too!"

I clasped my hand over my mouth, a giggle erupting from my mouth, "I thought you hated that thing?" I mocked, laughing even harder when the butler jumped near enough two foot in the air.

"CIEL!" he whined, turning to face me, "What the devil did you do that for?" he growled, glaring daggers at me. His hands on his hips, his trousers still undone.

I smiled at the butler, getting up and embracing Sebastian, "Because I thought it was cute. You talking to an unborn child who cannot hear you," I cooed, nuzzling his chest.

"It's not cute when the thing has caused me to out grow my trousers!" the demon hissed, "I can't do any of them up! It's rather infuriating!"

I giggled again, smiling up at Sebastian. His mouth twitching as he tried to keep himself from smiling, "I bet. But you can hardly blame the child for growing," I replied. I squeezed him gently, loving the feel of him as he wrapped his own arms around my waist. I could hear him grumbling under his breath, but I chose to ignore, knowing he was just venting about not being able to button his trousers up.

"Shouldn't be growing in the first place," he muttered, as he let me go to grab his sewing kit.

Sebastian's prov.

The day was filled with problems, first being my trousers, which I managed to sort out after widening the hem and putting a small amount of elastic around the front which should be fine as long as the child didn't have a rapid growth spurt. Good job I learnt to sew really, I thought as I continued with my duties. I made the young Master breakfast, trying my very best not to eat all the blackberries. Enduring Finnian's constant babbling as I pruned back the rosebushes, making sure none of the pure white petals were bruised. I then made the Master his lunch, choosing to sit with him in his study while he ran through the rest of the shipment logs for the Funtom Toy Company, before I left to dust and polish the manor, top to bottom with Mey-rin.

"Sebastian?"

I sighed, turning to the red haired maid, "What is it now Mey-rin? I have told you once already, I have a headache," I grumbled as I carried the boxes of the new tea set I had ordered, down to the kitchen. Mey-rin was helping by carrying the matching plates and bowls. Most of the time she was relatively quiet, but right now she was insistent on being the most annoying maid in history. But I had to endure, after all, I didn't want another outburst.

"You're not gettin' sick again, are you? Should I tell the young Master?" she panicked, her glasses fogging up slightly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"No I can assure you, I am in perfect health Mey-rin," I mumbled, "All except for you, you little parasite," I whispered to my stomach. I had been talking to the child all day now, just felt like a decent way to pass the time. More often than not, I hummed to myself, hoping the child was listening. In a way, I would love for there to be a young child around the manor again. Granted Ciel wasn't very young when I met him, but he was still young enough that I taught him most what he now knows.

"Who's a parasite?" Mey-rin perked up, "'Ave you gotta parasite? Is that why your stomach is showin' a little more than usual? I thought it was too many cakes with the young Master, I did."

For the first time in my life, as the Phantomhive butler, I dropped all the boxes of china. Hearing them all smash to tiny pieces as they fell to the floor. I turned around, glaring at the woman as she panicked.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I spat, my fists shaking at my sides as I glared down at her. Mey-rin tried to look anywhere but directly at me, her face red with embarrassment as she tried to sidestep around me, "Nothin' Sebastian. Don't know what you're talkin' about. I 'aven't said anythin'," she shrieked, backing away from me as I advanced on her.

"What is going on here?" the loud bellowing voice of Ciel called, "Mey-rin, how many times have we told you to take one box at a time!"

Mey-rin glanced at the Master who stood just behind me, her features relaxing slightly, "Master! Thank god your 'ere. It weren't me sir! Honestly, it were Sebastian. He's real angry at me!" she yelped, darting past me and running down the hall, lifting her skirts so she could make an easy get away.

Before I could go after her and demand what she meant, Ciel planted a firm hand on my chest, "Sebastian, what is going on?"

I turned my gaze from the retreating maid, down to the Master, tears glazing over in my eyes. I couldn't break down here, not in the hall where anyone could see. I stood up properly, straightening my tailcoat and sleeves before hastily walking down the hall. I rounded the corner, hearing Ciel trotting behind me to keep up. I saw the study come into view and I hurried behind the door, Ciel right on my heels.

"Sebastian... Slow down..." he panted, shutting the door behind him. I sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the large mahogany desk, my head in my hands, "What is wrong Sebastian? Please tell me."

My head snapped up, a dark look on my face, "Nothing is wrong my lord, I will be fine," I sighed, grumbling under my breath. Ciel wasn't buying it, he just came around the desk, kneeling beside me, "Sebastian. I know you. What did Mey-rin say?"

I sighed, knowing there was no point in keeping it away from him. He would only bug me with it, "Mey-rin thinks I have a parasite."

Ciel frowned, cocking his head to the side, "Why would she think that?"

"Because I may have called the child a parasite in front of her," I mumbled. Honestly, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

Ciel sighed, placing a hand on mine, "You just need to be more careful what you say. But that wasn't what upset you was it? Why did you fly off at her like that?" he asked.

I smiled, "Oh, perceptive as ever my lord," I rubbed his hand with my thumb in soothing circles, "She just commented on this," I grumbled, pointing to my abdomen. Ceil glanced at the small bump and smile, "So you reacted at her because she tried to call you fat?" trying to hide a smirk as he raised his eyebrow. I could tell just by the look in his eyes that he wanted to laugh at me, but I tried not to take it to heart. After all, thinking about it, it was rather absurd.

"I guess I should go and apologise to her," I muttered, standing, "But first I will get your tea."

...

Finally the day had arrived. The day I would get the baby removed from me. I had to admit I wasn't at all feeling the best. The baby now tended to keep me awake during the night, either from needing to go to the bath room, to throw up, or just because I was so uncomfortable to even try and go to sleep. You wouldn't have thought a baby of two months gestation would cause such trouble, but alas here it was, getting up to all sorts of mischief.  
I was concerned about how the banishment ritual was carried out, I had tried to read up on the ritual, but everything was very vague and never gave much information away. It was used for anything from banishing spirits, to banishing unwanted items. But I couldn't find anything on it being used to abort a baby. I was concerned for it, hoping that Nanook knew what the hell he was doing.

I sighed, hoping that today would be over quickly. I was ready to get back to my duties since I was sick of having to do less due to Ciel being worried for my health. At least after today, he wouldn't have to worry anymore. I was very concerned about Ciel. Over the last few days, he had become rather distant, often skipping meals and making stupid excuses for me not to join him until he was getting ready for bed. But it didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong with him.  
He was separating himself from the pain that was bound to be inflicted tonight. I know he wanted me to so desperately change my mind, to keep the baby. Every night I would go to bed and Ciel would be talking in his sleep to what I assumed was a child. But he never seemed to want to speak to me about it. Just because I wanted to get rid of the baby, didn't mean I didn't want to discuss the possible future of having one.  
Even in the mornings, Ciel would avoid me. I would wake up and he would already be awake, locked in his study.

I could tell deep down, even though he insisted he was being supportive, he was grieving for the baby he could have had. I sighed, feeling completely depressed. I wanted to be happy that I would finally be free, that my body would finally be my own again. But I couldn't. I heaved myself out of the bed, Ciel was still asleep by my side, which was unusual. I didn't attempt to wake him, I just silently got out of the bed and dressed myself, adjusting my cufflinks before I glanced up at the ceiling, heaving a sigh. I glanced down at my abdomen, placing a gentle hand on the side of the small bump. It felt odd, but somehow very right as I did so, "What am I going to do with you two eh?" I whispered, leaving the bedroom so I could make breakfast for the three of us.


	11. The Banishing of Nanook

Trigger warning! Contains themes of Depression and mentions abortion!

Chapter Eleven ~ The Banishing of Nanook

Ciel's prov.

The day passed all too quickly. As soon as I woke up I came face to face with Sebastian. A small apologetic smile on his face as he ran through my breakfast options for the morning. However I completely ignored him, getting myself dressed, slapping his hands away when I tried to knot my tie around my neck. Sebastian seemed to understand that I wanted to be left in peace, so he left the room, as silent as he had been when he came in. He turned before he left the room, his hand resting on the handle, his eyes cast downward to the floor before he clicked the mahogany wooden door shut. I sighed and continued to dress myself, serving my own tea, hating the taste since, well, I couldn't make tea for shit. After my tea, I left the cart outside my room before walking down to my study, locking the door behind me. I refused to allow the butler inside, I couldn't face him. So I put up with the fact I was hungry and tired, and continued on looking over the shipping manifests for the Funtom Toy Company.

However I couldn't keep my mind focused enough to work efficiently. My mind always travelling to the crimson eyed demon. I knew that Sebastian was probably overjoyed that today would be the last day he would have to endure the mess I had helped get him into. Even though his stoic features did not betray how he really felt, I could still see the glint of happiness in his eyes. However I was the complete polar opposite.  
For weeks now, all that had been going through my mind was the child. I wanted the child because it would have been the result of our love. This child was the product of the many times we had unified intimately, and I desperately wanted to keep it. Every time I came to think about the banishment ritual, all I could see in my mind was Madam Red. She had committed atrocious murders, earning herself the name of Jack the Ripper, all because she wanted the child she had lost years before hand. The prostitutes that she had murdered with the help of the red reaper, Grell Sutcliff, had all had children removed from them, which is why she murdered them in such cold blood. I couldn't help but know how she must have felt, although yes I cannot understand fully since she had actually lost a child while pregnant and not by her choice, but in a way, I was having to be a bystander with the same issue. I wanted this child badly, yet Sebastian did not, and wanted to get rid of something I had already come to love so dearly.

But I had my chance to change his mind. I had my chance to convince him to keep the child. Over the weeks, I had tried multiple times to try and change Sebastian's mind, yet nothing came of it. Sebastian either told me straight out that he didn't want the child, or he refused to rehash the topic. I had no say in the matter at all. Nothing I could say or do, would change his mind. As far as Sebastian was concerned, the child was a mere hindrance of his duties as the Phantomhive butler. He would have still remained the Phantomhive butler had he kept the child, but I would have just been forced to reduce his duties the further into the gestation, which I am sure he would have detested me even more than he already does.

I was pretty sure that Sebastian thought I hated him, because of my attitude toward him these past few days. Even though I had told him I could never hate him, I felt a painful twinge in my chest. Have I come to hate him now? I thought, resting my head against my arms on my desk, No I do not hate him for not wanting the baby.  
My first thoughts when I found out, was that this was just happening too soon in the relationship. Most relationships are built over the years, then have the holy matrimony before they even think of conceiving a child. Yet I seemed to have got that completely backwards. I had been with my butler a mere three months and now he was expecting a child.  
I could only imagine how that would look. Only three months ago, I had broken off my engagement to Lizzy, and then for a year later to have a baby around the manor. That was bound to raise some questions. Not to mention that if Sebastian did decide to keep the baby, if I were to attend social gatherings with him, it would look suspicious that with each one he would be getting larger around the middle when he was heavy with child, no where else on his body, and then for it to suddenly disappear and there be a baby in the house. I am sure a scandal would arise.  
So maybe it is for the best that Sebastian go through with the banishment ritual, I thought as tears cascaded down my cheeks. My teeth gnashed down on my tongue to prevent my crying out. As much as I didn't want to think of it, maybe it would be much easier for both of us if there was no baby.

I released a shuddering sigh, watching as my tears fell into a little pool on the cool polished wood of my desk, knowing any minute Sebastian would arrive to summon Nanook. I would have to put on my best act of being supportive, I could break down later when Sebastian was asleep. I wiped my eyes but stayed slumped over my work. Oh great, I sighed, noticing that I had cried over my manifest reports, the ink bleeding down the page. I would have to sort it out later when I was in a better mood. When I didn't keep thinking about the future I could have had with my butler.

It wasn't long at all before Sebastian appeared inside the study. I knew I had locked the door, but I was also aware the butler could go anywhere he pleased, which often creeped me out. I peeked up at him, noticing he was wearing his normal attire, looking perfect as always. Not a hair out of place, his eyes cast down on me as he brought forward a tray of tea with two teacups, his expression rather sombre.  
How funny, I would have thought this would have been one of the best days of his immortal life, I grumbled as he set a cup in front of me. My favourite blend of Earl Grey wafting up into the air.

"Trying to pacify me with tea won't work," I growled, turning my head away from the cup. I knew I was acting like a petulant child, but to be honest, I didn't know how else to act. I was loosing something that I wanted, and this would be the first time that I was actually being denied something I want.

"I am not trying to pacify you with anything my lord, I thought it best to leave you to yourself today. But it is gone twelve o'clock in the evening and I haven't seen you leave this study all day. You must be dehydrated, hence the tea," Sebastian answered nonchalantly, pouring a second cup and setting it at the end of the desk, where he sat in front of me, crossing his legs over one another. After that small comment, he remained silent, his eyes closed. I could have mistaken his silence for him falling asleep, however he looked as if he were barely breathing, so I knew he was just relaxing back into his chair. I wanted to strike up a conversation with the butler, find out how his day was. But I couldn't, I didn't particularly care for it. All I wanted was to get this over and done with.

"Is it time already?" I asked, glancing over at the beautifully decorated red and gold cup. How fitting he would choose something red. I didn't want to think of summoning the witch doctor right now. All I wanted to think about was climbing into bed, with Sebastian. For us to not go through with this. I sighed, straightening in my chair, brushing my cold fingers under my eyes, trying to eliminate any signs of my earlier tears. Sebastian being the perceptive demon he was, of course noticed this but did not say a word. I removed my eyepatch from around my eye. The blasted thing beginning to irritate me. Although the servants had seen the contract, they still did not know what it meant, and they didn't ask questions either. But I still insisted on wearing it since I didn't want to frighten them with it.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian answered, his voice rather forlorn as he picked up his cup, bringing the rim to his lips so he could sip the liquid. I grasped the handle of my own cup firmly, worried I would drop it if I didn't. My hand shook, the cup rattling gently in my hand, "I see," I mumbled, my voice sounding rather deflated as I looked back down at my ruined manifest.

I took a sip of the tea, the taste so much better than the one I had prepared myself this morning, the silky amber liquid sliding down my throat. I eventually plucked up the courage to look Sebastian in the eye. For someone who was going to be free in a matter of an hour, he seemed rather gloomy. I looked him over, my eyebrows creasing over my eyes. His face had fallen, his mouth pulled down at the corners, his usual smile no longer there. His eyes glancing down at the polished wooden floor, small tears in the corners of his eyes.

"My lord, if I may be so bold, can I ask you something?" he asked, not glancing up at me. His voice low and thick with emotion.

I frowned at the butler, nodding once. My eyes slowly making their way down from his face down to his beautifully sculpted body. I halted my gaze, my mouth popping open slightly ad I spotted his hands. One resting on his knee, trying to draw attention from the other, which was slightly cradling the small bump on his abdomen. His gloved fingers brushing over the fabric of his shirt, rubbing the area in small circles.  
"Of course, you can ask me anything Sebastian," I murmured, unable to take my eyes off the affectionate display. How long had he been doing that? I thought. I wouldn't know when he started because I hadn't been looking at him, but now I think about it, when I have seen him around the manor, he has been holding his abdomen quite frequently. Mainly when he was doing the dusting, or wiping the windows down. I even remember a time when I found him in the drawing room, resting in a chair. He was sound asleep, his hand rested protectively over his abdomen. It would have made a delightful picture, and I definitely would cherish this memory, despite the sad ending for the child.

Sebastian glanced up at me, his crimson eyes glinting with despair, "How long do you plan to ignore me?" he asked in a quiet voice, "I've come to understand the reason behind it. I just wish to know how long, my lord."

I shook my head at the butler, allowing his words to sink in. I did not know how to respond to him. I knew I had been ignoring him because I felt I was already far too attached to the child, I needed to separate myself from him so I wouldn't think about it. Yet look how well that turned out.  
When I didn't answer, Sebastian continued, his voice full of misery, "You see my lord, I have become rather unhappy this last week. Simply because you have completely segregated yourself from me. Only allowing yourself in my presence at meal times, which you seem to have been skipping. I can tell because you have dropped some weight, and for when it is time for bed. I hasn't been a particularly pleasant experience for me, and I am sure you have felt the same way at least once. And while you will deny it, I feel there is hatred toward me for what is about to happen. That is why I am enquiring as to how long you wish to be on your own?" he asked again, brushing a strand of hair out of his face before taking a sip of his tea.

I sighed heavily, steepling my fingers, "I never meant to ignore you Sebastian. I guess once the situation has been dealt with tonight, we can return to normal," I murmured, smiling a rueful smile at the butler. I could feel my features softening as I reached on hand across the desk. Sebastian glanced down at my hand, but refused to take it, turning his head to the side, "What do you mean by that?" A confused look in his eyes.

Withdrawing my hand, I shot him a nasty look as I scoffed, "You know exactly what I mean. Once the banishing ritual is complete and we are rid of the demon spawn and the witch doctor, we can continue as if nothing had ever happened," I grouched, downing the rest of my scorching hot tea. Leaving a burning trail down my throat as it scalded my flesh. I glanced at the butler, watching as he flinched when I uttered 'demon spawn' to him. His hand halting on his abdomen. His eyes widened slightly at my callousness as I stood from my chair, "Now come. We best get this over and done with. I'm tired and I wish to go to bed as soon as this is over."

I walked around my desk and moved to stand beside the butler, who was frozen in his chair. He didn't make any effort to get up, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was stalling. Eventually he glanced up at me, his eyes clouded, "About that my lord, I... um..."

"Enough!" I growled, "Enough talking. Let's get this over and done with," I hissed, grabbing the butler's hand and dragging him out of his chair. He stood beside me, his hand still resting on his abdomen. He sighed, closing his eyes.

In the blink of an eye, we were standing at the lake. The full moon glowing up in the star-studded sky. The calm water, shimmered with the moon's peaceful glow. Surrounding the beautiful lake was the clearing. Large oak trees surrounded us, their branches and leaves reaching high up into the sky. The leaves rustling in the wind. I moved over to the bank and kneeled down to where the bowl had been. Everything was still here from when Grell and I had summoned Nanook the first time. The skulls of the animals were still in their position, I quickly drew a circle with the salt I had stowed in my pocket. Sebastian stayed well away from me while I did so, I frowned, Does that mean the butler has a weakness after all? Salt?  
Once the circle was complete, I glanced into the bowl. The ingredients we had used last time looked completely untouched from the flames that had licked around them. I struck a match and threw it into the bowl, staring up at the moon as a sickly sweet smoke rose into the air.

"My lord, I need to tell you something," Sebastian spoke, coming closer, avoiding the salt completely. His voice sounding urgent.

I glanced back at Sebastian, noting how his eyes flashed with fear. I didn't know what was going on with him today, but I honestly didn't have time for this right now, "Look the quicker I finish this, the quicker the witch doctor is summoned. I don't know how long the banishment ritual takes so best get started. I don't want to be awake all night," I hissed, turning back to the bowl. I searched through my memory, trying to remember the words that I had spoken on that night when Sebastian had almost died.

"Please my lord, it is very important. I don't want this," Sebastian whispered, trying to get my attention. I waved the butler off, not wanting to deal with his nonsense right now. He probably just left the stove on or wanted to get back to make sure the servants had not burned the manor down, even though I am positive that they were asleep.

Sebastian grabbed my shoulder, "Ciel! Please listen to me, I have chang..."

"No Sebastian! Listen to me. I order you to be quiet until this is done. You may speak when Nanook has arrived," I cut him off, pushing his hand off my shoulder, "Now unhand me."

Sebastian glanced at me, tears sparkling in his eyes as he read my features. He released my shoulder and stood back, placing a hand over his chest and bowed, "Of course, my lord," he whispered. He walked over to the large oak tree where Grell and William had waited for me. He leant against the bark, placing his head in his hand. I sighed, muttering under my breath as I stood up straight, striding over to the mercurial butler, "What is the matter with you now?" I grumbled, coming to stand in front of him.

"I... I have..." Sebastian tried, his voice cracking as he tried to get the words out.

"Spit it out Sebastian! I am not in the mood for your games tonight," I growled. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but that seemed to be the only thing that I was good for at this time.

Sebastian sighed, taking a long deep breath, his hand raking through his raven black hair, "I have decided not to go through with the ritual," He answered, his voice only cracking once. But I heard the words as clear as day. I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing.

I blinked up at the butler, my mouth dropping open as I tried to find the words, "What... what do you mean? Why don't you want to go through with it? I... I thought this is what you wanted? You said you didn't want the thing at all," I spoke, my words tumbling out of my mouth in a rush. I couldn't process what he had just said, my mind going into overdrive.

"I've had a change of heart Ciel. I have come to realise how much you've come to love the baby, even despite its almost successful attempt in trying to kill me. You love the baby unconditionally, yet you could have quite easily have loathed it. Since we found out, you have been doing nothing but support me, even though I was being selfish and forcing something on you that you didn't want. You didn't want to get rid of the baby and you tried so valiantly to persuade me not to go through with it. All I know is that, I am sure as long as I have you, that the three of us will be fine," he explained, his eyes dropping to mine, tears still sparkling in the corners of his eyes.

I gaped up at him, my eyes wide. I moved several strands of hair out of my face so I could see the butler more clearly, "What... what are you saying Sebastian?" I said in a breathy voice. I couldn't quite catch my breath, every time I inhaled, my lungs felt like they were burning. I was sure if I didn't calm down, I was bound to have an asthma attack.

Sebastian smiled down at me, his crimson eyes burning with relief as his words slowly sunk into my head, "My, my. For the Queen's guard dog, you are very slow today," he teased, pressing his lips gently down onto my forehead before he bent down so he could meet my eyes without towering over me, "I am saying I have decided to keep the baby, I want to keep the baby. I want to give it a chance. I am sure as the months progress, I hope to love the baby as much as you do..."

Before Sebastian could even finish his sentence, I launched myself onto him. Sebastian lost his footing and we both fell down onto the dewy, soft grass. Sebastian grunted, closing his eyes momentarily, his eyebrows curving over his eyes as he scowled. I didn't care if he got angry with me for, possibly, hurting his back. All I cared for was that Sebastian was going to keep the child. The joy soaring through me was unbelievable. The feeling replicating the same as when I had found out that he actually loved me. I placed my hands against his cheeks, capturing his lips with my own. Our lips moving feverishly together, moulding together as one. His mouth vibrating slightly as he chuckled. His chest jolting me as I ran my tongue along the seam of his mouth. He allowed me entrance, opening his mouth for me. His hands teasing me as he pulled gently on my bluish black locks. I explored his mouth with great enthusiasm, running the tip of my tongue along his. He released an erotic moan, his face turning up into a smile. I pulled away, slowly dragging my eyes open to meet his hooded crimson gaze, tears pooling in my eyes as I stared at him lovingly.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to go through with something if it is just because of me and how I feel. I want you to want this as well," I murmured, nuzzling my nose against his.

I felt his cheek move as he smiled and nodded, "Ciel, I have been thinking about this since the day you saved me. Even though I hated the baby at first for what it did to me, I realised you were right. The baby is just trying to live, and if that means I have to eat crappy souls, eat an obscene amount of sugar then that is what I will do. Everyday since you saved me, there has been one more reason to want the child than to abort it. Seeing how much you wanted the baby was just the last reason I needed," he paused, running his nose down mine before pressing his lips gently to the tip of my nose, to my eyelids and lastly my lips, "Yes I am sure, Ciel."

I smiled back at him, sighing contently, "Thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian grinned back, his features genuinely happy, "You do realise what this means, don't you?" he chuckled, running his hands through my hair.

I shook my head, cocking my head to the side, "No what?"

"We might have to send off some measurements for some new shirts and trousers. I don't know how much more adjusting these can take. They are already feeling constricted again," Sebastian laughed, kissing my forehead, "I know it's only a small change, but the fabric these trousers are made from are not of a good enough quality to make perfect adjustments."

"I'll ask Finnian to find the tape measure so I can give your measurements to my tailor. She won't ask questions, although I don't think she will be able to make a tailcoat for you, so will you be able to make do with the ones you have?" I asked, chuckling at the butler.

He sighed, sitting up. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. The wool of his tailcoat was rather damp from laying on the dewy grass, "Of course. When it gets to the time, I will just leave it unbuttoned, or I won't wear it."

I smiled at him, caressing his face with my thumb, "You are simply one hell of a butler Sebastian," I whispered, placing my lips back to his smiling ones.

Sebastian's prov.

The cool night air enveloped us in a its embrace. The moon glowing down on us, the soft rays like a small spotlight as we sat under the large oak tree. The blades of grass wet with the pearls of dew, the wind brushing through our hair, swaying the strands of hair across my face. I took in the features of my mate, his cerulean blue and purple eyes bright in the moonlight. His perfectly straight nose, his full lips turned up in a smile. His blue tie had come undone, merely because he hadn't let me help him this morning. This morning seemed so far away. When I had still been contemplating what I was going to do. I had been worried about telling Ciel that I had changed my mind toward the baby. Not wanting him to think I had changed my mind because of him wanting the baby and not me. Yet it had sent a chill down my spine when he came so close to summoning the witch doctor. Real fear for both my own life and the baby's had surfaced, like a shard of ice piercing my heart. As much as I had wanted Nanook's help to remove the baby from me a month ago, I was never able to shake away the feeling of dread from my heart. I knew the witch doctor was bad news. I knew that him wanting to help us was not the real reason he was giving his service.

After knowing him when I served a previous master, I knew that everything he does, there has to be some sort of benefit to himself. Everything he does always comes with a price, no matter how simple the task. But even now I knew that the witch doctor was not going to be pleased that his services were going to be denied. Small shards of dread pierced through me as I stared at my darling Ciel.

I had never felt true happiness until I had met this man. Had I not wanted to make the contract with him, had I not stuck by his side for all these years, then I could guarantee I would not be the same demon I was right now. Joy soared through me as he trailed his fingers over my face, down the column of my neck and resting his hand against my chest, where my heart would be. I would wager he could feel it beating right now, the heavy thuds against my ribcage.

"Do we still have to summon Nanook?" I asked, dread seeping into my veins as I glanced down at the small bump, my hand gliding over it protectively.

Ciel sighed, rolling off me and standing up, dusting off his trousers, "Unfortunately. It would be the courteous thing to do, to tell him we will no longer be needing his services," he explained, "But I will need you to get rid of him. I forgot to ask Grell how to get rid of the witch doctor once I had summoned him to this plane."

I smiled tightly at the boy, Of course! It had been Grell who helped him. Oh if he were to find out of my situation, no doubt he would attempt to kill Ciel, I rubbed my templed with my gloved hand, "The only way to get rid of Nanook is to imprison him back into that cave," I murmured, standing up. That will be another fun task in a few months time, I sighed. Demon children take twelve months to mature, therefore they take longer to mature properly, but they grow at an increased rate. Their maturity is not for their physical growth, but more for their abilities to feed on souls and their abilities as demons. But since this child was part demon, part human, I didn't know how this was going to effect me other than the fact that I was bound to get rather annoyed with how large I was going to get. And I thought this was bad right now, I could only imagine what I would be like at full term.

Ciel nodded, biting his lip before he turned back to the burning bowl. The clouds had started to streak across the sky, covering the moon in a very small blanket, "If you don't mind me asking, what was it that he did that was so bad, that he needed imprisonment?" he asked, staring intently at me.

I shuddered, the memory of what that devious man had done came flooding back in waves. Now there was no way I would ever be scared of a human since they were such trivial beings, but this one seemed to be pure evil and there was no way I would be able to forget the magnitude of evil he had done. Even as a demon, it was unforgiveable.  
"He was a shaman and healer for a tribe. He used to make medicines, heal wounds, talk to the spirits of those who had passed on. He used to be a good man, highly respected within his tribe. But shortly after I arrived to the tribe, when my previous master made the deal with me. Our deal consisted of me keeping the tribe safe and make sure that no harm would befall the tribespeople. But after a month of me being there, something happened to him. A dark and evil spirit possessed him, taking him over completely. At first he was normal, only going slightly out of character. But then he started mangling his own body, causing all sorts of scars in order to gain more power. He was dabbling in black magic and voodoo. He later turned cannibalistic. It was subtle at first, he would go after the elderly and the sick. Killing them, drinking their blood and skinning them before he would devour them but later he turned to killing pregnant women to feast upon their growing unborn children. The night I caught him, he had my master's wife strung up in his tent by her ankles, she was still alive and he was eating her baby out of her," I paused, grimacing at the memory of finding the woman, remembering how Nanook had turned around, his eyes completely black. His horrifying smirk was enough to make my own blood run cold as the blood dripped down his chin, her flesh between his teeth as he smiled at me and returned to his 'meal'.  
"I remember dragging him away from her by his thick grey dreads, throwing him outside into the dirt, yelling at some of the tribesmen to hold him while I tried to save both my master's wife and child. But there was nothing to be done, back in those days there was no medicine like there is now, she died in my arms, bleeding out. Her child was already dead. Once I had broken the news to my master, he ordered me to kill Nanook in the most gruesome way. Anything to make him pay for how he had wronged the tribe. To which I, being simply one hell of a butler, obliged. I killed the shaman, after which my contract with the master was finished because he unfortunately passed due to some terrible illness, and I was able to devour his soul. It wasn't a remarkable soul from what I remember. It wasn't long before I found out in my home, that a witch doctor had surfaced. Killing demons, trying to find the one who had condemned him to an eternal life of damnation. I found out when he found me that it was Nanook. He had been reborn as a witch doctor. I couldn't understand why he hadn't been damned to hell, so in order to keep my final order to my master, I imprisoned him in a cave where he would never see the light of day again."

Ciel glanced up from the bowl, blinking his eyes rapidly, his mouth held agape, "I guess I can understand now why you didn't want me to summon him in the first place. I am surprised he hasn't tried to kill you," he whispered, casting his eyes down to the ground.

"Well, like demons, once summoned, he has to for fill whatever the master wants. If not then the master is entitled to banishing or killing the witch doctor, by any means necessary," I explained, shrugging, "So unless he went against your orders, he was unable to kill me, no matter how much he wanted to."

Ciel sighed, placing his hands on his knees, "Still, are you sure you want me to summon him again? Especially considering we will not be requiring his services. Isn't there the possibility he could turn hostile?"

I nodded, "Yes. It is the only way that I can banish him back to that cave. Otherwise, if we leave him then he will be free to cause untold havoc. Not to mention it would be in violation of my contract with you if I do not eliminate any threat to my master," I explained, leaning against the oak tree. The bark, rough against my hands as I ran my fingers down the grooves.

Ciel glanced up at me, confusion flitting across his face, "How is there any violation when he would be going after you? I am more concerned about your safety," he murmured, his eyes now on the bowl. I could tell he was really contemplating going back to the manor, but this needed to be done.

I shook my head, making my way over to the man, placing my hand on his cheek. There was genuine concern in his eyes, concern about my safety, the thought that he cared about my safety made me smile, "Because no matter what, Nanook always goes for things that are most precious to someone. And at the moment, all he knows is that I do not care for the child, which will make you his next target. That is how it would be a direct violation of my contract with you."

He sighed and nodded, glancing up into my eyes. His cerulean blue eye illuminated by the moonlight, his faustian contract glowing brightly, "As long as you stay safe, that is an order," Ciel growled, pointing at my abdomen, "The moment you feel that you or the baby are being threatened, I order you to get as far away from this place as you possibly can."

I nodded, pressing my hand against his chest, "Of course, my Master. But do remember you are my number one priority," I murmured, sliding my hand up so I could cradle his face.

He grumbled under his breath, exhaling loudly, "Can I make amendments to the contract?" he asked, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I smiled back at him, shaking my head, "No. But I can give you my word, that I promise I will take equal priority of you and the baby. If I feel threatened in anyway, I will get the pair of you out of here," I declared, pressing my lips to his head. Ciel smiled, leaning into my touch before he moved out of my grasp, "I want you to stay over there by that oak tree. Do not come any closer unless I say so."

Reluctantly, I nodded once, straightening up and walking back over to where I stood previously. I felt my eyes narrow as he began to recite the words, summoning the witch doctor. I knew my eyes had changed colour, my teeth becoming sharp points as I watched the plume of smoke rise up into the air.

Ciel's Prov.

Once I had finished the incantation, I paused. Staring up at the plume of smoke that rose into the opal sky. Worry crept into my mind, Maybe I had gotten the words wrong. I glanced back at Sebastian who stood under the oak tree as instructed. His glowing magenta eyes on the plume as well, his mouth set in a grim white line. Suddenly, a flash of bright light exploded from the bowl, a loud crash coming from just beyond the plume of sweet smelling smoke. The tall dark figure of the dark witch doctor emerged from the smoke. His black eyes glaring down at me, his thick lips twisted into a terrifying smirk, exposing his yellow teeth. The firelight distorting his scars and tattoos, making them seem as if they were moving on their own.  
I shuddered at the sight of him, I could actually imagine him eating the tiny corpses of unborn children. A icy shiver travelling down my spine as I imagined him turning to face me, blood drenching his lips and chin as he smiled back at me, chewing on flesh, a body of a women who had been heavy with child, hanging behind him will forever haunt me. I shook my head, ridding myself of the terrible thoughts.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you have summoned me to perform the banishment ritual on your demon butler, yes?" he snarled, throwing a menacing glare at Sebastian. I could hear the demon growling from where I stood, but I didn't turn back to look at him. I didn't want to show any sign of weakness to the witch doctor, knowing all too well he could kill me.

"Actually, I am to inform you that we no longer require any services from you," I said, my voice only wavering slightly.

The witch doctor smirked, chortling, throwing his head back. His grey dreads swinging violently as he threw his head back to glance back at Sebastian, "So you are to condemn your demon lover to something he doesn't want. You are almost as black hearted as me," he growled, leering at Sebastian's abdomen, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

I didn't like how he was eyeing up Sebastian. As if he were a predator eyeing up it's prey, getting ready for the kill.

"Actually, it was a change of heart on my part," Sebastian growled, his deep voice echoing through the trees. I glanced over to him, his magenta eyes burning in the shadows.

I nodded, turning back to Nanook, "That's right. I don't want him to do anything he doesn't want to do. And he doesn't want to go through with the banishment ritual," I said, hoping my voice didn't convey the fear I felt as I stared up at the towering witch doctor.

Nanook turned his glare down to me, his tongue, which I only just noticed, flickering out to lick his lips as he tore his gaze from Sebastian. The muscle split down the middle like a snake's, "So you dared to summon me for no reason. This is most unheard of, Ciel Phantomhive. Not to mention you still owe payment for saving your demon lover's life. For that we will be bound until I feel payment has been received," he growled, his deep inhuman voice hissing out, his eyes still flitting from me to Sebastian's abdomen.

I frowned at the witch doctor, "Bound to you? I never made any contract with you!" I snarled, casting a quick glance to Sebastian. He saw how worried I must have looked because he pushed off the tree, snapping the thick trunk in half as he sauntered over, slowly circling us. The massive oak crashed to the ground with an almighty thud, shaking the ground, Damn, I knew Sebastian was strong. But I didn't think he was that strong to snap a tree in half with a flex of his hand.

"But that is where you, Ciel Phantomhive, are wrong," he barked, his otherworldly voice like a harsh rumbling thunder clap. He lifted his hand, turning it over to reveal a jagged star. The same cut he had made on my hand that night when he had saved Sebastian. His skin marred. I stared up at him in shock, quickly throwing a glance down to my own hand, the same star on my hand.

"I never made a contract with you..." I whispered. I had wondered why my hand had not healed properly. It was a clean cut, but it had raised and blistered into a horrible mark, leaving my hand rough with the scar. Sebastian was by my side in an instant, his cat-like magenta eyes blistering with fury as he stared the witch doctor down, "Making a contract without your potential master being aware. That is not how a butler behaves now is it. After all it must be mutual, therefore what you have there is no contract."

Nanook grinned, baring his yellowed teeth, "I don't have any interest in becoming a slave, demon. All I care for is payment."

Sebastian snarled, "You have no power here." The demon pushed me behind his body, shielding me. His back arched and ready to pounce on the witch doctor. As he spoke, I saw his teeth had changed into their sharp pointed form. I glanced down at his hands, he had taken off his gloves, his nails now sharpened black talons set into his porcelain fingers.

The evil witch doctor smirked, raising his eyebrows, "Oh don't I?" He smirked, taking a blade out from a loop in his tunic. Sebastian growled in front of me, baring his teeth as Nanook placed the blade to the flesh of his hand, pressing hard in the middle of the scar.

I coughed, my chest tightening. It wasn't until Nanook's black stare fell on me that a searing pain travelled through my body. It felt like someone had set fire to my lungs, I couldn't breathe. I coughed again, bringing my hand to my mouth, my eyes widening when I saw blood on my palm. Nanook pressed the blade into his flesh even harder, drawing blood from his own flesh, but his eyes glinted dangerously at me. I grabbed hold of Sebastian's tailcoat, accidentally ripping the fabric as I fell to the floor, unable to catch my breath, gasping for air as I tried to release an agonised scream.

"CIEL!" Sebastian cried, catching me before I landed onto the cold hard ground, "CIEL!" I coughed again, bright red blood splattering into my hand, "I... order you... banish him!" I gasped, pushing the butler away from me. I tried to fight for my breath, unable to breathe as I saw Sebastian release me. He growled and launched himself at Nanook, kicking the witch doctor across the face. The witch doctor soared through the air, flying into a tree, the wood splintering with the force of his landing.  
The witch doctor stood, smiling as he threw several punches at the demon butler, but Sebastian was faster. Dodging each one, a sadistic smirk on his face. Nanook began to chant. I couldn't watch any longer, my vision blackening and blurred around the edges as I tried to stay conscious.

I could hear Sebastian easily overpower Nanook while he tried to throw black magic at the butler. Despite Sebastian's lean physique, he had demonic strength which allowed him to take on any opponent with ease. Nanook, despite the fact he was built like a beast, was no different.

Sebastian snatched the blade from Nanook's hand, kicking him down to the ground, standing on his head so he would stay still. He bent at the waist, taking the witch doctor's hand in his own, wrenching the arm backward. I could hear the bones crunching as they snapped from where I lay in the dirt, still coughing up blood. Sebastian wielded the knife in his hands, a devilish smile on his full lips, his eyes burning into the witch doctor's head as he brought the blade down, slicing through Nanook's flesh. Cutting his hand off, thick black blood raining down on the parched earth. Nanook cried out, watching as his hand fell to the floor. He tried to grab it with his other but with one foot, Sebastian kicked it into the flames in the bowl. The smell of burning flesh rose up through the air, causing me to gag.

I felt the pressure in my chest decrease as I gulped in large amounts of oxygen into my burning lungs. I glanced up at a very blurry looking Sebastian, "Would you look at that. You're no longer in possession of a standing contract. Now, I know I have been ordered to banish you by my Master, but I want to have a little fun first, it has been an awfully long time since I was able to rip someone to shreds," he said to the witch doctor in a cheery voice, a grotesque smile stretching across his face, "Only then will I banish you back to your eternal prison."

I watched as Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously, thrusting the blade through Nanook's strong neck. Nanook spluttered. Black, congealed blood splattering across his chin and even in Sebastian's face. I winced at the thought of what the butler would do to him now, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. Sebastian sighed a heavy sigh, wiping his face and grumbled under his breath, kicking the witch doctor in the chest, "Now look what you have done. You have ruined a perfectly good dress shirt. It was made of the finest woven cloth in England. It was a gift from my Master," he hissed, yanking the blade out of his throat and plunging it into his left eye. Nanook grunted, but while the butler was occupied, by wiping the chunks of congealed gunk from his shirt, he threw a sadistic blackened smile my way.

I recovered enough of my voice to shout at Sebastian, "Finish it off! Send it back to whence it came!"

Sebastian turned slightly, closing his eyes and smiled a sadistic smile, sighing at my ruining his fun, "Of course my lord. Now close your eyes please." I did as I was told. The only sounds I could hear were the rustling of feathers as they fell to the ground, the sounds of Nanook as he shuffled back, his once deep voice, now a painful rasp as he backed away from the demon butler. Every time Sebastian revealed his true form, he would ask that I close my eyes. He referred to it as not proper of the Phantomhive butler to be seen this way. However just once I would have liked to have taken a peak at the demon. I opened my eyes slightly, peaking through my lashes. All I could make out was a massive pair of jet black wings that rose up high into the sky. I squeezed my eyes shut again, listening as Sebastian advanced on the terrified witch doctor.  
He screamed, begged for mercy but of course Sebastian did not yield to his pleas. Instead, I heard Sebastian laugh as he tore at the witch doctor. I could only imagine the pain he was causing him. After a while I couldn't hear anything other than the feathers and my attempts to drag oxygen into my lungs.

A steady chanting began, and I could tell it was Sebastian, however he was speaking in a language I had never heard before. The language distorting his voice, making his deep, suave voice sound even deeper, giving it a scary tone. A loud scream erupted through the darkness. I couldn't tell who's it was. I just hoped to God it wasn't Sebastian. The witch doctor could have taken advantage while Sebastian was chanting to stab him with that blade. But knives wouldn't affect Sebastian... unless he had hit the baby. With this in mind, I wrenched my eyes open, breathing a sigh of relief when I spotted the butler standing over a pile of smouldering ash.

His hands running over the back of his tailcoat where I had torn the wool, the tips of the coat caked in mud, "That was my favourite tailcoat. I guess it is a good thing I have spares," he muttered as he turned to face me. His eyes now their normal crimson, his teeth back to their usual shape and his dark fingernails no longer the black talons I saw before. A content smile on his face as he saw me, "There, all taken care of. Now there is nothing to worry about," he closed his eyes and gave me an adorable smile.

I rose up on shaky arms, smiling weakly back at the butler, "Good. You did well."

Sebastian smiled again, walking over to me, "Well of course I did. After all, you ordered me to banish him did you not? What kind of a butler would I be if I could not follow the simplest of orders from my master," he said cheerily as he bent down to my level.

I grinned back at him, touching his face with my fingers, "Take me home Sebastian," I whispered, trying to stand, however my legs were so shaky I couldn't even lift myself up. My head killing me, clearly from the lack of oxygen.

"My, my. He really did a number on you, didn't he? I think a nice cup of warm tea and your bed will do you some good, my lord," Sebastian suggested, wrapping his arms around my body, cradling me to his chest as he began to walk away from the smouldering pile of ash.

I nodded, resting my aching head against his chest, "Yes that sounds nice," I murmured, closing my eye, allowing my mind to wander. All of a sudden, I remembered the scream, it didn't sound like it came from Sebastian, but I had to make sure. I lowered my hand, brushing my fingertips across his abdomen, sighing when I felt there was no damage, "Honestly, my lord. Can you wait until we get back to the manor before you start fondling me," Sebastian sighed, a seductive smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Are you alright?" I asked, ignoring his playfulness. Honestly, you wouldn't think allowing him to unleash his inner demon, would put him in such a good mood.

He smiled gently down at me, his eyes on my face. His cool fingertips gliding across my cheek as he balanced me on one arm, "Of course. After all, did you not order me to keep myself safe. We are both perfectly healthy," he murmured, bending his head to rub his nose lovingly across mine.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, pouting slightly.

Sebastian caught my lip between his teeth and bit down, not hard enough to cause pain, but enough to make me gasp, "Because I know. Both the baby and I will be fine and perfectly grumpy in the morning because you ripped my tailcoat."

I cocked my head to the side, frowning, "You are not seriously going to hold that against me now are you? I was being suffocated by black magic!" I grouched, crossing my arms over my chest.

Sebastian smirked, placing a finger under my cheek, turning my head so I could gaze into his playful, teasing crimson eyes, "Ah yes. But that will teach you to call on the witch doctor now won't it," he chuckled, kissing my forehead, "Don't worry, I am only toying with you. I couldn't care less about the tailcoat. After all it is the one that Baldroy singed a few years ago. All I care about is that you are safe, my love."

I smiled back at the butler, shaking my head, "Yes, I do remember you being rather angry at him," I yawned, resting my head back to the butler's chest, listening to his heartbeat, "I am going to sleep for a while. Will you wake me when we get back to the manor?"

Sebastian chuckled again, resting his chin on top of my head. I could feel his chuckle rumbling through his broad chest, "Of course. Sleep well my dearest Ciel."

I closed my eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep in the butler's loving grasp. However he did not wake me. He left me to sleep all night long in his arms. I only woke once, glancing up at the bare chested demon. He was sound asleep, a small smile spreading across his face as he tightened his arms around me. I smiled tiredly and pecked him on the lips, only ghosting his full lips, knowing he wasn't a heavy sleeper at all before I returned back into my peaceful, unworried slumber.

Nanook's prov.

I screamed as I plummeted down into the black darkness of the cave. I landed sprawled across the dirt floor, my arm in absolute agony. I couldn't speak from where that bastard of a demon had stabbed me through the throat. I reached up with my other hand, grasping the stone altar. I grasped a crimson candle, dripping the boiling wax onto the blacked stump, cauterizing the wound. My arm scorched as I bit back another soundless scream. Unlike Michaelis, I could not regenerate or heal my wounds completely. I could not regrow body parts if they had been cut off like he could. I guess that was the privileges of being a demon. Even though I too, am immortal, I was not born this way and therefore could still die from injuries such as loosing a limb. But I didn't care about that.

What I cared for, what I hungered for resided safely in the stomach of the beast. The one thing that could free me from this eternal prison. A dark smile crept onto my lips as I glanced up at the ceiling, the bats screeching down at me, their golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Even if the contract is gone, I am still owed. Sebastian Michaelis, enjoy your peace and happiness while you can," I snarled at the ceiling, licking my lips with my forked tongue, "Because when I get out of here, I will gut you and feast on your first born while your young master turned lover watches you both die!" I chortled, throwing my head back against the stone. My cackling was bound to be heard all through the depths of hell, and it was enough to send any demon cowering in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!


	12. Problems are only just Beginning

Chapter Twelve ~ Problems Are Only Just Beginning

Sebastian's prov.

The first few days after the banishment of Nanook were the most pleasant days that any demon could ask for. The manor was quiet, all accept the few blunders from the servants, but I was more lenient with them due to my very good mood. Everything ran smoothly, schedules were met, and nothing too disastrous went wrong. Ciel seemed to be in elated spirits, which was a delight for me to see, since he had been all dull and gloomy for the week previous. I have to say, I cannot recall a time where Ciel smiled so much. It was in place from the moment I woke up, all throughout the day when I was performing my daily tasks, and continued even from the moment he closed his eyes for sleep. It warmed my black heart to know that he was happy, and his happiness reflected in my own. It would seem his good mood also helped with my depression of the situation. The more he would open up to me about his feelings of what was to happen, the more relaxed I felt. The more I felt that I had made the right decision.

Waking the young Master up that first morning after the banishment was pure bliss. I allowed Ciel to sleep in until nine o'clock, due to not having gone to bed until at least seventeen minutes past one in the morning. I thought he would be tired and groggy, that his temper would shine through at least once. But no, nothing of the sort appeared. I opened the drapes, tying them so they would remain open before opening the window. I smiled as he shuddered, the cool breeze caressing his features, tasseling its formless fingers through his bluish black hair. The longer strands tickling his eyelids, the apples of his cheeks and the bridge of his perfect nose. I felt utterly content to just watch this display, to watch my Ciel in his untroubled sleep. He was so peaceful, and yet here I was to disturb him.

I shook my head and made my way over to him, sitting on the side of the bed and leant over him. My head inches away from his, the longest tendrils of my raven black hair tickling his cheeks. I felt my mouth turn up into an even larger smile as I closed my eyes and pressed my lips down onto his. Slowly he began to respond. First his eyelashes fluttering against my cheeks, a small smile creeping onto his lips as he pressed his own against mine. Then, at a sweet, agonisingly slow pace, his hands began to wind their way up my body until one was wrapped around my shoulders, toying with the tips of my hair, the other stroking up my neck before coming to a halt on my cheek.  
I grinned against his mouth, playfully biting his lip, enticing a gasp from his lips. I opened my eyes just a fraction to meet his consenting gaze before I placed my lips back to his, my tongue slithering out of my mouth and coming to play in his. He fought for dominance, but I couldn't simply allow him to have all the fun. After all there was no order in place that could bind him to being the dominant partner. So I exercised full control. My tongue licking against the side of his, intertwining with his, a shuddering moan escaping his lips which spurred me on further. Before long, I withdrew back into my own mouth, closing off to him when he thought he could enter mine without permission. I heard a tiny whimper from him as I pulled away from him, leaving him burning with unsatisfied desire.

"Time to wake up, my lord," I teased, standing from the bed, "Today I have prepared a delicious dish of Mediterranean Scramble, with sun-dried tomatoes, the finest olives, spinach, a creamy cheese along with perfectly cooked breakfast potatoes. And as always, I have prepared a blackberry scone. Which would you like?" I announced, smiling down at Ciel as he sat up and stretched.

"None of it. I do not want any of it," he grumbled, crawling across the bed, his features marred with a slight frown as he glanced up at me.

I raised an eyebrow. How unusual, it is not like the young Master to not require any sustenance at all, I groaned inwardly. "Would you like me to prepare something different for you today? I am sure there has to be something to your liking this morning," I murmured. To be honest I was feeling a little put out, considering the breakfast I had lovingly prepared, now seeming to go to waste. I will just have to give it to the servants, at least they appreciate the trouble I go to. I glanced away from my Master, just as I was about to walk away to the wardrobe I felt a small tug on the tail of my coat. I turned, staring down disapprovingly at Ciel, who smiled up at me. His eyes hooded as he raked his gaze over my body. He reminded me of a drunkard who had just spotted a bottle of alcohol, desperate to drink in the delicacy.

"Oh no you don't. I don't want anything right now," he answered, his hand trailing to my own, stroking his fingers along my uncovered wrist. The simple touch sent a shiver up my spine, setting my sensitive nerves ablaze with sensation. It were as if a current of electricity had flowed straight through my veins, scorching my pale skin as it went.

I frowned down at the Master, sighing heavily, "My lord, you need to eat. You did not eat at all yesterday, thus you must do so today. To regain your strength," I warned, shaking off his grasp. Honestly, what would you do with out me to take care of you? I thought, shaking my head.

Ciel pouted, his eyes clouding over in lust, "Oh I will eat Sebastian, but first I have something else I would like to devour," he murmured, his lips twisting into a seductive smirk. He had cast out a line, and I being the ravenous demon I am, instantly took the bait, allowing my Master to reel me into his embrace. I turned my head to the side, eyeing Ciel out of the corners of my eyes, "Oh, and what would that be my lord? I am very curious," I teased, stepping closer to the man.

Ciel knelt up on his knees, his head coming up to my shoulder. I bent a little as he reached up to say something, "You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat," he whispered in my ear. His cool breath sending a delicious chill across my skin. I could already feel the pleasure climbing in my body. Demons, naturally, are very passionate and lustful beings, due to this we feel pleasure in a more heightened sense.

I chuckled, a Cheshire grin spreading across my face, "Ah yes, curiosity did kill the cat. However I would like to see curiosity try and kill a demon of my particular talents," I smirked, brushing my lips across his jaw.

"And what talents would those be?" Ciel breathed, closing his eyes as I locked onto his neck, pressing my lips against the plush flesh, feeling his pulse against my lips. Gazing up at my Master, I dragged my nose up his neck until my crimson eyes were level with his cerulean blue and purple ones. His eyes hooded with lust, his teeth biting his lip in an oh so seductive way. My insides quaked with pleasure. I could feel his arousal against my thighs, "It would appear seduction is one of my talents. As well as simply being..." I paused, pressing my lips to his, slowly guiding him down onto the soft pillows. Pulling away, I sat up on his pelvis, smiling mischieviously down at him.

"Simply being what, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, grinning up at me.

I turned my head to the side, biting the button of my glove, using my tongue to undo the clasp before dragging the soft material up my hand. I removed the other in the same manner before leaning back down over my Master, "Because I am simply... one hell of a butler. And one hell of a lover," I purred, sinking my teeth down into the flesh of his neck. Ciel gasped as I sucked his flesh, my tongue toying with his sensitive flesh, his hands tugging my hair playfully. I growled at him, grabbing his hands and holding them above his head. Right now, I wanted to play, I wanted to dominate him fully, "You have riled me up my lord, so please allow me to give you the spark of pleasure you require," I growled, glancing up at his face. His cheeks flushed, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Yes S...S...Sebastian," he gasped as I trailed scorching kisses down his neck to the buttons of his nightshirt. Deftly, I used my tongue to unbutton the shirt quickly, smirking devilishly when Ciel gaped at me, "What? Have I never told you I can tie a cherry stem into a bow with just my tongue," I chuckled. In the reflection of his cerulean blue eye, I could see my eyes were flecked with magenta, burning with passion.

"No, I don't think you have," he whispered, the apples of his cheeks turning a rosy red, his breathing accelerated as I ground my pelvis down on his. A mischievous grin adorning my lips as his back arched, trying to buck me off as I continued to slowly tease him, priming him for what was to come.

I frowned slightly, "Hm... I could have sworn I told someone that. Oh well," I sighed, resting my body back onto the young Master, chuckling when he tried to move under the fabric of my shirt, desperately wanting some friction. I chuckled, smiling down at Ciel, "Now, now, young lord. All good things comes to those who wait."

"S...Sebastian, stop teasing me please," he whimpered, desperately pressing his lips onto mine. I obliged, removing one hand from his and unbuttoned my tailcoat, vest and shirt in quick succession, allowing the fabric to flutter down onto the polished wooden floor. Gently I repositioned myself so I could unclasp my belt, undoing my trousers at the same time and slipping the material down my thighs. There was no need to do anything else other than to press scorching kisses to the Master's delightful face. His breathing accelerating further. His chest heaving as he pushed air in and out of his lungs, enough that a flash of concern halted my advances, "Do you wish for me to stop? You seem awfully out of breath my lord, and I haven't even done anything yet," I asked, frowning slightly. I knew I had wound him up, but never before had his breathing gotten so out of control.

Ciel shook his head, "I am fine Sebastian, please keep going," he moaned, raising his knee up gently into my crotch, rolling it there. My eyes widened as I took in the stimulation, my breath catching in my throat. I reached down, grasping his hip, releasing his hands. My other hand grasping the headboard tightly, the wood splintering under my grasp. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, shuddering under the onslaught of his knee, hearing the chuckle resounding from his chest, "Does my Sebastian like that? Does he wish me to continue? Or shall we do something a little more fun?" He toyed, his knee pausing. I craved more friction, I could feel my member twitching with need. My desire for Ciel began to wind up into a coil, slowly working up to the oh so sweet release we both craved so deeply.

I wrenched my eyes open, they were no longer flecked with my true eye colour. In the reflection of his cerulean blue eyes I could now see that my eyes were burning with such intensity, such burning lasciviousness. My mouth curved into a coquettish smirk. Gently, I positioned myself over him, dragging my tongue down his sweltering flesh before flipping him over onto his stomach. A giggle erupted from my Master, pressing his face into the pillow to stifle his laughter. I smiled at his perfect posterior, the flesh so perfect and untouched. I shuddered as I blanketed his back with my chest, my abdomen pressed gently into the small of his back. I was very careful not to put too much pressure on my abdomen, I didn't want to hurt myself or cause the baby harm.

"I will endeavour to be gentle, or do you want to play rough?" I growled in his ear, my tongue darting out to lick the sensitive shell, nibbling on his earlobe. My teeth playing with the metal of his sapphire earrings.

Ciel chuckled, "I believe I have said this before, be as brutal as you deem fit, without pain there cannot be pleasure," he smiled, leaning into my touch. I grinned down at him, "Rough it is," I whispered, sending a shiver down his spine as I ripped off my underclothes and poked at his entrance. My left hand that had been resting on his hip, trailed down his abdominals, through his hair before meeting the hot flesh of his member. He twitched in my palm, "Seems you have gotten yourself a little excited, allow me to relieve you," I murmured seductively.

I pressed my hips against his posterior, easing myself inside, whistling between my teeth at his tight entrance. Ciel cried out, but the pillow devoured his screams, making him mute. I rested for a moment, peppering his sweat-slick skin with scorching kisses. Once his moans had ceased, I eased myself out of his entrance and powered back into his depths, almost swallowing me whole. I sank my teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, his cries music to my ears. I stroked my deft fingers down his length, massaging the plush head, chuckling when he jerked in my hand.  
The headboard creaked and groaned as I put more pressure onto the poor wood. I would have to see about purchasing a new one, after all, this one was getting a little battered by our 'play'. Ciel shrieked as I hit a soft spot, a dastardly grin stretching across my lips as I drew back and struck the spot again. Over and over again, I continued to strike him where his pleasure most certainly lay. I could feel that he was getting ready, his member stiffening, his climax was near as was mine. The euphoric pleasure building up inside me, like a balloon ready to burst due to being overfilled. One more massage of my thumb around the plush head and he was gone. His screams spurring me on for my own euphoric release as he climaxed. I sped up, hearing the headboard split in two with the force I was holding on. Feral growls escaping my lips, mingling with his moans of pleasure. The sheer bliss exploding throughout my body, spilling into Ciel as I rode out the spasms, my body shuddering violently before I collapsed down onto the sheets. Ciel's back pressed firmly to my front, our breathing heavy as we enjoyed the morning bliss. It was so nice to enjoy the morning this way, I really should endeavour to wake the Master up like this every morning, and I am sure there would be no complaints on his side either.

I kissed Ciel's nose, withdrawing myself from his battered entrance. I carefully sat up, lifting my hand out of the splintering wood of the broken headboard, a blush adorning my cheeks. I shook my head, chuckling lightly at the novelty of breaking the headboard with our vigorous play. Ciel glanced at me, smiling at the headboard before turning to me, "Where are you going?" he asked, pulling himself up onto his elbows.

I smiled back down at my lover, "Now Ciel, unlike you, I have a manor to run, not to mention your breakfast will be getting cold. I will run you a bath to get you cleaned up," I whispered, kissing his temple.

"Will you be accompanying me in this bath?" Ciel asked playfully, swinging his legs in the air, his head in his hands as he stared up at my naked form. I grinned down at him, capturing his lips with mine, a euphoric sigh escaping me as I released his beautifully swollen lips, "I wish I could. But if I do not get a move on, we will not be on schedule today and I believe you have a meeting or two this afternoon," I chuckled and slowly got off the bed to dress myself for the day ahead as the man sulked, throwing himself back unceremoniously onto the pillows.

Quiet mornings. Oh how I do love quiet mornings, where you can hear nothing but the twittering of bird song from the outside. The peaceful, calm tranquillity of warm summer's day. The white fluffy clouds glide across the powder blue sky, the sun's blistering rays set the whole of the land ablaze in its loving, warm embrace. The gentle sway of the trees surrounding the quiet manor, their leaves only rustling slightly in the morning breeze. The gentle breeze carried the scent of the perfectly manicured white roses, the sweet scent wafting around the manor, even entering from the open windows. The only animals that stir are the graceful birds, the occasional herd of deer in the distance, the magnificent stag observing the land as his does and fawns frolicked around him, absolutely beautiful.  
But this morning is not quiet, or at least not the type that I love. Today seemed too quiet. All too suspicious in my mind. I strode through the Phantomhive manor, I could hear no panicking, none of Mey-rin's high pitched squeals, Baldroy's fierce yelling or Finnian's whimpering. Oh no, none of that. Today the manor was silent, which could only mean one thing... Something was coming. Something terribly wrong.  
I sighed as I walked into the kitchen, no sign of any of the staff anywhere in the manor. This was highly irregular. No staff of the Phantomhive estate were permitted to leave unless given direct orders from the Master himself. I closed my eyes and loaded the cart with the cobalt blue and silver tea set I had unpacked and set a small cloche on a tray. Once everything was prepared, I glanced at my pocket watch and sighed, "Ten o'clock, at least we are on schedule today," I muttered to myself, wheeling the cart through the impeccably clean kitchens, the pristine hallways and up to the Master's study.

I knocked on the mahogany door, "My lord. It is time for your tea," I announced, listening for a response from the Master. A small grunt of recognition sounded from the other side of the door and I allowed myself entrance.  
My young Master was sitting at his desk, rewriting what appeared to be a shipping manifest that he had ruined a few nights ago. His hand clawed up in his hair out of frustration, his eyebrows twitching angrily as he dropped his pen on the desk and pushed the offending papers away from him. He loosened his tie from around his neck, unbuttoning the first few buttons, slumping down into his chair and leaning his head heavily on his hand. It would seem the euphoria of the past few days had completely surpassed him today. He definitely didn't seem very happy at all, which was most unusual since he had been so happy these past few days.

"Do you require some assistance, my lord?" I asked, glancing at the man as I poured the young Master's tea. He didn't glance back at me as I set the cup in front of him. He just sighed heavily, "I think that would be best Sebastian, take a seat," he grumbled, pushing the manifest over toward me.

I brushed the longest strands of my raven black hair out of my eyes, removing a pair of thin black wire framed glasses out of my breast pocket and placing them on the bridge of my nose. I pushed them up my nose and took the papers into my hands, a small frown coming across my face, "Well everything seems to be in order my lord. All the manifests here are correct and they are depicting that the shipments will be happening more often than not, since there is a high demand for the Funtom Toys in England, France and India as of right now," I glanced back at the young Master, raising one eyebrow, "I don't understand what the fuss is about?"

My Master sighed, "That's not the problem. The manifests are fine, it would seem if you read the other page, there is a small paragraph stating that something has happened at the factory in London. A fire broke out causing more damage than can be repaired at this time. That factory was the first that my father had put in place here in London, and now it is gone."

I glared down at the papers in my hands, reading through the second document, "And would you like me to investigate as to what happened?" I questioned, glancing up over the frames of my glasses.

The Master shook his head, sighing heavily as he closed his heavy eyes, "No. I already know what it was. There is another toy company that has been erected in London, near the east end. I am sure it was just rivals, trying to get rid of the factory. No matter. I am sure Scotland Yard can deal with this one," he whispered, rubbing his eyelids.

I frowned deeply at the man, his company meant a lot to him, considering it was one of the only things he actually inherited from his family, along with the ring and the title as the Queen's guard dog. But right now, my Ciel wasn't acting like himself, which was most unusual. Over the past few days he had been so happy, but only now had he conveyed how tired and weary he had become.

"Are you alright, my lord?" I asked, placing all his work back onto the desk and shedding the glasses, placing them back into my breast pocket.

Ciel glanced up at me, his eye tired, a dark shadow underneath them. His hand rubbing at his chest, as if he were in great discomfort, "Yes I am alright, it's just... I haven't fully recovered from the other night. My chest is still very tight and hurts," he murmured, meeting my very concerned gaze.

I raised an eyebrow at him. This immediately set off alarm bells. Ciel really didn't look well at all, and he hadn't since we got back from banishing the witch doctor. That night, the witch doctor had used dark magic in order to over power Ciel, using his fragile lungs against him. It would be quite possible that something else was causing his breathing troubles right now, "Well what that witch doctor did to you was rather painful to watch. I cannot imagine how much pain he inflicted on you. He used black magic along with a dark voodoo to induce asthma attack symptoms, but on an escalated level. You will not feel better for quite a while, until your airways open up properly," I explained, standing and rounding the desk.

Standing in front of the Master, I glanced down at him, his eyes meeting mine as I kneeled in front of him. My gloved hands either side of the chair, "Would you like me to check your breathing, my lord?" I asked.

Ciel flushed and turned his head, nodding once. I smiled ruefully at the man, I wouldn't have thought checking his breathing would make the young Master so embarrassed. Memories of that day when I had become embarrassed myself flowed into my mind, Oh how long ago it seemed now. I moved my hands from the arm rests, settling my palms on his chest, my fingers unbuttoning his jacket and shirt before opening the material to expose the pale expanse of his chest. There were no physical marks, no trace of the dark voodoo. I frowned, usually there is always a trace, whether it be as subtle as skin discolouration or as extreme as deep, down to the bone, festering wounds. But there was absolutely nothing. I noticed that his breathing was heavier than normal, his chest rising and falling at an increased rate. More than what was normal for Ciel. I had only seen him have two asthma attacks in my time as his butler, not including the one induced by Nanook's dark spells, so I knew exactly how Ciel's normal breathing should be, and it concerned me greatly when something changed. I placed my ear to his warm chest, listening to the gentle thudding of his heart, completely normal. Yet I could hear dull wheezing and crackling sounds when he breathed in and out, he wasn't getting as much oxygen into his lungs as he was supposed to, which concerned me further.

I sighed, removing my head from his chest, "If this doesn't resolve itself in the next few days, then I will have to call for a doctor. Mainly to see if there is any medication that can be given to allow you to breathe easier," I explained, buttoning his shirt back up with deft fingers.  
I tried to hide the real worry I held for him. What if the witch doctor had not used dark voodoo, what if he used some sort of black magic that could take hold in Ciel's body and ravage it until there was nothing left. Those sorts of dark spells could kill in weeks after being cast. However as far as I could tell, the witch doctor had not cursed Ciel in such a way, not unless he had doll with something of Ciel's attached. That would be the only way he could actually inflict harm without Ciel being in his presence, however to maintain such a doll, he would need to be of the upmost health, which I knew for a fact he wasn't at the present time. An icy chill ran down my spine at the thought, I would have to research into this further, starting with that damn contract that reprobate inflicted on my Master without his knowledge or consent. Surely there had to be something on those contracts, and that blade was not normal.  
I sighed heavily, Additional stress I would prefer to live without, I thought, Being with child is stressful enough without all this additional worry. I left the first two buttons undone, tying his tie loosely around his neck in the hope that it would not cause any problems with his breathing.

"You're worried?" Ciel asked, touching the space between my curved eyebrows with his finger tips. I glanced up at him, wanting to heal him of his pain. To kiss away his troubles, but I would have to resist for now, especially since I was not supposed to treat the Master any differently during the day. Although with each passing day, it became harder and harder not to show him affection, after all, he is my mate. Even though I am the Phantomhive butler, even through all my duties, I wanted to spend as much time with Ciel as possible, even if it were just watching him work or strolling through the rose gardens, that he loves so much, with him. I would love to be able to spend all of my available time with him, not just the evenings, but for now I will have to persevere.

"Of course I am concerned. It is not exactly normal for this to carry on for as long as it has. But the fact remains that your attack the other night was caused by black magic, therefore it generally takes longer to rid itself," I grumbled as I returned to my seat, pushing his tea closer to him, "Drink your tea before it goes cold my lord."

My Master muttered under his breath, taking the cup in his grasp. I noticed that his hands were shaking, he definitely was not himself, "There is something else my lord. What else is bothering you?" I asked, sitting back down. My eyes on my Master as he took a sip of his cooling tea. Instinctively one hand rested on my abdomen, where our child currently resided, stroking my almost flat abdomen through the cloth of my shirt. Ciel glanced up from his tea, his gaze resting on my abdomen, a small smile spreading across his face, "You seem to be doing that a lot lately," He whispered, eyeing my hand.

I glanced down at my hand, forcing myself to stop in order to not distract my Master, "Yes I have. Now please do not change the subject. What is the matter?" I asked, glaring at the man. As much as I thought it was sweet of him to comment on my maternal feelings toward the baby, I was more focused on the fact that there was something wrong with the father of our child. The baby could wait for now, he couldn't.

Ciel sighed, resting his head back onto his desk, his fingers clawing back into his hair. I frowned deeply at him, waiting patiently for his answer. When it came, I wasn't all that surprised, "I haven't been sleeping as well at the moment Sebastian. You seem to go out like a light but I cannot seem to sleep," he grumbled, his voice thick with annoyance.

"Why ever not? Whenever I wake up you seem to be sleeping peacefully," I retorted, shaking my head lightly. My crimson eyes resting on my Master.

Ciel didn't look up, but I could picture that his eyebrows would have curved over his eyes, his mouth forming a tight white line, "Nightmares," he huffed.

I rolled my eyes, sighing, "Well I cannot control nightmares unfortunately. If I could, well, let's just say it would be a perfect way of getting information out of people," I paused, smiling devilishly at the idea, "But that is not the point. What sort of nightmares have been plaguing your restless mind of late?"

The young Master's head rose a little, enough that I could see his tortured cerulean blue eye. So much pain and fear resided in those deep sapphire pools, it was painful to witness, "Trust me, I would rather not relive what I am sure to revisit tonight when I go to sleep," he murmured. I frowned further, I wouldn't be able to help or offer advice if he would not tell me what ailed him, however I wouldn't push the issue since he seemed in too much pain to rehash what he was experiencing when he entered the realm of dreams.  
Ciel must have seen the expression of disappointment on my face, before he decided to continue, "All I can tell you is that they are terrifying. Enough that I don't want to go to sleep in fear that they might keep occurring," he explained, sitting back in his chair. That would explain why he looked so worn out, so tired.

"Those wouldn't be nightmares then my lord. They would be better described as night terrors. They mainly plague young children, but there are the odd exceptions to this rule," I smirked, raising one eyebrow, "It would seem we both like being the anomalies to the rules, don't we?"

Ciel chuckled lightly, a small smile on his features, "Yes it would seem that way, wouldn't it. But it is mostly you," he giggled, clasping his hand over his mouth.

I laughed along side him, standing from my chair, taking hold of the manifest, "I will look into the fire for you. I don't appreciate anyone messing with my Master's company. Then I will write everything up in order for you to submit it in the morning," I announced, not telling him of my plan of my real research. I had an acquaintance in London who was very familiar with these sorts of things. And if all it took was a joke, then I would tell as many as I could just to get the ball rolling in the right direction. Ciel sighed, "You don't have to."

"I know, but if I couldn't do this much for my Master, then what kind of butler would I be," I murmured, smiling back at him, "Now drink your tea. Then I suggest you go out and get some fresh air. I should be back in an hour or two."

Ciel's prov.

I sighed heavily as I watched the butler leave, I knew that this was a whole lot of worry over nothing. I have had asthma attacks before and they generally my breathing returns to normal within a day after the initial attack. However this one was different. It felt like my lungs were burning. I couldn't get enough oxygen into them. But I knew when anything came to my health, Sebastian was all over it like a rash. He would stop at nothing until it was fixed, after all what good is my soul to him if I die prematurely and have not for filled the contract. He would have been cultivating it for the reapers to get. And I am sure that Sebastian would be furious if something like that were to happen, even if he said he didn't want my soul at the present time, I knew he couldn't indefinitely reject my soul forever. I rubbed my chest and returned to the manifests.

...

An hour or so later, Sebastian returned looking very pleased with himself. He explained how, apart from the fact that the Funtom factory had been burnt within an inch of its life, everything having been reduced to cinders, he had found a single strand of black hair. Now Sebastian being the demon he was, he was able to track down the owner of the strand of hair, and punish him accordingly. The smile on his face indicated that he had to show a little more than just his impeccable fighting skills to get the job done.

"He shouldn't be a bother to the Funtom company anymore," he grinned mischievously.

I smiled back at him, nodding, "That's very good Sebastian. Thank you," I murmured, placing the manifests down, "I really appreciate what you have done today."

Sebastian smiled widely, revealing his perfectly white teeth, "It is nothing my lord. But I do have to ask you something," he answered, his smile wavering slightly.

"Of course what is it?" I replied, cocking my head ever so slightly to the side. I was always curious when Sebastian wanted to ask me something, whether it be because it was a custom he had never heard of before or whether he just wanting to inquire about anything and everything. No matter what it was, I was always intrigued to find out what had piqued his interest.

"I am wondering why it is so quiet around here? I haven't seen a trace of the servants today. Usually I can hear them all around the manor, all day long," Sebastian muttered, quirking one eyebrow, his eyes flashing curiously.

I laughed, a small smile gracing my lips as I knelt my elbows on the desk, "I gave the servants the day off. They requested it since it is long over due, not to mention that Elizabeth and her new fiancé are coming over for lunch today," I smiled, watching as Sebastian's face soured. His eyes clouding over dangerously.

He shook his head, the longest tendrils of his raven hair caressing the bridge of his nose, "And you couldn't have given me, your faithful butler and lover, who is carrying your child, a day off. Seems like favouritism to me," He grouched.

I know that Sebastian was clearly not very pleased with my decision of allowing the servants to have a day off. I smirked, standing from my desk and rounding it and leant the backs of my thighs against the dark mahogany. Crossing my arms over my chest as I stared at the demon, "I gave them the day off because they would be in your way otherwise, and they would not help in any way because they would just cause you more stress. They would cause unnecessary disasters for you to clean up and I want you to stay relatively calm today," I murmured, a small smile on my lips, "I was thinking about the both of your wellbeing, since I know stress is not good for either of you."

Sebastian sighed, standing up and placing his hands either side of my thighs, caging me with his arms, "Well I thank you. You have been most considerate today. I am just not sure I am going to appreciate the ear piercing screams from Elizabeth when she sees you," Sebastian grumbled, "However I am not grumpy with you."

I laughed light-heartedly at the butler, "You do not have to worry about her. Elizabeth had promised me that she will not be too annoying. I explained that the weather is giving you migraines and that she needs to keep her voice down so you will not explode at her again, like last time," I giggled, capturing his mouth with my lips.

Screw keeping up appearances, I thought. The servants already know that we have embarked on a relationship with one another, why should I have to hide in my own home? Out in public, yes we would keep to a strict master-butler relationship, but here at the manor with no one other than ourselves, what was the point in hiding our affections for each other. I pulled away from him, gently kissing the tip of his nose, "Only when we are here at the manor and there are no guests. Do I make myself clear?" I murmured.

Sebastian smiled, pressing his unsated lips back to mine, trailing them along my jawline, "Of course my lord."

Elizabeth arrived shortly after Sebastian and I had left the study. I had followed him down into the kitchens, watching as he began the preparations for lunch. I was rather intrigued as to how a demon, who could taste very little of human food, could make dishes that tasted absolutely divine. Not to mention that a small sampling of a single dish made by Sebastian, could transport you to all sorts of places. Needn't take my word for it, most of the time Viscount Druitt was an excellent example, for every time he tastes something made from Sebastian, it always happens to remind him of that one night during the Jack the Ripper investigation, where I was forced to dress as a lady. My pride has never fully recovered from that night, and the multiple times I meet the man, I instantly regret it because it seems it is all he can talk about.

Sebastian allowed me to sample some of the food, to which I was very happy indeed, although I was rather disappointed that I wasn't allowed to sample the dessert since he had developed the taste for the sweeter things in life. I pouted at the butler, just hoping he would give me a little taste of the cherry pie, but he simply refused, kissing my cheek with a chuckle.

Sebastian received Elizabeth warmly, although I could tell the smile on his face was greatly forced, "Lady Elizabeth, how lovely of you to pay us a visit," He said, his tone cheery and rather pleasant. I stood behind the butler, just in case he had any reason to fly off at her.

Elizabeth smiled gently, unexpectedly wrapping her slender arms around his waist, "It is lovely to see you are on the mend Sebastian. I have to say I was quite worried about you," she murmured, her brows furrowing as she briefly glanced at his waist before turning to introduce her fiancé.

...

Sebastian was absolutely perfect. Well of course he is perfect, he is the Phantomhive butler after all. Not to mention that he is a demon. Some how he managed to keep a lid on his raging emotions as he served Elizabeth and her fiancé, Edward, their tea. He was as polite as ever, apologising for his behaviour at her last visit, to which Elizabeth brushed off with a gentle wave of her white lace, gloved hand. Sebastian literally pulled out all the stops for them, including a tower of champagne glasses which he effortlessly poured the bubbling golden liquid, creating a fountain out of crystal and gold. Even my mouth dropped at the sight.  
Sebastian excused himself to continue with the lunch preparations, a smile on his face as he left the room, his crimson eyes meeting my proud blue eye.

Elizabeth's head snapped around to me, her wide emerald eyes staring at me intently as she brushed a lock of golden blonde hair out of her face, "Ciel, what is wrong with Sebastian?" she asked, her voice high pitched as she stared at me with her almost luminescent eyes.

"What do you mean? Sebastian is fine, why did he say something to you?" I frowned at her. Damn it Sebastian, you promised you would be on your best behaviour! I sighed.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, he has been lovely. But I am concerned. He seems a bit... um..." she paused, glancing at her fiancé, biting her rouged lip. Playing with her hands in her lap, she kept her gaze away from mine.

I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache starting to arise from the back of my eyes, "Seems what Lizzy?" I questioned, hoping she would spit it out so I could reassure her that Sebastian was completely fine.

"...Well... He seems... you know... a little fuller."

I blinked at her, not knowing what the devil she was talking about. What could Sebastian being 'fuller' mean? Honestly, women are such a mystery to me, I thought as I chuckled, "What do you mean Lizzy?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows narrowed over her glowing emerald pools, her mouth tightening, "Fuller... around the middle. Is he alright, does he need a doctor? I can recommend a really good one to him," she answered, concern practically dripping off her voice, down to the polished rug that lay beneath the table.

Shit! I didn't think she would have noticed, I mentally slapped my face, She wouldn't have noticed if she didn't insist on hugging the damn butler.

"What on earth do you mean Lizzy? Don't be silly. Sebastian is the same as he always has been, he hasn't changed a single bit," I laughed, hoping my annoyance was not conveyed at all.

"I am not being silly Ciel," Elizabeth retorted, crossing her arms over her accentuated chest. The bright yellow bow of her golden dress pushing her breasts up to make them appear larger. Honestly, is this what women think men find appealing, I sighed. "I am genuinely concerned for Sebastian's health. He hasn't changed since I've met him and now he has some sort of lump on his stomach. I think you should hold a little more concern for your butler!" Elizabeth snapped, turning her head away from me.

I gaped at her, my anger rising. How dare she insinuate that I do not hold concern for Sebastian! Oh if only she had seen him a few weeks ago! She would be singing a totally different tune then, I bristled, my grasp on my tea cup growing. So much so I was afraid any more pressure and the delicate china would break.

Her fiancé, Edward, a tall, lanky American with brunette hair and bright blue eyes, sighed, placing his hand on hers, "Sebastian seems to be a very capable butler and seems to be in good health. After all, I am sure Lord Phantomhive would have given Sebastian time off had he been ill darling," he reassured, smiling gently at her. How he seemed to treat Elizabeth tugged at my heart. I am pleased that we agreed to break of the engagement, after all this is what she deserved. Someone who truly cared and loved her. I knew I would never be able to give her that, for my heart belonged to another. I would have hated her if I was forced into a marriage with her. I would have ended up a cold and bitter person, so I thanked God we were able to come to an understanding and break our engagement off without any hard feelings.

Sebastian broke me out of my reverie as he made his entrance, carrying three cloches expertly on his arm, placing one in front of each of us, "I do apologise for the wait, lady and gentlemen," he said cheerily, smiling down at each of us.

I smirked as the butler ran through our meal, my eyes glancing briefly over the lovingly roasted pheasant and dauphinoise potatoes. I loved that he held such a soft spot for cooking, it made me smile that something so human could make a demon so happy.

"Sebastian? Are you alright?" Elizabeth perked up, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared up into the demon's crimson eyes.

He turned his, now, concerned gaze down toward her, his face softening as he took in her worried features, "I am perfectly fine, my lady."

I smirked at the woman, childishly pulling a face at her, "See, I told you so. Sebastian is perfectly fine."

Elizabeth didn't seem at all convinced or swayed by my petulant display, turning her head back to Sebastian, who stood there watching us with an amused expression on his face, "Then what is wrong with your stomach? I wouldn't take you for one not to care about your physique," she said, closing her eyes and huffing out a sigh.

"ELIZABETH!" Edward and I growled in unison. My stare immediately falling onto Sebastian. I knew it would be a matter of moments before his fragile emotions would sway toward anger, the thought of her calling him fat really grinded my gears. I really was horrified that she would say such a thing, so completely unladylike. Sebastian didn't seem to react however, his face remaining its cheery demeanour, when inside he must be anything but sunshine and rainbows.

"My lady, I care very much about my physique, but at this time I do have a condition which will have to run it's course before I can return to my normal self," Sebastian explained, smiling lightly. His crimson eyes settling on me, there was no malice in his eyes. No sadness, which was a complete surprise to me.

Oh Sebastian, you have basically just admitted what your ailment is! Good show, bloody good show you dolt! I huffed, placing my hand over my eyes, shaking my head. I could feel my hair swaying gently against the skin of my hand.

"What is this condition?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide with tears, "It isn't anything life threatening or serious, is it?"

Sebastian continued to give her a friendly smile, "Oh no. Not life threatening at all. It is a form of fluid retention, my lady. Now I thank you for your concern for a servant's wellbeing. Your kindness knows no bounds," Sebastian answered, his mouth now tense, "Do enjoy your meal. I shall return in a while with cherry pie and tea once you have adjourned to the drawing room." And with that, Sebastian left the room, a dark look on his once light-hearted face.

I glared at my cousin, hoping she was very damn proud of herself. She glanced from her fiancé, back to me, her fork in her mouth. She chewed the pheasant and swallowed before yelping, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

...

After a very long conversation with Elizabeth about manners, and just general chat with her fiancé, I showed them both to the door, glad that their visit was now over. It was always a tiring affair when Elizabeth Midford was at the manor. I sighed, shutting the door behind her, sliding my back down the mahogany wooded door, "Peace at last."  
I was very tired, both from her strenuous visit and from not sleeping very well. I decided I would take a nap, knowing full well that I wouldn't be asleep long enough to endure a nightmare. My sleep had been plagued by nightmares since we had come back from banishing Nanook back to his eternal imprisonment. It was always the same nightmare, featuring the demons of my past. Not necessarily the deaths of my parents, but the other demons who threatened my life back when I was just a thirteen year old boy.

I climbed the stairs, my feet dragging along the carpeted stairway. I hoped that Sebastian would be waiting for me in my room, but when I opened the door, he was nowhere in sight. I tried to think of his schedule, wondering where on earth he could be at this time. I trudged over to the window, glancing out into the warm summer's day. The bright rays accented by the luminescent glow of the white roses below. I could see Sebastian amongst the roses, his tailcoat folded on a small bench, an apron around his waist, his hands covered by blue gloves as he trimmed the rosebushes, removing any weeds he could find. A small black cat slinking in between his ankles. I sighed, "Honestly, he knows I am allergic to the damn things yet they some how keep finding him at the manor," I sighed, walking over to my bed.  
I sat down on the edge of the mattress, removing my shoes, socks and eye patch, loosening the my tie from around my neck. I hadn't worn a jacket today, simply because it is so hot outside at this time of year, and the manor turns into a furnace despite all the windows being open. I climbed into bed, resting my head on the fluffy pillow and drifted off into a restless sleep


	13. His Butler, Comforts

Warning - Chapter contains gore, and cannibalism! Mentions abortion!

Chapter Thirteen ~ His Butler, Comforts

Ciel's prov.

  _It's dark. Darker than the darkest of nights. So dark that not a single light could penetrate through the thick air. Darkness such as this always makes me feel claustrophobic, like there isn't enough space. As if I had been stuffed into a trunk or something of that sort. I wasn't scared since I relish the darkness, I've lived in the shadows for so long now, but this pitch blackness made me feel uneasy. Something was off about it. Surely I couldn't be outside anywhere, since there was always some sort of light, whether it be from buildings in the distance, the moon or stars that nestled up in the sky. I had to be inside somewhere. I reached out in front of me, but there was just empty space. I was hoping there would be something that I could grasp, so I could learn of my location. But there was nothing. Nothing in any direction._  
 _I blinked multiple times, trying to see if there might be some reason that I couldn't see. Maybe I had gone blind, it would explain why I couldn't see anything but the pitch blackness in front of me. I tried to glance down at my hands, but I couldn't see them. So being blind was entirely plausible._  
 _The darkness was silent, the only sounds echoing around the blackness was my own panicked, heavy breathing._

_I heard a deep rumbling chuckle from the blackness. I spun around, trying to listen for an exact location of where the voice had come from. But I still couldn't see or hear anything. At first the chuckle resembled something that Sebastian would sound like, but this didn't sound like his usual amused chortles. No, this sounded sadistic, as if he were enjoying my torment. It was a vile sound, one that I would not easily forget. But why would Sebastian want to torment me? It doesn't make any sense. Slowly a voice rumbled through the darkness, the voice causing my mouth to drop open, my eyes to widen in pure fear._

_"Well if it isn't his Highness. It is good to see that you are awake at last," a deep, monotone voice resounded in the silent darkness. A bright glowing, golden light flickered in the distance, splitting in two to form a pair of golden eyes. The eyes stared down at me maliciously, it's sole intent, to harm me. That was definitely not Sebastian. No matter what, he would never call me 'Highness'. In my eyes that term was derogatory and not worthy of someone of my status. It was a worthless title, only used by those who claimed to dictate, or at least in my eyes, over people. The only person, no. The only demon who had ever called me that was dead._

_I gasped, backing up further into the darkness as the eyes grew larger as they stalked closer to me, "B...but... you're dead! Sebastian killed you!" I shrieked as the eyes continued to advance on me. I tried to run away, but it felt as though my legs were stuck to the spot, my feet feeling very heavy, like lead had been poured into my veins._

_"Nonsense, do stop messing around, Highness. You are becoming rather bothersome, indeed," the voice hissed, stalking ever closer._

_A flash of bright light exploded in the space, as I noticed a match had been struck against thick, crimson candles, lighting the wick to give off an ominous, foreboding glow across what looked to be the witch doctor's cave. Everything was different, the altar was pushed back to the northern wall, potions and vials lay across a small ceremonial table on the eastern side of the cave, the bats still screeched up on the ceiling, trying to bat me away with their impossibly large wings. The pedestal still in place, however the southern wall was completely blocked by none other than the spider demon, Claude Faustus._

_The tall muscular demon stared down at me with cold golden eyes, his cream gloved hands running over the grooved stone of the altar. His black hair flickered in the firelight, an orange glow highlighting the locks upon his head. His arched eyebrows curved dangerously over his narrowed eyes, his mouth thin and pale, twisted up into a terrifying sneer. His tall muscle clad body was wrapped within the usual butler uniform he always wore when he was alive, the opal jewel that rest upon his tie gleamed in the ominous flickering light._

_"But... I don't understand, you are dead. What are you doing here?" I questioned, my voice breaking out of fear. I was truly at the mercy of the spider demon. It had been six years since I had seen the likes of this demon. Six years of trying to forget about him trying to steal my soul out from under Sebastian. Only thing was the spider failed, he had died at the hand of Sebastian and lost both my soul and Alois Trancy's soul along with it. His feast stolen completely from him, as was his life. Hannah had returned me unharmed to Sebastian, however we both managed to break the contract between her and Alois, before it became absolute. Alois had contracted that I would become a demon before Sebastian could have the chance to devour my soul, but he got to me just in time, killing Hannah with the demon sword, which ultimately broke the contract between her and the young Trancy lord, saving me from an eternity damned as a demon._

_The spider demon ignored my questions completely as he continued to stroke the stone. The demon had always creeped me out. His obsession with my soul had seared fear into my heart, I know Sebastian wanted to give my soul as much cultivating as he could before ultimately he would take it. But that was fine, however this demon's obsession wasn't just with the soul, it was with me. Something about me sent this demon off the deep end, which is why he pursued me so relentlessly._

_"Is it true? About Michaelis?" The golden eyed demon inquired, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, the lenses glinting in the black firelight._

_I frowned at the demon, slowly backing away from him, "What do you mean?"_

_Claude glared down at me. In a blur he was directly in front of me, a rush of cool air brushing against my face as he grabbed my cheek roughly between his long fingers, pinching my skin painfully, "Don't play dumb with me Phantomhive!" he growled, his eyes burning into a flickering magenta, his pupils elongating into slits. I could feel his nails lengthening against my skin, tearing into the flesh, "Michaelis is with child isn't he?"_

_"You're dead! I am just dreaming!" I hissed at the spider demon, spitting in his face._

_Claude's mouth twisted into a grotesque smirk, his elongated, pointed tongue flickering out of his mouth, licking his face clean. His eyes burning brighter as he shuddered, glancing up at the ceiling in a sadistic euphoria. I wanted to throw up, my stomach churning with the disgusting display. His eyes settled back on me, his tongue slithering back into his mouth so he could speak, "If I am dead, and you are dreaming, then why is it so easy to hurt you Phantomhive!"_

_He had a point. In dreams, things were not supposed to hurt. There was no sensation, or at least not in my dreams. I never felt pain, yet the pain of Claude's nails piercing into my skin through his gloves was real, and I wasn't waking up at all. My face, my chest, everything was burning with immense pain. My eyes widened when I realised what was happening._

_"So you have come to realise this is not a dream," Claude spoke in a sadistic voice, "Good. Dreams are pitiful and a waste of one's most precious time." He opened his mouth, his tongue slithering out of his mouth and trailing along my cheek bones. I tried to jerk away from the demon but his vice-like grip was enough to keep me in one place. I knew if I pulled away, he could rip my face in two with a mere flex of his fingers. His warm muscle whipped around my cheeks, lapping at the blood from my pierced skin. An almost euphoric moan escaping his throat._   
_I gagged. I knew this demon was the epitome of a creep, but this was going too far even for him. He smirked, his eyes burning into mine as he removed the eyepatch from my face, running his long nailed fingers through my hair, "Such a worthy soul. So much more appetising than that Alois Trancy," he murmured in a sultry tone, "Now answer my question, Highness, or I won't hesitate to devour your carefully cultivated soul right now."_

_I hesitated. I couldn't tell Claude that Sebastian was with child. Otherwise he would surely kill Sebastian. Sebastian might be strong, the strongest demon I had ever met, but he was in no way stronger than Claude in his current condition, especially when my order of keeping himself and the baby out of harms way was still standing. Claude would see this as an advantage and would easily be able to smite down my precious butler, killing him and our child. This had to be a dream. I had to alert him. He would know I was in trouble. Not physical danger, but he would be able to break me out of this nightmare._

_"SEBASTIAN!" I cried out, glancing around the dull cave. Hoping that there would be some sort of sign that it would move, that the cave would fall away into oblivion and I would be pulled away from my slumber, into the loving arms of the demon I held so dearly to my heart. But the craggy, damp walls of the rock cave did not fade. They stayed in place, if anything, they became more foreboding that they were originally._

_Claude chortled darkling, gripping me around the throat. His strong hand tightening around my airway, not enough to kill me, but enough that I would be fighting just to take an agonising breath. His smile stretching across his angular face, as if it were about to split in half, "Your demon cannot save you anymore. Now you and Michaelis will die together," he whispered maliciously, turning his large body around so I could see what he had been blocking with his broad form._

_A large wooden contraption was bolted to the cave wall and ceiling, creaking in the dark light. Sebastian was trussed upside down by his ankles. Blood splattered across his once impeccable uniform. His beautiful face battered and bruised, thick cuts sliced down his high pronounced cheekbones, his lower lip split, blood trickling out of his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw me, but he couldn't speak. His throat had been sliced, not to kill him, but to silence him, but that didn't stop him from trying to shout at me to run. Thick, glowing chains were wrapped securely around his thighs, torso and neck, attached to the wooden posts. His shirt ripped open, exposing his chest and abdomen. The fabric of his shirt hanging down in frayed shreds._

_Tears welled up in my eyes as I spotted a hunched figure by Sebastian. Long grey dreads poking out from underneath the cloak he wore. He turned, his one black eye piercing into mine, "Payment will be made, Ciel Phantomhive."_

_I fought against Claude, trying to break free so I could get to Sebastian, "SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU TO BREAK YOURSELF FREE!" I screamed. Sebastian's eyes widened as he tried to struggle free. The wood groaning loudly at his failed attempts, the posts lifting off the floor as he resisted against his confinements. He couldn't move his arms, it were as if the ripped tailcoat and shirt around his arms was acting like a straightjacket. He bucked and swayed, trying everything to get himself freed. His eyes burning magenta as he struggled._

_Claude smiled against my neck, his nose pressed against my flesh as he inhaled my scent, "There is no point in struggling. Michaelis cannot be freed. Those chains are made to keep demons locked away for eternity. Nothing can break them," he smirked, biting down hard on my ear, drawing blood._

_I shrieked. Sebastian's eyes widened, his mouth moving but nothing escaped his lips apart from a gurgling sound. Sebastian shook his head, spitting out bright crimson blood from his mouth. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the spider demon as he silently shouted for the demon to release me. This had to be a dream, it just had to be. The tears spilled over my cheeks as I saw Nanook approach Sebastian, the ghastly blade from when he had brought Sebastian back from the brink of death, in his one hand. His thick fingers curving over the eagle skull as he brought it to the light for all to see. Sebastian's eyes widened in fear as he glanced up at his heavily pregnant stomach, shaking his head vigorously, shouting silent pleads for the witch doctor to leave our child untouched._   
_The witch doctor smiled, shaking his head at Sebastian, holding the blade up to his lips. His tongue sliding along the edge of the blade as he leered at Sebastian's stomach which was heavy with our child. Sebastian bucked and ached his back, probably hoping that something will break so he could grab me and get out of here. But his attempts were futile. Sebastian's tear filled eyes glanced back at me, but I couldn't read a word of what he was trying to tell me. His lips moving in rapid succession. I tired so hard to understand, but the only words I could make out was 'Close your eyes'._

_I vigorously shook my head, turning to face the spider demon who seemed to be enjoying this display. I wanted to slap him, no. I wanted to kill him all over again, I wanted the spider to suffer. No death was too dignified for this monster. I wanted him to rot in the ground, for the worms and the maggots to eat out his eyes as he lay withering away. I wanted to watch him burn in hellfire, but there was no way to get out of his hold._   
_"NO! PLEASE LET HIM GO!" I screamed, turning my face to Claude, who smiled down at me, maliciously, "CLAUDE PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING! YOU CAN HAVE MY DAMNED SOUL! ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST LET SEBASTIAN GO!" I pleaded, my eyes streaming. I couldn't let anything happen to Sebastian, I wouldn't be able to live with myself._

_Claude leered at me, his eyes maniacal as his teeth elongated into sharp points, "Let me think about this for a moment," he murmured, placing a finger to his chin before shaking his head, "Nanook, you may proceed!"_

_Nanook grinned, nodding once before turning to a thrashing Sebastian. Tears pouring from his eyes, however they were not regular tears, they were the colour of blood. Sebastian silently screamed, begging for Nanook to take mercy on him, but the witch doctor did no such thing. Dragging the blade along the curve of Sebastian's stomach, his flesh splitting open, blood splattering out of the wound, pulsing out onto the floor. Sebastian screamed, thrashing even more, rocking the wooden contraption until he could move no more. The blood-like tears still falling from his eyes as he glanced back at me, mouthing something that I couldn't quite catch. His eyes fading, the spark that he always held in his beautiful eyes disappeared as he went limp, completely still as Nanook lowered his head to his still pulsating stomach, his yellow teeth tearing into the bloodied flesh._

_My right eye seared, burning agony writhed through me as I felt his heart slow to a complete standstill. Both contracts, the one on my eye and the one on his limp, bloodless hand, burnt away, sparks flying up to the ceiling, "NOOO! SEBASTIAN!" I howled, falling to my knees in Claude's hold, "SEBASTIAN! COME BACK! I AM SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I couldn't take my eyes off the now deceased demon. His once beautiful face had been sullied by the torturous pain he had been put through._

_Nanook turned around, blood coating his chin as he smiled back at me, his teeth stained scarlet red with Sebastian and my child's blood, flesh in between his teeth, "Payment has been met!" He chuckled, turning back to feast on my beloved demon's corpse._

_"NOOO!" I screamed, my tears uncontrollable. I couldn't breathe anymore. My lungs were burning for oxygen but I could feel the air being sucked out of my body. Sebastian was everything to me. How would I be able to go on if he was not here with me? The contract had been broken with his death. Both he and my child were to spend eternity in utter damnation. All because of something I did. I tried to breathe deeply, but Claude's hands tightened around my throat, cutting off my air supply._   
_Claude spun me around, a smirk on his grotesque features, "And now, Highness, for you! The most deliciously cultivated soul there is to offer! My, my, Sebastian had done well in his dinner preparations. Too bad I cannot pay my compliments to the chef," he chuckled darkly, "I will pierce your flesh with my needle, and slowly suck out your sensual soul." Claude's eyes changed. The magenta turning a ruby red, much like the jewel that sat upon the ring Alois had owned. His mouth opened widely, revealing two large fangs like a spider's. His large body jerked as large spider legs sprouted out of his back, transforming into a massive golden striped spider, his eight eyes burning with the iconic cat-like demon eyes. His jaws clamping down over my throat, penetrating my skin. I felt my body slowly become numb. Claude sucked deeply against my neck, his eyes rolling back as he sucked my soul out of my body. The last thing I saw before I was lost to eternal darkness, was Nanook's sadistic smile and Sebastian's death-clouded eyes, a silent question in them. Why didn't you save me Ciel?_

Sebastian's prov.

"Ah now, don't you look absolutely lovely," I murmured as I pruned back the rosebushes, stroking the gentle, soft white petals with my gloved fingers. They always bloomed so beautifully this time of year. It was fairly easy to maintain their beauty until they were to loose their petals until they bloomed again the following year. However it was a job keeping them alive when Finnian thought up silly methods in getting them to grow quicker. A contented sigh escaped my lips as I felt a small head nudge my calf. I glanced down, spotting a small black cat slinking between my legs, rubbing her agile body against my trousers, purring loudly. Her amber eyes glowed up at me, she looked absolutely adorable.

"Oh I wish I could keep you in the manor my dear. But the Master is allergic, so you will have to live outside for me," I murmured to the beautiful feline. She mewled at me as if in agreement, her whiskers twitching as she revealed her pearly white fangs and her perfectly pink tongue. I placed the sheers down on the ground, reaching down, bending my knees as I ran my hand along her sleek agile body, "Oh you are precious aren't you," I cooed, carefully picking up the purring feline.  
I cradled her in my arms as if she were a new born baby, and strolled leisurely over to the steps. Sitting down on the dust-free stone, as I ran my fingers through her fur, "You are gorgeous. Your eyes burn like the sun, your fur as soft as the finest Egyptian silk," I enthused in a subdued tone as I turned her delicate paws over, "And your paws, simply perfect and salmon pink in colour. You are perfection personified," I whispered softly, rubbing my nose against her head.

Her purring grew louder, a sigh of contentment escaped my lips as I stood back up and placed my new friend back down, "Stay here but a moment while I fetch you some milk, my sweet," I said, smiling widely as the cat sat back on her haunches, her wide amber eyes glowing up at me expectantly. I quickly walked to the kitchen, filling a small alabaster saucer with some milk, and walked back to the pretty feline, setting it in front of her. A kind mewl of thanks escaped her mouth as her tongue flicked out, lapping up the ivory liquid.  
I smiled, petting her head before returning back to the roses. As I grasped the handles of the sheers, I paused. Turning my head up to look at the Master's bedroom window, cocking my head in a puzzled fashion, my eyes narrowing slightly as I listened.

"CLAUDE STOP! SEBASTIAN PLEASE!"

My eyes widened, my eyebrows furrowed as I dropped the sheers, dashing quickly into the house. How could that demon be in the Phantomhive estate when I killed him with the demon sword but six years ago? Nothing could live through a wound inflicted by the demon sword, especially when I watched as Claude's life force flowed out of his body. Panic ensnared my heart, What if he had lied? What if the demon sword was a clever ruse to make me think I had killed him, when what he was really doing was lying in wait, waiting for the opportune moment to steal Ciel's soul away from me. A growl escaped my lips as I jumped up onto the wooden banister, balancing enough to launch myself up onto the second floor. I crashed through the Master's bedroom door with my shoulder, not bothering to use the door handle. The door's hinges snapped off, the wood flying to the window, smashing the delicate glass.  
I glared around the room. There was no evidence of the dead demon. I shook my head, How could I have lead myself to believe that the spider demon had returned? Honestly, I must be more out of myself than I thought to think that a demon sword's execution was not everlasting. I glanced over to the bed, my Master lay on top of the sheets, his body writhing as he released an ear piercing scream. I covered my ears with my hands, screwing my eyes shut. That was not just a scream of being under the torment of a nightmare. That scream was laced with raw emotional anguish and physical pain. Something that would only be released if you had watched something terrible happen before your very eyes, or suffered from the most brutal of injuries.

"Ciel!" I exclaimed, hopping onto the bed at a lightning fast pace. I pulled the thrashing Earl into my arms, cradling his struggling body to my chest. It was as if his body had been possessed, his eyes frantically moving under his lids, scrunched tightly closed. His mouth slackened as he cried again, tears falling down his cheeks. It was heart-wrenching to watch, I felt completely helpless.

"CLAUDE PLEASE STOP HIM! SEBASTIAN! NOOO!" Ciel shrieked, tears streaming down his flushed face.

So he dreams of Claude. No wonder he had been having these night terrors, I grimaced, placing my hands on Ciel's small shoulders, shaking them lightly, "Master! Wake up please! It's just a dream!"

Ciel screamed again, trying with all his might, with every ounce of strength in his body, to get me away from him. His fists punching at my broad chest. I was very careful to keep him at arms length in case he were to thrash out and catch my abdominal region. I didn't feel like losing the baby when I spent so long coming to terms with keeping it. I shook his shoulders, pleading for him to wake up, but nothing was bringing him out of his nightmare. Whatever held him in the land of dreams, was certainly intent on keeping its claws in him, not wanting to release him.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" I bellowed, my voice thick with sadness, "WAKE UP NOW!"

Ciel immediately snapped out of his nightmare, his eyes wide with fright, tears spilling over his lower lids in floods. His cheeks soaked and streaked with tear stains. His bluish black hair clung to his forehead from the perspiration upon his brow. His mouth held agape, a small trail of saliva emerging from the corner of his lips. Slowly he came to, breaking out of his trance-like stare. His frightened eyes raking all over me, his mouth slackening as he released a desolate wail.

"Sebastian," he cried, burying his head into my chest, his hands fisting my shirt tightly as he howled. I sighed deeply, sitting down gently onto the mattress, cradling the sobbing Earl, wrapping my strong arms around his fragile, heaving body. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek at the sight of my Master, no, my lover, my destined mate, in such a state of pure anguish. Never had I seen him have such a horrible nightmare or at least not one of this severity. Usually Ciel was so proud of his image, so composed, never letting anyone, not even me, see what was bothering him, lest it destroy his well cultivated pride. He always kept all of his emotions under tight wraps, knowing that if he revealed any part of himself, it would be seen as weakness. Seen as a way of taking him down.  
It was rather horrifying to see him in such a state. I frowned, closing my eyes as I held the young Earl, trying my hardest not to disturb him further. I just allowed him to release all of his pain. His tears soaking into my shirt, but I couldn't care less for such an insignificant thing. I knew it would not be good for him to leave all this pent up inside him to fester. It would only cause him more damage in the long run, better to just get it all out.

"Shh... It's alright Ciel, it's over," I soothed, stroking the back of his head, threading the strands of hair through my fingers," It's alright. You are safe. Nothing can harm you now," or at least I hoped to, dare I say it, God that it was.  
Ciel continued to sob his heart out, until he was hiccupping, his breathing shuddering violently. I rubbed his back in soothing circles, hushing his loud wails. Slowly he came to enough that I could pull away enough to glance down at his face, "What happened?" I asked, my eyebrows curving slightly in concern.

I was really worried now for my dear Master, I couldn't allow these horrifying night terrors to continue. These were the most violent night terrors I had ever come to experience, since I don't need sleep, I could only imagine what was going through his mind. What dreams could be twisted, turned so vile that he would react in such a way?

"I...I..." Tears built up in his eyes once more, his cerulean and purple eyes glassy as they travelled all across my face, his fingertips trailing along my cheekbones, under my eyes, across my nose down to my lips. Once satisfied, he moved down to my tie, releasing it from around my neck and allowing it to fall onto the bed beside us. His icy fingers skating across my Adam's apple, from one side to the other. It were as if he were checking for any evidence of injuries, his eyes drowned in heartache. His trembling hands then worked their way down through my buttons, opening the fabric of my vest and shirt. I didn't protest, whatever this display was, it was helping him calm down, already his breathing had slowed down considerably. He pressed his hand against my almost flat abdomen, a sob catching in his throat as he rested his head against my bare chest.

"Ciel, please tell me what is wrong," I whispered, lifting his head so I could press my forehead to his own. I wanted him to talk to me, to tell me what had come to pass in his dreams, so I might be able to put those fears to rest. I wanted to know what kept him in this state of fear, after all, being his mate entitled me to do as much.

"Just talk to me, please. Talk about anything you want. I don't care what it is, just fill my head with your voice," He whimpered, resting his whole body against me, his hands cradling my stomach, "Please. I need you to speak."

I sighed, doing as my Master wished me to. I told him the story about a boy who made a contract with a demon to get revenge on everyone who had been involved with their murder. I recounted on every single one of their adventures together, recounted on the many heartbreaks, the fun times, the times where the demon occasionally grew tired of the boy's bratty attitude, to which he found amusing. I told him about the evil in the world that tried to steal the boy away from the demon, how it was a task just to keep the boy and his soul safe. I finished my story with love, telling him of how the demon and the boy, who had grown into a man, slowly, little by little, fell in love with each other and as a product of their extraordinary love, they were expecting a child. A child whom would bring their life so much joy and happiness, a child who would make both the demon and the man's life worth living through the immense heartache that had been bestowed upon them.

"Sounds like they have it all," Ciel whispered against my cool skin. He had now completely calmed down, his breathing as steady as it could be, due to the asthma. His sobs had died away a while ago, although he trembled. His skin frigid, like ice.

"Yes we do. We both have been through an incredible amount together," I murmured, pressing my lips to his forehead.

His cool hands still wrapped around my stomach, he glanced up at me, "I guess then this was inevitable, falling for each other," he whispered sorrowfully.

I smiled a sad smile, nodding my head lightly, "Yes it would appear so," I muttered, "Now please, my lord, why were you dreaming of the dead? Especially ones who perished six years ago?"

Ciel sighed heavily, glancing up at me with very tired eyes, "I don't know. Maybe it was the only way my brain could inflict as much pain on me as possible. It just... felt so real..." He murmured, touching his throat with his hands, "Claude always frightened me. But this was different, a different type of fear, because it felt as if he were right there."

I cocked my head slightly to one side, "Oh, how so? In my opinion, he was a complete joke, a despicable demon and an even worse butler," I said, ridiculing the deceased spider demon. I hated Claude with a passion, even though, since that day when I slayed him with the demon sword, I can't say I had given the deceased spider demon the time of day. Never once allowing his putrid self to engorge on my thoughts. Even now, his ways of tending to my Master when I was ordered away, was despicable, enough that a shudder ran through my spine at the mere thought of his touch defiling my Ciel.

"You would. After all, you are far more superior to him, in more ways than one," Ciel chuckled, however the humour was absent from his voice, which saddened me deeply.  
"I dreamt of him, but that wasn't exactly what scared me so much..." he trailed off, nuzzling his face into my chest, releasing a very shaky sigh.

"What scared you so much? Must have been something absolutely terrifying for you to be calling for me in your slumber," I chuckled lightly, hoping that I didn't offend the man with my snide comment.

Ciel grimaced, shuddering against me, "It was Nanook. I dreamt he was killing you. Claude was just making me watch before he devoured my soul," Ciel shuddered violently at the memory, like a leaf shuddering in the wind.

My eyes widened, No wonder he was checking me for injuries. He was making sure his dream had not become a reality, I sighed. I know the witch doctor still plagued my mind, but I never thought it would cause such mental trauma for my young lover and Master.  
I laid down on the bed, resting my head back against the pillows. Ciel curling up on my chest as I breathed a heavy sigh, "My dear Ciel, Claude is dead. He was struck down by the demon sword which can never be undone. He has been rotting for six years. As for Nanook, he will only become a bother to us if he found a way to free himself, or if someone else required his services, all of which are very unlikely since barely anyone knows of his existence. And the only way to free himself would be if I died," I explained, feeling my lover's body tense up, his muscles completely rigid. I kissed the top of his head, begging him to look me in the eye, so he would know my next words were true, "I am going to be around for a very long time, there is no doubt about that, remember I vowed to you that I would never leave you. Both I and the baby are in perfect health," I whispered, pressing my hand against his. His hand so much smaller than my own as we cradled my stomach, "Nothing, not even the devil himself could ever take me away from you, my love. This I swear, I will be forever by your side."

Ciel raised his head, enough that his worried eyes began to search the depths of mine. Searching to see if what I had said were true, "Are you absolutely positive?"

I smiled gently, "Of course. Remember, you are stuck with me until this contract is completed. Until you have found your revenge, and I devour your soul. But even so, I have no intension of doing so. Not until I am sure I will be strong enough to change you into a demon. Which won't be until this little one is born I am afraid," I murmured, pointing to my abdomen.

Ciel sighed, content with my answer, resting his head back on my chest, "So does that mean the child will be immortal?"

I chuckled, "Oh yes. Our child will be creating quite a stir for us for all of eternity. I can just imagine the messes our baby will make," I sighed, closing my eyes, relishing the contact with my beloved. Just the mere thought of our child causing havoc was enough to make me smile, "However the baby will have a good heart, since it is part human."

Ciel chuckled, "That sounds like trouble. I hope the child is like you and can clean up after themselves," he smirked, pressing his lips over my thumping heart, "Oh, you can keep it by the way. As long as it stays in the kitchen areas and doesn't bother me," he whispered. I could feel him slowly drifting, I just hoped not into another nightmare.

I frowned, cocking my head to the side in utter confusion, "Keep what my lord?"

Ciel smiled slightly, "The cat. The one that was skulking around your ankles while you were trimming the rosebushes. You may keep it as long as it stays away from me," he yawned, closing his tired eyes. I was pleased that he wasn't feeling tormented by the dream, although I know whatever imagery would haunt him for a very long time. I just hoped and prayed that all the nightmares were over, and that my Ciel could rest in peace without being disturbed.

A wide smile etched itself onto my lips as I brought his face up to mine, pressing my lips gently against his. My lips moving passionately around his, moulding together as one. "Thank you, Ciel."

"Oh bother and dash it all!" I growled, hissing under my breath as an explosion from the kitchen echoed through the manor, "Honestly, I swear I hired a bunch of idiots. These servants are trying to kill me!" I dropped the rag I had been using to polish the silverware, which I had removed from the kitchen so I could sit down comfortably in the drawing room. Standing from the chair and stormed down to the kitchens, a dark scowl on my face. I rounded the corner, noting the absence of the door, glancing into the room. The kitchen was now in ruin, complete desolation. The cupboards has been blown off the walls, reduced to nothing but smouldering ash and piles of charred wood. The stove blackened and reduced to nothing but clumps of melted metal.  
I placed my hand on my forehead, shaking my head, scowling furiously, "What was it this time Baldroy?" I asked, knowing the dirty blonde chef was still in the vicinity. He was never one to leave the scene of the crime once he had made a mess.

"Flame thrower. Sorry Sebastian," the man murmured, stepping out from behind the melted stove. His skin coated in a thick layer of grime and soot, his hair frizzed into an afro, and completely discoloured.

I glared down at him, I could feel my eyes narrowing, knowing my crimson red eyes were burning with annoyance, "If you have killed my cat then I will personally use that flame thrower to roast you," I hissed, my eyes scanning the room.

"Nah she weren't in 'ere. Finny 'as her," he mumbled, lighting his cigarette, sighing heavily.

I sighed in relief, "She had better be. Now clean this mess up," I grumbled, but before turning to leave, I walked over to the chef, taking his flame thrower away from him, "And I will be confiscating this until further notice."

The disheartened chef grumbled curses under his breath as he slowly bent down and started picking up the cindered pieces of wood. I left the room and walked down the hall to my old quarters, placing the flame thrower into my closet, hoping the chef would stay out and just cook the normal way. Honestly, I knew being in the army he had to be quick when making meals, but he didn't have to resort to such methods here. It is not the Phantomhive way.

I glanced down at my growing bump and sighed, "I work with a bunch of imbeciles. At least those pesky servants haven't noticed you yet," I whispered, smiling as I stroked my hand over my shirt. I turned on my heel and left the abandoned quarters. I no longer used them other than to get changed from time to time. Most of my clothing had been transported upstairs by the Earl when I was ill, in the hope that he could get me to stay with him, of which I complied most graciously. I climbed the stairs and resumed my cleaning of the silverware, my mind instantly on the child.  
It would only be a matter of time before the servants began to question what was wrong with me. At ten weeks gestation, there was bound to be some inkling that there was something amiss about my health. Unlike humans, who began to show at around five months gestation, demons tend to show a lot sooner. Although I could comfortably say that I had at least another four weeks before those dolts would notice that I was gaining weight. I sighed lightly, "Four more weeks and I will no longer be able to hide you, little one," I murmured, stroking my stomach in small circles. I was certain that Ciel would find this pleasing, as it wouldn't be long before I would be able to feel the child moving, and as much as it annoyed me that I would feel discomfort, I really wanted to feel the little life inside, not just see the evidence of its growing.

Unfortunately though, everything about the baby other than my consuming souls and making sure I ate small amounts of human food on a daily basis, everything else was on the back burner. Ciel was my main priority at this time, his nightmares still continued, and they were getting more and more vivid. I was surprised I could sleep at all from his near constant screams. After every single nightmare, he had to make sure I was alright, that I had not succumbed to whatever torture I was in his dreams. He would also make sure that the baby residing inside was okay too before he could even begin to settle. Last night he was so petrified that he jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror, to check if his contract was still in place, mumbling under his breath about the witch doctor and violations to the contract.  
But with the nightmares aside, thankfully, his breathing had settled, returning to normal from a tonic I had acquired from the Undertaker. I could recall my visit to the elder grim reaper as if it happened only an hour ago, not nearing two weeks ago.

...

"Ah, well if it ain't Sebastian, the guard dog's guard dog. To what do I owe the pleasure, and where is the young Earl," the elder grim reaper grinned, his smile stretching widely across his face. His eyes obscured by his long silver hair, "I do so long to fit him for his very own coffin."

I sighed, stepping into the shabby open planned room, taking in the lacking number of coffins in the shop today, business must be slow. I placed my hand on my chest and bowed slightly, "My Master sends his deepest apologies that he could not accompany me this morning," I murmured, straightening my black trench coat. Luckily, even though I wasn't noticeably showing, I was still rather self conscious of whether anyone could see the small protrusion from my abdomen, even so the trench coat hid everything nicely, giving off my normal physique from a few months before.

"However this matter is rather delicate and I would rather the young Master not know of what I am doing at this point in time," I explained, my tone of voice slightly vexed.

The Undertaker's grin widened, his long fingers playing with the long, spindly thin braid in his silver locks, "So the demon is actin' on his own accord, without his Master's instruction," he muttered, wagging his long index finger at my face, "Tut, tut Sebastian. Does that not violate your precious contract with the boy?"

I sighed heavily, my eyebrows narrowing dangerously at the reaper, "No it is not a violation to my contract. I am here on business. The Funtom Toy factory was burnt down yesterday and I am here on behalf of my Master to investigate," I murmured, not taking my eyes off the strange giggling reaper, "You are just a pit-stop before I carry on with my orders."  
The reaper continued to giggle. I scowled at the audacity of the Undertaker and grumbled under my breath, "I have some questions for you regarding black magic and voodoo. I was hoping you could tell me about it."

The Undertaker cackled darkly, rubbing his hands together, the long black sleeves of his coat withdrawing slightly to reveal long pale arms. His long skeletal fingers skating up his neck to rest under his chin as he smiled up at me, "Does the demon wish to dabble? Does the demon want to use dark magic in order to get the young Earl's soul before the contract is completed?" He questioned, his tone amused.

My eyebrows narrowed over my eyes, I could feel myself getting rather agitated by the goadings of the Undertaker, "No, I have no interest in speeding up that process. I ask because a few days ago my Master was attacked by a witch doctor. Both have an unusual contract on their palms. This witch doctor was able to induce asthma like symptoms and they are still on going at this point in time. I would like to know if you have seen or heard of anything like this before," I explained, handing over a small picture I had taken of Ciel's hand the other night while he was sleeping.

The elder reaper snatched the picture from my hands, taking a seat upon, what I hoped to be, an unused coffin. I, too, took a seat on the only available bench. I may be a demon, a creature of all that is unholy in this godforsaken world, but I wasn't a complete savage to disrespect a human's final resting place, even if it was just the casket. Even in my eyes, that was just plain rude and discourteous.

"It definitely sounds familiar. Back when I was in active duty as a reaper, in the prime of life shall we say, I took many souls from many tribes that all used magic. That while magic along with ordinary voodoo created a beautiful pentagram symbol. It was used to help people, to help heal. It was a symbol that represented all it was to be pure. But this one, the one on the Earl's hand, is different. It has been warped, completely desecrated by pure evil. This mark is no longer one of good and purity. I have to ask, how did the young Earl come across this mark? Were you two dabblin' in something you shouldn't be?" he asked, his mouth no longer upturned into a wide smile. If I could have seen his eyes under his thick silver hair, I would be willing to wager any amount of money that he was frowning. What ever this mark was, it clearly wasn't sitting right with him and definitely sounded alarm bells.

I closed my eyes, to keep the Undertaker from seeing any shred of pain in my eyes, "My Master summoned a witch doctor to cure me over a month ago. I was very ill and he had no other choice than to call upon the wretched being. But my Master was unaware that, while healing me, the witch doctor had put a contract upon the pair of them in order to bind them together until he felt that his payment had been met. When we met again, he revealed having made this contract with out my Master's knowledge, and I took it upon myself to severe his hand, removing the contract from him. But not before he was able to torture my Master with what ever magic this contract binds," I sighed heavily, feeling the fear rise up in me that I had felt that night. The mere thought of losing Ciel was completely unthinkable, "But I know that his contract still stands, either until his death or the price has been paid."

The Undertaker smiled impishly, hopping up to his feet, "Well there you go. There is the answer you were lookin' for. Get the young Earl to pay the price, then his contract with the witch doctor will be broken and all the dark magic will drain out of his little body," he said, moving over to the back of the shop, behind a large thick curtain. I waited until he emerged, bone shaped biscuits in his hands. He offered me one, but I declined, I wouldn't want to find out what made those biscuits the colour of ivory bones.

I grumbled under my breath, shifting in my seat. The bench was awfully uncomfortable, not to mention that my back was beginning to ache, "He cannot pay the price. Not without killing me and someone we have both grown to love very dearly," I retorted, my eyes flashing dangerously at the silver haired reaper.

The Undertaker cackled, clapping his hands together as he leant back, kicking his legs in the air, "So you're tellin' me this witch doctor has some sorta grudge against the great demon Sebastian Michaelis. Well that is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into, eh demon?" he chuckled, wiping the trail of saliva hanging out of his lopsided mouth.

I stood, advancing on the reaper, slamming my gloved palms down on the fragile wooden coffin, the wood groaning under the pressure, "Is there are way to reverse it? My Master does not deserve to suffer this torture!" I growled. I could tell I was being far too over protective of Ciel, but I didn't care if all of London saw what lengths I would go to protect him.

The Undertaker grinned, his pearly white teeth glinting in the dull light of the murky shop, "That maybe so. The only way to reverse anything is to kill the witch doctor if payment cannot be met. But if his symptoms are still bad, then I have a tonic that should remove the symptoms until such a time as to when you are in a more suitable condition to kill the contract," he smirked, reaching into his robe, his skeletal fingers clasping around a vile, "Four drops in his tea, once every three days should do the trick."

My eyes widened a touch at his comment, politely taking the vile from his hand, my feet shuffling back slightly, "What were you just talking about?"

The Undertaker's smile grew wide across his angular face, his fingers moving the strands of hair out of his eyes. The luminescent green reaper eyes pinning me to the spot, "Don't think I don't know demon. Remember I still have access to the reaper library and it is a very lovely pastime every now and then," he murmured, his hands touching my chest gently. I jerked away but his palm still rested on my chest, "I recently checked in and was readin' a very interestin' chapter in the Earl's cinematic records volume about the comin' of an heir. Now I know he called off his engagement to Lady Elizabeth since it were in the papers. So unless he's got himself a mistress on the side, I am almost certain that the child is yours," he grinned, his spindly fingers skating down the fabric of my trench coat, poking me with his long nails in the abdomen.

I glared down at the elder reaper, my eyes shifting from their usual crimson, to a deep burning magenta, "Keep it to yourself!" I snapped, my voice on the verge of shouting.

The Undertaker allowed his hair to fall back into his eyes, his smile widening, "Not to worry, your teeny tiny secret is safe with me. I am not one for gossip, and it's most likely I will forget as soon as you leave, after all most of me friends are dead!" he cackled, his hands clutching his abdomen.

My glare increased, gnashing my teeth together as I grabbed him by his robe, leaning down so I was inches away from him, "It better stay that way, or I will be returning you to the reaper library in a very special coffin of your very own," I hissed, exiting the shop without so much as a farewell as I sped off to conduct my investigation on the Funtom Toy factory.

...

This new information was enough for me to keep hope alive. I made sure to slip the tonic into the Master's afternoon tea when I returned that very day. The Undertaker was good on his word, the tightness in Ciel's chest, the accelerated breathing was cured, allowing for his airways to fully open and allow him to breathe properly. However it did not put a stop to the nightmares.  
No matter how many times I asked, he still refused to give me details other than Claude was involved along with Nanook in the murder of myself and the baby, and the theft of Ciel's soul. It made me very wary, since Ciel spent most of his time awake, trying to avoid the nightmares. Although all that seemed to accomplish was a grumpy Master. The only thing that seemed to at least help him sleep was for him to be cradled in my arms while he slept. He would still have the nightmares, but at least when he awoke, he felt a little safer and didn't have to run around the manor in search of me.

Three knocks on the front door sounded, which alerted me of an uninvited guest. Quickly, I untied my apron and threw my tailcoat around my shoulders. I sighed deeply, "Honestly, how hard is it to send a footman," I grumbled, scratching my cat's head who had appeared beside me. Her amber eyes glowing at me as she mewled. I smiled down at her before turning to the hallway, "Mustn't keep our guests waiting now."

I rounded the corridor, hopping down the staircase in one jump and opened the door. I hadn't even gotten the door open by an inch before I was knocked over as the Indian Prince launched himself at me. I tried to move out of his path, to dodge him, but he swiftly moved back into my path, colliding heavily with my body.

"SEBASTIAN! HOW GREAT TO SEE YOU MY FRIEND!" the Prince called happily, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

I laid under the Prince, sighing heavily as I patted his back, "What a joy to see you as well Prince Soma," I mumbled in a falsely cheery tone.

"Sebastian! What is all that racket?" Ciel's booming voice called from the top of the stairs. The Prince still refusing to get off, I glanced up at an upside down Master, finding the view rather amusing, a genuine smile on my features as I closed my eyes, "It would appear Prince Soma and Agni have decided to pay us a visit."

Ciel clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to subdue a laugh, "I can see that. I have to say you do look rather funny sprawled on the floor like that," Ciel giggled, wrenching the plum haired Prince off me.

"CIEL! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO WRITE TO ME! I GET AWFULLY LONELY IN THAT TOWN HOUSE OF YOURS AND I HEAR NOT A PEEP FROM YOU!" the Prince wailed, throwing his arms around my Master, resulting in a deep chuckle from me.

Agni, the Prince's butler, sighed heavily, "A thousand apologies Sebastian for how my Prince acted. He has missed you both greatly, so he wanted to spend a couple of weeks here at the Phantomhive estate," he announced, rubbing his brow, offering me his bandaged hand, the hand blessed by the Goddess Kali, "I do hope there is no problem with this."

I was very grateful for the help as I staggered to my feet, my hand rubbing my abdomen softly. Good thing demon children cannot be naturally aborted, I thought with a smirk, Especially with the amount of times people have toppled me over recently. I ran my hand through my hair, straightening my tailcoat before addressing the Indian butler, "Not at all, your company is most welcome. As for you my lord, if you find it so amusing, maybe I will put you to the floor later and see how you prefer it," I smirked, quirking a suggestive eyebrow at him.

Ciel smirked back, a blush creeping across his face, "Sebastian! Not in front of guests please."

I snapped out of it, smiling at the confused, but smiling Indians, "My sincerest apologies. Allow me to show you both to the drawing room, one of the servants will arrive shortly to carry your belongings up to one of the spare rooms." As I said this, leading the three away, the servants peeked around the corner, smiles on their faces as they watched us leave the elegant foyer.


	14. Prince Soma's Seal of Approval

Chapter Fourteen ~ Prince Soma's Seal of Approval

Ciel's prov.

Ever since the arrival of Prince Soma and Agni, I haven't been able to have a moments peace to myself. Every day it was the same thing. In the morning the plum haired Prince would wake me up at the crack of dawn, on multiple occasions Sebastian had nearly been caught with me. He had to either hide, because we were in the middle of 'things', or disappear down to the kitchens. He wasn't entirely happy about them bursting in on us all the time, since it gave us very little opportunity to spend time together. Apart from the obvious duties as my butler, Sebastian was barely around anymore in the evenings, only tending to me when I had nightmares, thus he was forced to spend his evenings either in the kitchen or down in his own quarters, which annoyed him greatly. Every morning the Prince would barge in and insist on me showing him everything about the Phantomhive manor.  
At first it was rather nice having company, other than the servants, around the manor. But after a week I started getting rather agitated at his near constant whining. The constant shouting, the constant interruptions. Interruptions that were seriously damaging to me and my butler's relationship, as we were forced to act very differently than what we were used to around each other. On many occasions, whether it was something I said, something I had done, or whether it was the mood I was in at the time, I had sent the butler into horrible, horrible moods. Honestly his mood swings were more violent than the average pregnant woman, and I had the unfortunate pleasure of having to house a few of those in my time as the head of the Phantomhives, so I had plenty of knowhow on the subject.  
However, the servants enjoyed having Agni around to help them, despite my telling him that he needn't help them at all, after all he was a guest of mine. But the Indian butler insisted that he be allowed to help, as well as serving his own master. It was nice, especially when Agni was so helpful at noticing their strengths that he was able to put them to good use, which surprised Sebastian time and time again.

After two weeks of the Prince being in residence, I was at the end of my tether with the bratty Prince. He was so needy. He wanted to always be my side, even when I tried to tell him I was busy and had important work to do, the Prince would insist on staying with me until I was finished. I was surprised that Sebastian did not have words to say to the Prince, for the amount of times he had interrupted my schedule. Not to mention that the hormonal demon butler had no commerce with the young Prince since his arrival. In fact, it was quite plain to see that the butler was fairly happy having no affiliations with him at all, leaving both myself and Agni to deal with him. After all, Sebastian was far too busy. Tirelessly running around performing his duties, not to mention tending to the other servants, instructing them of their chores. And once or twice, I could have sworn I saw them being chased by the enraged butler due to their stupid mistakes, like setting the kitchen on fire, or killing the winter rose patch, or polishing the banister and the floors with black shoe polish.  
Many times I had to cover my mouth, lest my hysterics be heard by the mercurial butler. There was no doubt in my mind that I didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his violent outbursts. To be quite frank, poor Sebastian was running himself ragged, burning the candle at both ends. Demon butler or no, he was bound to tire out at the rate he was going, and with tending to my every whim as the Phantomhive butler, it was bound to be sooner rather than later. Sebastian had once told me that he could go on for months without the need for rest, but in his now delicate condition, I knew that was no longer the case.

...

It was Thursday afternoon, two and a half weeks into the Indian's stay when Soma came gallivanting into my office, a large smirk upon his lips as he tried to sneak up on me whilst I was practicing the violin. When I was but a child, I used to be absolutely terrible at playing the fickle instrument, my mother would try to teach me but there was no help for it. No number of tutors could assist in improving my playing. However thanks to a very patient Sebastian and many, many hours of tutoring, I have become some what of an expert of the stringed instrument. I was now able to play the sweetest of melodies, the saddest of laments.

Before the Prince could pounce on me, like the sly tiger he was, I turned, lowering the wooden curvy instrument from my shoulder and glared at the man. I could feel my eye twitch as I stared down at the man, "What the devil are you doing? What could you possibly want this time?" I growled, scowling down at the olive skinned man.

The plum haired Prince gaped at me for but a moment, scratching the nape of his neck before snapping out of his reverie. His devilish smirk reappearing and a impish flash coursed over his eyes, "Ciel! You have to come see what Agni and I found!" he pleaded, pulling on the back of my dark brown jacket.

I scowled down at the man, shifting out of his grasp, "Unhand me! Whatever gave you the impression that you could touch me?!" I hissed, "This jacket is made of the finest Yorkshire wool, you could have soiled it by touching it!"

The Prince arched his brow and laughed, "Really, come now Ciel. I didn't take you for a dandy who cared about his clothes that much! Now come on Agni and I found something that I think you will find very amusing."

I sighed, placing the violin back up to my shoulder, placing my chin against the rest, "I can't. I am very busy, if you could wait, then maybe in an hour I can see what you have found," I muttered, gliding the bow along the strings as I glanced at the sheet of music in front of me. The notes rose up as the bow flowed across the strings, a beautiful melody, the one Sebastian had played many times when Elizabeth insisted on throwing a ball. The Diabolical Waltz, I believe he called it. Very fitting for the demonic butler.

"No Ciel! It concerns your Khansama, Sebastian!" he called over the music. Instantly, as soon as the name fell upon my ears, the bow screeched to a halt, turning abruptly as I stared down at the Prince, "What about Sebastian? Is he alright?" I asked, panic installed into my voice as I placed the violin on my desk.

Prince Soma took no time to answer me, instead he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me from the room. Immediately I became worried. "It concerns your Khansama, Sebastian!". Something concerning Sebastian, surely that didn't mean it was serious, right? Surely if something was wrong with him, they would have yelled until the manor had crumbled to the ground. Hollering as loud as their lungs were able, but instead, Soma decided to sneak up on me. Yet while he was pratting around, something serious could have happened to my beloved. I scowled after the plum haired Prince as he ran in front of me, a large smile on his face.

"This is not funny! If something has happened to Sebastian, you are done for! Do you understand me?!" I shouted as he sprinted down the stairs. My feet barely making contact with the carpeted stairs as he dragged me to the general direction of the kitchens.  
My eyes widened, my heart pounding in my chest as I remembered all but two months ago when I happened upon Sebastian, collapsed in the kitchen. I remembered how he had looked absolutely horrifying, his eyes sunken into his skull, his hair limp and lifeless, his cheeks hollowed. The sheer memory of how he had been sent a shiver down my spine. Fear nestled into my heart, He was devouring enough souls, surely? Unless... unless the baby was demanding more, that Sebastian wasn't devouring enough to sustain both of them again? That fear flowed through my veins, intermingling with my blood, turning all the warmth in my body to ice.  
I pushed for my legs to run faster, covering my nose with a handkerchief, just in case that cat was lurking somewhere as we rounded the corner. The warm scent of spices wafted through the air, making my stomach growl, wanting to taste the delicious food that scent was sure to belong to.

I burst into the kitchen, spotting Agni, who was standing over the stove, cooking what smelled like a beautiful curry. Bowls full of spices adorned the surfaces of the preparation table. The Indian butler smiled, waving the silver ladle in the air as he greeted us, "Namaste Lord Phantomhive, your Khansama is over there," he greeted with a smile, pointing over to the corner of the room.

My eyes followed the direction of his gesture, my concerned gaze falling on Sebastian. He was perched on a small stool, his long legs crossed in front of him, his back arched, flush against the wall. A bowl with some sort of cake mixture under his left arm, a whisk held very lightly in the other which laid across his lap. His soft breathing and closed eyes indicated that the poor butler had fallen asleep whilst cooking. All the long nights staying up with me and chasing the servants during the day had finally caught up with him.  
I smiled lovingly, my features softening sweetly at the sleeping butler. I could feel a light blush caressing the apples of my cheeks and across the bridge of my nose as I stepped over to Sebastian. I gently removed the whisk and bowl out of his grasp before they would, undoubtedly, topple down to the floor. Not only would the mixture soil the floor, but also his shoes and the hems of his trousers. I dipped the tip of my finger into the mixture and popped it into my mouth. The smooth creamy mixture was beautifully fluffy and the taste of almonds mixed with honey coated my tongue.

"Agni, please could you put this mixture into a cake tin and place it into the oven. I wouldn't want Sebastian's hard work to go to waste," I murmured in a friendly tone, handing the bowl over to the Indian butler.

Agni smiled a kind smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he placed his hand on his chest, "Jo agyaa, Lord Phantomhive," he bowed, taking the bowl and whisk from me and quietly began twirling the whisk, mixing the cake batter to ensure there were no clumps of flour or sugar before completing the task asked of him.  
I turned back to Sebastian, forgetting the presence of the Indian Prince and butler. I knelt down on one knee. Even kneeling I was not quite eye level with the butler, but it was enough that I could clearly make out his sleeping face.

His eyes closed softly, his long black eyelashes fanning out across his cheekbones, every so often his perfectly shaped eyebrow would twitch slightly. His hair flopped down in that adorable way over the bridge of his nose. His full lips parted slightly as he snored quietly, his chest rising and falling slowly, yet deeply. His crisp white shirt slightly creased from sitting in this position for how ever long. He was not in a mere nap, he was deep in sleep, clearly having been like this for a long time.  
I sifted my fingers through his silky soft raven hair, my finger tips ghosting along his cheekbones, down his perfect nose, tracing along his cupid's bow, skating across the shape of his lips. A warm feeling spreading throughout my chest as I took in my beautiful butler, my eyes momentarily gazing down his chest, down to his abdomen where his three month old bump was starting to show, just peeking slightly over his apron.  
I sighed in contentment, this meant it wouldn't be long before Sebastian and I would have to migrate to the estate that I had recently bought in the East Anglia. That way, no one who knew us would be able to interfere as we spent the rest of his gestation there. Of course, it would still be rather weird that Sebastian and I would turn up a full nine months later with a small bundle of joy to call our own, there were going to be some questions, ones that I wasn't fully prepared to answer, or at least not yet. Sure there would be plenty of arguments from the staff, but I simply did not care. I wasn't going to put my Sebastian through any unnecessary risk. Not to mention the fact that this little one would not be able to be concealed for much longer. And I highly doubted that Sebastian could keep out of everyone's way for the remaining nine months. That would be practically impossible. Just the thought of Sebastian trying to sneak around while he was heavy with child amused me. I couldn't help but giggle at the mental image of Sebastian, very heavily pregnant, trying to hide from the servants as he continued with the duties that remained. As amusing as it would be, I knew that the servants wouldn't be able to understand, since they were only just able to wrap their brains around the fact that Sebastian and I were a couple.

"Ciel?" The voice of Prince Soma whispered, breaking me out of my thoughts as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I flinched, cursing myself internally. Showing Sebastian such affection when in the presence of guests made my skin crawl, not to mention I could imagine his disappointment in letting this display be noticed. I really need to endeavour to be more careful in the future, or at least, just until I am able to get Sebastian alone, I scolded myself.

Agni came up behind me, a large smile on his face as he knelt down beside me, "We know it is very much frowned upon here in England, but it is a natural form of life for some to break away from the teachings of our Gods and fall for those we do not expect to," he murmured, placing his bandaged hand upon my shoulder, "We do not consider it a sin personally. And it wounds us both that the pair of you are unable to show and act freely within your own home."

I stared at the snowy haired male, staring into those silvery blue pools, unable to comprehend his words, "I don't understand?"

Prince Soma stepped in, a Cheshire smile on his face, "What Agni is trying to say kid, is that it can be natural for some men to be attracted to, and have relationships, with others of the same sex. It is frowned upon in Bengal as well, but there are many who just do not care for the rules," he smiled sheepishly, a blush dusting on his cheeks as he met the silvery blue gaze of his butler, who also had a slight rouge tinge to his cheeks.

I glanced between the pair, their words slowly sinking in, my eyes wide with shock, "H...How long have you known?" I asked quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping demon with my high pitched voice. Knowing full well his hearing was twice that of a normal human, and any high pitched noise was bound to wake him. Sebastian stirred in his sleep, pouting slightly before he relaxed back into sleep's loving embrace.

Prince Soma smiled, patting my shoulder, "We've known since the visit at the town house three months ago. The pair of you were bickering like an old married couple. Then you were ignoring each other which was amusing to watch. Honestly, the amount of times your Khansama glanced at the ceiling where your room was, I could actually feel the adoration rolling off him like waves," he laughed gently.

"Oh and there was the time that you snuck down to his quarters to speak to him," Agni chirped, smirking whilst raising one eyebrow, "Honestly you thought we didn't know. We were waiting for it to happen since it is so clear, the bond between you and your Khansama. Both of you care for each other deeply."

"Yeah, how did Sebastian put it six years ago," Soma murmured, placing his hand to his chin as if he were deep in thought. Suddenly he remembered, his features deadpanning as he tried to imitate the demon butler, "The bond Agni holds for Prince Soma is one made from complete love and devotion for another person, something we couldn't understand. Now Sebastian might have been talking about Agni, but that bond also resides here with you two. It is as plain to see as is the look upon your face when you are looking at him."

I sighed, resting a hand on my forehead, "Well thank you for the support, I guess. But do keep quiet, if you don't, it will be more than my name that will be sullied and I can most certainly say that Sebastian would be taken from me," I whispered, glancing back to the sleeping butler, "I'm afraid in England, these sorts of things are not exactly welcomed. I could be charged with adultery and hanged for the crime if it were to get out."

Agni and Prince Soma glanced at each other, their eyebrows raised in shock as my words sunk in, "That is terrible. The true sin is to be denied the one that you love," Agni murmured, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Prince Soma nodded in agreement, patting my shoulder as I glanced at the butler who was still snoozing in front of me. My heart swelled as he stirred again, arching his back slightly. Even though he could probably hear us talking, the reason for his stirring was undeniably clear. He was getting uncomfortable and I was willing to wager that his back was beginning to ache. I needed to move him somewhere that he would be more comfortable. There was no way I would allow him to work at this time when he was so tired, not to mention the fact that it is not only his health that is at risk here if I were to just let him continue with his chores.

"Soma, do you think you could help me take him to the drawing room? He will damage his back if he continues to sleep slumped against the wall like this," I murmured, concern slipping into my voice as I traced the butler's perfectly shaped eyebrows with my fingertips, chuckling quietly when his eyebrow began to twitch furiously.

"Sure thing, um... how are we going to move him without waking him up?" he asked, raising his brow in confusion, shrugging his shoulders as Agni stood and went back to the stove.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Firstly keep your big mouth shut," I grumbled, placing Sebastian's arm around my shoulder, "Secondly, just carefully place his arm around your shoulder and support his back." Soma took my advice, chuckling lowly as we slowly walked the sleeping butler to the drawing room.  
We laid him down on the chaise lounge. I was utterly surprised that Sebastian didn't wake up since he wasn't a heavy sleeper and usually any small noise or movement was enough to wake him up. Very carefully, I untied his shoelaces and removed his highly polished shoes, setting them to the side before I loosened his tie from his neck and unbuttoned a few of the buttons of his dress shirt. Carefully I removed the apron and folded it onto the floor. Soma appeared beside me, having Sebastian's tailcoat tucked under his arm. I pointed to the small foot stool and he placed it down before exiting the room after hearing Agni call for him.

A small smile graced Sebastian's lips as he whispered my name in his sleep, sighing as he turned onto his side. I blushed and draped a small crochet blanket over him, knowing full well he wouldn't much care for it since the demon couldn't get cold. But he sighed and huddled up under the blanket, his hand moving to cradle his stomach. I made sure no one was around before I ghosted my lips against Sebastian's, not quite touching him as I didn't want to wake him up. I pulled away from him and stroked his stomach gently, feeling a small flutter in my chest as I placed a small kiss to my growing child. I then stood, walking toward the door to continue on with my day, about to close the door when I heard a very small, "Thank you."

I turned and smiled at the huddled lump on the chaise lounge, "You're very welcome, now sleep. I'll fetch you in a couple of hours," I whispered before shutting the door quietly behind me.

Sebastian's prov.

Ciel was true to his word, gently rousing me from my afternoon nap just a few hours after he had helped me to the drawing room. I hadn't realised just how tired I had become over these past few weeks. Yes, Ciel's nightmares took it's toll on me, keeping me awake during the night out of worry for my poor lord, but they were not enough to drive me to complete and utter exhaustion. Most of the blame, I could easily pin on two things, the first being the servants who Ciel has been trying to get to stay on their best behaviour, despite still managing to create messes for me to clean up. And the second being the growing little one who's been causing quite the decent amount of trouble for me. If it isn't needing to get up every twenty minutes or so to use the lavatory, whether it be for throwing up or relieving myself, then it was because it felt like there was a swirling mass of energy inside me.  
I placed my hand onto my stomach, feeling the small hum of the little one's growing heart beat against my sensitive skin. At times, having enhanced senses really was a bother.

I sighed gently as I sat up, my hand on my stomach as I yawned. Ciel sitting on the footstool in front of me, my tailcoat in his lap.

"I do apologise for falling asleep like that, my lord. It would appear I am prone to exhaustion at the moment," I said in an apologetic voice, unable to hold his kind gaze.

Ciel smiled and moved to sit beside me, "There is no need to apologise. With how you run around this place, I am surprised you do not just take afternoon naps on a daily basis," he chuckled, moving a strand of my raven black hair out of my eyes.

"Still, there is no justification for my laziness today," I muttered, feeling quite displeased that I allowed my exhaustion to get to this point.

Ciel frowned, placing the tailcoat to the side before straddling my hips, "You are not being lazy Sebastian," he said in an annoyed voice, his eyebrow narrowing over his eye, "You are right, you're bloody exhausted. You're always on your feet all day, doing all manner of tasks, which I am actually contemplating reducing your chores even further at this rate. You chase after the other servants because they can be quite useless at times and they cause you unnecessary grief when they should be helping you out. You spend your evenings tending to me because of my stupid nightmares and to top it all off," he paused, placing his hand firmly on my stomach. Gently lifting the material of my shirt out of my trousers and unbuttoning it to show the small swell around my middle, "You are pregnant, which in itself is tiring. I see how many times you have to shoot off to the bathroom. I see how you sometimes have to stop and take a breather every now and then because you exhaust yourself. I also know to help sustain both yourself and the child, you have to go out multiple times a week just to feel on poor quality souls. You are the best butler I could have ever asked for, so don't you dare sit there and think you're being lazy when you are anything but," he scolded, crossing his arms over his chest.

I smiled back at the man, feeling my heart swell in my chest. I gently sat up and pecked him on the lips, humming as he leant forward and held onto me. I didn't intend for it to become so heated. His lips moulding perfectly around mine as his tongue slipped into my mouth, licking against my own muscle as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His body pressing flush up against my own, without breaking the kiss, I slowly shifted enough so I could lower him down onto the plush cushions of the chaise lounge. My lips staying fused to his. Ciel's kiss, so delicate, yet it was exactly what I had been craving for so long. The feel of his lips pressed hard against mine, the feel of his body pressed up against mine, even the slowly growing arousal between us both.  
He breathed through his nose so he didn't have to break away for breathe. His hands fisting against my chest and in my hair, while mine braced myself om the arm of the chaise lounge, keeping my most of my weight off his smaller body.

I released him, straddling his hips, a dark smirk playing on my lips as buttoned up the top of my shirt before tightening my tie. Ciel groaned, throwing his head back and laughing gently. One hand snaking up my hip and resting against the small swell of my stomach. I could feel the energy change as if it recognised its father, sending butterflies throughout my stomach, a warm feeling spreading through my body.  
I smiled lovingly down at Ciel, poking his nose with my index finger, "Thank you for the most gracious compliment, your appreciation for m work overwhelms me," I grinned, pecking his cheek and nibbling at his ear.

Ciel giggled and pushed me off, shrugging, "Think nothing of it, after all, without you I would be dead. I owe you a lot more than just appreciation."

Smiling gently, I nodded, "Very true. I am pleased that you formed the contact with me," I whispered, "Otherwise I doubt I would be the same demon, not to mention having this little mess to deal with," I chuckled, pressing my hand against his, loving the feeling of the contact on my stomach.

Ciel smiled lovingly at the small swell and leant up to kiss it, causing a low moan to erupt from my chest. My eyes widened slowly as I remembered what I had been doing before I fell asleep, "What happened to the almond and honey cake I was making?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Ciel smiled sheepishly, "Well I got Agni to mix it some more before he put the mixture in the oven. I hope that was alright."

I sighed in relief, at least the servants hadn't gotten into the mixture, or I would be baking them into my next cake. One I am sure I would enjoy very much.  
"Thank you, I best finish it off then, otherwise there will be no dessert after dinner," I murmured, sliding off his pelvis.

Ciel pouted, jutting his lower lip out, his cerulean blue eye glistening with mock sadness, "Wait, I do need to talk to you about something rather urgently."

I quirked an eyebrow as I buttoned the rest of my shirt, hiding the swell of my abdomen and tucking my shirt into my trousers before turning back to him, "Of course, what is it?"

The young lord bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed. It was like he needed to think of the correct words so he would stand less of a chance of offending me.  
He cleared his throat and glanced up into my crimson eyes, "How much longer before the little one cannot be hidden any more?" he asked, gesturing to my stomach.

A gentle smile came across my lips as I pressed my hand ever so gently to the bump, cradling the little life, "I believe another two weeks. However I cannot accurately predict when due to the child's growth being so rapid. But if I were to wager, I would say at least two weeks," I explained, a small blush creeping up onto my face, "After that, I am sure the little one will be very noticeable. As it stands, I am only just about able to hide it now. The tailcoat helps, but it won't belong before I won't be able to fit into it anymore."

Ciel smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that. But I do have a proposal to make, you do not have to make a decision straight away. I would rather you think about it first," he murmured.

Placing my hand to my temple, I closed one eye and rubbed the area gently, "Think about what my lord?" I was genuinely curious to hear his proposal, however it also concerned me, what with the previous question he had asked.

He bit his lip once more, "I have another country estate in the East Anglia that barely anyone knows I own. If you would like to, then once it becomes impossible to hide the child and before people start questioning your health, I think we should spend the remainder of your pregnancy there. Obviously it is completely up to you," Ciel suggested, a sheepish smile on his face. His eye cast down to the floor, unable to meet my gaze.

I stared at him, quite dumbfounded that he actually was thinking of my welfare in this manner, "What of the servants? And your duties as the Queen's guard dog?" I asked.  
If I was completely truthful, spending the remainder of my gestation at another estate, alone with Ciel, with no interruptions, sounded heavenly. I could work around the manor at my leisure, only having to make sure to serve Ciel's tea and meals on time. The rest of the housework could be done with a simple click of my fingers and the other things I enjoy doing, I can personally see to. It wasn't hard to imagine sitting in the green house, tending to the potted plants while our child wriggled inside me, begging for attention.  
And there would hopefully be no interruptions from the Queen, but with that there was never a guarantee. I wouldn't have to run myself ragged, chasing after those infernal servants, cleaning up their messes. I had to admit I was rather touched by his generosity.

"The servants will remain here and help Tanaka maintain the estate. I will still be on duty, however I will inform her of my delicate health and only ask that I be called in if the situation cannot be held by the Scotland Yard," he explained, a small sultry smile on his lips, "I have more important things on my mind right now. It would be just the three of us."

A small smile appeared on my lips, raising my eyebrow, "I would have you all to myself, are you sure that is wise, my master?" I whispered, leaning over him, brushing my elegant nose along his.

"Oh very wise, I've been wanting to get you alone all this time, without any interruptions," Ciel grinned, pushing me off him and standing up. I stood up beside him, placing my hand on my chest, "I am touched, I humbly accept the offer, my lord. It would make to be a nice holiday from those four."

Ciel chuckled, "Yes, but the holiday will end in pain."

I smirked, "Yes there will be pain, but at the end of it, we will both have something to be proud and happy about. We will both have our own little bundle to take care of," I purred, holding my stomach again. I grinned back at him, placing one hand on the side of his face, kissing his lips tenderly, "I will endeavour to be patient, however I cannot wait to have you alone."


	15. New Lodgings

Chapter Fifteen ~ New Lodgings

Ciel's Prov.

Sebastian was right as always when he had stated that he was unable to confidently predict when the child would no longer be able to be hidden. It took all of a week before whispers and rumours started to circulate around the manor. Many of which I would silence because I either over heard or caught them in the act. However that didn't stop the perplexed servants, Soma, Agni and Elizabeth from discussing as to what could possibly have ailed Sebastian.  
One evening, Soma and Agni were sitting in the kitchen with the servants. I was annoyed with the fact that I couldn't find Mey-rin anywhere, I had left Sebastian cleaning the library whilst I had been tending to my evening reading. I sighed as I went down to the kitchens, pausing by the door when I heard hushed voices. I pressed up against the wall and listened to their conversations, at first it was more about the days duties, but as it wore on, they started focusing more and more on the poor butler's behaviour and physical state. They were all sitting around the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. All had rather worried looks on their faces as they spoke to each other.

"I'm getting really concerned about Mr Sebastian," Finnian thought out loud, placing his blonde head into his gloved hands. His hat raising up slightly on his neck.

"I hope it's nothin' too serious, I do," Mey-rin muttered, her eyebrows creasing as she rubbed under her large round glasses. Her red hair flickering slightly in the firelight, making it seem as if her hair was the embodiment of fire itself.

"Well whatever's wrong with him, it's sure makin' him real tetchy," Baldroy sighed, lighting his cigarette, "I mean, I accidently brushed passed him yesterday and he flipped out, nearly took me damn 'ead off with his 'ollering."

Finnian glanced up at him and nodded, his turquoise eyes flashing slightly in agreement, "Yeah, and I wanna know what's wrong with his stomach. He seems to be gainin' more weight, but I don't see him eat anything," he added, scratching his head.

"It don't seem to be like any fluid retention I've ever seen," Baldroy stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Soma and Agni looked at each other and sighed, "Well maybe he could be sick," they said in unison.

"Maybe it's somethin' serious but he don't want to worry us 'bout him," Mey-rin panicked, her voice a high pitched squeak, "Poor Mr Sebastian."

Agni shook his head, rubbing his temples, "I am sure if Sebastian was unwell, Master Phantomhive would have at least pulled him back on his duties and made him rest up. The fact that he hasn't done that means that Sebastian is still rather healthy."

Soma perked up, "What if Ciel's Khansama hasn't told him about being ill and he is just working through it?"

Baldroy perked up, nodding his head, "Yeah that sounds more like Sebastian. He'd rather continue workin' than tell us if somethin' was actually wrong with him."

I pulled away from the door and rested my hand on my head, shaking it slightly as the five continued to ramble like old fisherman's wives around a fire, gossiping about all the possible problems that could ail Sebastian.  
I pressed my fingers to my temples, grumbling under my breath. I really needed to get this gossip under control, and before Sebastian found out, I thought to myself, preparing to go into the room and give them all a damn good telling off.

A dark aura appeared, sending a chill down my spine as I saw a familiar shadow appear behind me. I was no longer standing alone, Sebastian towered over me, his crimson eyes glacial as he glared down at me. His lip curled back in disgust as he also listened to their pathetic rambles. Other than the clearly annoyed look on his face, the rest of him seemed rather pleasant to look at.  
He was dressed in his usual attire, accept his tail coat was unbuttoned and the chain of his pocket watch was trailing down to his trouser pockets instead of coming across his abdomen and into the other pocket of his tailcoat. I smiled when I saw the slight swell of his stomach, when standing in front like this, it was rather hard to see. But if he were to turn to the side, it was rather obvious, since he had filled out more at the top of his abdomen, as well as his chest that had started filling out slightly.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked in a hushed whisper, unable to look the demon straight in his glacial eyes. Instead, I focused on his perfectly straight nose, working my way up to the thick lock of hair that flowed between his nose and left eye.

He sighed through his nose, his nostrils flaring slightly as his eyes flashed their demonic magenta, "Long enough to listen to their ridiculous prattle," he grouched, his voice low enough so that only I could hear.

I smiled tensely before walking over to him and rubbing his arm gently, "They are only worried about you," I murmured, trying to reassure the demon. However he wasn't in the mood for being consoled, he just arched a perfect eyebrow and shook his head, "I've been looking for the servants, their work has been absolutely atrocious today."

This made me chuckle lightly as I small smile curving my lip, peeking up at him with my one eye, "When are they not atrocious with their chores," I smirked at my snide remark.  
Truth be told, I felt no malice toward the servants at all. As it stands, Sebastian and I brought them in from their previous states and trained them accordingly, gave them a respectable home and wage. Countless times over the years, they have repaid me with great service in both the care taking and the protection of the Phantomhive name and estate. Granted at times their work could be very questionable, but there was no way I would ever toss them out on their arses for shoddy housework. After all, they were family to me. They helped look after me when I needed it most And for that I would never be able to repay them for their loyalty and service.

The demon sighed and shook his head, "Doesn't give them the right to purposely slack off. As for their worry, they shouldn't as I am in perfect health," He muttered, placing a hand protectively on the swell of his abdomen.

I nodded, "I know that, but then again I know the reason, they don't. They think there is something seriously wrong with you, especially since you have never had anything of this sort happen to you before. And not once in the nine years that you have been working for me have you actually been sick or acted as such," I explained, hoping that Sebastian would at least understand, "It is human nature to worry about those we care about."

The demon frowned and shook his head again, his raven black hair swaying gently across his face as he moved passed me. Adjusting his tailcoat before stepping into the kitchen, envolking fear into the poor servants hearts as he reprimanded them for their poor work. His suave baritone voice carrying throughout into the corridors like a thunderclap as I turned on my heel and made my way back up to my study for some last minute paper work before bed.

...

Later that night, when Sebastian came up to the bedroom, he grumbled under his breath. He clearly was not happy about the servants constantly talking about him behind his back. Usually he wouldn't have given it so much of a thought, wouldn't have batted an eyelash, but now he was with child, I guess things started to affect him differently.  
Sebastian knelt down in front of me, dressing me for bed, his deft fingers fastening the buttons of my nightshirt. His tired crimson eyes focused on his task as he shifted slightly to continue one handed as he stifled a rather large yawn.

Once his task was complete, he glanced up to see a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I wanted to make him feel better, to make him forget about the idiotic rumours that the servants were spreading. I leant my face down to his, capturing his lips with mine. Sebastian slowly responded, kissing back lazily. I purred as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my fingers intertwining around the longest strands of his soft black hair and teased them gently. The demon gasped as I tugged, opening his mouth for me as I explored him with my tongue. I caressed my tongue along his smooth teeth, feeling his canines and molars elongate into sharp fangs as I excited him. My other hand curled around his waist.  
Sebastian ruined my fun by pulling away. I panted slightly, pouting as he undressed himself. He folded the clothes over his arm before he laid them over the back of the chair. He came over to the bed, now clearly able to see that his stomach was definitely rounder than a week ago. I smiled at the sight as I pressed my hands gently against the soft dome. Sebastian smiled lazily as he climbed into the bed and laid on his side, placing a pillow between his legs for comfort before he sighed and closed his eyes.  
I pouted and faced him, my hands massaging the soft skin of the growing bump, "Cock blocker," he whispered.

Sebastian hummed, clearly hearing me, "What was that my lord?" he purred, opening one eye to glance at me dead in the eyes.

I blushed heavily and moved so I was no longer facing him, "Nothing Sebastian, go to sleep."

Sebastian sighed, moving so he could pick me up and make me straddle his hips, "What's the matter?" he asked in a soft voice. His eyebrows arched in concern as he glanced at me, his hands caressing my sides.

I puffed out my cheeks before pressing my lips to Sebastian's again. He smirked as he responded, his lips pressing softly back against mine as he trailed one hand up to caress my cheeks. Nervously, my hand skated down his flesh, under the waist band of his underwear and stroked the tip of his hard erection. Enticing a loud moan from the butler. I smirked and continued to stroke his impressive length, kissing him hard. Sebastian bucked his hips, thrusting his member into my hands as I squeezed him gently. He moaned again, grasping the bedsheets as I released his lips and slid down his long slender body and freed his towering erection from his underwear.  
I carefully kissed the plush head, my tongue slithering along it. My eyes glanced up at his face, his cheeks flushed as he clawed at the sheets. I smirked and took that as a sign to continue, devouring him whole, my tongue swirling around him. Sebastian's breathing came in short pants as he bucked his hips up, moaning loudly, "Please C...Ciel..." he whimpered, his words disappearing into a throaty, erotic groan.

I chuckled, the vibrations spurring him in as I slowly moved, licking him ferociously as a bead of pre-cum blossomed on the tip of his erection. I purred in satisfaction as I licked at it, savouring his sweet taste as I teased his sensitive chest with my fingers. My fingertips skating across the flat disks of his nipples, tweaking and pinching them as I bobbed my head faster up his length. Sebastian gasped loudly as he thrusted his hips upward, moaning even louder as I felt his length begin to swell inside my mouth. I picked up my pace, loving every inch of his length. He clawed as the bedsheets again before he gasped as he orgasmed. A strangled groan leaving his lips as I swallowed all of his seed, humming as I came up for air and smiled lazily at him.

He glanced at me, his magenta eyes burning. He was now fully wide away as he laughed and grabbed me, pinning me to the bed and climbed on top of me, "Is that how we are going to play it my lord?" he teased as a low rumbling growl erupted from his chest as he stripped my underwear and entered me. I sighed, missing his length, missing how he stretched me. I had missed being able to be intimate with him, so this was absolute heaven.  
Sebastian started thrusting almost instantly, purring against my neck as he grabbed my hardened member and started stroking it roughly. I moaned as I kissed him, meeting his hard thrusts, our hips caressing each other. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, Sebastian supported his weight on the mattress, moaning as he thrusted harder into me. His lips moulded to mine as one hand trailed along my member, stroking it violently. His fingers also toying with my sac as I felt it tighten in his hands. I moaned, unable to catch my breath, "S...Sebast...ian..." I moaned as I climaxed into his hand. I blushed heavily as he licked his hand clean, a dark lustful look in his magenta eyes.  
Sebastian chuckled lowly as he thrusted into me harder, circling his hips roughly as he climaxed, riding out his waves of pleasure before collapsing on top of me.

"Wow," I giggled.

Sebastian lifted his head and smiled sleepily as he shifted so he could curl up beside me, "Yes, wow my lord. Now I am exhausted," he chuckled.

I smiled and rested my hand on his swelling abdomen as the butler placed the pillow back between his legs and went to sleep.

Sebastian's prov.

Bird song was what woke me up the next morning. I smiled at not being woken up to Ciel's tortured screams for once. He was still sound asleep beside me, his hair ruffled, his body sprawled across the large bed. I kissed his cheek before I got out of the bed, glancing down at the swell of my abdomen, my muscles having completely disappeared, my stomach now soft but if I were to press on it, I could feel the slight hardness of my womb. Unfortunately it was very noticeable now that I was with child. Not to mention my scent had changed, I could smell it on Ciel every time I woke up, and I am sure if any other demons were to come into contact with me, they would also notice my different scent.  
I sighed as I sat up and yawned before I moved over to the chair, placing my shirt around my shoulders. I clasped the buttons and then dragged my elastic waistband trousers up around my legs. They were comfortable and they would allow the baby to grow for maybe a couple more months before having to get measured for another size. As I was getting dressed, Ciel stirred, his eyes opening as he glanced up at me, "Morning Sebastian," he mumbled in a tired voice.

"Good morning young Master, you can go back to sleep for a little while if you wish. It is still rather early," I murmured, walking over to the side of the bed and sat down next to him.

He shook his head, his bluish black hair swaying around his cheeks as he did so, "No. I think it's time we let the servants know that we will be heading to the East Anglian estate," he said gently, placing a hand against the swell of my abdomen. I placed my hand over his and nodded, "I think you might be right," I whispered, agreeing with him.

Ciel nodded and smiled, "Alright, we'll notify the servants today and then we will pack up to leave tomorrow. Are you sure you are in a good enough shape to drive the carriage?" he asked, concern in his voice as he glanced at my stomach.  
I frowned slightly, arching one eyebrow slightly, "Yes I am fine to drive the carriage. I will be off my feet, so you do not have to worry about a thing," I murmured, kissing his temple gently, "Now what would you like for breakfast my lord?"

Ciel smirked, "Surprise me," he chuckled as he laid back against the pillows.

I smirked as I stood up and nodded, slipping my shoes on before draping my tie around my neck. I placed my tailcoat over my arm and excused myself, walking down the stairs. I was very careful to make sure I had a sure footing on the step before I moved onto the next one, I didn't want to fall down the stairs and cause our child any sort of damage, especially when I had less than eight months to go.

Once inside the kitchen, I sighed as I placed my apron around my waist and started cooking. I was actually rather sad to be leaving this marvellous estate, and I would miss it dearly but then again, I knew it wouldn't be too long before we would be back here. And when we would come back, it would be with our own little child. When ever I closed my eyes, I could imagine a little boy with my black hair and Ciel's deep blue eyes. The child would have his features and his personality with a slight hint of my humour. I smiled as I opened my eyes, my hand rubbing the swell of my abdomen as I continued to cook, humming to my self. The image of the child sticking in my mind, I chuckled and glanced down at my abdomen, shaking my head slightly.

I finished poaching the salmon before preparing the mint salad accompanied with fresh tomatoes and a small helping of cheese. I covered it up with a silver cloche and then placed it onto the serving trolley before grabbing the glass jug and filled it with boiling water and placed a light green and pink tea pot and two cups onto the trolley before placing my tailcoat back around my shoulders and wheeled it up to the dining hall.

Ciel was already seated at the head of the table. I smiled as I served the Master his breakfast and poured his favourite Earl Grey tea before taking a seat. I then served myself some tea and added two lumps of sugar to sweeten it before taking a gentle sip.  
The young Master eyed me as he placed a forkful of salmon into his mouth, "I didn't know you liked sugar in your tea," he murmured.

I chuckled, placing the cup back down to its saucer, "I do not like sugar in my tea. But as I am not having any breakfast this morning, I need something to quell this child's appetite for sugar," I smirked, wanting to slap the man up the side of the head, "If he has a sweet tooth just like you, I will not be too pleased. Sugar is not very good for growing children. And right now, sugary things seem to be all I want to eat."

The Master nearly spat out his salmon when he glanced at me and then to my stomach. He swallowed before turning to me with shocked eyes, "How do you know it's a boy?" he asked dumbfounded.

I smiled and shook my head at the man, "I don't. But when I imagine the baby, I see a little boy. However it could quite possibly be a girl," I murmured, shrugging lightly, "There is no way of knowing until the child is born." Ciel seemed to visibly relax, sighing heavily, "I hope it's a girl. But either way, I guess as long as they are healthy and you are alright then I am not fussed on the gender."

I chuckled and leant over to kiss his cheek, a small blush rising up to his cheeks as he continued to eat his breakfast. Oh I do enjoy that dear little blush, my lord, I smirked as we chatted and spoke about the morning's schedule which was actually rather busy. First thing being to talk to the servants before a few guests would turn up, mainly about the Funtom Company than anything else. Today would be a busy day.

...

Finnian glanced up at us both with glazed eyes, he was trying to stop the tears from flowing as he held his hands near to his chest, "But why are you goin' young Master?" he asked in a shaky voice, "Is it because of us?"  
Mey-rin wrapped her arms around the small man, hugging him from the side. Her glasses were fogged up and she bit her lip to stop it from quivering. Baldroy just glanced at us, chewing on the filter of his cigarette, "We're sorry we cause a lot of problems, but we don't mean to," he said in a saddened voice.

Ciel shook his head and sighed, "This isn't going as I planned," he muttered under his breath as he glanced over to me. I was standing behind his chair, blocking the servants view of my stomach. I sighed as I placed a hand on his shoulder and glanced at the servants kindly, "The young Master has some business to attend to in the East Anglia. Unfortunately we will be gone for quite a while. Our leaving has nothing to do with how you are as servants," I assured in a strong voice. I had to admit, them feeling like us leaving was their fault definitely tugged at the proverbial heart strings.

Tanaka smiled gently, "Also as I understand it, the young Master's health is in a rather fragile state at the moment and taking a break in the East Anglia by the coast will help him tremendously. I doubt him leaving is a reflection of your work," he said in an aged voice as he glanced to the servants.

Ciel nodded, "They are both right, I owe you four my life. And I would never leave because of questionable work," he stated as he sat up straight, "Now I wish for you to take care of the estate as if I were still present."

Mey-rin and Finnian perked up, wiping their eyes and saluting the young Master, "Yes Master!" they yelled with small smiles on their lips, "We will do our very best!"

Baldroy glanced over to me, I was staring at him and frowning slightly, "Just cook properly Bard, you are in no rush anymore," I smiled gently at him as he gaped, making a stupid noise. He recovered and a determined look spread across his face, "You gots it Sebastian!"

...

I hummed to myself as I wrapped my coal black trench coat around my body, adjusting the collar as I went outside and smiled, taking in a breath of the fresh morning air. I strolled out to the field just beyond the Phantomhive manor, where two black horses grazed. Upon hearing my arrival they both galloped over and whinnied as they nuzzled my arms. I smirked as I placed their head collars around their heads and lead them to their stables to have their oats and barley before the long journey to the East Anglian estate. The horses whinnied and trotted on the spot, clearly excited as I let them into their stables and fed them, watching them greedily eat as Finnian dragged the carriage over to the front of the house. Bard and Mey-rin were helping as they loaded the trunks onto the back of the carriage, securing them with ropes and making sure that nothing would fall off.  
Once the two horses were finished, I grabbed their bridles and harnesses. The horses took the bits willingly and didn't shy away from the black blinkers around their eyes to prevent them from spooking at anything from the sides. After they were secured, I lead the pair out to the front of the carriage and Bard helped me back them up and secure them to the front of the carriage, tightening the baring reign so they would carry their heads slightly higher and patted their magnificent heads. They both nuzzled and nipped my fingers but I didn't mind. Along side cats, horses were rather beautiful and majestic creatures.  
Nothing like the beasts in hell. Massive scaled reptile like wyverns, sails along their spiked tails with four large wings sprouting out of their backs. Their faces rather featureless other than the multiple eyes and rows of sharp jagged teeth in their mouths. Accompanied with a thirst for any type of blood or soul it could sink its claws into. Not the most pleasant of creatures, even by a demon's standards. So in ways that is why we come to envy the human race since they can have such beautiful creatures.

Once ready, I went and informed the young Master. He wore his black coat and a black top hat, his cane in his hand as he walked in front of me and straight to the carriage. He hugged the servants and promised to them that he would be back soon. Soma begged for Ciel to let him come with him but he simply refused, saying that the prince could stay at the manor for as long as he wished, as long as he didn't make a mess of the place or cause the servants any unnecessary grief.

He got into the carriage and sighed as I climbed up onto the driving seat and cracked the whip over the horses and watched as they both broke into a trot and started down the long drive way. The horses hooves crunched along the gravelled pathway and they both snorted as they picked up their pace. I smiled as I watched the sun gleam across their coats, shimmering along and giving them a most beautiful dimension of colour. One of the horses had slight dappling on her rump, while the other seemed to have dark blue undertones to her coat. It was a rather mesmerising sight.  
The sun rose high into the sky as I navigated around England's country side. Watching the rolling emerald green hills, the farmland starting to come into view. Large dirt fields with heavy horses attached to ploughs were busy as work as the farmers drove behind the horses. Their wives walking a short distance away planting seeds as their children played or worked along side them. In the distance I watched at the wild life of England slowly roused from their slumbers, a herd of deer frolicked in the tall meadow grass. A large stag watching over the does and fawns, an impressive rack of antlers adorned his head as he glanced over and hurried them along to find new grazing grounds.

About half way into the journey, I pulled the horses over to the side of the road, loosening their baring reigns so they could graze for a little while, placing a bucket down on the floor filled with water before walking about. Stretching my legs as the young Master climbed out of the carriage, watching as I brought out a basket from the driver's seat and laid a blanket onto the floor. I kneeled onto it and laid out a various array of sandwiches and other small assortments of food before smiling and motioning Ciel to sit. He took a seat next to me and smiled as he removed his black gloves and started eating, moaning at the taste of the sandwiches, "Honestly, I swear you could become a renowned chef," he chuckled.

I smirked as I placed an olive into my mouth and chuckled lightly. The Master's eyes then settled onto my abdominal area which was luckily hidden from view by my large coat, "How are you feeling anyway?" he asked, rubbing his temple. His eyes were tired, he didn't get much sleep the night before either. Mainly because he was worried about the letter he had to send to the Queen. He was concerned on how she would react to him taking a leave of absence, even though he had explained that unless it was a dire emergency, not to contact him. So I spent the evening trying to take his mind off it, in more ways than one.

I ran a gloved hand through my raven black hair, my crimson eyes settling on the worried Earl as the breeze picked up and ruffled his hair. I smiled gently at him as I felt a small flutter inside my stomach. It felt like being gently caressed by warm fingertips. It was only slight, but I smiled widely, knowing it was the first movement I've felt of our growing child. I pressed my hand on my stomach, knowing it would be another few weeks before the child would be strong enough to make those movements to be felt on the outside. I rubbed the spot and smiled at Ciel, "I'm alright. Enjoying the views of the English country side," I chuckled as I closed my eyes, "As a demon, I do not often get to admire such beauty."

Ciel smirked, "Well I am sure you have been to prettier places than England," he stated, raising an eyebrow as he held the strands of hair out of his face.  
I nodded and chuckled, "Well I have been to India, very beautiful in the spring and summer months. I have also been to Egypt, but all there happened to be was sand dunes and a few oasis'. Other than that I don't think I can think of anywhere with such beautiful rolling countrysides such as England. But then again, England has been my main hunting grounds for hundreds of years so I wouldn't know," I explained, shrugging slightly.

The young Master nodded and smirked as he ate his sandwich and watched as the horses grazed happily, "Besides enjoying the country side, are you sure you are alright?" Ciel asked.

I smiled and leant over, kissing his cheek gently, "Your concern is highly appreciated, however I am perfectly fine," I murmured as I sat back. I sighed contently as I watched the clouds gather in the sky. They began to blacken, threatening us with rain as I stood and picked up the basket and placed it inside the carriage for Ciel to enjoy whilst I readied the horses and then helped him inside. I climbed back into the driver's seat and then placed the rain cover over my head. The horses instantly threw themselves into a steady canter and by early evening before we arrived at the East Anglian estate. My hand rested on my abdomen the whole time, I could feel the strange little flutters on the inside of the swell, smiling gently to myself.

The estate was smaller than the Phantomhive manor, but not by much. If anything it made up for it more in the size of the gardens, than the size of the house. The grey bricks rather dusty and ill kept. The roof needed desperate work as some of the darkened blue tiles looked to be wearing down and some had actually come loose. Ivy crawled its way up the side of the house, the spidery vines even curling through one of the windows.

"This is the East Anglian estate?" I questioned as I raised an eyebrow at the young master, glancing at the overgrown garden. The pathway that lead to the front door of the house barely visible. I could only imagine the shambles that would be on the inside as I glared at the cracks within the bricks.

Ciel sighed and glanced up at me sheepishly, "I didn't realise it had been left to such neglect," he murmured as he scratched the back of his head.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "This will never do," I said in a huff as I walked through the tall grasses to the front of the house and opened the aged wooden door. I covered my mouth, groaning at the dank smell of the dusty foyer, "Just as I thought. I'll be but a moment Master," I called out as I disappeared through the door.

Ciel's prov.

Sebastian was inside for what seemed like five minutes before he reappeared and quickly tended to the horses, removing their harnesses before taking them to the adjacent paddock. He came back, dusting off his hands, a pleased smile on his face. I shook my head as I grabbed some of the heavier luggage and carted it inside as he did the same. I knew he didn't need any help with this sort of thing because demons were not exactly weak, but I really didn't want him to be lifting anything heavy since the child wasn't exactly a full demon. Any strain on Sebastian's body could easily affect it in bad ways.  
Sebastian then grabbed my hand and took me further inside, lighting the candles to reveal a freshly furnished manor. Not a spec of dust held anywhere and the floorboards were shiny and looked brand new. A grand staircase with a dark blue carpet curled its way up to the second floor which held the bedrooms on the right wing and on the left held the billard's room, library and office. To my left was the dining hall and the kitchens and on my right was the ballroom and living area. The wall paper on the walls was a mixture of blues and silvers, a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

I smiled as I stared around the beauty of the place, "Wow, Sebastian you truly have outdone yourself," I chuckled, the heels of my shoes clicking on the almost ebony floorboards. I gathered a few of the trunks and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom, the demon following close behind me.

I opened the door and my features lit up as I marvelled the room. The walls were light blue, out lined in black, a large window on the right side which faced out into the back garden and the horse paddock. A white double bed sat at the back of the room, positioned in the middle with two bed side tables. Along the right wall was a white leather chair and a small book case. Next to the chair, was a white wooden rocking chair and a small bassinet. I moved further into the room and noticed on the left was a large, dark wooden cot with intricate designs into the wood. To my back was a large room where our clothes would be stored, large enough to be another bedroom all together.  
Sebastian stood behind me, glancing at the cot, "I know we have eight months until the child is born, but I wanted to have it there so we are prepared for anything that could happen," He murmured gently.

I turned to face him and smiled widely, "It's perfect," I purred, cuddling up to my demon. I could now be very open about how much I loved him and that felt nice. He cuddled back and smiled, kissing my head gently, "How about we break in this new bed?" he chuckled.

I smirked and nodded, dragging him over to it, and we didn't leave the room until daybreak the next day.


	16. Little Movements

Chapter Sixteen ~ Little Movements

Unknown Prov.

It was a rather dark and stormy night, rain thundering across the cobbled streets of London. The city dwellers we all inside apart from the few of us who were in for doing dark deeds. Most of which I ignored as I opened the door to my humble residence. I had gathered the last of the ingredients I needed for my dastardly plan. One of which I was going to have the great pleasure of watching it as it went into fruition. I removed my long, rain soaked cloak and rested it on the counter before going to the back room. The match hissed loudly as it was dragged along the underside of my boot, a smirk coming to play on my lips as the flame erupted from the end and illuminated the dark room. I carefully lit the candles, a soft, yet eerie glow cast across the small room. My stage was set. A ring of salt. Animal skulls positioned into five points. A small bowl with bones, dirt and ash. I giggled as I threw the match into the bowl, watching the sweet smelling smoke rise up from the bowl. The finishing touches were made. Now the conditions were perfect. Perfect to cause some mischief amongst the humans.

I smirked as I stood outside the circle and chanted the rhyme,

"Free me from the dark that binds,

Of evil intertwined,

I call upon you the one who cures,

He who's to the dark inured."

A loud cackle escaping my throat as a crash of lightning light up the stormy sky outside. The rain hammering against the fragile window panes as a loud rumble of thunder coursed across the skies. The lights dimmed, signalling the start of our play as a tall dark figure stepped out of the sickly sweet smoke. He was slightly hunched over, missing an arm. His breathing loud and raspy, one lone black eye settled onto me as he smiled evilly, revealing his yellow stained teeth.

I giggled as the witch doctor bowed low, his stump held to his chest, right over where his cold black heart should be, "To what do I owe this pleasure master?" He asked in his otherworldly voice. His eye glinting dangerously in the foreboding light.

I smirked as I shrugged, "Well now, lets me just say that me life gets a bit borin' from time to time. So I like to spice it up with somethin' interestin'," I giggled, placing my pale hand over my mouth as I stifled my hysterics, "And let me say, the predicament you are in with Michaelis is definitely an interestin' one."

The witch doctor raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a problem with the demon as well?" he sneered at the mention of his nemesis' name.

"Not as much as you do. He's just a provider of light entertainment. But what is sure to come will be most interestin' to watch until the very end," I giggled, moving my hair from my eyes so I could glance upon the witch doctor. He smiled dangerously as he bowed lower, "Does this mean I am free to exact my revenge on him and do as I wish?" je asked maliciously.

I shook my head slightly, "You may do as you wish, kill as many as you see fit before you feel strong enough to take on the demon. However, do not take any steps toward him without me consent. I want a front row seat, either to his death, or the death of his child."

The witch doctor smirked and nodded his head once before disappearing into the night. A new terror to be unleashed upon London and the innocent souls that were bound to be slaughtered. A dark cloud settled over London as the newest villain began to spill blood, destroy lives and wreak havoc on England's most proud city. I smirked as I watched him leave, giggling as I brought my hand to my face, "Now what's your next move Guard dog? The game has officially begun, will you sniff him out in time?"

Sebastian's prov. ~ 18 weeks gestation

I hummed lightly as I sat down on the wrought iron garden chair, shaded by a large oak tree just in the gardens of the East Anglian estate. It had taken me the best part of the first full day of being here to sort out the pigsty that it used to be. Now it was fit for even royalty to attend and spend their days comfortably.  
The gardens were well manicured and watered, the grass no longer overgrown and brittle but at a healthy length and felt like a soft cushion under foot. The plants and flowers I planted over the weeks were growing nicely and were in no danger of Finny's stupid antics. The perfectly trimmed trees were now starting to drop their produce. Some days I spent my afternoons picking up the fruits of the trees and baked them into all sorts of delicious pies and cakes. Many of which Ciel and I enjoyed on fine days such as this. The insides of the manor were now fully decked out and furnished to both mine and Ciel's preferences. The outside of the manor no longer looked to be in shambles, the roof now fixed and the bricks completely dust free and rather well kept. I was rather proud of the work I was still able to do.  
I felt more at ease here at the East Anglian estate, mainly because I wasn't chasing after complete idiots and exhausting myself. Ciel wanted me to work at my leisure, to which I did on a certain degree. I still tended the manor as I should and made sure to tend to him, however I was a tad slower in getting around due to my slightly larger state, not that Ciel minded.

Today however, thank heavens I wasn't doing anything too strenuous. It was far too hot for such antics. The hot July sun beating down on the baking earth, it was a job to keep the grass at its healthy green state instead of the yellowed brown dead grass that seemed to surround the roads around the manor. All the windows in the manor were open but it was still far too hot to spend time indoors, and would be an incredible waste of the good weather.  
Thus, I decided to take today's chores outside to the garden and enjoy the nice weather. A smile on my lips as I polished the silverware beside me until it gleamed brightly in the rays of sunlight.

I shifted slightly and sighed as I rested one hand on the swell of my abdomen, I was wearing my normal dress shirt, however I decided to lose the tie for the day as well as not bothering with my vest and tail coat. My pocket watch in my trouser pocket as I kept an eye on the time. The movements from the child seemed to increase slightly, however they still felt like little butterflies. I would press my hand to where I could feel the movements, yet I couldn't feel anything from the outside which was a little off putting. I sighed and put the silverware back into the box neatly, standing up and stretching before taking it back to the kitchen. I grabbed the afternoon tea and made my way to Ciel's new office, a small smile on my lips as I entered.

He was asleep bless his soul, mainly because he still wasn't sleeping all that well during the night. The tonic I had picked up for him from the Undertaker seemed to be working awfully slow. Every night Ciel would still have the dreadful nightmares, but they would lessen in severity, which allowed us to both get some sleep.  
I gently nudged the young Master awake and smiled as I started preparing his tea for him. He woke up, but he was less than happy to be woken up for tea, yet he tried his best to hide that fact. He glanced up at me with his cerulean and purple eyes and sighed, "I take it you have finished with your chores if you are bugging me," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

I chuckled and shook my head at the Master's bad mood and set the tea cup in front of him, "Well yes, I might be slower, but I am still very efficient in getting my work done before the afternoon is over," I smirked, wiping a strand of my midnight black hair out of my face.

The Master nodded and took a sip of his tea before sighing. He loosened the tie around his neck and glanced up at me, "How are you feeling? I haven't heard you dashing about to get to the bathroom today," he murmured gently.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head gently, "It would seem that the time for sickness has passed. I have been feeling better for the past few days, although it doesn't help that the child is growing on top of my bladder," I muttered, my hand massaging the swell of my abdomen.

Ciel smiled gently at the display and chuckled, "Very good. At least the child isn't causing you any problems."

Shaking my head, a frown pulled down onto my features, "Oh I can assure you the child is causing problems, just one less," I sighed as I closed my eyes and felt the small movements inside, as if they were little movements of apology.

"Oh? Like what?" the young Master asked, resting his head on his hands.

"Back ache, stomach ache, swollen ankles, always needing the bathroom, always wanting to eat something, the list could go on but I'd rather not bore you with the details," I chuckled, listing everything off my fingers, "Besides, I think the child feels rather apologetic to the turmoil he is putting me through."

Ciel arched a brow, "How so?"

I shrugged slightly and took a biscuit off the tray, "Because of how much he is moving right now," I murmured, taking a small bite. Ciel, bless his heart, almost dropped his teacup as he stood up and walked over, "You can feel him?"

Nodding, I took another bite of the biscuit before offering the rest to Ciel, "Yes, but I doubt they can be felt from the outside just yet. It won't be until I am about twenty five weeks that you will feel that," I murmured as he knelt down and pressed his head gently against the swell around my abdomen. I glanced down and smiled, leaning back in the chair and sighed, "Would it be better if I took my shirt off?" I chuckled.

Ciel shrugged, unbuttoning my shirt halfway, just enough to expose my abdomen as he rested his warm head back to the dome and closed his eyes. It was a nice feeling to have Ciel care so much about both me and the child. He loved to feel the bump, much to my displeasure sometimes. Other times, I found it rather nice when he did, since, for now at least, it was his only way of actually being able to spend time with the child. I played with his bluish black hair until I could feel myself starting to fall asleep, which was when I shifted Ciel and sighed, "I'm going to take a nap," I mumbled before I left the room. I walked up the stairs and laid down on the bed, sighing as I curled up and quickly fell into a rather deep sleep. My hand pressed firmly on my abdomen as I sighed gently. I couldn't wait to meet this little one.

Ciel's prov. ~ 20 weeks gestation

When I woke up, I found that Sebastian had already been up for a while, having prepared me a breakfast in bed and my newspaper to the side. However the poor butler must have still been tired since I noticed that he was wrapped around me like a monkey, sound asleep. His bare belly touching my bare thigh. I smiled as I reached over and grabbed the crisp white pages of the newspaper and began to read through the news reports from London.  
A frown then adorned my features as I noticed that there had been three more mysterious deaths in London. Most of the victims were either elderly persons or young adults, but they were mainly centred around women.

I frowned heavily as I turned the page and read a more in depth account from the Scotland Yard representative. They currently have no leads on the culprit, although they were speculating if this was the return of Jack the Ripper since all the victims were women in the White Chapel area. I shook my head as I turned the page and there was a picture of the newest victim's corpse, "Clearly not the work of the Ripper since she is dead and he is in confinement," I muttered as I glanced at the image.  
The elder woman was found hung upside down from the railings of her banister at her home. She looked to be completely naked and had her stomach gouged out. In the report, there was evidence of cannibalism, having reported that her uterus and the flesh missing had not been found at the scene and saliva was found present in the wound.

I shuddered and closed the paper, tossing it back onto the night stand as I scrubbed my face with my hands. I tried to get the image of the woman out of my mind, it was so unsettling for the papers to release that sort of information. Maybe it was some type of scare tactic to keep people off the streets at night and not to welcome strangers into their homes. I rubbed my temples at the slowly approaching headache, "Anymore deaths or if Scotland Yard are unable to close the case quick enough and it won't be long before the Queen calls me in to investigate," I muttered.

As much as it was my duty as the Queen's guard dog to investigate any crimes she instructed me to, I would rather not have to be called in on to such a brutal case. The image of Mary Jane Kelly still haunted my mind. I could remember how bloody the room was and how disfigured and dismembered she had been from my Aunt and Grell Sutcliff. It terrified me to no end and was definitely not something a young child should have witnessed. Even now as a man, just thinking of the fate of that poor woman left me feeling rather nauseous.

Sebastian stirred beside me, rolling over and gently wrapping his arm around my waist and nuzzling into me. He released a rather long sigh before returning into his deep slumber. I smiled gently at him and glanced down his body, my hand gently skating across his fuller chest and finally down to his rounded belly. I placed my hand on the warm dome and rubbed it gently. I knew the pregnancy was causing him some discomfort lately, since the child was growing at a rather rapid rate. I could see very faint silvery stretch marks on the sides of his belly, near toward his hips, not to mention that his hips seemed a little wider than they usually were. Sebastian definitely did not look to be twenty weeks or five months pregnant. He told me that the only reason he looked to be larger than what his actual gestation was, was because the child was laying more to the front, making his belly feel rather hard and giving him the illusion that he was much larger than he should be.  
To be honest, I didn't mind at all. It meant that I could actually see the evidence of our child instead of just waiting until I could.

I smiled at the swell of his belly, gasping when I felt something rather unusual against my hand. I removed it and thought that it might have been a muscle spasm. Sebastian had told me that until he was to give birth, he would occasionally feel a slight tightening of his muscles before they would release, mainly just explaining that it was preparation for the birth itself. But something told me it wasn't a muscle spasm since they wouldn't be felt on the outside. I pressed my hand back to his belly again, in the same spot, and waited. I was about to give up and move away when I felt something small press against my hand.

Sebastian grunted in his sleep, turning so he was laying on his back before settling down again. It happened again, something tiny pressing gently against my hand. It almost felt like a very light nudge. It took me a moment to realise that the baby was kicking. I was feeling the baby kicking for the first time. I knew Sebastian had said that he'd been feeling slight movements from the child, but nothing as strong as this. I grinned as I swept my hair away from my eyes and waited for the child to kick again. When it did, I poked the little hand or foot and chuckled when it retreated back. I waited again and poked the baby every time it would kick. We made a little game out of it, making me chuckle as we played for a good half an hour before the child must have settled and gone to sleep or something.

I sat back up and smiled gently, nearly jumping out of my skin when I saw Sebastian staring at me with a small smirk on his lips, "Now I know who keeps poking me in the middle of the night," He murmured as he sat up and rested back against the head board.

"This is the first time I have poked you while you've been sleeping, I swear it on my soul!" I cried, holding up my hands in surrender. I was hoping the demon wasn't too angry that I had woken him up. I would hate for him to get in a mood with me because I was playing with our child.

Sebastian laughed boyishly, shaking his head as he held my hand, "I know, I am just teasing you."

I glanced at him and chuckled. I shook my head before long and wiped my eyes before I turned to him, "How long have you been feeling the baby kick?" I asked curiously, just wondering how long he had been keeping such an important thing away from me. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "This is the first time I have actually felt such strong movements. Usually they just feel as though someone is stroking my stomach," he murmured, rubbing the spot where the child kicked last, "Although you have to remember I can feel it both inside and outside."

I nodded and smiled, "We are having a baby," I whispered. Feeling the baby kick was the first thing that actually made me realise that this was real and that in a matter of seven months, we would both be parents to a little child. One that would be depending on us for protection, growth and love. Inside it made me burst inside with joy. My heart hammering against my ribcage as I smiled down at Sebastian and kissed his belly. We are having a baby, I thought as I rested my head against his belly and listened, closing my eyes gently before the butler shifted, "Get off, I need the bathroom."

Generic prov.

The young woman tried to run away from her attacker in the back alleys of Whitechapel. She backed away, her hand feeling against the large wall that now blocked her escape. Had she not been in the state she was in, had she not been heavy with child, she would have easily have been able to scale the wall and get away from the dark cloaked figure that stepped closer to her. The woman pressed her hand firmly to her large belly as she tried to scream for someone to help her. The cloaked figure removed his hood and shook his head, grabbing her with his one arm and shushed her as he held her up. She kicked her legs and screamed before he threw her to the ground. She landed heavily on her belly, screaming in agony as she felt blood trickle down her thighs. She whimpered as he loomed closer, grabbing her by the throat with his large hand and with a twist of his wrist, he snapped the woman's fragile neck. He smirked as her body fell limp on the ground, slumping over, her eyes wide open in fear as her mouth held wide on her last piercing scream.

He gripped her by her leg and dragged her through the cobbled alley way. Her skirt riding up her legs, not caring what he dragged her through before he stopped. Noticing a large balcony, he used his black magic to hang her upside down from the edge. He stood up to his full height, before removing a curved animal jaw blade from his large sleeve. He cut her dress open, hearing the pleasing shred of material as he gained access to his true prize. He slashed her abdomen open and started feasting on her flesh. A cold stare in his evil black eye as he drank her blood and ripped her meat away from her corpse. Once the evil creature had his fill of his victim, he left her and moved onward through the night, whistling a foreboding tune as he kept repeating the same mantra in his head, "The debt must be paid."

The only source of light was the lonely glow of a dim street lamp. The flame flickering across the corpse of the once pregnant woman. The streets were silent, but soon the night erupted in choruses of screaming and whistles.


	17. Darkness Falls

Chapter Seventeen ~ Darkness Falls

Ciel's prov. ~ 25 weeks and 6 days gestation.

It was around mid-morning on Tuesday when I collected my post. There wasn't much, mostly just the newspaper and a few letters inviting everyone to certain events around the East Anglia. However, there was one letter there that I wasn't prepared for at all. A rather fat looking ivory envelope sat heavily in my hands. Once I turned it over I sighed in annoyance, seeing the seal of the royal family. The Queen had finally sent word for me to come into the investigation of the murders in White-chapel. Since the murders around five weeks ago, the killer was now killing more regularly and was targeting mainly pregnant women, although some of the victims had spread to men as well. It worried me beyond belief since they were so young and it didn't matter how they fought off this attacker. If it was to set its eyes on you, then you were as good as dead, there was no point in even struggling. The creature was relentless and savage with the way it killed its victims. The cause of death was different in each case, but there was always some evidence of cannibalism or organs having been removed as trophies. It made me sick to my stomach, and I couldn't imagine how the Queen must have been feeling about the whole ordeal.

I slit open the envelope and sure enough, there was a letter inside from her Majesty, requesting that the guard dog now handle the case, since the Scotland Yard was unable to catch the culprit. Inside included photos of the most recent victims, sent from the Undertaker himself. Each picture was more graphic from the last and churned my already unsettled stomach. The first consisting of an elder male who had his neck ripped open and his chest. He was missing one eye and his heart. The next was a once pregnant woman, her child completely absent from her body as well as her uterus. The last photo was the most graphic and was an older woman, her chest and abdomen slit open and nearly all of her internal organs were missing. I placed the photos down, holding my breath as I glanced over the notes from the old Reaper on the back. Each of the bodies had traces of saliva in the wounds, and they were all killed around the same time frame, at around midnight before they were consumed. I kept my hand fixed on my mouth, my eyes wide as I stared at the pictures. I could feel the bile slowly rising up in my throat.

I must have looked absolutely terrible because when I heard Sebastian walk in with our lunch, he quickly placed it on the desk and came over to my side. He carefully bent down and placed his hands on my knees, looking into my eyes. His mouth moving, however, I couldn't hear anything of what he was saying. I had completely spaced out, not listening until Sebastian glared at me, clicking his fingers in front of my face, "Ciel? What is wrong? Are you feeling alright?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Finally, he had given up with the formalities, I thought as I glanced over into his crimson eyes and brushed a flyaway strand of his midnight black hair.  
I sighed and threw the envelope aside, the seal landing face up. Sebastian's crimson eyes didn't miss the detail as he, too, sighed heavily as rose to his feet. He sat down opposite me, handing me my lunch which consisted of salted beef and salad sandwiches. At first, I contemplated whether eating after seeing such vile things would be a good idea, but the look that the demon was giving me told me it would be better to eat something. His eyebrows creased in concerned, his full lips pursed as he pushed the plate closer to me, "Despite what you have seen, you'll feel better after eating something," he murmured, since he knew I had skipped breakfast this morning despite his attempts to get me to eat.  
I had not been eating well, not since the dreams had started up again. I was becoming more exhausted by the day and I decided that I couldn't eat after seeing such horrors. However they were no longer the same dreams now, they would change and morph into other horrors that would continue to frighten me and cause me grief in my waking hours.

I nodded softly, picking up the sandwich and examining the insides, "Received a letter from the Queen," I muttered, taking a bite of the carefully prepared sandwich. As soon as I tasted the sandwich, I was instantly overcome with the delicious taste of Sebastian's cooking. My stomach growled, begging for more. I hadn't realised just how hungry I was. Sebastian smiled when he saw just how ravenous I was as I started to take bigger bites.

Sebastian sighed, his fingers kneading into a particular spot on his curved belly, "I am going to take a wild guess and say it is to request your assistance on the case of the murderer that has been plaguing the citizens of White-chapel," he murmured. I smiled at the spot, how the butler had changed in the mere few weeks of which we had been living at the East Anglian house. His stomach was no longer flat, but now a rounded bump protruded from his hips, which protected our child. It was relatively hard, since Sebastian had explained that demons form an extra protective layer to keep the child safe. Mainly because demons like to attack their own kind when they were expecting since that was when they were at their weakest. He had taken to wearing larger shirts, larger trousers and had given up on the tailcoat and the vest over the last few weeks. He always complained how the blasted thing didn't fit him anymore, whether it was over his slightly fuller chest or his round belly. There was nothing I could do other than offer for my seamstress to make him a larger one. However, he refused point-blank, saying he didn't want to embarrass me. I wouldn't think it embarrassing, and told him as such but the demon had grown stubborn, not wanting the seamstress to think that I hired staff who couldn't control their appetites, to which I rolled my eyes and dropped the subject. Sometimes I would catch him marvelling at the coat as if it were something holy to him. But I just shook my head and laughed quietly.

I focused on the spot and noticed his hand jolt every few moments and smiled gently, "Yes as always you are correct," I nodded, taking another bite of my sandwich, "Is he kicking?"  
Sebastian rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Well I would have thought that part was obvious," he smirked as he rubbed the spot again with a frown, "He seems to favour kicking me on the left side, which after a while does ache."  
I blushed. I knew the reason the child kicked in that spot the most. Because it was in that spot where we play our little game. It might be that he just wants to play with his father, but Sebastian keeps rubbing it instead of poking it. I chuckled and apologised to the poor demon before I smiled gently at him. Sebastian moved his midnight black hair out of his face as he leant forward and took his teacup. He belly bumping the desk as he did so. He poured the tea into both our cups and then sat back and rested his cup gently on the crest of his belly, "Well you cannot ignore a direct order from the Queen," He muttered, "I will ready the carriage tomorrow and we should arrive at the townhouse on Thursday."

I nearly spat out the bit of sandwich I was chewing, swallowing thickly before I looked at him with streaming eyes, "You're coming?" I asked in a high pitched voice. Sebastian frowned heavily, taking a sip of his tea, "Yes I am. Do you have an issue with that?" He asked in a low voice, arching an eyebrow in annoyance as he glared at me.

I swallowed thickly at his tone. His eyebrows curved over his dangerously narrowed eyes. I had to admit for the first time I think I was scared of my butler since he looked very angry, "Well no, but don't you think you should let me set up the carriage. Not only that, are you not worried about possible exposure?" I murmured pointing to the swell of his belly. It would not be an ideal situation for him to come with me. If someone was to see him, let alone touch him, our cover would be blown and Sebastian would be taken away from me. "I think it is best if you stay here and I go on my own," I murmured.

Sebastian scowled heavily at me, his arms banding around his belly protectively as he growled, a low guttural noise escaping his chest. I backed off into my seat as he stood up, with some difficulty and walked over to the door, "I am still contracted to you and therefore I am still obliged to protect you. I am not prepared to lose you because you would rather I stayed here due to my problem. If you do not like my decision then tough bloody luck!" he snapped, small tears streaming down his cheeks as he turned, slamming the door behind him.

...

Sebastian avoided me for the rest of the day, only coming into my office to give me my dinner before stating in a rather annoyed voice that he was heading to bed. When I asked why he was going up so early, he snarled at me. Moaning that everything was my fault before he stomped upstairs. I sighed and pushed my dinner around my plate, I knew we were going to have another fight, but I didn't think it would be this bad. Due to the hormones raging inside Sebastian's body, he was even worse than a toddler with their tantrums. He'd thrown all of his toys out of the pram and it wouldn't be long before he cried because they were not there anymore. I didn't know whether he was really angry with me, or whether it was all just the hormones. I was contemplating just staying in my office to save arguments and more snarling from the demon, but I knew that would only result in another fight, one where he'd probably accuse me of not loving him anymore since becoming pregnant. I sighed as I stayed up for another couple of hours, packing a few essential things that I would need for the trip such as the Queen's letter and my clothes before I was far too tired. I then decided to go to bed. At first, I went down and checked to make sure Sebastian had not taken up one of the small servants quarters, even made sure all the guest rooms were empty before I went into my room. In all honesty, since the happenings with the Witch doctor, I hated to be alone. I couldn't stand it. Every time I was alone when I went to bed, I feared the colossal man would get his hands on me and I would never see my Sebastian again. I sighed in relief when I saw the familiar rather long lump that laid on the left side of the bed. A small smile forming on my lips as I walked over to the dresser and began to take my clothes off.

I was halfway through buttoning my night shirt up when I felt a cool pair of arms circle around my waist. I could feel the bump against my back as he kissed my shoulder gently, "I am sorry Ciel. I overreacted," he murmured, a small tear breaking free from his long lashes and skimming down his cheek. I gave up with the shirt and turned to him, removing the troublesome fabric and kissed him gently. Our stomachs pressed gently together as I gently caressed my lips lovingly over his face. One hand moved to cradle his belly and feel a small kick before his stomach settled again. I pulled away and stroked his elegant face. Tear tracks stained his cheeks and the whites of his eyes were slightly pink from the hormonal demon spending his time crying. He lead me back to the bed and we laid down, a deep sigh escaping my lips, "No, you were right to overreact. I keep forgetting that even though we are romantically involved with each other, that you are also my demon. You are contracted to protect me, no matter what the cost. I just do not want you to get taken away from me. I am terrified that if we both go back, something awful will happen to you," I whispered, airing out my fears and frustrations.

Sebastian sighed a long sigh through his nose, his eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the mattress between us, "I can understand your concerns. Believe me, the last thing I want to do right now is head back to London and aid Scotland Yard. However, I have a duty to uphold, with child or not. As part of the butler aesthetic, I am bound to uphold your wishes and orders," he explained softly.  
I smirked as he mentioned his beloved butler aesthetic, "Surely if you really care for that, we shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed," I mused jokingly.  
Sebastian threw me a playful glare and gently slapped my chest, "You know what I mean. Now I just will not be too happy if someone was to make fun of me, or to think it's funny to point how I have a slight... um... weight gain issue," he muttered as he rubbed his belly gently.

I frowned, "They do and I will make sure they are beaten in the streets, because you Sebastian, are beautiful and perfect," I whispered as I cuddled up to him, resting my hand lovingly on his belly before gently kissing his neck. He sighed as he was laying on his right side as I started to trail kisses along his elegant neck, to his collarbones and shoulders. The demon released a low moan, his chest vibrating slightly, "You should have come to bed earlier if you wanted to play. I am too tired tonight," he murmured as his sleepy eyes closed.

I nodded and kissed his head, watching a smile etched on his lips as he sighed gently, before nuzzling down into his pillows before settling back into sleep, wrapping a long arm around my waist. I chuckled and watched as the child kicked him a few times before realizing that it was time for sleep. I laid down beside him, placing my hand on his belly and massaged his skin gently. I leant up and kissed his lips briefly and stared at his beautiful sleeping face, "I love you so much Sebastian," I whispered before closing my heavy eyelids and drifted off into what seemed like a peaceful sleep.

...

_"Ciel... Ciel... Wake up sweetie..."_

_That voice. So soft and angelic. A voice I couldn't recognise very easily. I could tell that it was a woman's voice. I knew the name of the person that voice belonged to, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was like the name and face were just out of my reach. I frowned slightly as I tried to open my eyes, to respond to the angelic voice._

_"Ciel... Wake up, Ciel... that's it..."_

_The voice definitely did not belong to Lizzy, since she practically squeals all the time. Not to mention her voice is rather high pitched. Who is it? I thought as I tried to open my eyes. I was about to nudge Sebastian awake when I finally managed to crack my eyes open enough to see a bright white light. It slowly faded and the faint blues of my old bedroom, back at the Phantomhive estate appeared. It wasn't the master bedroom, but the smaller quest bedroom that had been set aside for me when I was a child. I could remember the layout very easily. A small poster bed in the middle of the room with plush sheets and bedcovers and well fluffed pillows resting against the large oak headboard. The room was painted in faint blues, the skirtings around the room where a darker blue which gave the illusion of the sea. I always loved my room when I was younger, but now it sent stabs of agonising pain through my heart. To remember what I had lost, so many years ago in such fine detail, ached as much as it had when I watched from a distance in the back of a carriage as my home burnt to the ground. I placed my hand on my head and groaned as a figure loomed over me. My eyes widened when I finally saw her face._

_My mother, Rachael Phantomhive, loomed over me as she smiled worriedly, "There's my sleepy little boy," she said in a very soft, gentle voice. I gazed up at her weakly, my eyes widening as I sat up. I glanced down at my hands, realising I was much younger. My hands so much smaller, softer and pudgy with youth, "M-Mumma?" I asked in a higher pitched voice. Tears pricking my eyes as I stared at her, my lower lip trembling as I watched her sit down on the bed. She smiled, hushing me as she held me to her bosom, "There, there Ciel. You just had another asthma attack. Don't worry, your Aunt managed to help you, but you have been asleep for a few days," she whispered, stroking my head._

_I cuddled into her, nuzzling her. I had missed my mother so much, her rosy scent. My mother's youthful face turned up into a smile, her blondish brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue dress, not like the heavier dresses she wore out in London or when we had guests at the manor. I pulled away and glanced up into her blue eyes, the same colour as mine, "Where is Sebastian?" I asked, missing my butler._

_My mother turned her head as a tall dark figure walked into the room. A smile etched on my face as I got up from my bed and ran over to him, "Sebastian, I thought I lost you," I whispered, nuzzling his abdominal area. A chuckle came from the man as stroked his hand through my hair, "Ciel, Sebastian is beside me," he murmured._

_Frowning, I turned my gaze up to the man. He was tall like Sebastian, his hair nearly the same colour as mine except a little darker. His eyes a muddy brown as he glanced down at me. My eyes widened as I nuzzled him, tears forming in my eyes, "Papa," I whispered, rubbing my eyes. My father picked me up and hugged me close to his chest as he smiled, "There, there. What has you all upset Ciel?" he asked in a soft voice._

_I didn't answer as I glanced down at his side, a large black wolfhound with russet brown eyes barked at me. I reached my hand down and stroked the dog's soft fur. The large dog barked softly and licked my hand with his warm tongue. I shuddered. It... it was all a dream. None of it actually happened. It wasn't real, the fire, the demon butler, the baby, none of it. I hadn't really lost my parents, had to fight against London's underworld to find out who killed them. I hadn't really summoned a demon._   
_I felt tears well up into my eyes as I nuzzled into my father's chest and sobbed gently. He seemed concerned, speaking softly to my mother as he came to sit down on my bed. I felt another pair of arms hold me close to them as I whimpered. I thanked God that none of it was real, that I hadn't really lost my parents._

_We stayed there for a long while before I shifted uncomfortably. Something seemed different about their embraces. It was getting far too hot. I squirmed, wanting to be let go. I just wanted to sleep for a while, so I could shake the dream away from me. I tried to pull away but it was as if I was being embraced by statues. I couldn't free myself which panicked me. The heat coming from their skin wasn't normal. It scalded my hands as I pushed against my father's chest, "Let me go!" I snapped. The flesh on my hands burnt and red._   
_My father didn't move. He wouldn't let go of me. I frowned as I tried to push away from his body. I didn't want to burn in their embrace as their body temperature increased._   
_I glanced up and yelled, managing to get away from their sweltering bodies. I screamed as I watched their skin droop and melt down their faces. Like a wax candle, their skin dripped away from their features. Blood seeped down their skinless faces and down their necks, revealing the crimson skulls. Their cold eyes staring into mine as I watched, frightened as their bodies slowly melted away. Their skin falling away from their bones until they collapsed into bloodied ash on my bed._

_My hands were shaking as I covered my mouth, unable to stomach the horror I just watched. I leant over the side of the bed as bile rose up into my throat. Which was when I saw the dog. He wasn't like my parents. He wasn't melting away into anything. No, he was whining, his large black body contorting in horrifying ways. His body bending in ways it shouldn't have been. His bones breaking and snapping to form a new shape, the loud cracks echoing around the darkening room. The fur and skin split and slipped off to make room for the new, stronger body that emerged, clad in a black suit. His hair a silky black. The new body was tall, human even. The new form testing his muscles as he stood up and cracked his knuckles. He turned and the familiar crimson red eyes stared back at me. I saw them and launched myself off the bed and tried to reach him._

_"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed. My parents, they were dead. I knew this now. Sebastian Michaelis was my reality. I wanted Sebastian to hold me. I wanted him to come to me, but it was as if he couldn't hear me. He didn't move. He was rooted to the spot. He turned away and hunched over. His broad back facing me as he doubled over, clutching something to his chest. I could only just about make out the pale features of his face. His eyes wide open, tears streaking down his cheeks. His mouth held open in a silent scream as he clutched whatever he was holding close to his chest._   
_I tried to get closer to him, but there was no use. I couldn't get there. Slowly he started to turn around. In his hands, he was holding a little bundle draped in a black blanket. His features were contorted in grief and pain as he fell to his knees._   
_The bundle rolling out of his hands and unravelled. It rolled onto the floor in front of my feet. Dust and the bones of a small child spilled out. I saw the bones and frowned as I stroked the skull. I glanced up at the distraught butler, knowing this was our child. He glared up at me, his lips pulled back into a snarl as he spat out words of hatred to me. But they fell on deaf ears since I was too busy staring at the skull of the child._   
_What did I do that was so wrong to deserve this? What did I do to warrant losing my parents, my home, my soul, and now my child? I stared at Sebastian and felt tears fall down my cheeks as I stared at him. His eyebrows furrowed together as he stared down at the skull, placing a gloved hand on it as he held his chest._

_I stared at him, my mouth wide open in horror as he cried out, the bright jade coloured sword ripping through his chest. A pair of almost glowing black eyes staring down at me, along with another set of golden eyes. An evil, booming laugh surrounded us as Sebastian struggled for breath. His hands holding onto the blade, blood trickling out of his mouth, down his neck. The blood pooled around him, his eyes bulging as he stared at me. The golden eyes stepped closer and smirked as the blade thrusted further into Sebastian's chest. I screeched out, finally able to move. Finally able to run to my butler, just as he took his final breath and crumpled to the floor. I screamed as I reached him, collapsing to my knees as I brought his head into my lap, "Please don't leave me," I whispered as I felt his blood soak into my legs, my chest rising and falling with the promise of an asthma attack as I stared at his pained face. Even in death he looked as though he were enduring so much pain._   
_I felt tears drip down my face as I sobbed, pressing my face to his as I cried loudly, "No... Sebastian please! Please don't leave!" I wailed as I held his hand. I ignored the two sets of eyes as they surrounded us. I didn't care what they did to me now as I held my deceased butler in my arms, "What have I done...?"_

Sebastian's prov.

I was awoken suddenly by Ciel's horrifying cries. It scared me since I had never heard anything so heartbroken, so absolutely gut wrenching from him before. Yes there was that one dream that still stuck with him, the one he still refuses to tell me all the details, but never had it gotten to the point where I was scared for him. His cries panicked me, unsettling the child within me as I moved closer to him, stroking his hair. I hoped to reassure him that I was in fact here, and he was not in some sadistic dream world. I didn't understand. These dreams, they were getting better, but over the last few weeks, they had been intensifying again. It was upsetting to see the man that I cared for so deeply, being affected by such terrifying nightmares. It wasn't fair on him. He didn't deserve such torment.  
I would have to ensure that once we got back to London to investigate these murders, that I speak to the Undertaker. The tonic should have been working. It was working, why wasn't it now? I couldn't wrap my head around it until I felt his palm on my neck. It was rough, as if he had been working hard. I took his hand in mine and glanced at it. The pentagram scar... it was getting worse.

My eyes widened as I stared at it. It had been healing, fading away. It was getting better. But now it looked as it once had. The scar raised and red, like the day I noticed it. His flesh looked as if it were infected. The surrounding skin pale in comparison. The scar drawing the life out of my Ciel. I scowled as I stared at the damned thing. There was no reason that scar should get worse. The Witch Doctor had been sent back to whence he came, and with the wounds I had inflicted on him, he'd have been lucky to last a week after. There was no way he could harm my Ciel again. Was there?  
I glared at the scar and started to shake Ciel lightly, hoping to wake him up and ask him what the hell was going through his mind. He needed to tell me, or he would end up in some mental institution.  
Ciel's large eyes started to open softly, small sobbing noises escaping his mouth as he startled himself awake and stared wide eyed at me. His lower lip trembled as he glanced up at my concerned face, he buried his head into my chest. His arms banding around my waist, one hand pressed on the side of the bump. Our child restlessly kicking against his hands, as if to reassure him. I grunted in disapproval but sighed as I rested my chin on his head. I held him there in the darkness of our bedroom, staring out of the window. The darkness of the outside world seemed even more foreboding than what it usually did. The darkness growing and filling me with dread. Now for a demon who was brought up in darkness, someone who is used to the things that go bump in the night, this scared me. I didn't know why, but I felt the overwhelming sense that we were being watched. It made the sinking feeling in my chest grow until I felt like I was being suffocated. I hated this. The constant living in fear. I was brought up not to fear anything, but the more time I spent with Ciel, the longer I remained his butler and lover, the more scared I became. In ways, it was nice because I now knew what it meant to be human.

I waited until Ciel's sobs slowed, until he had stopped soaking my nightshirt with tears, before turning to him, "Ciel, I think we need to talk to someone about your nightterrors," I murmured, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "It's not normal."

Ciel, being the stubborn master he was, shook his head and buried it further into the crook of my neck, "No!" he panicked, "I'll be put into an asylum for the things I see," he whispered, clinging onto me even tighter.

I frowned slightly and rubbed his back, hunching over slightly and cradling him to my chest like I always did when he suffered with his nightmares. My larger body shielding his, "You'll end up in a mental institution if you don't at least talk to me. What happened this time? Please tell me?" I murmured as I kissed his head. My hand running in soothing circles along his spine.

The man curled into me further, he was much like the boy I had first been contracted with, scared and alone, as much as he hated to admit it back then. He didn't speak for a few moments, allowing the silence to start to calm him. His breathing settling down, and with my acute hearing, I could hear his heartbeat slowly settling back into a normal rhythm.  
"I dreamt about my parents," He whispered, his voice sounding like he was ashamed for even thinking of them, "I woke up back in my old room, before the fire, before everything. It was after one of my asthma attacks, back when I was out for days because of how physically exhausting they were," He murmured as he wiped his face and pulled away from me. He moved so he sat at the edge of the bed as if what he was about to say would drive a wedge between us. He refused to have any contact with me, shuddering when I put my hand on his back, recoiling as if I had scalded him, "I... I was happy to see them. And the worst part is that I was happy you were not there. I was happy that they were alive and we had never made our contract," he whispered in an ashamed voice.

Ciel didn't look up. I could see the fear on his features that he was scared of what I would say and how angry I would be. Truth was, I wasn't angry at all. How could I be mad at him for wanting his parents over me. When his parents are involved, I am nothing but an afterthought. If they hadn't died, I would never have been contracted to Ciel. I could not be mad at him for wanting the people who brought him into this world and raised him. Granted after they died I took over and raised him into the strong man he was today, but he was shaped by those things. Shaped by losing them, I could only mould him into something that was stronger and more resilient to the world around him. I was nothing in comparison to them, I knew that now I was something different to him, someone he no longer wanted to live without, but I understood that his parents would always hold a special part to him.

He broke me out of my thoughts as he continued, his voice shaking, "They were right there. They felt so real, but... but... then they started to melt away. Their skin fell off their flesh and in their wake I saw you. You were standing away from me, I could tell you were holding something, but I couldn't quite make it out until you turned around," He whispered as his hands twisted up into his hair, his head bowed. He looked like the epitome of pain and anguish as he continued, "You dropped a blanket and a pile of ash and bones fell out. You... You were so angry with me... yelling at me that I had killed him, that everything was my fault and that you wished that you had never taken pity on such a worthless human in your long life. You were so busy yelling that you didn't see them behind you..."

I could tell by how he now curled into himself, how the shame and mourning darkened and aged his youthful face, that he was scared. I could tell that something happened, again, to me from how he hunched himself over and continued sobbing. His hands gripping his chest as he sobbed. I scooted over and was thankful when he didn't recoil from my arms as I wrapped myself around him, sighing heavily as I brought him closer and sat him on my lap. His legs either side of my hips as I held him as close to me as I could, "Oh Ciel, my poor, poor Ciel," I whispered as I nuzzled into him, kissing away the delicate drops of his tears. My fingers stroking the soft, slightly flushed apples of his cheeks as I stared into his eyes. Pushing the stray locks of hair away from his face so I could see clearly into those beautiful blue pools that were still swimming with tears.

A slight frown coursed over his face, wrinkling his forehead slightly and the space between his thin eyebrows, "You're not angry with me?" he asked, his tone wary. I sighed softly and shook my head, kissing his nose delicately as if he were simply made of glass, "I cannot be mad at you for wanting your parents. They are figures in your life that have left a gaping hole in your heart. Something I wouldn't even want to try and fill since they are such pivotal people in your life. I couldn't even begin to replace them. I know you miss them very much, I just hope that as time goes on, you can talk to me more about them," I whispered.  
While yes, I felt sad, my chest feeling a little heavy, I needed to comfort Ciel right now and ensure that he understood that I couldn't be angry at something so human. I took his hands, placing one over my heart, while placing the other on my stomach, "But maybe we can help. Maybe we can help it get easier. I can't bring them back. But maybe we can allow you to move on enough to remember the good times you had with them," I said, smiling softly as I nuzzled him gently.

Ciel smiled gently and rubbed my stomach gently, receiving a slight kick in response, as if our child was listening to our conversation and agreeing with me. I frowned slightly and held him close, "As for the other parts, you are scared about having a child. I am too and that is nothing to be ashamed of. I've never done this before, or I would have caught on earlier that I was with child. Nothing is going to happen to me or the baby. I won't allow it," I reassured him.

Ciel's tearful pools glanced up at me, his faustian contract glowing slightly as mine did. Our connection stronger than it had ever been as he sniffed, "You promise?"

I chuckled and nodded, kissing his head softly, "I promise Ciel. I love you and this baby loves you. We are not going to leave you. And remember, I cannot lie to you," I whispered, winking at him slightly.  
He giggled and wiped his nose before huddling close to me, his hand gently pressed against my stomach as the baby kicked his hand. As if he were reassuring his father himself.  
I laid back with Ciel in my arms, thinking about what tomorrow would bring, and how things would pan out over the next few days. Hoping all would be well.

Generic prov.

The witch doctor smirked as he gazed into a small bowl, the black swirling mist slowly disappearing. His work was done for the night. He had successfully tormented the boy for another night, making the seed of worry grow within the demon butler. His plan now in full effect as he stared up at the night sky. A dark giggle came from the back of the darkened shop as a tall man sat down. His long robe covering his long willowy body, his hat long, almost dragging on the floor, much like his long hair.

"'Ow goes the preparations for gettin' the young boy an' the demon here?" he giggled, staring up at the dark creature with his florescent green eyes. They were almost cat like with how they reflected off any sort of light that entered the dark room.

The witch doctor turned and chuckled, a low yet booming sound as his otherworldy voice deepened, staring at the man with his one, burning black eye, "The preparations are set. The demon and the boy will be here in two days. Then I will begin my hunt!"


	18. Black isn't as Slimming as One Thinks

Chapter Eighteen ~ Black isn't as Slimming as One Thinks.

Sebastian's prov.

After talking at length about Ciel's dream, I glanced over to the window and sighed. It was very early in the morning, too early to actually get up. I watched as the clouds finally moved away from the moon that hung low in the sky, bathing the grounds in its pearly white glow. I could make out the trees in the distance, the slight rustling of the bushes in the garden as a fox manoeuvred through the brush to find his meal. The moonlight streaming into the room which, even to the human eye, illuminated everything. As a demon, in pitch black darkness, I would still be able to navigate my way due to my senses. Even if I were to be blinded, I would be able to use my other senses to move around and accomplish my tasks. It was so quiet. The only things my sensitive hearing could actually pick up on were the odd flutters of wings as owls soared through the night sky in search for their prey. I sighed as I focused on the room I was in, listening to the steady thump of my master and lover's heart beat. There was another little heart beat that I could hear, which unsettled me since I'd rather not hear the quickened little beating heart of the child growing inside. However, thinking about it, I would panic if I didn't hear it.  
I was laid on my back, Ciel resting gently against my side, his arm banded over my rounded abdomen. His head on my chest, the wispy locks of his bluish black hair tickled my sensitive chest. His breathing soft and cool, caressing my skin lightly.  
While he seemed to be perfectly relaxed now after his nightmare, I was still reeling. I couldn't calm the thoughts down in my head. Oh how I just wanted to drift back off to sleep, however, I couldn't. The only thing that kept crossing my mind was what the hell was causing his nightmares? I had made sure that Ciel was taking enough of that damned tonic to ensure he would never have another night mare again. Yet here we were, fifteen weeks later and he was still being cursed with such horrific visions. It was enough to cause me great distress over the whole matter.  
Ciel, hearing my quickening heartbeat, glanced over to me, sighing as he traced his fingertips gently over my jawline, "What are you thinking about Sebastian?" He asked softly, his cerulean blue eye gazing up into my crimson ones.

I turned my crimson gaze to his, my eyes flashing as I stared at him. In his glassy eyes, I could see my eyes were now burning with anger. My pupils like slits, the magenta hell fire of my eyes searing into his, "I do not understand why your nightmares are not getting better Ciel," I answered, my voice thick with underlying annoyance.

The bluenette frowned as he glanced up to me, his thin eyebrows pulling together as he tried to weigh my words. His full lips pursed together as he then stared down at the bed sheets. The evenings were still far too hot to have the thick, warm winter blankets on. Even now, the thin sheets clinging to our bodies like a second skin, near enough exposing what could not be seen.  
He sighed as he glanced up at me with a concerned cerulean blue eye, "What do you mean Sebastian? You can't simply stop nightmares. You said so yourself."

I arched an eyebrow at his remark and shook my head, my hair caressing the bridge of my nose, "No, I said I couldn't get rid of the terrors that plague your sleep. I never said I didn't know of someone who could," I muttered as I sat up with difficulty. I frowned as I glared down at my stomach and shook my head. Soon I wouldn't even be able to sit up on my own. The thought of having to roll over just to sit up was a rather sobering and infuriating one.  
I turned away from Ciel as I placed my head in my hands. My nails raking through my raven black hair, pushing it out of my face as I glared down at the floorboards. With my keen eyesight, I could see the beginnings of dust start to gather within the cracks between the floorboards, something that made my skin crawl. I would have to make a mental note to get down on my hands and knees and clean this place thoroughly when we came back from London.

My little lover glanced over to me, resting a hand on my tense back. His voice seemed annoyed as he spoke, "Well then who exactly would be able to cure such ailments?" he asked.  
I turned to face him, my crimson eyes meeting his cerulean blue eye, a small smirk on my lips as I cocked my head to the side a little. My eyebrows raising slightly, "Who do you think? The one man in all of London who is knowledgeable about so much more than even I am. The one we always go to visit if such a problem arises that even I cannot give the answers straight away," I said in a soft yet condescending voice.

Ciel deadpanned, his eyebrows twitching slightly as he moved to sit carefully in my lap, "You're talking about the Undertaker, aren't you? Why would he know of such things to cure night terrors. His customers are all bloody dead," he grumbled tiredly. The small impish inner child slowly running out of energy and in desperate need of sleep. Ciel, even in his slightly older years, still resembled a child in my eyes. Maybe because he hadn't completed his child hood and was forced to mature far too quickly. However, small snippets of his inner child emerged from time to time. Both warming my heart and vexing me to the point of madness.

A small smile curved across my lips as I gently pressed my lips down against his head. A soft sigh escaping me as I nuzzled his hair, burying my nose in the sweet smelling strands, "Because even reapers need to sleep. While demons only use sleep for recreational purposes, reapers are much like humans and need to recharge. There is no telling what he has been subjected to. Therefore of course he would know," I murmured as I chuckled at Ciel's childish tone, "Anyway my little love, maybe it is time to go back to bed, you seem a little fractious."

The bluenette pouted and sighed, "Maybe so. But as of right now, you are hardly one to be using sleep for leisure," he muttered as he laid down beside me. He stifled a yawn and gently burrowed into my side, "Ah yes, well that, my little love, is entirely your doing," I chuckled as I kissed his head and watched him as his tired eyes drooped closed and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

...

The very next morning after breakfast, I entrusted Ciel to help me finish the packing he had started. I saw the mountains of suitcases and shook my head with a sigh. The young master clearly not thinking on how long we would be gone for. Honestly, at most we would be gone all of a week, nothing more.  
I blew the offending strands of hair out of my eyes as I quickly unpacked everything and then glanced to Ciel who pouted, "I was only trying to help," he muttered as he crossed his arms grumpily over his chest.  
I chuckled lightly at his childishness as I crouched down and smirked, "Honestly master, we are only going for a few days. No need to pack everything and the kitchen sink," I laughed softly. I could practically see the veins on the sides of his temples pulsing in anger as he stared at me pointedly, "Well maybe next time you should tell me what I should and shouldn't pack. Also since when was I 'Master' again," he pouted as he plopped down onto one of the empty suitcases.

I sighed and glanced at him, cupping his face gently, "Slip of the tongue, Ciel. A simple force of habit," I murmured as I gently pecked his flaming cheek, smirking softly, "And how could I give you such a list if you irritated me yesterday to the point of avoidance?" I questioned, raising a questioning eyebrow as I folded several outfits and gently placed them into the suitcase.

Ciel sighed and shook his head as he watched me, a soft glare on his brow. Within minutes I had finished packing the suitable items necessary for a couple of days in London. I quickly threw Ciel a glance as I contemplated something, "Since it will take us two days, will we stop off at the manor so you may rest up for the night?" I asked softly. In ways, I missed the chaos. Life here was peaceful yes, but also deathly boring when one cannot find something to do with their time. I wasn't actually sure if I wanted to come back to such a quiet place.

The young earl shrugged his shoulders gently, "If we must. I bet it is so you can check to see if the manor is still standing," he muttered as he stood from where he was sitting. An annoyed expression on his pale features as he tapped his foot impatiently.  
While yes, I did want to see if the manor I had single handedly rebuilt, was still standing. I would hate to have to rebuild such a structure in my condition. But I missed the servants and actually wanted to check in with them to make sure they had not befallen any harm. They were Phantomhive servants, which meant they could easily defend the estate and the master who owned it. But I still worried for them. After all, as well as becoming attached to the master, I had grown to like the servants as well. Enough to call them friends, something I didn't make very easily.

I smiled as I kissed his cheek again, "Very good, we shall stop there for the night and leave mid morning to get to the town house by nightfall tomorrow evening," I stated in a proud voice, "Now come. We must get the horses ready for the journey," I said as I carefully pushed myself to get up. I swayed a little, my balance not being what it used to be as I sighed heavily. I glanced down to the dome, sighing as I rubbed it gently, "You are causing quite the disruption for me. My balance isn't usually so terrible," I muttered.

My young lover chuckled behind my back, "Well at least we know if you were to fall, the child can protect itself," he said in a spiteful tone, "Never the less, you'd both be fine and heal perfectly well within moments."  
I growled, flashing him a warning glance, "Sometimes, I wish it was you who has to deal with this. That way you would be able to understand how off putting this can be," I grumbled as I grabbed his coat and pulled it around his shoulders before slipping my arms into my trench coat. A soft smile on my lips as I buttoned it up. Thankfully to the coat's size, I was surprised on how hidden my bump actually was.

I smiled softly as I made my way out into the crisp morning air, my young love behind me. The morning was delightful, yet for some reason it was rather cold. The horizon rather hazy, the sun lazily peeking up over the trees, reminding me of how troublesome it was to wake up Ciel that very morning. Oh the profanities that came from his mouth. Anyone would have thought he had been raised by sailors and not noblemen.  
The crunch of the gravel underfoot alerted the two beautiful black horses of our arrival. However Ciel insisted that I not wrangle them. Honestly, what a time for the protective father and lover to come out, I thought as I shook my head, rubbing my twitching eyebrow.

"But Ciel, why am I not allowed inside?" I asked as Ciel held the two black leather head collars in his hands. While I wasn't actually annoyed at him for wanting to do my job, I wanted desperately to see him fail. Oh how much entertainment was to befall me this morning.

He glanced back with his cerulean blue eye, pinning me to the spot from my quiet giggles, "Because Sebastian, unlike you, I am not carrying a child. One kick to your stomach and it might damage the child."  
I cocked my head to the side and shook my head, "Says the one who was talking about the child being able to heal itself," I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
The stubborn bluenette scowled as he strutted off further into the field, "Well, a kick from a horse is different to a small fall," he called back in a exasperated voice. One that told me to just drop the subject and not bring it back up. I sighed and dropped the subject, staring out at the horses and smirked. Knowing full well they wouldn't make it easy for him to catch.

Ciel walked up to the proud beasts, who had looked up to see whom was coming closer to them. The pair both seemed to cast a glance at me before they snorted and put their heads back down to graze. I was disappointed at this, thinking that I had trained them far too well. That I would be having no fun. However, with my eyesight, I could see they were not eating the dewy grass. They were lying in wait. They were not used to the young master. The two beasts, as soon as Ciel was within touching distance, turned abruptly and galloped in a circle around him. Their strong hind quarters pushing them further as they came to stop at the other side of the field. Both knickering and prancing on the spot, both very pleased with the trouble they were causing.

I stifled a laugh as Ciel shot a glare at me, strutting off to the horses again, a determined look upon his face. He pushed his hair out of his face as he glided across the well manicured field. I held my black gloved hands up to say that I had no part in the animals' games. I was merely a highly amused spectator. The horses again, once he neared them enough to graze his hands upon their necks, turned and galloped. The one known as Ebony, who was distinguished with a brilliant white blaze down her face, bucked as she galloped, kicking her back legs into the air as she looked back to the now irked young master. He wasn't going to be made a fool of by some creature. He quickly gave chase, running after the frolicking beasts. But naturally, being much faster, they simply ran him in circles until he fell to his knees by the gate. Panting heavily as he stared up into my entertained eyes.  
A booming, yet boyish laugh leaving my chest as I gently held my stomach. I crossed my legs in the hope that I wouldn't soil myself since I couldn't help but chortle at Ciel's misfortune. However it wasn't long before I received a swift, hard kick in the ribs, simply telling me I had woken the poor child up.

Ciel grumbled under his breath, not willing to be defeated so easily. He scowled in my direction as the troublesome mares whinnied and continued to trot around. I laughed as Ciel huffed, wiping the sweat off his brow as he chased the creatures. I couldn't help but laugh at the naughty beasts as they continued to taunt him. Getting close only to run away again. Sometimes Raven, the other horse, would trot straight up to Ciel, allowing him to pet her nose, however as soon as he reached down to grab the head collar, she instantly let out a shrill whinny, almost like a giggle as she cantered off. He cursed as he came over to me, glaring as he threw the head collars over the gate, growling to himself as he wiped his slightly muddy trousers.

I choked on a laugh as I cleared my throat, "Having trouble Ciel?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk and hysterics.  
For that, I got a death glare and what appeared to be something along the lines of a 'piss off'. I sighed at his atrocious language and glanced to him, "Just show the horses that you are the master. That you are the dominant one."  
He glared at me again, "Oh fine, one hell of a horse trainer, do show me how it is done!" His voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance.

I smirked as I walked into the paddock and took off my gloves gently. I pocketed the soft material and then turned to him, placing two fingers from each hand into my mouth. A loud shrill whistle escaping my mouth. The sound echoing through the countryside, bouncing off the walls of the East Anglian estate. I smirked as I then wiped my fingers gently on my coat as the two black horses galloped up to me. As they skidded to a stop, I took the head collars, each one with a golden metal plate on the side that had their name inscribed. Ciel stood there in utter shock, accepting both of the head collars from me, since I had no need for them. I only used them at the Phantomhive estate because the horses always spooked when Finnian or Baldroy were about. The pair both knickering and nibbling at my outstretched hand. I turned slightly, my smile growing as his jaw dropped to the floor, "What?" I asked softly as I opened the gate.

I led the horses toward their stable. A shocked and rather speechless Ciel trotting behind us. He stumbled a little, trying to keep up with my pace. The horses were rather slow but with my quick strides, they were eager to catch up. They knew what was coming. These creatures were not dumb, they clearly knew what their end goal consisted of. It would simply be, food.  
Ciel stayed well away from the horses' hind quarters, fearing being kicked as he told me he had been. He was but a child and got too close to a fractious horse and was landed with a hefty blow. One of which normal children would have succumbed to their injuries. However, even if he is human, Ciel is not normal in any sense of the word.

"H-how did you..." I smirked as I cut him off from his question as I shut the stable door behind him, watching as the horses greedily wolfed their food down as if they would never see it again. I petted Ebony's long slender neck, "They have complete trust in their trainer. Much like a dog they are given rewards and punishment depending on their behaviour," I explained with a soft smile, "And maybe the fact I am a demon helps. Animals tend to obey superior beings, even ones such as humans," I chuckled, my eyes closing briefly.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he walked over to the store room where I kept all the tack, "So you are saying you are a more superior being to what I am?" He asked, his voice annoyed. I could hear by the way he spoke that he was gritting his teeth and I could most certainly imagine his fists were clenched by his sides. I sighed heavily and walked over to him, leaning against the doorway. My hip and shoulder resting against the wood. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest which unfortunately emphasised my stomach. How annoying, better not do this when in public, I thought as I shook my head. I needed to get back on topic. I didn't know why Ciel was in such a foul mood, but it was really taking it's toll on me now. And it was only nine twenty six in the morning.

I stared at him and took his hand gently, "No. That is not what I am saying at all. While yes, demons are more superior to humans, I am not more superior to you," I murmured. My bare fingers gently stroking against his sensitive skin of his wrist. I traced my fingers upward, witnessing the shiver that wracked through his body, "I am your equal Ciel. I am yours and yours alone. Whether that be as your butler, lover, mate or whatever term you wish to use for me. I am yours and I will always be yours until the day you cast me away," I whispered gently.

Ciel turned slightly, his thin eyebrows knitted together. His mouth, the colour of light pink rose petals, sagged into a slight pout, "Sebastian, I thought it would be until the day you swallowed my soul."

"As I said before, I am not going to do that," I said with a soft hum as I stroked his burning cheeks. Near enough the colour of spider lilies, "You will never become my dinner. Not anymore. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I killed you," I explained as I nuzzled him gently. Butting my head against his softly, like one of my beloved cats would do to me.  
Ciel weighed my words, as if it were the first time he was hearing them. It wasn't, I knew that much. He was just being a stubborn little monster. I stared gently down at him, "When I am strong enough, after the birth, I will change you. If that is what you want nearer the time," I said, kissing his nose sweetly. I knew I would not be able to live without Ciel. There was no way. Even if I was to live a life, a natural life with him, where I would watch him grow old and eventually wither away, he would still be my little master. He would always be my one love. That there was no changing. Even if he was to die a natural death, I would be terribly sad to see him leave. But I knew that souls like his, they would be recycled to live again. I would just need to find him again.

The bluenette sighed in understanding and shrugged as he then grabbed the harness'. I nearly started laughing when he picked them up. The leather was rather heavy, by human standards. Much like a saddle, they were stuffed with flocking and held a metal frame inside, which added to their weight. Ciel nearly dropped them onto his foot which only made me chuckle slightly as he pushed gently passed me and carefully pulled the collar over Ebony's neck. Although I couldn't help but smirk as he had it around the wrong way. He then moved to place the bit in her mouth which she simply refused.

I had enjoyed my fun this morning. No need to make Ciel feel like an even bigger moron than he was surely feeling right now. Carefully I adjusted the collar so it rested snugly against her neck and was lined with her shoulders. My eyes flashed a burning magenta as she quickly took the bit in her mouth. Her ears pinned to the back of her head, the whites of her eyes showing. I hated causing fear into my beloved animals' hearts, but with rewards, come punishments. Especially when she will take the bit for anyone, she was just being plain rude. Ciel carefully tried to lift the headband over her ears but simply couldn't reach. He growled as he thrust it into my hands and walked over to a haybale. He sat down and scowled at the ground, "I can't bloody do anything right," He muttered.

My head bowed a little as I sighed softly. Carefully bringing the headband over her ears and pulling her forelock out of the way of the brow band. I gently walked over to him. Crouching in front of him as I took hold of his hands again, "Ciel, love, what is the matter?" I asked softly.

He pouted and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, "How come you can do things so perfectly on your first try, yet if I do it, I mess up and get laughed at!" he growled, scowling at me.  
Ah, not what I expected, I thought as I sighed softly and took his face in my hands, "Ciel, unlike me, you are human. Things take time to perfect and get them right. Do you not remember when I first became contracted to you. I wasn't able to cook, I couldn't look after you gently as I do now. I took guidance from you in how to treat you with care and kindness, you taught me that I needed to consider what you liked to eat and that as well as looking presentable, it needed to taste delicious," I explained, "Even I have had issues with imperfection. I cannot perfect emotions like you can since they are so new to me. In that respect I am like a child. This is the very same scenario. All you need to do is practise and have a gentle guide to help you on your way."

Ciel sighed as he listened to my words. A slight frown on his face as he contemplated the truth behind them. I smiled gently and kissed his face softly, "I know that you have only wanted to help, but honestly I can handle it," I whispered as I rubbed my elegant nose against his.  
"You shouldn't be lifting such heavy items, besides, I only tried because I know that you are stressed," He whispered in a soft voice, "I only wanted to minimise that as best as I could."

I blinked in slight shock. My crimson eyes widened ever so slightly as I weighed his words. My fingers stroking his burning cheeks. Whether that be from the humiliation of having to deal with such troublesome horses, exertion, or whether it be that he was embarrassed to admit that he couldn't do something.  
"Ciel. You do not have to help me at all," I whispered as he ran his hand through his dark hair. My fingers continued to caress the smooth, supple skin of his face, "You do not have to prove to me that you can help. After all I am a butler, I can handle these simple tasks even when expecting. Just being you alleviates my stress levels," I said softly.

My darling master gently reached up to my face, trailing his icy fingers through my raven black hair, "I just wanted to be of some use for once," he murmured as he glanced down.  
I frowned slightly. He felt so strongly about this, but why? I couldn't understand. Ciel had never felt this toward me. To reduce my stress he was always reducing my chores, or getting me to try and talk to him when I had been annoyed. Yet for some reason, Ciel felt he needed to prove his worth to me. It both warmed and cracked my heart to see such a proud man try so hard to impress me. To go to such troubles to make my life easier, even if in the end, his efforts were wasted.

I gently pressed my lips to his in a very sweet and loving gesture, liquid ruby eyes staring into a deep sapphire pool, "You are truly one of a kind Ciel. Thank you for trying to make everything easier on me," I whispered, enveloping him in a passionate kiss. My lips moulding around his perfect rose petal lips. Ciel sighed softly, seeing that he was finally being understood as he pushed back gently against the kiss. Opening his mouth obediently when I gently bit down on his perfect cupid's bow. I pushed my tongue inside his mouth. Gently caressing and flicking my tongue against his, enticing a moan out of my lover. I sucked on his tongue, smirking when I saw a scarlet flush on his face. When I pulled away, I knew now his cheeks were burning because of me, and that is how I wanted it to stay.

"Now Ciel, let me show you how to tack up the horses and attach them to the carriage," I whispered in a soft tone as we both stood up and walked to the beasts, both completely uninterested in what we were just doing.

...

After a successful lesson in how to groom, tack up and hitch up a horse to a carriage, we were ready to set off to the Phantomhive manor. It was really a beautiful morning for travelling. However since I really didn't want to be on the road after night fall, I only packed a light lunch and gently scooped up my young lover and placed him into the carriage. We set off promptly afterwards. The horses raring to go as they threw themselves into their work.  
The countryside however didn't seem as beautiful the further we got away from the East Anglian estate. This annoyed me greatly since I do enjoy watching the rolling hills, the wild life, the blooming of the wild flowers, the gentle hum of insects. It seemed the further we got from the estate, life was being sapped away from it. The grass didn't seem as green, the sky cloudy and threatening to rain. A frown appeared on my face as I felt a small twinge of fear in my heart.  
I couldn't place it, but I was scared that something would go very wrong on this trip. However I couldn't let my foreboding thoughts get the better of me. I needed to stay sharp and focused. Whatever was causing those grizzly murders in London was definitely not a beast to be trifled with. I would need my wits and strength to fight it if need be.  
I felt a pang of worry course through my veins at the thought of having to fight some being in order to stop it from murdering innocents. I know that I would heal quickly if I was dealt any wounds. However, the baby wasn't as strong as what I was. Yes I had formed an extra protective shell around the child, but that didn't mean that a being couldn't pierce through it and cause my child harm. It would be easy for something like a reaper to kill the child. One wrong move and I could be gutted and reaped along with my child. However if it wasn't a reaper, then I was concerned as to what it could actually be. I wouldn't know how to fight it until I was there, which scared me the most.

As if sensing my fear, the child gently started kicking and moving around. I sighed and rubbed the spot gently, "Do not worry little one. I will protect you and your father," I whispered. A tight frown on my face as I said these words. Even through my reassuring words, the thoughts pierced through my resolve.

But what if I couldn't protect them? What would I do then?

Ciel's prov.

It was a long journey. It seemed longer than the one to get here. I guess it was because it was non stop. Sebastian didn't stop at all. He had packed lunch in with me so I took what I wanted before tapping on the roof, asking if Sebastian would like any. However he declined.  
I frowned at his voice. He sounded troubled. Like he was stuck in his own thoughts. Either that or he was simply over thinking things again. I knew he was concerned about whatever ravenous beast was plaguing London. I caught him in the early hours of the evening before dinner last night. He was in the ballroom with large sand filled bags, practicing.  
Now that is what scared me. Sebastian never needed to practice. So whatever was killing these women in London scared him enough to want to brush up on certain fighting techniques. He also practiced on blocking his stomach, using both his physical strength and his demonic power. I remember the lights flickering as black mist shrouded his abdominal area, as if acting like a shield. It faded after a while, but he looked drained afterwards, which worried me further. If he used his demonic power from his true form, he would sap his energy. If he did this while fighting, the creature could easily over power him and kill both him and the child. I shuddered to think of such a thing, especially since I kept dreaming about his death.

I could hear him outside. He was talking to the bump as if he were not only reassuring himself, but the child as well. Of course I knew there was no way the child could sense what was happening, however I did know it could sense Sebastian's moods. I knew that the child would feel his fear. I just hoped that in ways, feeling it kick would help settle his mind. That having his child so close, would bring him comfort.  
I shook my head and tried not to think of those possibilities as I glanced out of the window. Resting my head gently against my fist as I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

...

I must have slept through the rest of the journey, as I woke up when the wheels of the carriage hit a gravel pathway. The sounds of the horses' hooves crunching on top of the gravel made me shudder as I opened my eyes, rubbing them like a tired child. Slowly the carriage stopped and I could hear voices from outside before the carriage jolted slightly. I glanced up and frowned as I saw Sebastian come around and smile softly at me, "Come Ciel, Tanaka and the stable hands will take care of the horses and the carriage. Our luggage will stay here for tonight since we will be leaving early tomorrow," he said in a very gentle voice.  
I smiled sleepily and walked over to Sebastian, who insisted that he carry me. I was far too tired to argue as I nuzzled into his chest and glanced up at the manor.

A smile on both of our faces as we took in the fact that it was still intact all bar a few scorch marks near the kitchen window. I peeked up at Sebastian and stifled a giggle as I watched his thin eyebrow twitch at the sight of the blackened soot around the panes of glass. I am sure he would be having words with Bard later. I gently reached up and touched his twitching eyebrow, the muscle spasmed under my fingers. A crimson eye stared down at me, a soft smirk on his lips, "Do you mind my love?" he whispered softly, nuzzling me gently like a cat.

I smiled as I pushed his head away playfully as he climbed the marble steps, earning a playful chuckle. The large wooden doors swinging open without him even touching them. I smiled, I thought it was highly impressive that he could use his all powerful demonic attributes to open two measly doors, even if it was a meagre task, I still found it fascinating. I snuggled against Sebastian's warmth, sighing softly. I was still exhausted from the previous night. We had stayed up for hours talking, so naturally I had missed out on my sleep. Sebastian was very strict when it came to sleep since it was easy to catch cold if humans didn't get the correct amount of sleep. However it seemed that nowadays the demon was getting more sleep than what I was. Well, proper sleep that was. I couldn't get any sleep that was deep enough that I didn't dream. My sleep was always interrupted by those horrible, horrible nightmares. So in ways, I envied the expectant demon for his ability to drop off near enough anywhere.

Tanaka followed us inside, shutting the doors and taking my coat. Sebastian refused and simply said he would attend to me first before looking after his attire. I smiled, knowing the real reason behind his reluctance. He just didn't want to show his belly.  
The demon then turned to me and smiled softly as he breathed in deeply, "Ah, nothing beats the smell of polish in the evenings," he chuckled, clearly having missed the large mansion himself. The voices from the butler talking to Tanaka must have travelled all across the mansion, because we all heard two distinctive screeches as two figures ran through the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Mister Sebastian! You're back yes you are!" Mey-rin squeaked as she instantly thrust herself upon him, ignoring the fact I was in his arms and was protecting his abdomen. I sighed when she finally let go. It was like having a constrictor snake wrap its coils around you and squeeze. I rubbed my chest and frowned as she backed off and curtseyed for me, to which I dismissed with a wave of my hand, "Evening Mey-rin."

Baldroy was the other servant who ran into the hallway, colliding with Mey-rin and toppling over. He was sprawled on the floor, smiling up at both Sebastian and I. His cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His hair its usual dirty blonde and his eyes sparkling with happiness. The chef then frowned as he cocked his head and stared at Sebastian's stomach. Both of us oblivious to the fact he was blatantly staring at him, "Bloody hell Sebastian, you've really let yerself go," he muttered as he sat up and rubbed his head.

I snickered at the mention, however I promptly swallowed and stared at the wooden floorboards when I felt the aura of my demon lover change. One moment it was at peace, happy even, and the next burning fury. I glanced up and frowned as I stared up at him, knowing I would get a bollocking later. His eyebrows were curved dangerously over his eyes as he pinned me with his pointed glare, before turning to Bard. The man shrinking back as he, too, felt Sebastian's aura change. It was no longer a friendly demon that was holding me, but a potentially hostile one.

I immediately snapped out of it and glared half heartedly at Bard. I knew the comment was actually only meant as an expression of concern for Sebastian, but the sensitive demon did not see it in such light, thus his very abrupt mood change.  
"That is no way to greet your master and head servant is it?" I snapped, staring dead into Bard's frightened eyes.

Bard jumped. I could see his skin visibly crawling as he apologised profusely, "Sorry young master, but... it's just... what 'appened to him?" he asked in a soft, yet rather scared voice.

I frowned slightly as Bard cowered away from the demon that was cradling me, his dark aura nearly encompassing the entire building, "I told you before Bard! It is fluid retention!" Sebastian growled. The deep rumble coming from his chest and sounding more like an animal than my butler. My brow furrowed even more as Sebastian didn't say another word to the two servants and just walked away. Hurrying up the stairs, taking them two at a time, which I guess was okay since he had very long legs, but that was still no reason to dash off without letting Bard finish explaining himself and apologising.

I sighed once we were in the west wing of the mansion. Hoping there would be no more surprises, that we were safe. Oh how wrong was I!

Finny came barrelling around the corner, as soon as his teal eyes caught sight of Sebastian, he smiled, "Mister Sebastian! Master Ciel! You're back!" he called as he rushed over and hugged Sebastian tightly around the waist. I instantly made a noise of protest, knowing of Finny's ridiculous strength and that he could crush Sebastian's stomach if he wasn't careful. But then again, I didn't voice it since I knew I would sound like an idiot because Finny wasn't stronger than Sebastian.  
Sebastian cursed loudly, glaring heavily at Finny as he gasped at the size of Sebastian's abdomen. Carefully placing his small hands against the swell.

"FINNIAN! GET OFF ME!" Sebastian shouted as he recoiled from being touched. It was as if Finny had burnt him by touching him. The demon's aura becoming far more hostile as his arms shook. I could tell he was seconds away from slaughtering the servants. Unless I calmed him down, I would wake up to no staff other than Tanaka and Sebastian.

The boy blushed bright red, his face almost the colour of the apple on the back of his straw hat. He ran his gloved hands through his blonde hair and kicked the carpet, "Sorry Mister Sebastian. You're just a lot larger than last time I saw you. If I didn't know any better and didn't know you were a man, I'd say you 'ad a little tiny baby in there," he smiled innocently.  
I mentally slapped my face with my palm. Damn it Finny, now you're done for. Guess it was nice knowing you and all, I thought as the demon continued to shake violently. However much to my surprise Sebastian just stomped off, leaving Finny to wonder what he had done wrong and why Sebastian was so angry with him.

Once in the safety of my room, Sebastian carefully set me to my feet, locking the door behind him lest we be disturbed again. I stood there, fidgeting as Sebastian removed his trench coat. Glaring at the floor as he hung the garment up before turning his burning gaze to me. I could tell that he was pissed off at me because I laughed at Bard's original reaction, however that didn't stop me from walking over to him. My hand gliding over his arm, "You sure this was such a good idea?" I asked. I tried to hide my slight amusement, however the butler being as perceptive as ever, sensed it and glared at me harshly, flinching at my touch.

He pouted, tears filling his crimson eyes as he glared down at me. He wrenched his arm from my grasp and backed away, "Oh shut up Ciel!" he snapped. I flinched at his venomous tone as he raked his hands through his hair, biting his lip, "I am very emotional right now. I do not appreciate being called fat or overweight by those brainless buffoons. Especially when it isn't my fault! Now either you quit laughing at me and shut the hell up and go to bed, or I will find somewhere else to sleep from now until the end of this damned pregnancy!" He growled, walking away from me, into the adjacent bathroom and slammed the door, locking it behind him. Leaving me both stunned and hurt by his comment.  
I sighed as I walked over to the bathroom door, hearing sobs come from it. I rested my head against the door, "I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing he would hear me, before I paced over to my bed, curling up with a book, waiting for him to come out.

...

I waited. Waited for a sign that my hormonal butler was still in that bathroom. I waited for him to come out and face me, so that I could apologise properly and beg for forgiveness from him. I never meant to anger him. I mean, I knew he was angry, but I didn't think he would bite my head off like that. It stung that he reacted in such a way. I knew what the servants had said to him had wounded him deeply, bruised his pride and ego. However I didn't understand why he flew off at me. Maybe because I was the only one he could do it in front of and not have to worry about killing them. He would never hurt me physically, right?  
It was silly of me to think of, but at the current time, I didn't know what would have happened if I kept on pushing him, or if he received one more comment about his belly. I think he might have killed someone. Especially with how dangerous his aura felt. I had only seen the demon like that once before. And that was when he was showing me a memory of when Claude stole my soul out from under Sebastian's nose. He was angry enough to break a whole island in half, just by collapsing to his knees. I could only imagine what an expectant Sebastian would do now.

After what seemed like a few hours, I sighed as I put my book down. Determined to get my stubborn butler out of the bathroom so we could at least talk things through before going to bed. I hated going to bed on an argument and so did he. I gently threw my legs over the bed and stood up, stretching my achy muscles before I walked over to the door. I pressed my ear to the cool wood and listened for a while.  
From the other side of the door, I could hear the soft snores of the gravid demon butler. I sighed as I walked back to the drawers at my bedside and fished through them, finally finding the key I was looking for.

Quietly I unlocked the door and went inside. It was dark and the moonlight barely penetrated into the dark room as I looked around. I lit a candle and sighed as I set it beside the window as it illuminated the room.  
I couldn't help but smile when I saw Sebastian, sound asleep. The adorable sight before me, Sebastian was curled inside the bathtub in the foetal position. One hand resting on his rounded belly while the other rested underneath his cheek. His hair fanning across the stark white ceramic tub. His eyes shut, but not softly like usual. It was clear he had fallen asleep with a scowl upon his face. I wanted to save the image for all eternity, since not even my own memories could recreate this moment as perfectly as it was right now. But without a camera handy, I would just have to commit it to memory. A small, gentle smile crossing my lips as I gently sat on the rim of the tub and pushed a strand of Sebastian's raven black hair out of his face. The strands silky and soft against my fingers. Sebastian grumbled to himself in his sleep, his voice a quiet mutter, however I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. I giggled quietly and gently pulled away.

Now let's just say, I still do not know how I managed to get that demon out of the bathtub and carry him to bed without waking him up or causing myself an injury. It was a massive struggle to juggle his weight. Knowing some of it was baby weight, but even so, this was ridiculous, "Bloody hell Sebastian! You weigh a ton," I grunted as my arms shuddered under his weight. I carefully lifted him out of the tub. His legs nearly dragging on the floor as I struggled, "Right that's it. No more cake for either of you," I grumbled as I carefully walked Sebastian out of the bathroom and over to the bed. Honestly for a man who was of a slim build, despite the round, pregnant belly, he certainly didn't look like he wouldn't weigh much.

I was bright red and panting by the time I managed to get him into bed. Gently covering him with the bedsheet and removing his shoes and socks. The demon reacted. His leg kicking out slightly as a sleepy crimson eye opened and stared straight at me as if I had grown a second head.  
"Oh... now you wake up..." I grunted, massaging my biceps from the physical exertion they had just endured. My arms quivering as I sat down next to him and focused on calming my breathing.  
Sebastian frowned slightly, his thin brows nearly pinched together as he glanced from the open bathroom door to the bed, "You carried me to bed?" he asked softly, "By yourself?"

I rolled my eyes to spite him as I laid down, resting an arm over my face, "Well I certainly didn't ask any of the servants to help me. Not after you almost killed them," I muttered, closing my eyes. I was tired, both from today's events and last night's. However the demon beside me had other ideas as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and sighed softly as he kissed my shoulder. I moaned gently as he dug his long deft fingers into my aching muscles. Gently kneading the knots out of them.

"I'm sorry for my explosion earlier. It was uncalled for and completely wrong of me to direct the blame solely onto you," he whispered against my sensitive skin. I could definitely see where this was heading and I didn't mind. As long as I could make him feel better, make him happier, then I was okay with it. Besides, I missed being able to fornicate with my butler since we hadn't been able to over the last few weeks, just simply because of my nightmares and how much strain it was putting on our relationship, both physically and mentally.

"You had every right to be upset," I murmured as I felt his hand snake around my waist and down between my legs to stroke my clothed inner thighs. I shuddered at his touch, biting my lip gently as I rested back against him. Turning my head slightly to face his glistening ruby eyes pooling with lust, my voice stuttering as I continued, "I would have reacted in the very same way if two of my loyal colleagues called me fat," my breath hitching at the very end as he chuckled. His knuckles grazing across my crotch while his sharper fingernails raked across my sensitive flesh.  
Sebastian smirked at how aroused I was already. He moved his lithe body so he was no longer sitting behind me. Straddling my hips as he carefully unfastened my shirt with deft fingers, sliding the silky material from me and letting it fall to the floor. His butler aesthetic seemed to have been replaced with his lover aesthetic.  
I smiled up at him, wanting to give him everything. I carefully lifted my arms to the column of his neck, loosening his tie from his neck. He tutted and shook his head as he took my hands in his. His gloves having already been discarded, his palms soft against mine as he lifted my hands up above my head.

I pouted as I tried to breathe normally, to hold back just how excited I was becoming, "T-that's not f-fair Sebastian. I want to p-please you too," I grumbled as I tried to move against his grasp. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, his pupils elongating into slits as hellfire burned through his irises. At a teasingly slow pace, he leant forward, pressing his lips to my pulse point on my neck. I blushed heavily, completely at the demon's mercy as the larger man purred softly, licking and biting at my neck with his sharp canines. The sharpness of his teeth causing me to gasp, teetering on the edge between pain and pleasure.  
I bucked my hips up against his, "T-that's not what n-needs attention S-Sebastian," I hissed out, his name dissolving into a moan. However the demon just ignored me completely. I pouted as he continued to pepper his soft lips on every inch of my neck mixed with loving, yet bruising love bites. I wouldn't be surprised if when I woke up the next morning, that my neck would be one large blooming bruise.

He slowly inched downwards, moving across my collar bones, dragging his sharp teeth across them until he got to the other side of my neck. By this point I had near enough guessed what his punishment for me was. For laughing at him, for what the servants did. A punishment that would not be too taxing on my soul or our relationship. Using the one thing I had grown to love since being with him.  
I panted as I bucked my hips up against his again, begging for some friction as I felt my hardened length against my coarse trousers. It was driving me insane that he was drawing out my pleasure. Slowly making sure to taunt and tease me. He would look up with innocent ruby eyes and lower his lips to my mouth. I would feel his hot breath upon my skin but he'd pull away at the last moment. I grunted as I tried to move my hips again, however Sebastian arched an eyebrow, shaking his head again as he gently moved. His knees resting against my thighs to stop me from moving. He had me pinned with his weight. I tried to wriggle out from under him but he shook his head, soothing me with a gentle kiss against my mouth.

I moaned softly against him as he swept his warm tongue against my lips, however just as I opened up for him, he pulled away and bent back down. His tantalisingly slow lips moving down to the flat disks of my nipples. He worshipped every single inch of my body, and it was becoming a problem. I was already so aroused by him and didn't know how much longer I could last.  
I cried out as I felt his hot mouth against the small sensitive bundle of nerves. Moaning as his searing tongue licked over the nerves slowly, before hollowing his cheeks and sucking as hard as he could. Liquid pleasure shot through my veins and pooled into my lower abdomen as I struggled to arch my back. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of something else. I had given up my struggles against him and just melted into him.  
Sebastian fluttered his tongue teasingly over the sensitive flesh, sending surges through my body as I moaned loudly. I was desperate for Sebastian to glide his hands down over my flesh, to help me relieve this tension, however he avoided it all together as his he skated his tongue from one bruised nipple to the other. The bud already standing to attention from the other's sensual battering.

I whined, "S-Sebastian, please," I begged, panting so heavily I thought I would have an asthma attack, "O-oh God S-Sebastian." I looked up as I heard the demon chuckle against my skin. The soft vibrations sending me mad as he continued to laugh at my seemingly helpless pleas. He glanced up with fiery eyes, a smirk on his lips as he moved up my skin, dragging his shirt along my sensitive chest, "Oh, I am no God Ciel. Even you should know that by now," he purred in my ear, biting down on my earlobes and playing with the sapphire stud. Twirling it between his teeth before he moved back down to take my nipple back into his burning mouth.  
I stared up at him, arching my back, "I know that S-Sebastian," I squealed as I tried to keep my voice down. You're a bloody God in bed, I thought to myself, unable to voice it outloud. I wouldn't want to add to his massive ego.

I felt sorry for the servants, they had fifteen weeks of peace and quiet during the evenings. Now for one night, they would have to endure my damned screams and moans as my gravid demon lover continued to tease and goad me.  
I could now feel my erect length begging for attention, demanding to be serviced. Yet nothing came. I groaned as Sebastian kept avoiding me, his damned mouth caressing down my abdominal wall to my hip bones. I sighed, Finally, some release, I thought.

His sharp canines grazed against my flesh as he carefully released my hands. Unbuttoning my trousers and stripping me from my garments. I was bare before my demon lover. My member bobbing proudly in front of him. Sebastian's roaring magenta eyes gleamed with hunger and excitement as he continued to only nibble, bite and kiss down my thigh. Down past my knee, where he thought it was amusing to clamp down on the sensitive skin of the back of my knee. I almost kicked out at him, gasping as I held onto his shoulders. Gripping onto the fabric of his shirt, almost to the point of ripping the expensive dress shirt.  
A deep rumbling chuckle escaped his chest as he slid down further and down to my feet. I blushed and cried out again when he licked the tops of my feet before nipping at my sensitive arch.

A bead of precum already sliding down my member as he moved to my toes and bit down on each pad ever so softly. He knew which sensitive areas to attack with force and which ones to caress with gentle precision. In ways I was jealous with how experienced the demon was. However my mind couldn't focus on wanting to have been the only one to fornicate with my butler.  
He bit down again and I saw stars, my vision white. Never had Sebastian tormented and played with me so much. Exploring each part of my sensitive body. I tried not to float away on the ship of pleasure. Feeling like I was flying as he made his way to the other foot and continued his tantalising process. I cried out loudly, sure that everyone in the house heard me as I orgasmed over myself.  
My hot seed scalding the flesh of my upper thighs and abdomen as the demon stared hungrily at me. That gaze I had seen many times when he had looked at me. However before, I knew it was for my soul. But now, it was for something else as he chuckled, "Oh my, looks like my little love is rather wound up," He chuckled.

With this, Sebastian kissed his way back up to my thighs, smirking as he started lapping up my seed from my upper thighs and stomach. I wriggled since it tickled, his warm tongue still against my sensitive flesh. I brought my hands up to twist in the soft and silky strands of his hair, hearing a slight purr from his chest before he started to pay attention to my semi erect member.  
I panted heavily, still reeling from my orgasm, my body still shivering and quaking as I felt his warm mouth kiss and nibble at the head of my length before he devoured me whole.

I screamed out, my hands twisting in his hair again as I felt the coil deep within my groin build up again at a fast pace. The insatiable ravenette dragging his tongue lazily across the head before plunging back down again. His fingers cupping and fondling my sac, rolling them gently within his smooth palm.  
I opened my unfocused eyes, staring down at the demon's bobbing head, "P-please Seba...s-stain..." I gasped as I felt a finger from his free hand enter me. I glanced down, seeing the demon was very aroused himself, probably to the point of pain. This demon of mine was crazy, driven by lust. He was going to likely kill me with such passion that continued to course through my veins.

He moaned softly as I thrust my hips upward to his awaiting mouth. I didn't care about fucking his mouth, I just wanted release I was so tightly wound up that I felt I would explode again under the pressure. I shuddered as I felt my member swell again, the demon sensing it too. His mouth gently plunging down on my member again, grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh of my head, "S-shit S-Seba...stain..." I cried out as I came again, but inside his wickedly beautiful mouth. The demon bobbed his head gently as he purred. My seed coating his tongue as he swallowed. He licked his lips hungrily as he crawled back up my body.

Sebastian dragged his fully clothed body against my sensitive, bruised and abused skin. My fingers lazily unbuttoning Sebastian's dress shirt, revealing the pale expanse of his chest and the full curve of his belly. I smiled softly as I wrapped my arm around to his back. I was sweating, and he was much in the same condition as he glanced at me. I marvelled at his beauty, his chest a little larger than normal as he was preparing, building up a supply to feed our little one. Which only added to how gorgeous I found the gravid demon. I liked the changes that occurred to his body. His wider hips, giving him a very slight curve to his sides, not to mention the glow in his face. He was absolutely beautiful.

I blushed as he caught me staring at him. I didn't want the demon to close up and not let me see him, so I gently pressed my lips to his chest. Nibbling his sensitive skin as he removed his own trousers and undergarments with a sharp snap of his fingers. I frowned. If he could do that to himself to quicken his pleasure, why couldn't he do the same for me? I pouted.  
I could feel the hot, pulsing flesh of his own erect member at my entrance. I groaned, pushing down onto him as he entered me. Accepting him into me as I gripped onto his shoulders. Small crescent shaped marks appearing on his shoulders as I dug my nails into his skin. The demon growling slightly at the pleasurable bite of my nails as I arched my back.

The demon lovingly kissed my neck, purring gently as he thrusted into me. His hips slowly swivelling as he became accustomed to my tight entrance before pushing further in. I panted heavily as he fondled lazily with my length, both of us becoming drunk on the high that we were being dealt. My member stirring back to life with in his magical touch. I started to become desperate for his mouth, pulling his face to mine with my palms resting against his cheeks. His soft lips melting against mine as he wrapped his arms gently around me, holding me as close to him as possible. His thrusts deep, hitting my forbidden spot as his skin grazed against my own.

I pleaded with him again to finish me off. But the pleas fell on deaf ears again as he continued his punishment. Rolling his hips slowly into me. He would pull out almost completely before thundering back inside me, grunting as he did so. His hair swaying gently against my face, caressing me softly. Eventually the demon picked up his pace, pushing me up the bed, the sheets sliding and caressing the sensitive skin of my back as he growled in my ear, "I can do so much worse than this," he purred.

I cursed since he didn't sound nearly as out of breath as what I was. My lungs screaming for oxygen as I panted against his chest. His hips now smashing into me to chase his own release. I screamed out as he filled me, tugging hard at his hair, which only made him rougher and faster.  
We both cried out loudly as we came together. My seed coating his hand which he eagerly licked away for the second time. I couldn't breathe as I saw white light for the third time. My body shuddering violently as the waves of pleasure came crashing down upon me. I felt a little bad since Sebastian had only released once.

Sebastian smiled softly as he pulled out from me and cradled me to his chest. Seeing how bad I felt, he smiled and kissed my lips gently and nuzzled me gently, "That was the best sex we've had," He purred as his eyes drooped lazily. I smiled softly, seeing that our antics were enough to tire him out. He cradled me to his chest and sighed contently, kissing my head, "You should piss me off more often if I can punish you like this," He whispered as he yawned.

I chuckled and pecked his cheek, "Only for you. But maybe not just as punishment," I whispered as we both dropped off into an exhausted sleep.


	19. The Reapers Inquisition

Chapter Nineteen ~ The reapers Inquisition

Ciel's prov.

A soft groan escaped my lips as I woke up the next morning. According to the clock in my room, it was around seven minutes past nine. Usually Sebastian would wake me for around seven thirty in the morning, so getting a lay in was very rare indeed. Especially since I knew we still had the final leg of the journey to London today. I carefully opened my eyes, the room flooded with bright sunlight. The curtains, which were not open last night, were now tied to the sides of the large windows, allowing the light of day to enter my room.  
A muted sigh escaped my mouth as I sat up gently against the headboard. Next to me, on the bedside table, was a tray with a steaming cup of tea. The familiar scent of Earl Grey made me smile softly as I took the cup gently into my hands and relished the warmth it gave. I glanced out the window and smiled, marvelling at what a splendid day it was. Only when I heard a faint chuckle did I turn.  
Laying beside me was Sebastian, still undressed from last night's copulation. I blushed furiously when thinking about what happened last night. With every movement I made, I could certainly feel where he had been. My muscles aching deliciously and my skin peppered with his mark. Light bruises adorned my neck and chest. I didn't even want to look any further to see what state my legs and groin would be in. I knew my chest was rather sore from the battering that my nipples had taken from the demon's wicked tongue, but if I could do it all again, I would.  
Last night was the best night I had ever had with Sebastian, only coming second to the first time we were unified as one. A soft smile on my lips as I remembered that time, it seemed so long ago now. But then as I looked at him, then the tea, I blushed heavily. Did he go downstairs like that? Surely not, the staff... they would have... no surely not, I thought. The very idea Sebastian would do something so risqué was unheard of.

Sebastian broke my thoughts with another soft chuckle, "My someone is active today," he whispered. I glanced over, my lips curving upward into a soft grin. The demon was half propped up by the headboard. His black locks not in their usual primp combed style. His hair flowing all over the place, sticking up slightly in places. His liquid crimson eyes staring down warmly at his rounded belly. Watching the skin slowly move and reshape itself. Small kicks could be seen every now and then, but even I, much like Sebastian, was fascinated with the movement. The real and honest proof that there was in fact life growing within a being who was only meant to bring death and destruction. That life that would be pure and innocent, everything that depicted purity in this dark and cruel world.  
I watched as the demon gently moved so he could stroke the moving flesh and chuckled, "Come now, settle down," He whispered. My heart warmed to see how affectionate he was being toward the baby. It was a truly beautiful sight. One I would always remember and hoped I would see again some day. His belly slowly settled as the baby did, maybe it had worn itself out with all those somersaults.

I turned back to my tea and took a gentle sip before placing the cup back. The china rattling gently as I rolled over and kissed Sebastian's hands, "Good morning," I whispered against his warm skin.

The demon turned to me and smiled softly, his eyes closing gently, "Good morning Ciel, how did you sleep?" he asked in a chipper voice. It was obvious he had been awake for a while since he was always rather grumpy after just waking up. I guess it was an unfortunate side affect of the child growing inside him. I had to admit, in the sun's soft rays, Sebastian was positively glowing. His hair thicker and definitely shinier. His skin, while always being clear and practically flawless, was stunning and held a soft glow to it, even on his slightly reddened cheeks. I could tell he was slightly embarrassed, however I didn't know whether it was because I caught him playing with the baby, or whether it was that he was embarrassed at his lover eyeing him up like he was the most good looking person in the world. Which let's face it, Sebastian is, whether he was pregnant or not.

I smiled gently at him and reached up to his beautifully elegant face, stroking his cheeks as I gently straddled his waist, "Best sleep I've had in a while, all thanks to you," I whispered as I pressed my lips gently to his. Sebastian groaned softly as he drew his arms around me. I blushed as I glanced down to see his hands. He had stopped wearing his gloves around me recently. I never understood why. But usually he kept them on, even when only in my company.

Sebastian caught me staring at his hands and smiled softly, "As much as I am at one with how I look, I do not like my nails," he whispered softly as he glanced at the blackened finger tips. I smiled softly since it was one of the things I adored about him. It made him different to me, a human. I then turned his hand over and kissed our contract. Tracing my tongue gently over the various symbols which earned me a soft moan from Sebastian. His eyes burning as he hooked his finger under my chin and brought my face back up to his, "I think the games can wait until later. The servants are exhausted," he laughed softly.

I smirked softly and captured his lips with my own, tracing my needy tongue along his lips. The demon chuckled and granted me access, my soft warm muscle slowly exploring his hot mouth. His tongue gently massaging mine as I groaned into his mouth, my lips moving sloppily around his as I glanced to him lazily. His loving, warm ruby eyes staring softly at me as he gently pulled away, enough to kiss my nose. I giggled softly and shook my head, "I don't care, they can sleep in since the master isn't technically back yet," I whispered softly in his ear as I bit down on his earlobe.

Sebastian snickered as he rubbed his elegant nose gently against mine, "You are truly a insatiable fiend. Oh what have I done?" He said dramatically as he draped his hand over his eyes. Although I could still see his highly amused eyes on me.  
I giggled again and kissed his cheek softly, "Indeed, what have you done Sebastian?" I laughed softly as I rested my head carefully against his chest. I had read up on late stage pregnancy, while yes it was only human pregnancies I could reference from, I knew I had to be careful with his chest lest he start leaking. It would be rather embarrassing for the poor demon. Although, I didn't even know if that was possible since I knew nothing about demon pregnancies.  
He nuzzled my hair softly, pulling the strands a little before resting his chin against my forehead. A soft, yet contented sigh escaped his nose as he closed his eyes and held me close to him.

I relaxed against him, feeling his soft hands gently dig into the tight knots in my back muscles. Today would be the final leg of the journey, which would probably invoke more stress on the pair of us. I never travelled very well, hence why I usually sleep through the journeys. Tomorrow we would be met with the victims who resided at the Undertaker's parlour. I couldn't even stomach the thought of those grizzly murders at this time of the morning. I wasn't ready to happen upon them due to the sheer violence used.  
The case was so similar to that of the Jack the Ripper case that I already had my first suspect in mind. It was worth a try in questioning that ginger fellow. Might gather up some answers, and if it turned out that it was him again, then I would get Sebastian to end him this time. Without hesitation, without remorse, and certainly without boundaries. He could be as violent, sick and twisted as he wished. If it was that ginger freak, I wanted him dead. He had caused too much trouble as it was.

Sebastian carefully sat up, gently pulling his arms away from me as he stretched. He was so cat-like, slow and making sure his long, lithe body was ready for the day ahead. I took a brief moment to fully appreciate his body and good looks while he couldn't see me. His muscular arms, stretched up over his head. His strong muscular chest and sides, granted being a little bit more on the plush side now, but still very strong all the same.  
I briefly glanced at the curved dome of his belly, noticing fading red marks. Like something had been clawing at him. My eyes widened as I gently touched one of the marks, Sebastian jerking slightly, "Hey that tickles," he chuckled as he opened his amused eyes.

I stared up at him, worry dancing across my face, "Sebastian, w-what are those?" I asked, as I turned a soft glare onto the marks. I truly hoped they were not from the inside. I truly hoped the baby wasn't the cause of this. My fingers skating very carefully across his very smooth, yet slightly dry skin.

The expectant demon sighed softly as he glanced down at my hand, a soft look in his eye as he gently ruffled my hair in an affectionate way, "You needn't worry yourself Ciel. I have not been harmed in anyway and the child is perfectly safe," he said softly, "My skin is having to stretch to accommodate the child, which is causing a slight irritation, nothing more."

I rolled my eyes and deadpanned as I glanced up at him. I moved my hair out of my face and sighed, "So in other words, it is itchy?" I asked nonchalantly.  
Sebastian nodded softly and kissed my cheek, "Yes, but I do greatly appreciate the concern," he whispered as he nuzzled my face again.

Bowing my head slightly, I gently reached over him and over to the night stand, opening the top draw and rifling through the contents until I found a small tin. I pulled back and carefully unscrewed the lid, a soft aroma wafting up from the thick, white cream. Dipping my fingers into the sweet smelling cream, I gently applied some to the slightly dried bump. Sebastian hissed slightly due to how cold the cream was, but soon dissolved into low moans of relief as I rubbed and massaged the cream into his stretched skin. The cream rejuvenating and moisturising his belly, making it feel smooth and supple again.

Sebastian purred like a feline and laid back against the plump, well fluffed pillows. A soft, relieved smile on his face, "Thank you Ciel, love," He whispered, pulling me close to him once I had placed the lid back onto the tin and returned it to the bedside table.  
I giggled gently and nodded, "Of course. If I couldn't do this much for you, then what kind of lover and father would I be?" I smirked, using one of his iconic little phrases I had heard so many times over the years.

A hungry look ignited in his eyes and he smirked, "Oh indeed!" He growled playfully, throwing the quilt back over us as he kissed me deeply, a lustful chuckle escaping into the morning as my butler took advantage of me for the second time. I didn't complain once. Not at all.

Sebastian's prov.

We spent the morning lounging around in bed after our enjoyable fanatics. We spoke about many things, just enjoying the time we had together since we both didn't know when we would get to be as carefree and enjoying the free time. When the clock struck half past eleven, I carefully unwrapped myself from my lover, kissing him briefly before I walked to the dresser. Luckily the clothes littered on the floor, I had removed when I had gotten Ciel his tea earlier.  
Ciel watched me with a lone blue eye, the other obscured by his bluish black hair as I pulled a crisp white shirt over my back. It was a little tight since these weren't my newly tailored ones, however it would do as I pulled my vest over the top.

A soft expression caressed the young Earl's face as he thought out loud, "We need to start talking about the name possibilities soon," he said, picking at a piece of lint on the sheet.  
I smiled softly and came over to him, sitting next to him as I kissed his soft rose petal lips, "Yes, but for now, we need to make haste. The child can wait for a few days before we decide on any names."

Ciel nodded and hopped out of bed, getting dressed to the best of his ability, which mainly consisted of putting his shirt, shorts and jacket on, before I came over and helped him with his tie and shoes, "Honestly master, a man of your age should really learn to tie your shoelaces," I said, my tone holding mirth as I chuckled. Clamping my hand over my mouth as Ciel frowned, oh the idea of a near twenty year old not knowing how to tie his shoelaces was positively hilarious.  
Ciel shook his head, scoffing and pushed me gently out of the way, "Maybe I should have had a more capable butler show me how!" He growled.

I sat back up and giggled lightly to myself, "Oh I am sorry Ciel," I said as I draped the dark fabric around his neck, wrapping it deftly around my fingers. My gently laughter silenced as I winced slightly and held my stomach carefully. Ciel's frown deepened as he gently patted the area, feeling how ruthless the child was being to my insides. His face softened as he stroked the side of the bump, a heavy sigh escaping his lips, "I am sorry, seems he is a bit on the playful side this morning," he chuckled lightly.

I stared pointedly at him, "Probably didn't help how 'active' we were earlier. I am sure he'll sleep soon enough," I murmured as I walked over to the coat rack. Stepping into my shoes before I turned to Ciel, "Come now, we need to get to the town house before nightfall. Wouldn't want to be stopped by the Highway Man now would you?" A soft chuckle rumbling through my chest as I saw how Ciel paled.  
The Highway Man was just a story to scare little children, however there was some truth to the story. There were men out there who donned themselves in masks and weapons to steal anything and everything from Noble folks' carriages. I could easily fight one off, but I would rather I didn't have to.

Ciel, like a scared little kitten, ran up to me and hid himself beside me. I chuckled and kissed his head, "You are so much like a child," I whispered as I ruffled his hair softly. Ciel stuck his tongue out at me as I wrapped myself up in my coat and sighed softly. Making sure that it was tightly secure before I unlocked the bedroom door.  
The bluenette glanced up and composed himself as he walked out before me, "Do you know how to summon a reaper by any chance?" He asked softly as he started to descend down the stairs.

I frowned heavily at the question. The tension thick as I grumbled, "You've summoned more reapers than I have. You managed to summon both Grell and William to call upon that infernal witch doctor." We both walked down the stairs and through to the foyer where I placed Ciel's coat around his shoulders and buttoned it up. The servants all yelling and crying, asking why we were leaving and without so much as a goodbye. I frowned at all of them and sighed as Ciel gave them further instruction to look after the manor before wishing us well.  
Only then would they allow us to leave through the double mahogany doors and over to the black carriage that now stood in the drive. Finnian had helped Tanka prepare the horses before watching as we departed.

I placed a small lunch into the cab, however I was very surprised when I found Ciel sitting up in the driver seat. I frowned and glanced to him but shook my head. There was no getting him to budge once he has made himself comfortable. He wanted to sit with me, to continue our conversation and to feel safe. I smirked at the last part as I kissed his head and cracked the whip over my head as the horses trotted out of the Phantomhive estate and out onto the open roads.

"I wrote a letter a week before summoning Nanook. I need something now that works instantly," Ciel said as he watched the horses work. Watching as their bodies slowly started to shine with sweat as they worked hard.  
A frown coursed across my face, narrowing my eyes as my eyebrows knitted tightly together, "I am guessing you want to rule out that ginger cretin from your suspect list," I muttered with a heavy sigh.

Ciel nodded as he rubbed his head, leaning gently against my shoulder, "I need to know if it is the work of a reaper. I know there are things that don't quite add up, like the feasting on the flesh, but that doesn't mean that Grell or someone else isn't helping this sick bastard out," he mused, "If it is not a reaper, then maybe he can shed some light on what we might be facing. Otherwise, we will be shooting in the dark and that will most certainly get you and the baby killed if this came to a fight," he whispered softly, "Better to get as much information as possible before we provoke the beast and attack it head on."

I turned my concerned gaze over to him and sighed softly, "You really are worried for my safety, aren't you?" I whispered, staring up at the cloudy sky. Noticing how as we got further away from the countryside, the easier it was to see the air pollution, the black cloud of smog that rose up into the sky.

The young Earl turned gently and brought his arms around my waist, "Of course. With out you, I would have become a sacrifice. I owe you everything, from my love to my body and soul. If I can help in anyway to make things easier on you, whether it be chore related or fighting some unknown being for the Queen, then I will do it," he declared, his eyes confident as they regarded me carefully for my reaction.

I tugged on the reigns, making the horses stop in their tracks as a single tear fell down my cheek. His words having touched my heart as I gently brought him closer to me so I could kiss him passionately. My lips moulding gently over his, my teeth tugging softly on his lower lip before I pulled away and cracked the whip over head again. Ciel smiled at my appreciation and chuckled as he kissed my hands before settling against me for the rest of the journey.

Ciel's prov.

We arrived at the town house sooner than expected. The sky only just beginning to darken as Sebastian handed the horses over to the stable hands before taking me through into the house. It was nice to be back here, but I just wished I would be called to London for other things than murders. The only times I was ever called for recreational purposes was the occasional ball. But those were in the summer months which were now well and truly behind us.  
The air now shifting more toward the winter months as the skies darkened quicker and the evenings lasted longer. Yet there was still residual warmth in the day, as if summer was refusing to relinquish her hold on the earth.

Luckily we managed to dodge Agni and Soma's questions. The Indian butler clearly seeing that Sebastian didn't want to be touched as the Prince had neared him. I, on the other hand, wasn't quite as lucky considering I was thrown around like a rag doll. Honestly, I swore that Soma and Elizabeth were taking lessons to use me as some sort of hammer throw. All I needed was Sebastian to use me as a javelin and for Agni to think of something to use me for. Honestly, it was ridiculous.

After Sebastian managed to pry me away from Soma, he lead me up to the office. Giving me a steaming cup of hot chocolate with some hazelnuts before he left for a little while. He had told me the only way to get a reaper here, would be for someone to die.  
So we picked a criminal and decided Sebastian would pay him a small visit, take his soul and attract the attention of a reaper to get him here. The man he stole the soul from was a lowly street urchin, a man who stole and killed in order to survive. What a pitiful existence it was. He had been on Scotland Yard's radar because of all the petty theft and was to be picked up. However little did they know the Queen's guard dog would be terminating their use for him.

Sebastian appeared back in the office, a frown on his face as he studied me, "Were you followed?" I asked, glancing up as I sipped the hot chocolate. The thick, yet sweet taste of the chocolate coating my tongue and definitely sating my sweet tooth for the day.

Sebastian turned as he glanced toward the door, a dastardly smirk appearing on his lips as the chartreuse, luminescent eyes of a reaper appeared. The eyes closed as a very audible exhale of breath was released. The reaper appearing fully, his body clad in a wrinkle free and very neat looking suit. On his feet were black, highly polished shoes, which held a slight heel. In one black gloved hand, held a large book with small tabs sticking out from various pages, while in the other held a large pruning tool that was his death scythe.  
The reaper's face could only show three emotions. Any more and I think it would actually break his face and shift his personality permanently. The first was impassive, no emotion what so ever. His face as if it were a mask. The second being anger, which was easily provoked since he was one of the head reapers and anything that meant he would get over time angered him. And finally was disgust, which was the very emotion he was expressing right now. His eyebrows pulled dangerously over his slanted eyes. His glasses glinting in the dim light of the office. The fire light threw orange dancing glows and highlights into his neatly combed brunette hair.

A smirk lifted itself onto my lips as his full lips curved into a sneer, "I knew I sensed something foul. Now you demon, give back that soul!" His deep and very annoyed voice snapped. His eyes fixed onto Sebastian as he aimed the pruner at him. The scythe launched itself, aiming squarely for Sebastian's chest. A loud growl escaped the expectant demon as he jumped, flipping into the air and landing lightly behind me, catching the scythe between the blades before it could stab me.

I scowled at the reaper and batted the scythe away from me, blood pattering onto my desk as Sebastian's glove became saturated in his dark crimson blood. William T. Spears didn't seem to care at all as he pulled a cloth out of his suit pocket and wiped the blade meticulously. His glasses flashing as he then lifted his dark head and pushed his thickly rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Come now four-eyes, surely you are not going to break your precious rules by reaping a soul before it's even on the to-die list," I threatened as the dark reaper scowled, "Now play nicely, the pair of you!"

Sebastian snorted as he stood down, removing the glove from his hand and dropped it onto the desk, licking the blood from his now healing wound. I shuddered, at the demon licking his own wounds. The coppery scent rising up into the air and I sighed heavily as William turned to me as his eyes narrowed further, "Reapers do not need a to-die list to dispose of demons boy! That you should learn and understand very quickly, we are allowed to reap these devils from the earth if they come to steal the souls we need to judge," He hissed, "Now give that soul back, or I will be forced to cut down your wretched demon butler."

I could hear Sebastian snarling beside me, his eyes also glowing as they met the reaper's gaze. The burning magenta hellfire piercing into that cat-like reflective reaper gaze. His hands were shaking by his sides, clearly itching to kill the annoying manager of Reaper Dispatch.

I stood up, my chair scraping across the carpet loudly at the force. My hands slamming down on the desk, startling them both as I ripped off my eye patch, the faustian seal glowing brightly, "Shut up the pair of you! That is a damned order!" I heard the growls from my side immediately stop as the reaper turned his gaze to me, "Now, it will be against the rules if his body is harbouring an innocent soul that is yet to appear on the to-die list! Would I be correct in assuming this!" I shouted at the stupid reaper. Why couldn't it have been the dumb one with the two toned hair? Why couldn't he have appeared, then we wouldn't be messing around like this.

A sideways glance told me the demon was embarrassed, a light blush dusted the apples of his cheeks, his mouth popping open slightly as he rested a protective hand on the swell of his belly. My eyes returned to William, not missing the faltered step back he took. His eyes wide with disgust as he stared up and down Sebastian. It wouldn't take a genius to discern that the curve of his belly was caused by him carrying.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder as I sat back down in my chair, lacing my fingers together as I stared at the shocked reaper. His mouth twisted up in disgust, "You mated with this foul creature?" He snarled, taking another step back and quickly turning his gaze away from Sebastian. His face was paler than I'd ever seen it as he fumbled with his glasses. He took them off, cleaning them briefly before staring at Sebastian again. Sebastian's palm gently rested under his belly, as if to hold it up, rubbing the spot with his thumb as I saw his hand jerk slightly.

"What business is it of yours to know what me and my demon do. After all you should know what we did since you have already pried into my cinematic record," I snapped back, my voice low and venomous as I glared at him.  
I heard Sebastian gasp, feeling his red hot glare on me, "You let this wretched reaper touch you and watch your record?" He demanded, seething at me. I turned my glare onto him, Forget it! is what I wanted to say, yet I couldn't. It would only enrage the butler further as I turned back to the reaper, "Now, I would like to request an audience with Grell Sutcliff."

William threw a disgusted look our way, as if we were nothing more that filth on his shoe. His sparse eyebrows curved over his glowing eyes as he sighed," Fine. The sooner I leave the better," He muttered, turning his back on us as he pushed his glasses up with his scythe. He stopped half way to glare at Sebastian, "You understand that this thing will have to be reported to the council. I do not want to be stuck with future overtime because of that abomination in your womb!"  
As soon as that derogatory word was uttered, a soft breeze flowed into the room, tasseling my hair. I turned and glanced over to the butler who's eyes were burning more closer to a fiery red. A dangerous black aura spread from him, around the room, snuffing out the fire and the candles. His hair swaying along his cheek bones, "There will be no need for that! The child hasn't done anything to warrant any sort of dealings with your council!"

William flinched visibly as the demon seethed. He glowered from me to Sebastian and pointed his death scythe at Sebastian's belly, "That monster will be reported, then they shall decide what to do with it. Whether to let it grow, or for us to forcibly terminate it!"  
A low inhuman growl escaped the very depths of the butler's chest, the breeze getting heavier as the tension between the two thickened. Sebastian bared his teeth, jagged and sharp aligned his mouth as he snarled.

My eyes widened at their fighting, "No! You'll kill him and the child if you do that! Please!" I pleaded, hoping to reason with the man. But the reaper's reflective eyes stared through me with utmost disgust, "That is no concern of mine Phantomhive. The world will be better off without this pathetic lowlife of a demon bringing that abomination into the world. If that were to happen, then I am sure it would be the death of us all. You just count yourself lucky I am not ridding you of the scum now!"

I was highly tempted to run over there and smack some sense into that bastard. My temper boiling over as I growled, "We can discuss this further later. Now go get that ginger freak now!"

Sebastian's prov.

Anger. White hot anger shot through my veins as I glared at the brunette reaper. My body surging as it threatened to combust and allow my demon form to take shape. My teeth had sharpened, ready to rip that damned reaper apart. My nails pointed, ready to claw at his supple flesh. My eyes staring directly into those reflective chartreuse eyes, hate searing through me. I couldn't stand this reaper. I hated him even more than that ginger one. I would rue the day that I saw his head on a spike, his face wiped clean of that expression of disgust.  
I always had a dislike for the reaper, ever since spending an extended period with him at the Noah's Ark Circus. Even then, I wanted to use that death scythe to skewer his heart. Yet now, the feelings I felt for that reaper, that being, was far more pronounced.  
Expectant demons, once they grew attached to the life inside them, were fiercely protective. Just like they were of their mates, yet they would be even more hostile toward someone who threatened them or the unborn child. Nothing could ever come between a demon mother and their child. And I certainly wasn't going to let a damned reaper get in the way of mine.  
I would protect Ciel and the child with my very being. Protecting them fiercely with any means necessary.

William snapped his fingers when Ciel practically snarled with as much ferocity as me, the disgusted man disappearing. I took a small sigh of relief, however I knew that this would not have been the last we would have seen of William T. Spears. The reaper was a man of his word. If he was to threaten us with the reaper council, then he certainly would go ahead and blather to them.

As the dark reaper disappeared, the back of the ginger reaper appeared. The reaper cocked his head, his flame red hair swaying well past his hips as he scratched his head. On his back, hanging loosely around his shoulders, was the red coat he had confiscated from Madam Red after killing her. The man had been wearing the thing ever since due to his adoration for the colour. His legs were clad in a dark brown pinstriped pair of trousers that covered to tops of his high heeled boots.

He turned and frowned, "I do say, it's very dark in here," He muttered as he faced us. Nearly blowing a gasket when he saw me standing there, still utterly seething. His eyes lit up and a wide smile grew across his lips, "Oh BASSY!" he screeched as he tried to throw himself at me.

Ciel frowned and stepped in the way, pushing the ginger freak away from me as I walked around the room, lighting the candles and the fireplace. I stared into the flames, careful not to ignite the place as I came back to stand beside the young Earl. His eyebrows curved dangerously over his icy blue eye. The other had been covered by his dark hair, however the contract still managed to shine through, "Sit. Down. Now!" he growled.

Grell frowned as he flipped his long hair over his shoulder, Ciel pushing him into the chair in front of him, "Now kid, that is no way to treat a woman. Honestly, wipe that frown off your face. Maybe Sebastian can show you how to treat a woman with respect," He snapped back, revealing a pearly set of sharp, dagger like teeth.  
I growled and stood beside Ciel, my face just as stony and hard as what his was. I glared out the window, staring out into the blackness, my mind reeling.

If William was true to his word and told the reaper council about our child, they would no doubt treat it as a threat upon humanity and kill both me and the child. Ciel would be powerless against that decision. He would have no choice to watch as the reapers descended on the Phantomhive household and rip me away from him, despite my lack of trying and wanting to stay with him. He would have to watch as they chained and bound me, to take me away before they killed us. I could hear his screams now.

There was no way in hell I would let that happen. I was very attached to the child, not to mention Ciel was as well. If we were killed, Ciel would perish right along with us. After this case, I knew I would need to act fast. If I needed to, I would drag Ciel down to hell with me to protect us. Reapers were not, under any circumstances, allowed to step a single foot into a demon's domain. Demons out numbered them, and therefore it would be a divine massacre if they did. They would befall a death that the demon who found them, would see fit. That is why they never chase a demon down to hell, because they know that is where we are at out strongest and we would kill them in the most gruesome and horrible ways.

However there was one issue with my plan. Humans couldn't enter hell either. Even if I took him to my domain, there would be no guarantee that he would be safe. Demons could pass though others domains if they so wished. That was one way of communication, even though we were creatures that preferred solitude. Yet if they were able to sense a human soul within another's domain, nothing would stop the droves of demons that would try and steal Ciel away from me. Luckily the child would be safe due to being half demon, the demon half would be able to block out the soul so no pure blood demon could detect.  
To enter my domain and be safe, Ciel would have to be a demon himself. And I wasn't strong enough to complete such a transformation. It would drain me to the point where I could go into premature labour which could still kill both me and the child. I wouldn't be able to change Ciel for another seven months... The reapers wouldn't wait that long, I thought.

I broke out of my reverie when I heard a clearly frustrated Ciel snap loudly and rather harshly at Grell, "Stop looking at Sebastian or I will get him to leave the damn room! Look at me! Are you involved with these murders happening in White-Chapel?" He growled, thrusting the pictures in front of Grell's face. The ginger reaper looked bored as he inspected his nails and picked at a piece of lint on his trousers before yawning, "Can't say I do know boy. Give me Bassy and I'll tell you whatever you want to hear," he huffed.

Ciel growled, slapping Grell harshly across the face. I flinched and chuckled slightly, My, my dear Ciel could certainly turn into the vicious guard dog he was depicted as when he needed to, I thought to myself.  
Grell frowned and rubbed his cheek, going on about how men should never slap a lady in the face. I rolled my eyes at the thought, while yes that statement was very true. I would never lay a hand on a woman, unless she was harming my master, he could not talk for the reaper was most definitely a man. Finally he gave up and glanced at the pictures, a dismissive look in his chartreuse eyes, "No boy! A lady like me wouldn't even think of attacking other women with such violence."

The bluenette got inpatient as he head butted the reaper who continued to ogle at me, "Stop giving me stupid answers and give me a straight answer! AND STOP STARING AT MY BUTLER!"

Grell yelped again and backed off, rubbing his head furiously as a small trickle of blood skated down his pale skin, "NO DAMN IT!" he shouted back, "No! I didn't do it. I swear. I have been ordered by the council to follow Will around like a puppy. I am not allowed out of his sight," He yelped. However Ciel glared at him as if he didn't believe a word he was saying. To be honest, it was rather far fetched that the council would stake Grell onto William for the past six years. Grell saw the doubt in both our eyes and scooted back, "I am telling the truth. Bassy you believe me? Don't you? I haven't even been given my death scythe back. All I am able to do is watch and observe."

I glanced at my young lover and sighed softly, I held my stomach as I winced. The child was growing restless, probably because I hadn't actually eaten anything today. I would have to make sure that I ate something before retiring tonight, "Ciel," I whispered as I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He turned abruptly, facing me with his dark, frustrated glare. I took his seat and sighed as I rubbed my stomach, my other hand now rubbing my temples gently, "He is telling the truth," I murmured, feeling the dull ache of a migraine forcing its way through my worried and troubled mind.

After a while I glanced up to Grell, staring at him dead in the eye with a stone cold glare, "Now, Grell, if you did not commit these atrocious murders, could you possibly shed some light on the blade that was used and what would wield such a thing that can cause such untold damage?" I asked, still rubbing the bump as Ciel sat in my lap. He was still glaring at Grell, his eyes focused on him just as mine were.

Grell took the pictures back into his hands, carefully studying them before a soft sigh left his lips. His eyes skating over the photographed wounds that adorned the victim's bodies, "Well I can certainly see what you thought it was me. I am actually very flattered that you thought it was me," he said as he flipped to another image, adjusting his glasses as he stood carefully and placed each image on the desk and brought the candle over so it illuminated all of them, "If you look at each victim, although their insides have been carved to pieces, look at the margins of which the wound originates. They are perfectly clean margins. Now if this was a death scythe, much like my own, or something of that calibre. Something to tear up flesh easily, then the margins would be jagged and completely undecipherable from the rest. As for what caused it, I wouldn't know, if I am completely honest."

I leant forward, as did Ciel. Both of us pouring over the photos as Grell pointed out the clean cuts on each victim. A soft frown on my face as I glanced up to Ciel and nodded, clearly he couldn't quite discern them from the entirety of the wounds. I carefully reached into the desk and pulled out a pen and circled the areas so he could look for himself, "He's right Ciel. With the amount of teeth that scythe has, the wounds would be unrecognisable and the other organs wouldn't be left untouched. These ones, there are distinctive cuts which means they were sliced open with a blade."

Grell nodded, "I'd need to see the bodies to confirm it, but it was most likely done with a very sharp blade. There is also something strange on the bodies but I cannot put my finger on it."

Ciel stared at Grell, the pictures then back to me. A heavy sigh escaping his lips as he glanced up to me, "Well it would seem that the only course of action now is to go and see the bodies then," he murmured, shuddering slightly as he rested back against me. I turned my head slightly, my nose and lips brushing gently against his temple.  
I suppressed a smirk as I saw steam erupt out of Grell's ears, a growl escaping his chest as I kissed Ciel on the head, "Unfortunately my little one, we'll have to wait until morning to go to the Undertaker's parlour."

Ciel nodded since we were both exhausted, in need of a good meal and some rest. I carefully stood, my hand pressed gently to my bump as I placed Ciel gently down onto the floor. I turned my gaze to Grell and sighed, "I'll prepare a room for you, but you are to stay put. Unless you want me to call your watchdog back," I muttered.

The ginger reaper barely paid any attention as is glowing eyes focused onto my hand. He stood as well, coming too close for comfort and poked my abdomen. I loud growl escaped my chest, snapping at him as I slapped his hand away, "Don't you ever touch me!" The dark aura expanding out of me again like a pair of blackened wings. The air crackled with animosity as I backed away from him, turning myself to protect my growing child. Even Ciel seemed to react and stepped in front of me.

"That's not fair Bassy! You said you would let me bare your children! Not this little brat!" He growled, stamping his feet like an angry little child. My eyes widened slightly in repulsion as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up and threw him back against the door. A loud thump rang out as he hit the wall, retreating and panicking as he backed away from me, "For the final time Grell, you are not able to bare anyone's children! I would never want you! And if you ever touch my child, my mate or me again, I will rip your head off and shove it up Will's arse! That way you can be together forever," I growled as I thundered past him. Ciel following closely behind me. The reaper flinched and nodded, shying away from me as I turned back on them both, "Actually, let's see Undertaker now and get this moron away from here. Then I will be happy."

...

It did not take long for me to get both myself and Ciel ready before we appeared in front of the Undertaker's Parlour. I knew Ciel hated this way of travel, but right now, I didn't care. All I cared for was getting the ginger freak away from me. I couldn't stand to be close to the damned idiot. Granted he had unearthed a vital clue in the case of these murders, informing us that this was indeed a human, or human-like being. I still wanted to rid myself of his presence and go home. I was hungry, well, the child was hungry, and no doubt Ciel was as well. Not to mention, I was tired. My back ached and the child was still performing acrobatics in my abdomen which was very uncomfortable.

The parlour looked the same as before, however, for some reason, it had a very dark and ominous atmosphere to it. The feeling lancing fear straight through my heart. Ciel could see the look on my face and he gently held my hand in his.  
I turned to look down to him, plastering a small smile on my face as he squeezed my hand in comfort. I didn't understand this feeling, or why it was so sudden. In the town house, I was fine. No such atmospheres or feelings, yet, take one step closer to the Undertaker's parlour, and I was almost a trembling mess.

I gathered my composure and pushed the door open, stepping inside with Ciel. The floorboards creaking under my weight. Grell stepped in after us, a shrill scream escaping his lungs as a skull rolled down a gang way lit with candles. The ginger reaper nearly jumping over into my arms until I pinned him to the spot with a nasty glare, "You even think about it and I will snap your neck," I growled.

He flinched and backed away from me. Carefully ducking behind Ciel as he watched the skull continue to roll across the floorboards and topple over eight small metal jars. A dark giggle echoed around the walls, bouncing off every surface. The cloaked man that the giggle belonged to stepped out of the shadows, "Ah~ Young Earl, how nice to see you 'ere. Coffin fittin' time already?" he asked as he clasped his long nailed hands together.

I rolled my eyes and glared as I watched him flip his long silver hair over his shoulder, leaving only a silver braid that dangled down and rested against his chest. I rested my black gloved hands protectively on Ciel's shoulders. My eyes burning as I stared at the older reaper. I already had one death god threaten the existence of my child. I didn't need another to plot the fitting of Ciel's coffin. One that would never need to be used.

My eyes raked over the Undertaker's form, taking in details that I hadn't noticed before. On his chest, attached to a small silver chain, were six mourning lockets. I wondered why he had them and if they held any significant value to him. I also had a strange curiosity to know who's they were and if they were just random lockets that he had acquired, or if they were of particular importance.  
In his hands were some wooden prayer beads, his fingernails toying with the wooden things. I frowned at them, "Funny. I didn't think you believed in God," I said as I stood to the side and peered into the coffins at the edge of the room. None of them were the recent victims.

The Undertaker giggled and shook his silver head, "Oh, I don't. I just think they're pretty. Found 'em on one of me customers a long time ago. Back when the Late Earl Phantomhive requested me services," he cackled softly.  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head, while yes, demons and angels, hell and paradise were real, I didn't believe at all that there was a god in this world. Not at all. It was a rather stupid notion to believe that a single all powerful being existed and created the world and man in his image. Utter rubbish in my opinion.

I watched as Ciel let go of my hand and walked to sit down on the bench, crossing his legs as he stared up to the elder reaper, "We need to look at the bodies of your recent customers. Not the ones in here mind you, the ones you have to..." Ciel paused as he smirked at the Undertaker, "Pretty back up for burial."

Undertaker cackled loudly as he rubbed his hands together. The prayer beads rattling against the small emerald ring that sat on his index finger. A glowing chartreuse eye revealing itself under his long silver fringe, "Certainly Young Earl," he said as he started leading us out to the back.

The bluenette frowned as he stood up, staring at me. Even I was a little bewildered as to why there was no charge. Undertaker always charged with first rate laughs. Therefore, to not be asked for one was unheard of.  
"What? No charge?" Ciel asked, arching an eyebrow over his narrowed icy blue eye.

Undertaker looked over his shoulder, his glowing eye staring down at Ciel, "Payment must be made, and made it 'as been Young Earl. The sight of your dear butler alone is payment enough," he cackled as he walked behind the counter and to the back of the shop.

Both Ciel and I froze. Paling as we heard those words come from his mouth, the same words that Nanook had uttered to us all those weeks ago. We both gave each other worried glances and I gently held Ciel's hand again. I could feel him tracing his thumb gently over my knuckles as if to soothe me. I don't know why I was getting so worked up over someone who was banished to a deep dark cavern in purgatory.

Grell was also a little rattled as he skirted past the dead bodies as the Undertaker lead us all to the back room of his shop. Inside the room was rather bright considering the front. There were four tables in the room, each one with a body on top with small sheets to cover them. However the sheets did nothing but soak up the blood from the corpses' wounds. There was a window on the ceiling which allowed the room to be illuminated by the moon as well as the various lights.  
I took a step further into the room, Ciel right next to me as Undertaker took the sheets off the recent victims.

Grell blanched behind us at the sight while both Ciel and I covered our noses to block some of the overpowering stench. Grell made his way over to the first. An elder woman who looked to be in her forties, pushing his glasses up as he tied his hair behind his head and glanced at the wounds. Undertaker was sitting on a slab, next to a woman who appeared to only be in her teens, stroking her face, her shoulders and her bare hip before sliding his nail back up again.  
Ciel and I both stood in the doorway as Grell hummed to himself, examining all the bodies by himself.

In truth, I didn't want to get to close simply because I was feeling sick enough as it was. I didn't need to feel worse by being close to such a horrible stench. Ciel, I knew had a rather weak stomach when it came to such horrors. Mainly stemming from his parents and the Jack the Ripper case. I knew he wouldn't want to get too close so I didn't push him and he didn't push me either.

Grell smiled, a successful chuckle coming from his mouth as he bared his teeth, "As I said before dear Bassy, definitely a very sharp blade, however I cannot make out these small bruises. Each body has them around the margins. I just cannot figure out what they might be," He said in a confused voice as he scratched his head.

Undertaker's smile slowly started to disappear as I walked closer to one of the bodies, mustering up enough breath as I quickly glanced at each body. Grell was right, each body had these small bruises. Each one was slightly different and had small points.  
"I believe, if I'm not mistaken, I would say they were bite marks from your murderous savage," Undertaker giggled, however, he did this without a smile. It seemed wrong.

I frowned, turning my head to the lounging reaper, "What type? They do not seem to be of human origin?" I muttered, running my hand gently along the bruise.

Undertaker shook his head as his face pulled down into a frown, "Don't know. I'm sure you and the guard dog will work it out," he murmured, no longer laughing. He hopped down from the slab he laid upon, staring intently at Ciel.

I turned my gaze to him and glared before staring down to the final victim, walking over to it. To where Ciel stood in absolute shock. I stared down to the woman as well. She had been in her early twenties, very heavily pregnant by the size of her engorged stomach. Ciel stared at her stomach for another few seconds, absolutely horrified before darting out. I frowned and looked closer only to see the severed limb of what was once her baby. The tiny hand sticking out of place against its mother's stomach. My eyes widened, blanching at the sight of it as I ran after Ciel.

I held my own stomach to comfort myself as I crashed through the front door and out into the cool air of the night. Ciel was off to the side, on his hands and knees, throwing up what ever was in his stomach from our light lunch. I walked up to him and rubbed his back gently, "It's alright Ciel. You are alright," I cooed softly to him, as well as myself. My hand never ceasing to stroke my abdomen. I was now grateful the child was so active inside me, it was able to settle me. I gently took one of Ciel's hands and pressed it up against the bump as well. Hoping the child, as well as myself, could calm him down enough to form whole sentences.

Ciel continued to gag and bring up bile, eventually dry heaving. His back shuddering as tears poured down his cheeks. I didn't know which he was more upset for, throwing up, or showing compassion toward the dead woman and her child. Compassion that he would swear blind, is weakness. I was very grateful that, despite feeling sick, I had a stronger stomach than Ciel. I felt so helpless, just crouched there beside him, under the glow of a lowly street lamp as he threw his guts up.

Once he finished throwing up, he tipped himself so he sat down against the building, shivering slightly. Reluctantly I gave him my coat, draping it around his shoulders and watched my lover bury his nose in the collar. Taking deep inhales of breath to rid himself of the stench of death and his stomach contents. I continued to rub his shoulders softly as I sighed, "Stay here. I'll let Undertaker know we are leaving," I whispered, kissing his damp cheek before I stood up. My shoes clicking against the cobblestones.

I opened the door and stepped back inside, shaking the horrible feeling off my shoulders as I walked back to the back room, poking my head just around the door. Undertaker and Grell were talking whilst the ginger was still looking at the bruises, his nose buried now in a book. I glared at Grell and sighed, maybe he could be of some use.  
"Grell, I want you to find me when you know what created those teeth marks," I said in a stern voice. Grell looked up and pouted, before I turned to Undertaker. The silver haired man grinning maniacally at me, "Can I speak with you?" I asked politely.

The silver haired reaper nodded and walked toward me. A dark, evil grin spreading across his thin face as he lead me back to the store front. He sat on the counter and smirked, "Is the Young Earl not fairin' well?" he asked with malice dripping from his tone.

I frowned at him and glared at him, "No. I am going to take him home. He's exhausted and in need of a well deserved rest," I murmured as I stared longingly at the door.  
Undertaker giggled and nodded, "Very well then. Now 'ow may I 'elp you, butler?" he asked, moving a strand of hair from his eyes. Something about him tonight, just wasn't right. He most certainly wasn't like this the last time I saw him.  
I ignored his creepy vibes and sighed, "The tonic isn't working anymore. I need something stronger to get rid of Ciel's nightmares and help him sleep," I answered in a hushed voice. I know Ciel knew about the tonic I got from him, but I honestly didn't need him knowing of anything else.

The silver haired man nodded, chuckling as he pulled another vile from his sleeve. The liquid inside was pearlescent and shimmering lightly in the dimly lit room, "Six drops of this daily should do the trick for your mate," He giggled. The emphasis he put on my relationship with Ciel sent shivers down my spine as I glared at him.  
I took the liquid off him and frowned heavily, "This had better work. Or I'll be sending you to your eternal rest in a coffin of your very own," I growled softly.

Undertaker giggled as he came closer, two sets of burning eyes glaring at each other as he poked me hard in the stomach with a sharp nail, "Touchy aren't we!" he laughed, "I wouldn't be too sure about that Butler," he smirked, grabbing my tie in his cold dead grasp.

I hissed as his hand rested flat against my stomach. I tried to jerk away, but he held me in a very strong grasp, his hand never moving. I growled as his hand glowed a little, the backs of his knuckles stroking my abdomen gently, "Such a strong child. Best look after it, "He hissed, "Wouldn't want any unnecessary harm to be inflicted on the poor thing."

I wrenched myself away from him. My eyes, a raging hellfire as I stalked out of the building without another word. Tears streaked down my face, I felt horribly threatened and worst of all, I feared for my child's safety. I picked up Ciel and left the giggling bastard to his own.


	20. Dark Revelations

Chapter Twenty ~ Dark Revelations

Generic Prov.

The small crescent moon hung low in the opal night sky. Dark clouds shifted along the inky blackness, however it was hard to discern whether they were thick rainclouds or whether it was yet more smog polluting the air. A dank and musty air filtered down into the alleys and streets of London. Unlike in the countryside, it was hard to tell if the heavens were about to open with the rains. In the country, the scent of the air would change, becoming fresh and clear with the promise of the rain. Yet in London, the only way to tell was to actually feel the cool droplets of water on one's face.  
The first scene of this dramatic and traumatic play had come to pass, and it certainly did not disappoint the one who sat in the front row seat.

A high pitched giggle escaped the man draped in black as he chewed on a bone shaped biscuit. He turned his face up to the heavens. He loved the coming of bad weather. It always seemed to know when things were about to take a turn for the worst. Which only set the stage more for the events that were to come.  
The man brushed his long fringe out of his face and allowed his chartreuse eyes to glance up at the sky, the florescent pools sparkling as he stared up at the stars. A dark chuckle emanating from his chest as he stroked the ring on his index finger, "Not long now. No my dear Earl, not long at all."

A dark figure approached from the low hanging mist, however the robed man just leant against the wall, chewing absentmindedly on a biscuit. The small pouch that hung from the grey scarf around his waist, was still warm, not long had they come out of the oven to satisfy the man's urge.  
It was very easy for the man to sneak away since he fed the ginger reaper some of the biscuits. The halfwit not noticing that his ones were laced with a sleeping draught. The reaper was now sleeping in one of the many coffins and would not wake until the sun had risen high in the sky.

A very tall, yet hunched figure smirked as he approached the elder man. The robed figure offering up a biscuit to which the other declined, he shrugged and popped another one in his mouth and sucked gently on the sweet treat.  
"Didn't know a being such as yourself needed sustenance from food," he spoke in his deep, otherworldly voice as he licked the fresh blood from his lips, his once yellowed teeth now stained a deep orange.

The elder of the two rolled his eyes, swiping his long hair over his shoulder as he stroked the mourning lockets around his chest, "Well reapers do not require the same sustenance as humans but I do like a biscuit every now and again. Calms me jitters," he giggled as he then stared over to the tall witch doctor. His voice changing, no longer the high pitched cackle, but more of a deeper, more serious tone, "The dog and the raven are here. They have caught on to your dastardly deeds and have started to investigate. Although, lest you want to be caught so quickly, I would change that here blade of yours," he informed as he poked the ceremonial knife with a long black finger nail, "While it is such a fine blade, they have noticed the bruises shaped like teeth. It will not take them long to figure out who wields a blade made from the jaw of an animal."

The witch doctor chuckled darkly, shaking his head as he lifted his hood. The faint glow of the moon illuminating his features, casting light on his ghastly scars. His gouged eye revealed the innards of his eye socket. The deep grooves that marred his face as he stared at the elder with his one glittering ebony eye, "I want that demon to find me. The quicker he figures it out, the sooner I get my revenge."

The dark robed reaper shook his head, his silver fringe falling back into place as he sighed heavily, "You're stupid if this is for some pointless revenge. Just like my young Earl is stupid for calling upon a demon to stake his revenge on those who wronged him nine years ago. Yet he still is reluctant to take out his revenge," he mused as he stroked the lockets again.

The witch doctor's brow curved as he stared at him, "That demon who seems to be attached to the hip of his master needs to be put down," he growled deeply, "He will succumb and then watch as his child is ripped from his belly."

The reaper shook his head again, "Yes but that time is yet to come to pass. The tonic still is working to its full effect," he murmured as he held up the small pearlescent vile to the witch doctor. The taller man taking it in his hand and inhaled the sweet scent of the liquid inside, "This is not a sleeping draught like you told the demon, is it?" he asked as a dastardly smirk appeared across his thick lips.

The elder man shook his head and cackled, "Oh no. Most certainly not. If anything it only increases the twisted nightmares that you weave into the boy's mind. But it also works at their bond. While yes their contract will always be binding until the day the butler swallows dear Earl Phantomhive's soul, their unification bond as mates has wavered and is close to shattering," he explained as his shoulders trembled with dark giggles.

A slight frown appeared on the witch doctor's face as he cocked his head to the side, not completely understanding what the elder reaper was getting at. As if sensing his confusion, the reaper cocked his head to the side, "When demons mate, they form a bond with them. On the contract symbol, there are extra lines added which add to this detail. While the boy might not know of this, that unification bond is woven into the contract, binding his life to the demon's. The 'tonic' I have been giving the butler, that has been slowly attacking that bond and erasing it," he laughed as he turned his luminescent eyes to the dark gaze of the witch doctor, "Meaning, when you finally kill Sebastian and the child, Phantomhive will not perish with them. He will continue to live in his grief, his soul will be broken and more tortured than ever. He will have lost the one thing that mattered most to him, and he will believe that it is all his fault. After all, it was by his doing that he put a child into that demon's womb."

Another figure stepped out of the darkness. This one was also tall, clad in a suit, his glasses in his hands as he cleared a small smudge off them, as he chuckled darkly, "Yes Undertaker, you have followed my instruction perfectly. The web of revenge is most definitely closing around the rabid dog and the raven," the newcomer said in a dark voice. His slanted eyes staring between the two that slouched in the alley. He pushed up his glasses and twirled a something small around his gloved hand as he continued to listen to their planning.

The Undertaker giggled as he clasped his hands and stared up at the newcomer, noting his fancy suit, "Yes well, after all I do enjoy a good show. Otherwise life becomes awfully boring. Even you should know that," he murmured as he then turned his glance to the witch doctor who seemed visibly rattled by the newcomer.  
Nanook frowned as he stared at the floor out of respect for the powerful being to his left, before smirking as he stared up at the elder man, "And the child?" he asked licking his thick lips. The newcomer's eyes flashed at this morsel of information as he placed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. His dark head turning to the witch doctor as the Undertaker giggled and turned his chartreuse eyes to the dark being, "Strong. I could barely detect it when I touched the demon's belly. I would say it has protections of its own so when you do get your feast, I would watch yourself. It will surely be one of the strongest beings alive if it were allowed to live," He mused as he stroked his lips with his slender, almost skeletal fingers, "The powers of a demon and the compassion and heart of a human."

The witch doctor smirked and rubbed his hand against his stump, his eyes glittering with hunger, "Perfect, just the feast I need to regain my strength."

Turning on his heel, the newcomer walked into the low hanging mist, leaving the two to natter about their plans. His mouth slowly etched into a dark smirk as his glasses flashed under the moon light's dim glow. He had no intension of letting that blundering beast get hold of Michaelis' child. Oh no, that would be too easy. An ending such as that would not be worthy of a demon on his stature. No, he will be killed, but in a way that would never be forgotten. His body would be scattered remains across this disgusting earth. The newcomer would be the last to stand, watching as the demon would surely perish, while he looked on knowing he had finally won this pitiful game of cat and mouse.  
He glanced up, closing his slanted eyes and taking a deep breath, "As pitiful as revenge is, I will be sure to take out mine slowly and painfully upon you, Michaelis. And when you fall, you shall watch as your child and mate are forever lost and unreachable to you," he said darkly before disappearing into thin air.

Ciel's prov.

Sebastian was a seething mess when we appeared back inside my office. Something clearly happened when he went back into the Undertaker's parlour to send him into such a rage. I knew he was still frustrated from the threats that William T. Spears had dished him, but he seemed alright in the parlour. He was a little short tempered with the Undertaker, but as far as I was concerned, he hadn't pissed him off at all, or at least nothing that would warrant the demon actually throwing the desk into the wall.

I flinched as I watched the wooden structure shatter and splinter. Shards of wood landing on the carpet with steady thuds as he took a very deep breath and stared at the window. His whole body was shuddering violently as he, shakily, shed his coat and draped it over the chair. His shoulders rose and fell as he held his face. His eyes wide open in fear as tears tumbled down his cheeks and soaked the collar of his shirt. His fist wedged into his mouth to stop him from crying out.  
This display of such raw emotion from him was enough to scare me and shake me to go over. I could hear thumps at the door. Agni and Soma shouting questions through the door as to what happened. However their concerns could wait until I had seen to my clearly shaken butler.

"S-Sebastian, are you okay?" I asked softly, timidly walking over to the livid demon. He was so angry that he had been driven to crying. He didn't move at all, as if he were just ignoring me. I frowned and bowed my head slightly, thinking it might be best to leave him be when I heard the most heart wrenching thing from him. His sobs grew louder and more uncontrollable as he actually screamed in frustration. I looked up at him and walked over to him, moving so I was standing in front of him.  
Sebastian's usually pale face was stark white with fear, making his hair that framed his face seem like it was a black void that swallowed all light and colour. His cheeks however, despite him being so pale, were flushed. The whites of his eyes slightly bloodshot and pink as he continued to sob. I carefully tugged on his free hand, pulling him to sit down. His larger body slumped down into the chair, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair as he sobbed silently. I crawled up into his lap and sniffed as I cuddled as close to his chest as I could. I listened to his heartbeat and rubbed his chest gently in a weak attempt to soothe him.

"N-no, I am not alright, C-Ciel," he answered in a voice thick with devastation. I glanced up to him and could see the pure, heartbroken sadness in his liquid ruby eyes. More tears spilt down his cheeks as he wiped his nose with the handkerchief from his breast pocket. He glanced down to his gloves, taking them off and laying them down on his thigh as he picked at his fingernails. Sebastian took a shuddering breath as he glanced back to me with a traumatised gaze, "I... I am tired, hungry, and I have had just about enough of every Tom, Dick and Harry threatening your life and the existence of our baby..." He trailed off.

I frowned as I placed my hands on either side of the distraught demon's face, swiping my thumbs underneath his eyes to catch the tears that were about to fall. He took a few sudden deep breaths, trying to get oxygen into his lungs before he stared back to me, "Our baby... he hasn't even been born and people are already wanting to kill him," he whispered sadly, " I can't have those bastards take you or the baby away from me."  
A soft frown pulled down across my face as I stroked his cheeks softly, "Sebastian... what happened at Undertaker's?" I asked softly.

Sebastian glared down at me at the mention of the elder reaper, "That damned reaper threatened the baby. Might not have been as direct as William, but the hostility toward me and the baby... let me just say I do not want to see him again any time soon," he whispered as he rubbed his now irritated looking eyes. His other hand, rested gently against his bump, kneading the spot gently as the baby kicked. It was as if the baby was trying to comfort its upset parent.  
I nodded when he told me what the reaper had done, how the reaper had grabbed him and wouldn't let him pull away as he forcibly stroked Sebastian's stomach. Even just hearing about it sent a shiver down my spine as I nestled myself into Sebastian's chest, "Nothing will happen to us Sebastian," I whispered softly as I burrowed further into him.

Sebastian snorted, shaking his head as he sat further back into the chair, rubbing my back as he calmed down, "Ciel, the Reaper Council will not allow the baby to even have the grace of seeing this world, even for a second. They will kill the baby, which will kill me and you as well," he scoffed, his tone utterly defeated. Never had I heard the butler sound so broken and lost. His eyes slowly focused onto the flames that now burned in the fireplace. I didn't know how he managed to tell that I was cold, his bare hands weren't even pressed against my flesh, yet he knew enough to hold me close as he dragged the chair closer to the burning warmth.

I bit my lip as I felt his hand stroke through my hair as I sighed softly, "Then go back to Hell," I whispered as I carefully climbed off his lap and walked over to the window. I stared at the night sky. The dark blues and opals as black clouds coursed across the never-ending sky. The air around me changed as I was forced to look at a now very angry demon. His eyes burning a dark magenta as his eyebrows curved dangerously. His mouth pulled tight as he glared down to me, his hands shaking against my shoulders, "If you think I would leave the father of my child and my mate here alone, then you are very wrong! I cannot leave you!" he snapped.

I glanced up at him and burrowed into his chest, "You will if I ordered you to," I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear. However I didn't expect him to push me away from him so hard, I guessed he heard me. His eyes glaring into my very soul as he kneeled down with some difficulty, "Even if you ordered me, I would not leave you up here to rot!" he growled lowly, "The reapers would use the bond between us to force you to summon me..."

Pinning with the hardest glare I could, I moved my hair out of my eyes, "You think I would give up your location so easily! You think I would be so weak as to succumb to whatever torture they throw at me!" I snarled. Even the butler flinched at my tone. I had never snarled at him since we had been together. At this point in time, even if I was scared of how angry Sebastian was, I would not back down. I would not allow my lover and my child to be kept in such peril. I had already endured both my body and soul being broken beyond repair. I had already endured unimaginable pain. And from that pain, I had summoned a demon, made a deal with him for my soul. From that my soul and body were reborn as a powerful Earl that was not someone to be messed with. Not unless you had a few screws loose that is.  
There was no doubt in my mind that if the reapers did come for me, that I wouldn't give up Sebastian's location to a bunch of bespectacled bastards. Bastards that were so cowardly in life that they feel they have to make up for it by making other's lives a misery.

The demon frowned at me, his gaze softening slightly at my confidence, "I do not doubt that you would if the torture they used was only for your body. But it isn't," He muttered as he stared at me with fiery eyes, "The torture the reapers would use is specifically targeted on the desires of that particular soul. Using damaging images, memories and even fabricated lies to get any information that they so desire. I cannot leave knowing that this is how they would treat you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I listened quietly and sighed softly. A demon, who had caused untold havoc over the thousands of years that he had been alive, the very same creature who caused the black death and devoured their souls, was telling me he couldn't bare to live with himself if he allowed me to succumb to torture. If I wasn't worried about getting hurt by the demon, then I surely would have laughed in his face. However, when I looked into his eyes, I saw how sincere he was with his words. This rattled me a little as I sighed, throwing my hands up in the air, "Then what can we do Sebastian? We can't exactly run and hide. The reapers would find us no matter where we go."

Sebastian sighed, forcing himself to stand as he picked me up gently in his strong arms. My long legs wrapped around his waist as I held onto his shoulders. I glanced up at him in confusion as he swept his thump under my right eye, "After this case, I might be forced to change you," he whispered as he gently pressed his head against mine, "I cannot take you down to Hell, to my domain as a human. You will be stolen away from me, and that is not something I would be able to bare. Not again..."

I glanced up into his haunted crimson eyes, a frown still playing with my eyebrows. The words 'Not again' echoing in my ears as I remembered the last time he lost me. It was a long time ago, I didn't realise just how haunted he was still. It wasn't even his fault that bastard of a demon managed to steal me, yet he still treated it as such.  
"But... I thought you said..." Sebastian interrupted me, shaking his head, "I will not lose you again," he said forcefully, his voice almost a shout, "I don't care if I go into premature labour. I can handle that if it comes to it but I cannot go down to Hell by myself." As he said those words, I saw the genuine fear in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was more scared of leaving me here, or going to Hell by himself.

"Why are you so scared to go by yourself?" I asked boldly as I stroked his elegant face.  
The demon puffed out his cheeks and frowned softly, "Because... if I go down there by myself, any demons who catch wind of my scent will try and kill me. Demons do not take kindly to one of their own who is expecting. Usually there is another demon, the other's mate, who will protect the other. But if they sense that there is no mate then I will be slaughtered and I do not have the strength or the power to protect or defend myself," he explained in a despondent tone.

I bit my lip and sighed softly before nodding, pressing my cheek gently up against his, "Okay. Just as long as you take every precaution in the safety of yourself and the baby," I whispered in his ear.

The demon nodded softly and kissed my cheek gently. His lips soft and warm against my cool skin. I hummed and turned my face gently to kiss him, nuzzling closely to him as I felt his lips mould and shape themselves against mine before he pulled away, "Come, you must be famished. We'll eat and then we shall put this matter to bed and not worry about it until tomorrow," he said in a voice as soft a silk.  
I smiled softly as nodded, "Okay, but can I watch you cook?" I asked, "I don't want to be on my own," I whispered as I nuzzled into his warm chest.  
Sebastian smiled lovingly towards me, as he gently walked over to the door, kicking the broken pieces of wood away from it before opening it. Luckily there were no snooping Indians so they must have heard that this was a serious matter and left us to it. Sebastian carried my down the stairs, a soft hum in his voice, "Of course my love."

...

The stresses of the previous night were almost forgotten by the morning. Even while we ate, I could tell that Sebastian was still feeling like crap, so when it came to going to bed, I carefully erased any touches that Sebastian did not like. I erased his horrible feelings as I made the butler melt into my hands. I made sure that I made him feel better. And when we finally went to sleep, instead of a troubled look, he went to sleep with almost a smile.  
The next morning, Sebastian seemed to be in much happier spirits as well. It was amazing what a full night's rest and a full belly could do.  
But then again, could anyone really blame the demon for being less than angry last night. I knew after understanding the full extent of what had happened, were not merely acts of rashness. No, I understood that it seemed to really hurt him that he would be upset to anyone threatening the life of an unborn child which he, and I, had come to love so very much.

I sighed as I looked up to the dreary, grey clouds that hung low over London. The slight drops of rain pattering against the cobble stones as we walked through the crowds. The air of the morning was rather stagnant as Sebastian walked behind me, like a shadow of sorts. Shouts from those who ran the morning market, newspaper boys yelling as they tried to sell their papers to earn a shilling or two. The throngs of people became thicker as we came closer to our morning task. The shrill cry of whistles piercing through the air, enough to give any one a migraine.  
I could tell simply by how the butler was rubbing his head and grumbling to himself, that he was clearly one of those people. But then I could hardly blame him since his hearing was more attuned than what a human's was.

Oh how I wished that I could have stayed in bed today. I was certainly tempted to stay, had my demon lover not brought me a small note from Scotland Yard, requesting my presence in White-Chapel. I sighed heavily as we finally came across the Yard. They were pushing people back, shouting at the terrified people as they let us through.  
I placed my hand over my nose at the sight of the latest victim. She was found by a lady of the night, in the early hours of the morning. Unfortunately, the Yard's detectives were tucked up in their beds and were unable to attend until the morning. Undertaker was standing off to the side, stroking his mule's nose as he waited for the body to be examined before he was able to retrieve the body. A sick and twisted grin on his face as he twirled the ring around his spindly fingers.

I frowned at him as he waved his long black sleeve at me and Sebastian. However I was sure that Sebastian didn't notice since he had started to examine the body carefully. Lifting the sheet so only he could see the horrors that lie beneath the stained pink cloth. He started from the feet up, frowning at the bruises that were on her ankles. He didn't seem to pleased when he looked up to see ropes hanging from the small overhang of a brothel, one that had been closed down for a few months due to being deemed unsafe and was condemned to be demolished with in the coming weeks.

This poor soul, much like the last one we had encountered at Undertaker's parlour, had also been with child. However she had not been in such a late stage as the other. Her belly, or what was left of it, was barely showing a hint of the child. Yet Sebastian confirmed it, pointing out the chewed remains of what would have been a placenta.  
The demon stood back, with some difficulty, pushing up off the floor with his hands as he then finished writing down notes on the body's condition and the crime scene. I watched him, noticing how he would look down at his own bump from time to time. Rubbing it discreetly without anyone noticing, other than myself.

I sighed and lowered my hat slightly when Sir Arthur Randal and Detective Fred Abberline sauntered forward, the pair looking as grim as what I did. The case weighing heavily on our minds.  
"This is getting beyond the joke. First we have Jack the Ripper, now this killer. No wonder the Queen has begun to doubt our abilities if we are unable to keep her people safe," Sir Arthur grumbled as he stroked his greying mutton chops. He was dressed in his usual black suit. His long hair tied behind his head with a burgundy ribbon.

I glanced over to him and shook my head, "She doesn't doubt your abilities as Detectives at all Sir Arthur. She just understands that there comes a point before help is required to solve such cases," I explained as I watched with dead looking eyes, "The cruelty of this case is more than enough to drive a man mad. I know it is definitely trying my nerves, I cannot imagine what it must be doing to you."

Abberline sighed and nodded as he rubbed the back of his head. His grey bowler hat slipping slightly, "This madman has murdered thirteen people all within the last few weeks. We need to catch him before her Majesty's trust in us slips further," he muttered as Sir Arthur nodded in agreement. They both turned their gazes back onto the body that was finally left alone by Sebastian. He handed a copy of his notes to Sir Arthur before tucking the original in his pocket for me to study later.

I stared up at them both and sighed, "I know you do not want or appreciate my help, but I promise that I will catch this rabid beast and bring the full justice of the Queen and Scotland yard down on him," I declared in a strong voice. I felt Sebastian's gaze on me as Sir Arthur gave a small appreciative nod, taking my outstretched hand and shook it, "Thank you Phantomhive," he murmured.

Abberline glanced over, stroking the small amount of facial hair that had started to grow over his lip, "What makes you think that this is a man and not a woman?" he asked curiously as he glanced over to the body.  
I shrugged my shoulders as I stared up to Sebastian. A small sigh escaped my lips as I stared down as the body was carried by a police constable and Undertaker to his wagon, "I don't. But something tells me, that with the sheer violence of the murder and the fact that the body was hung upside down and tied up to the overhang, tells me this was no woman. I also cannot imagine a woman holding so much hatred toward random women to cut open their bellies and feast upon their unborn children."

Sebastian nodded, "It would certainly take a woman of considerable size and strength to lift another woman by her ankles and hang her from the building. Although were all the victims found like this?" he asked softly, a small frown breaking onto his face as he stared at them. Sir Arthur nodded, "Each one has been sliced open and hung from some sort of balcony or overhang. There is no question that this murder is certainly not a woman."

Abberline took these facts into account and sighed, agreeing with us before he quietened and watched as the mass crowds had begun to disperse. Sebastian then turned to me and sighed softly, "I have finished here my lord. Shall we be going?" he asked as both Sir Arthur glanced over to the demon. They had both known Sebastian for years and knew since they met him he had not ever changed in size or seemed to age like they had. However that did not stop them from trying not to make a point of staring at Sebastian's rounded belly.  
Sir Arthur shook his head and fixed his stare back onto me, clearly coming to the conclusion that it was some natural weight gain. Possibly something like the over indulgence in alcohol, since even he was beginning to get the early stages of a alcohol belly.

Abberline on the other hand, turned to Sebastian and smiled softly as he regarded the butler, "Hey Sebastian, perhaps you should slow down on the sweets and cakes the Earl likes eh? You seem to be getting rather round in the middle."

Sir Arthur placed a hand on his forehead as I gaped at the clueless detective. A dark aura escaped from the demon as loud cracks echoed through the alley. I turned to see Sebastian cracking his knuckles against his palm. The look on his face was pure fury. Even I had to admit, the sheer rudeness from the detective was enough to rattle me as I stared at Abberline. The man paling when he saw just how enraged Sebastian was, backing away from him, "I... I didn't mean anything by it... I swear... I am just c-concerned about your health."

"One blow butler, that is all I will grant you for my subordinate's rudeness," Sir Arthur muttered as he shook his head disapprovingly. A dark smile coursed over Sebastian's face as he cracked his knuckles again and walked over to the quailing before him. The butler was seething mad as he approached him, reminding me of a predator who had cornered its prey. Ready for the killing strike.

I stepped forward and threw a punch into the taller man's face. My gloved knuckles crunching as my fist connected with Abberline's nose and mouth. The golden Phantomhive insignia ring splitting the man's lower lip, spilling crimson blood onto the polished gold. Abberline stumbled back, holding his face as he cried out. I frowned at him and snarled, "Careful what you say about my butler Abberline, or it will be more than a busted lip you'll receive next time," I snapped before turning to the shocked demon.  
Sebastian's mouth dropped open as he stared at me with wide crimson eyes. His lips slowly pulling into quite a proud smile as he chuckled softly, a very soft dusting of pink fluttered across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. His hand pressed to his chest in some sort of heart-warmed expression.

I sighed and wiped the ring on my handkerchief before I glanced up to the clearly amused looking butler, "Come along Sebastian, we have much work to be attending to," I muttered as I turned my back on the two detectives and walked toward the cab that waited for us. I climbed into the carriage and sighed when I could hear Sebastian's sniggers as he too climbed inside. I rolled my eyes as I glanced back out of the window, Abberline shouting profanities at Sir Arthur as I rapped my cane on the roof of the cab, signalling to the driver that it was time to depart.

Sebastian's prov.

After watching the young Earl punch the rude, yet curious Abberline in the face, I had to admit that I was definitely in a much better mood than the one I had woken up in. I knew due to being with child that I would certainly be no stranger to mood swings, but this was far more than a mood swing considering that this morning I just couldn't shake the feeling of dread and hopelessness. As I had risen, I felt awfully vulnerable and unsafe. I couldn't stop feeling like every corner I turned, every step I had taken, I was being watched. Especially since now, it seemed all I was waiting for, was the other shoe to drop.  
For all the reapers, all the demons, even the damn witch doctor, anyone who held any malice toward me to just pop out and get it over with. I hated the feeling, hated feeling so tense and on edge all the time. I hated having to watch every step I took in case something took me by surprise.

Yet despite my feeling so on edge, I relaxed when I watched that little display of protectiveness from my lover. He had never done such things before, even when the servants had commented on my weight gain, he had only timidly tried to stop them. He didn't go around, punching them to make sure they stopped. However, I found it awfully sweet that he would be inclined to do such a thing, especially when in public, I am nothing more than a servant. It definitely pleased me to think that even under his façade, he was still my charming, now protective lover.

At my continued amusement, Ciel turned to me and frowned as we walked into the town house, "Honestly, I don't understand what all the fuss is about Sebastian," he grumbled as he stared up at me.  
I couldn't help the small chuckle that erupted out of my chest at his words as he rolled his eye. His other was covered by the silken eyepatch and his bluenette hair. The soft dreary light of day dancing along his cheek bones, accentuating them to make them appear softer. Ciel raised an eyebrow at my chuckles and rolled his eye again, "No doubt over the fact I actually struck someone. And I thought I was the childish one," He muttered as he placed his hand to his brow, "I only took over because had you hit the man, you would have most likely, have killed him with a single blow."

My chuckles died down quickly with that statement as I then turned a rather irritated gaze onto the young Earl, "You think I cannot reel in my strength?" I asked as I pushed him against the wall. A dark smirk on my lips as I held his hands in both of mine, caging him with my body. I gently pressed my knee up near the junction of his inner thighs as I traced my nose very carefully against his jawline, "I think you will find that I am very capable of reeling in my strength," I whispered.  
A small, yet very soft whimper escaped his lips as I rolled my knee gently against his thighs, feeling him start to become aroused.  
His eye was hooded as he stared at me with a very heated gaze, his mouth wide open as a gasp came from his lips. I slowly released his hands from mine, feeling them crash down onto my strong shoulders, "You must know that right now, my strength is tightly reeled in. I might be your lover, but do remember as a demon," I paused as I leant down to whisper in his ear, my warm breath causing a shiver to flutter down his spine, "It would be so easy for me to demolish this place with a simple flick of my wrist."

Ciel wilted in my grasp as I stroked his lower lip sensually with my thumb, "Do try not to forget that my love," I murmured, "But I do appreciate that you took over. I definitely feel better knowing you'll try and protect me when I need it," I whispered as I kissed his cheek softly, my lips lingering there for a time before I pulled back slightly to look into Ciel's lone blue eye.  
A soft blush caressed his features as he stared at me, grabbing hold of the lapels of my tailcoat and smashed his lips against mine. A soft moan escaped my lips as I placed my hands either side of his head, caging him back against me as I leant in further. Had I been any closer, I knew my bump would have been touching his stomach as I let him take my mouth shyly.

"Good, I am glad I am a worthy mate," Ciel whispered softly, stroking his black gloved hands across my cheeks before jerking away. His blush reddening further as he stared at the plum haired prince who stood there. His hand clasped over his mouth as he giggled at our very open display of affection.  
I narrowed my eyes and sighed as I released Ciel and walked over to the Prince, arching a brow as I bent down to his level, "Did you parents not teach you that it is very rude to snoop and eavesdrop on others conversations?" I asked in a very low tone.

Soma backed up, blushing as Agni came out from the dining hall and announced that his breakfast was ready. Honestly, he was one awfully lazy brat to be eating breakfast at nearly gone half past ten. He waved a quick goodbye before he blushed again and darted out of the room. Agni laughing gently before he watched as I lead Ciel up the stairs to his office.

The room was as it had been before I happened to break it yesterday. The desk had been replaced and the carpet had been cleaned from where I had dripped blood from the wound inflicted by William's death scythe. I had even taken the time to switch a few things around just to make the room more appealing to my little master. The room was rather stuffy, so I walked over to the window and pushed it open slightly.  
I was pleased that my annoyance with the trio of reapers was nearly gone, however it did beg the question, where the hell was Grell? Surely Grell had been able to discern which type of tooth made those bruises on the corpses of the murder victims. He had been at the Undertaker's parlour all night and well into the morning so it would have been easy for him to make out what it was.  
Maybe I should have gone myself, I thought to myself as I glanced over to Ciel. He walked past me and over to the desk, sitting down behind it, his face flushed.

I cocked my head as I listened to his breathing, not aware of just how wound up I managed to get Ciel. He was rubbing his chest gently before he looked to me with a small smile, "Sebastian, can you bring us some tea and cake so we can discuss your report on our latest victim?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.  
I studied him for a moment, not really listening to his request. Since when did you make requests, you normally order for me to bring your tea, I thought as I plastered a fake smile on my lips, placing my hand to my chest, "Yes of course Ciel, do excuse me. I shall return in a little while," I murmured, turning on my heel.  
I left the room and walked down to the kitchens to prepare the sweet treat for my little love.

Ciel's prov.

I watched as the demon's back retreated out of the room, the door clicking shut softly behind him. I could see the concern visible on his face as he left. Clearly he could sense that my breathlessness wasn't normal, however all I needed to do was to calm down from the teasing that the butler had inflicted.  
Rubbing my chest softly, I unbuttoned a few of the buttons of my shirt before sighing. I picked up the sheet of paper that held the report about the case, thinking it would be best to muse carefully over it.

I smiled at the cursive hand writing of the demon butler. Even in a situation where he is forced to write quickly, his hand writing was positively beautiful. So much better than my own. I read though his notes, describing the consistencies of the latest victim to the previous ones. Such as the bruises around the careful incisions. I frowned and shook my head, "Maybe he bit down and caught the unmarked skin," I muttered as I tossed the paper back onto the desk and continued to rub my chest.  
It was getting harder, not easier, to breathe. I sighed as I sat back in my chair, removing the tie from around my neck, "Who the hell could this be?" I murmured under my breath as I closed my eyes.

"Who indeed, Earl Phantomhive?" A dark, otherworldly voice echoed through the room.

My eyes snapped open as I turned and stood up, the chair flying back and toppled over. A loud thud rang out as my widened eyes came to meet the eyes of the being before me.

Standing there, in the corner of the room, beside the now wide open window, was the mangled body of the witch doctor. He pulled the dark brown cloak from his head, his grey dreads hanging limply from his shoulders. His left eye had been gouged out by the blade Sebastian had stabbed him with. Spidery black veins stretched from the wound across the bridge of his nose, down to his thick smiling lips. The sneer he was throwing me, exposed his yellow stained teeth and forked tongue. His lone, burning ebony eye staring down at me, almost an air of victory about him.  
His body was draped with what looked like a dark brown cloak made from burlap, covering there sheer mass of his body, covering the many scars and tribal tattoos that writhed on his body. Now I could finally see the tattoos seemed to be alive, the black ink slithering and moving along his arms like a snake.

I gasped, nearly tripping over the legs of the chair as I tried to back away from him. My eyes wide as I fixated upon the man who was supposed to be banished. The man who I had hoped for as long as I lived, that I would never see again, "N-no... you're... you're not here... Sebastian banished you..." I whispered as I felt my chest constrict tightly.

Nanook smirked as he arched a thick brow, hobbling closer to me like some monster from a horrifying novel. His body moving in ways that no human body should have been moving, twisting and arching in horrible shapes which made my skin crawl. He stood over me, a dark look in his glittering eye, "Still think the demon banished me?" he growled as his breath washed over me. It reeked of some sort of coppery scent, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I frowned, backing up until the backs of my thighs hit the desk, "You're dead!" I shouted, turning my head, "SEBA-" I was cut off from calling for him as the witch doctor placed a thickly calloused hand over my mouth. Silencing me as he squeezed his hands tightly around my face. His long blackened nails cutting into my flesh, trying to mangle my face.  
I screamed against him, my cries muffled and barely audible as I tried to fight. I struggled to escape and get away from him as he moved the burlap cloak away from his stump. Using the thing to remove my eyepatch away from my eye, ripping it away. I fought against him, crying out as tears fell down my face. My eyes widening further when I saw that damned pentacle carved into the flaps of his skin on the stump.

He brought it closer to me and I kicked and punched, trying every way I could think of to get this beast off me and alert Sebastian. A dark smirk clouded my vision as he brought his face closer to me, "Payment must be made Phantomhive!" He growled as a searing hot fire broke out in my chest. Engulfing my lungs, forcing all the oxygen out of my body.  
I glanced down and saw the stump pressed over my heart, my eyes widening as I clawed at his stump. I tried to scream out, reach Sebastian through the bonds of our contract, but I couldn't focus. My only thoughts were that I couldn't breathe. My chest swelled desperately as I tried to force air into my lungs despite the bastard now covering my nose as well as my mouth. I felt my airways close up as I kicked my feet against his large body, hoping to hit a soft spot that would cause him to drop me.

The witch doctor laughed, a deep rumble escaping from his chest as my eyes grew heavy. My hands slowing as I watched my once pale face slowly turn purple in his black glittering gaze. I mustered all the strength within me to open my mouth against him, sinking my teeth into his hand. Nanook grunted and dropped me, backing away from me as he smirked. Watching as I continued to struggle as I lay in a heap on the floor. It was too late, my lungs were no longer to responding to my weak attempts to force oxygen into my lungs. I watched as he jumped back out of the window from which he had come through. But not before I caught a glimpse of the blood stained ceremonial knife. The one made from the jaw of an animal.

My eyes widened as I made the connection, just as my head hit the floor. My hands clutched and clawing at my throat as I tried to call out for Sebastian again. I couldn't, I had no voice, I couldn't even draw in a single agonised breath into my oxygen starved body. My head throbbing as I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water. Yet to me, it felt like I was drowning. I felt blood bubble up into the back of my throat, the coppery taste filling my mouth as my eyes grew heavier. My eyelids felt like they had a massive weight attached to them, I couldn't keep them open any more. I heard what sounded like the door opening again before I was lost to the darkened abyss.

Sebastian's prov.

The kitchens smelt divine. The sweet aroma of the delicious cake that was currently baking in the oven wafted up into the air. I was currently making the preparations for tea, delving into the master's private stash of Earl Grey from Jacksons. I placed three spoonfuls of tea into the pot and added the boiling water to allow it to steep until dark. I then placed the lid onto the tea pot before I walked over and gently dipped a finger into the frosting, humming gently at the exquisitely sweet taste before I glanced back over to the oven.

The cake was almost done now. It only needed those last remaining moments of the heat before I gently stooped down to the oven, opening the door and pulled it out. I placed the warm tin onto the island, gently coaxing the cake out before leaving it to cool and rest. I hummed to myself and waited patiently, nibbling on some strawberries that were left from the ones I had sliced for the decoration.  
A simple vanilla sponge with strawberry frosting and the beautiful ripe red fruits along with some raspberries.

Even my tastebuds were eager to try out this feast. A soft smile etching onto my face as I rubbed my stomach. The child kicking in anticipation for the delicious treat. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Don't worry, you'll have your sweets soon," I chuckled as I sat back for a moment, "I just hope you are not going to be addicted to the sweets as what you father is."

As the cake cooled, I spooned the frosting into a piping bag, humming softly. I then groaned, bracing myself onto the island, my chest tightening painfully. A searing pain broke out in my chest as I cried out from the sudden and unexpected agony. I clutched my chest, trying to figure out what the hell was going on when I heard a loud thump come from upstairs, directly above my head. Above was the office, which was where Ciel was.

My eyes burnt into a dark magenta as my body immediately shrouded itself in black mist. Panic trickling through my veins as I appeared into the office. The room seemed different due to the window now being wide open instead of how I left it. I frowned as I walked closer, noticing the chair was on the floor along with a few papers. It looked as if there had been quite a struggle.

"Ciel?" I asked as I carefully stepped further into the room. I feared that Ciel might have been captured. Although who would want to capture him? He wasn't currently policing anyone, other than that murderer. However my thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as my eyes dropped to where the edge of the desk was. Behind it, I saw a pale hand extending outward. The hand almost as pale as the driven snow, the fingers extended as if they were trying to grab something.

My eyes widened as I ran over, rounding the desk as I felt tears fill my eyes at the very sight. Ciel laid crumpled on the floor, his hair messed up from its usual place. The strands sprawled thickly around on the floor. His eyes were shut, his skin almost had a purple hue to it. His once rose petal lips were blue with oxygen deprivation. The rest of his body was perfectly unharmed, accept for the horrifying fact that I couldn't hear his heart beat.

"CIEL!" I shrieked, running to him and collapsing hard onto my knees. I didn't care for being delicate with my own body right this moment as I pressed my head against his chest. My ear over where his heart should be, trying to listen for the faintest sounds of a heartbeat. I couldn't hear anything. My eyes widening more as I felt the pain claw at my chest again. The pain was because he was dying, therefore so was I.  
I desperately ripped off my glove and opened the shirt, exposing his chest. I pressed a cool hand to his still warm skin, "Come on Ciel! Breathe!" I snapped as I gently pushed down on his chest.

I couldn't focus my thoughts on anything else other than to save Ciel. I frowned as I felt my tears slowly start to fall down my cheeks as I pushed harder on him. Yelling at him to wake up. I was careful though to not push so hard that I would break the delicate bones in his chest. My own breathing coming in short gasps as I panicked further, "CIEL WAKE UP NOW!" I shouted through my tears. My voice breaking and distraught, "OH GOD... CIEL DON'T DO THIS! NOT NOW!" I snapped as I pounded my other fist against the desk, breaking it for the second time. The wood collapsing as I tried desperately to bring him back.

I counted thirty compressions against his chest, before opening his mouth and breathing all the air out of my lungs and into his. His lips cold against mine, his chest rising and falling with my efforts but still I could hear no heart beat, "COME ON! COME ON! CIEL DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" I screamed at him, my eyes burning in my sockets as my nails ripped through my other glove, my teeth sharpened and digging into my cheeks.

Another loud crash came from the office door as Agni had kicked it in, not bothering to open it carefully. They must have heard my panicked and distraught screams and came running. Agni saw that I was trying to work on bringing Ciel back to me. Soma gasped as Agni stood there frozen, fear and anguish written all over his face as I turned my burning eyes up to him, "HELP ME PLEASE!" I shouted through a choked sob. I stared at them, pleading with them to not just stand there, "HE'S HAD AN ASTHMA ATTACK!" I screamed as I continued to try and revive my mate. My chest twisting in agony as I felt my heart begin to slow as well. Problem is, with a demon's mate, if one dies, they other dies in a much slower fashion. They do not die instantly. So I wouldn't get the satisfaction of dying with him, no. I would be forced to die a slower, more agonising death as I fought the heartbreak.

Agni ran over to me, pushing me out of the way. I slumped back onto my backside, staring at the Indian butler as he placed his hand where mine had been and continued to try and restart his heart. His lips turning a darker shade of blue. His skin paling more as his head jolted about with the force of the man's compressions against his chest.  
Soma came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I didn't have the energy to even push him away as I stared wide eyed at my love with hopelessness. How could I have missed the subtle signs of his asthma attack. I knew that they were not normal, but I didn't even think as to what the hell they were. I sat up onto my knees, crawling over and resting my cool hand on Ciel's face. His face no longer holding the warmth that it used to.

Agni continued what I had started for another few minutes before he turned to me with great sadness in his eyes, "Sebastian... I..." he couldn't even bring the words across as his own tears came crashing down his face. Soma walked over to Agni as he bent down and held him gently. I shook my head frantically, "No... No... don't say that... he can't be..." I whispered in an agonised voice. I trailed my bare fingers against his face and felt my eyes become dry as I felt denial seep into my veins.

Ciel... My beloved... My destined mate... Couldn't be dead.


	21. His butler, Doctors

Chapter Twenty-one ~ His butler, Doctors

Sebastian's prov.

Cold...

Empty...

Lost...

Numb...

That is how I felt as I held my small master turned lover in my arms. His once small, frail body now cradled to my chest. My arms shaking as I felt the bones in his small body creak under the force of my holding him. My bare hand still massaging his chest to try and get his heart pumping again. My ears were working overtime to try and hear any sound of the small heartbeat. My sensitive ears could pick up anything from the smallest flutter of the other heartbeats in the room, to the fluttering of a bird's wing outside. Yet how the hell did I not hear what happened up here. I was too focused on what I had been doing downstairs. And the price to pay was losing my Ciel.

I had been trying for seven minutes before Agni had taken over, working on him for a further ten minutes before he had been dubbed as dead. Even now as I cradled him to my chest, crushing his body against mine, I just hoped that maybe it would be enough and he would wake. But grief makes people stupid, begging for things that they can no longer have. The words flowing from my mouth were ones which I wished I had said to him. Told him more often.  
I never went out of my way to express just how beautiful my darling Ciel was. Yet, I didn't care to since I thought he had already known, therefore I had no reason to voice my feelings. I never expressed to him just how much I loved him. Just purely because, I thought we had forever to say those words. Sitting here on the cold floor, I tried to tell him just how much I loved him and wanted him to open his eyes.

But nothing happened. Not a breath, not a heartbeat, not a flutter of eyelashes.

Agni placed his hand on my shoulder and I flinched as I growled at him, "Get away from me!" I snapped, my eyes burning in my sockets. A snarl on my face. I could see in the reflection of his stormy eyes, just how much of a feral beast I looked. My skin was pasty, my eyes glowing near blood red, my sharp teeth bared at him. Agni actually stumbled back as he stared at me, the dark yet desolate aura appearing from my body as I growled, "Stay away from him! You were supposed to help him!" I shouted, my voice cracking as I glared at the Indian butler, my voice inhuman.

My body finally wracked with the despairing sobs of a demon who had lost his mate. My chest continued to tighten as I tried to breathe steadily, my heart wrenched painfully in my chest, as if it were being stabbed multiple times. I felt my tears glide down my cheeks as I rested my forehead against his. The tears glided down the tip of my nose and slid down his features. Even in death, he was beautiful. My forever beautiful Ciel.  
His hair fanned over his face, covering his softly closed eyes. His lips were slightly parted, an unspoken word on his tongue as his head lolled to the side of my grasp. A slight bruise, the shape of a handprint had begun to form on his face. Small crescent shaped marks of nails were on one side of his cheek. Must have occurred in his death throws. I slumped down, my knees giving way under my body as I fell on my backside. I cradled him close to me, pressing his face gently to my chest as I still tried feebly to bring him back.

"Sebastian, it is time to leave him be," Agni whispered as he came closer to me again. He didn't seem to be frightened of my appearance anymore. Soma was a different story as he stayed rooted to the spot. Staring at the differences in my appearance with great disgust. I couldn't care for the boy, and I certainly didn't care on what he thought of me. I didn't care that I had revealed myself as not being human, that didn't matter to me in the slightest. I could fix that with a mere snap of my fingers. He would be dead and my secret would be sealed again. Yet I couldn't bring myself to care. I couldn't bring myself to care that it was not the eyes of a human that stared at the pair of Indians, but the eyes of a demon.

I snarled as Agni touched Ciel's arm, "Don't you dare touch him! This is all your fault!" I yelled in his face, watching as he fell back away from me, "You are definitely a disgrace as a butler!" I growled as I pulled Ciel away from him. Turning my larger body so Agni could no longer see him. I could sense that Agni was frowning, yet I knew in my heart this was not his fault. I was the disgrace. To call myself a Phantomhive butler yet I couldn't even protect my master from a simple asthma attack. My butler façade, a complete sham. Nothing I had ever tried to portray myself as was real. I had the gall to call myself 'simply one hell of a butler' when I was anything but. I was a beast. A demon. A creature shrouded in darkness that could only bring death and destruction upon this beautiful and fragile world.

I reached down and pressed my lips tenderly to Ciel's, the last kiss we would ever share. I forced his mouth open with my tongue and continued to push air into his lungs. I would try and change him, had he not been dead for the passed seventeen minutes. To change one into a demon, it had to be as the chosen had died, not minutes after as the change would be less likely to work. With seventeen minutes, it was near impossible that it would work.  
I kept whispering his name, hoping to rouse him from his sleep. My hand still working gently on his chest, hoping it just wasn't true. I didn't want to die, especially now when I had so much to live for. I felt broken as I carefully opened his right eye.

What confused me more was the fact that our contract was still there, glistening on his iris. Usually, when a demon has lost their master through natural death, the contract would burn away. That way the demon would no longer have claim on that soul. The soul would belong to the reapers and the demon wouldn't be able to touch it as per stated in the contract. Yet, Ciel's was yet to disappear. Which was most usual. However I could barely focus on that as I stared down at my little love.

I sniffed as I held him, minutes ticking by, yet they felt like hours. I glanced up as Agni spoke again, still rattled by my spiteful words, my heart shattering at the thought of leaving my dear, sweet Ciel. I couldn't do it. I gently picked him up and held him close to my body. Cradling him close as I walked out of the room with heavy steps. I climbed the stair case. Each step harder than the last. My breathing coming again in short gasps as I trudged into Ciel's quarters.  
I frowned as I laid him down, stroking his hair out of his face as I laid his hands gently across his stomach. I tucked him in, as if he truly had just fallen asleep, wrapping the covers up by his shoulders before I bowed before him.

Tears slipped down my cheeks again as I placed my hand on my chest, "I am so sorry Ciel. I have failed you as the Phantomhive butler and as your mate. I swore to protect you, and yet, all I have accomplished is bringing you nothing but trouble and sorrow," I whispered as I bowed my head lower. Unable to look up at the bed, unable to look upon the frozen face of my deceased love. The hand against my chest clawed at the fabric of my shirt, my heart swelling in anguish. It was truly agonising to think that I would never see my young Earl smile again, hear him laugh again. Even to hear him shout at me, to throw tea or something at my face again. To do anything that would indicate that he was alive once more. But my master would never move again. He couldn't feel pain anymore, couldn't cry from his tortured past anymore. It was bitter sweet, but at least he wasn't suffering with the sorrow he held close to his soul.  
"I will not ask you for forgiveness. But I do hope you will wait for me. I will not be long my love," I whispered as I felt my heart constrict again, painfully, "I just need to prepare certain things and dismiss the servants before I come to lie with you."

I stood up and turned myself away from my now sleeping love. I shook my head as I stared down at the bump that housed our child. I gently stroked the flesh and smiled sadly at it. The bump was large enough that I could no longer see my shoes however still small enough to cover with the right amount of clothing, or so I thought anyway.  
I sniffed as I squeezed my eyes shut, "I am truly sorry you never got to see this world. It is cruel, but it was the people in it that makes it so beautiful. Your father was one of those people. He made my world bright and full of happiness. I just wish you could have seen it my little one," I whispered as I felt a tiny kick against my hand in response. I smiled sadly at the bump and carefully wrapped my arms around myself, hugging my abdomen as I walked slowly toward the door again. I heard the faint sound of a heart trying to beat. I glanced down at the bump and listened, yet that heartbeat was consistent. This one was different. It was very slow, and very faint. The beat off and not quite in rhythm, but as I listened I heard the small thud get louder.

Turning to face Ciel, I frowned as I walked closer to him. I heard the thud again, this time my ears pricked up as I stared at the body. My eyes studying him to see if there was any signs of life. Otherwise I could just pin it that I was going crazy with grief. Which considering I would be dead within a few hours, was very likely indeed.  
I took out my pocket watch and sighed. Since finding him, Ciel had not been breathing for at least twenty minutes. There was simply no way he could possibly be alive. I was about to leave again, tucking the silver pocket watch back into my pocket when I heard the noise again. I frowned and turned to face him. I stared at his chest, before looking up to his face. The purple hue had disappeared as well as the small blue tinge around his lips. I frowned at this as I heard a soft sound escape the boy and his chest heaved up once.

My mouth dropped open as my despair crashed down around me, shattering like glass on a concrete floor. I stared wide eyed at the man I believed to be dead, watching as I swallowed my words. His chest heaving up again, his heartbeat slowly getting stronger. My eyes flooded with tears as I watched his chest again, my eyes fixed on it, willing it to move. I heard a small whine as oxygen slipped passed his lips and his chest heaved upward once again. I cried out, the cry was a mix of anguish and joy as I carefully sat myself down on the bed. Cuddling up to Ciel, holding his head gently in my lap as I pressed my head down against his, "Come on dear, that's right, breathe," I whispered softly to Ciel.  
I gently placed my hand on his chest as rubbed it softly, trying to ease his breathing. Watching and listening as my master and lover defied all expectations, defied even death itself. Clinging onto life with both hands. As long as there was even just a thread of his existence, it was enough to keep fighting for. It was enough to pull him up from death's icy grip, back into the land where he could live.

I watched in astonishment as life was breathed back into the bluenette. His cheeks becoming flushed and warm, his mouth parting even more to gulp down more oxygen into his starved lungs. I removed his shirt completely, making sure to be very careful not to jostle him too much, before I done away my own. He was frigidly cold, and the only way I could think of warming him up where I could stay by his side, was to use my own body heat. I pulled him carefully against me so his chest was resting lightly against mine as I rubbed his back, threading my fingers through his hair. I held him close to me, his head resting over my own heart. My love was alive.

...

After what felt like hours, which was actually only a half an hour, I felt his face carefully nuzzle my chest. I had been worried that all this time he would slip back into the throws of death and I would lose him all over again. Other than giving him gentle encouragement in the hope that he would continue to keep breathing, I had shut off my emotions completely, a blank canvas, staring out at the dull and dreary day. I had mourned the loss of him once, I wouldn't get too attached for now, just in case it turned out that he wasn't actually here to stay.

The pitter-patter of rain falling against the panes of glass was a complete annoyance. As if someone had left the faucet on, allowing water to drip. It is a dull and monotonous sound, even to my sensitive ears. I could hear the splash of feet, hooves, wheels moving through the puddles that steadily began to collect on the cobbled streets. The cool, fresh scent of the falling rain washed away the stagnant stench that seeped deep within the smog filled streets. The rain always had that affect, being able to wash away any trace of the stain humanity left on the world, washing it away down into the sewers where it belonged. The rain was also able to wash away the sorrows of my distraught mind, washing away the distress from my features, the pain in my eyes. I didn't need to cry anymore, for the dark grey clouds that hung low in the sky, they cried for me.

I glanced down to Ciel, who was still breathing slowly. As long as he kept breathing, as long as his cold body continued to soak up my warmth, the more inclined I was to believe he would make it. My cheek rested on top of his head as I listened carefully to his ever growing heartbeat. The sound absolute music to my ears as I wished I never had to hear it stop like that again.  
I heard a small flutter of eyelashes, gently pulling away to see that Ciel had opened his beautiful eyes.

I could tell his gaze was still unfocused, he probably couldn't see much more than a blurred figure of myself. But I didn't care. Those beautiful mismatched eyes were open and gleaming with life. A heart warmed smile spread across my face as I pressed my lips ever so gently to his face. I pressed gentle kisses to his forehead, ghosting down to his eyes, his cheeks, his mouth, "Oh Ciel. My dearest Ciel," I whispered softly as tears threatened to fall down my cheeks once more, "Oh my love, please do not ever scare me in such a way again," I begged softly as I held him close to me.

Ciel stared up at me for a very long time, as if not quite understanding what I had just said to him, before he was able to reach up with a very weak hand, tracing my features softly with his fingertips before allowing his hand to drop back to his side. His fingertips were icy against my skin, causing my muscles to quiver. I gently took his hand in mine, the glowing contract symbol still firmly placed upon both my hand and his eye as I gently breathed warm air onto his fingers. He shuddered violently, a soft frown appearing on his face as I carefully warmed his body up. I glanced to him, my eyebrows pulling down over my eyes in empathy as I took both of his hands and breathed on them. His frigid little fingers slowly losing their icy touch  
His eyes fluttered closed out of pure exhaustion as he took a large inhale of breath before sighing softly. I smiled softly and kissed his slowly warming fingers, "I will never let you go again," I whispered softly as I then kissed his forehead gently.

I could hear quiet talking outside. I turned and looked up seeing a distraught Agni and Soma. Both were rather curious as to why I was shirtless next to Ciel's supposed corpse. However it wasn't until they saw Ciel peak his head up, his stark blue and purple eyes opening again, that the pair fell to their knees. Tears streaming down the Indians' faces as they clasped their hands together in prayer as they thanked their Gods. Both of them bowing their heads down to the ground and coming back up before they glanced to Ciel. Both coming closer to him.  
A loud growl vibrated through my chest as I saw them coming closer. My back arching up, staring at them with burning eyes. A mix of crimson and magenta burning as one. My teeth gnashed together as I laid with my mate, teeth bared, my arms wrapped around him tightly, willing to protect him fiercely. Even if I knew he was in no danger from the pair, I couldn't let them lump all over him just in case he were to relapse and be in the same state he was in all of an hour ago.

Agni jumped when he heard the otherworldly growl, backing away and then nodded gently, "Sorry Sebastian. We'll come back later," He said, glancing toward Soma and shooing him outside to give both me and Ciel some space. Soma fought against his butler, still snivelling as Agni dragged him out, seeing how I was ready to get up and throw the bastard out.  
I rolled my eyes as I felt the muscles of my back settle again from being on edge. I turned my head and nuzzled close to Ciel, butting my head softly against his and purred.  
I felt Ciel rub his head gently back against mine, a soft whimper coming from his throat as he tried to talk. I shook my head gently, turning my eyes down to look at him, "Don't talk just yet Ciel, love. You have damage to your larynx and your trachea," I whispered, hoping he understood enough that I was talking about his voice box and windpipe, "I don't want you to hurt yourself further."

The bluenette looked up to me and nodded softly, nuzzling back down into my chest like a very young child. It made me smile to see him act so vulnerable. My poor strong Earl. He never acted like this, especially around me. He believed that showing me any type of weakness would lessen my love and make me want to devour his soul again. Oh how wrong was he. I could never want to swallow such a perfect thing. And his weakness, only made me far more protective of my dear young master and lover. I did love how manly and protective he could be, but I was more in love with the childlike side to him.  
His breathing deepened and slowed, his eyes shutting again as he held onto me tightly. His legs wrapped and tangled against mine as I rested back against the pillows and pulled him closer to me, or as close as he could get. The baby kicked softly and I smiled slightly, my little family was safe, for now.

With a simple wave of my hand, the drapes swung closed, blocking out the dreary daylight, blocking the sound of the now heavy rainfall. The fireplace burst into a roaring fire that wouldn't need wood to keep burning. The quilt gently nestled itself up around Ciel's shoulders and around my waist. I turned my face up to the heavens, closing my eyes. Now I was no religious man. I didn't believe in a higher power, but I did believe that today, Ciel's life was spared. I took a deep breath and thanked whatever power spared Ciel, sending them my gratitude. I would be forever indebted to them for saving my darling mate.

...

Ciel rested for the remainder of the day. I refused to leave his side, not even to feed since being with Ciel was far more important. I made sure he was comfortable, nestled into my side like a child. I didn't mind, I just caressed his face, continuing to feel him get stronger with every breath he took. He slept most of the time, however he would never let himself be dragged too far into the depths of sleep's calming embrace. It was clear to me that he feared he would not wake up if he were to give up control. To be quite truthful, I was also scared. I would listen more closely to his heart, noting every skip, every falter and immediately think the worst was happening.  
Yet his chest still rose and fell, which settled my nerves as he would then wake up and stare at me, wide eyed like a little newborn babe. I would smile, curl myself further around him and coax him back to sleep.

The only time I left him, was during the late hours of the night, grabbing a warm cloth and some cool water. Offering him to drink in regular intervals to make sure he remained hydrated. Especially since he was sweating quite a bit due to the warm fire in the hearth. I didn't allow it to go out, my little master was still much too cold for my liking so I kept it going. Watching as shadows danced along the ceiling, making shapes and stories out of them. The stories I made up, I told them both to my lover and the child that was nestled inside. I hadn't felt him kick in a few hours so he must have been asleep.

I would stare at Ciel whilst he slept, wondering what kind of untold damage had befallen him. He had been without a pulse, not breathing for nearly half an hour, so I could only imagine what affects that would have on his brain, his body, his ability to function like my little master again. Just thinking about it made my own heart skip a beat and bring back the familiar sting in my eyes. However, it seemed, for now at least, he was stable and very much alive.

As the early hours of the morning approached, precisely two forty seven in the morning, I started to get bored. A demon by nature tends to settle into boredom much quicker than any other being. I couldn't keep staring at Ciel's face and hope something would change, as much as I would have liked. I knew he needed time to recover and heal from the asthma attack. Therefore I decided that I would continue the investigation so that, at least when he woke up, he wouldn't have to worry too much about pouring over details.  
So being the very capable butler I am, I brought the sheets of notes I had made whilst looking at the recent victim and sighed as I started to compile the knowledge of the case into a list. A small frown appeared on my brow as I compiled a list of the murderer's preference in the women he liked to kill.

"Young women, preferably between the ages of sixteen to twenty seven. No specification on race, hair colour, eye colour, body type, ethnicity, marital status or class," I mused as I stared at the photographs in my hands, "The victims over the past six weeks, all seem to have escalated his rage as the wounds are deeper and there is more damage to their insides. Not all the victims have been pregnant, he seems to use a few to hide the point of his true rage. The ones that are pregnant seem to take the worst of it. Each pregnant woman has been at varying stages of their gestation, whether it be a few months, or very late stage. Each victim suffered a blow to the back of the head, or having their neck snapped in two. So far none of them have suffered to die by blood loss," I whispered as I gently placed the sheets down and laid back. Closing my eyes as I envisioned the murderer. I placed my fingers gently to the under side of my bump, trailing my black fingernail along the bottom of my womb, "The beast would then proceed to make a precise incision, right under the female's womb. The wound being inflicted in one, clean fluid motion with a very sharp blade. Splitting the flesh with ease. Had he stopped the wound on one side would be slightly more shallow than the rest. He then ties them up by their ankles to get better access. He doesn't care for the organs, simply leaving them before heading for the womb and begins to feast upon mother and unborn child."

I carefully opened my eyes as I felt a shiver ripple down my spine, "How truly terrifying," I murmured as I felt swift kicks against my hand. A soft chuckle rumbled through my chest and I rubbed the swell of my abdomen, "Hush now my little one, you should know by now that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," I whispered as I poked the little feet and hands that kicked out. I chuckled as I rubbed my soft dome, "You are just like your father, an absolute devil."

As I rubbed my stomach and spoke to the child, my mind was still reeling as to what kind of blade could have caused this wound. It wasn't a normal wound. I had written down that what ever blade was used, while yes it was sharp, but it also must have been red hot since it cauterized the wound as it went. Meaning that the beast didn't want blood spurting into his face as he fed.  
I was still convinced that the blade that could have done this must have been a death scythe. However now I pried deeper into the situation, out of the reapers I had met, I was sure that Grell's, William's, Ronald's, even Undertaker's scythes could not have caused this damage. Had it been Grell's, the body would have been torn up beyond recognition, that much I had seen before. William's scythe would leave puncture wounds, besides it wasn't long enough or sharp enough to cause such an extensive wound. Ronald's would leave multiple lacerations on the body since his had multiple blades, and Undertaker's, well Undertaker's scythe was simply too big. It would have sliced the body clean in half along with any structures around it. I remembered seeing the destruction that scythe could cause when he used the thing to kill me on the 'Campania', as well as using the thing to split the whole ship in half as she sank on her maiden voyage. I rubbed my chest at the thought of that scythe cutting through my flesh, shaking my head as I firmly decided, this was no work of a death scythe.

"A ceremonial knife," A small, weakened voice croaked out from beside me.

I jumped, startled by the fact that A, I didn't hear Ciel wake up, and B, I didn't expect him to speak and sound relatively normal.  
Placing my hand over my chest, I gently gathered up the papers and the photographs and put them to one side. I turned to face Ciel and gently pressed my lips to his forehead. He was warm to the touch now. No longer horribly cold.  
"I am so pleased to see you are on the mend my love," I whispered, nuzzling my face gently against his. I felt his fingers threat through my hair, holding the back of my head as he gently pressed a small, shy kiss to my lips before pulling away, "Can I have some water?"

I smiled softly at him, "Of course my love," I whispered as I reached over and grabbed a glass and filled it with crystal clear, cool water. He accepted the glass and held it softly in his hands as he glanced up to me with soft, gleaming eyes. I stroked his face, taking in his beautiful features. He was no longer that garish purple from suffocation, but now his normal pale self, his lips held a rosy tint to them. Above his mouth, around his cheek and nose was the full bruise that was now shadowing his face. I frowned when I saw it since it was too big a hand to be Ciel's. However I kept smiling softly at the fact that Ciel was truly on the mend and would be as fit as a fiddle in no time.

Ciel took a few tentative sips before turning his gaze up onto me, "The blade used to cut those women open was a ceremonial knife infused with black magic," he murmured as he stared down at the swell of my own abdomen. His eyes rather haunted. No doubt imagining what would happen if I was unfortunate enough to succumb to the same fate.

A frown passed over my face as I glanced to him. I wasn't too sure on whether I could trust what he was saying right now. Even though yes, he sounded like he was of sound mind, it didn't stop me from worrying. When he had been awake, he wouldn't talk, mainly due to his throat still being rather swollen and tight. He would zone out most of the time, staring off into space and ignoring anything I would ask about his condition. But most of the time, he slept, which was better for him since it was still unknown as to how much damage could have happened to Ciel. Granted he seemed to be functioning okay, but who knows what lasting problems could affect his brain, his body, his life.

I studied his face, noting his sincerity, "Are you quite certain?" I asked in a slightly worried tone. I didn't want to give off that I didn't trust what he was saying to me. I just wanted to make sure that I explored all areas and made sure he was okay.  
The bluenette turned his gaze up to me and nodded softly, "I do not remember much, but I do know I was attacked. I didn't have an ordinary asthma attack, it felt like my lungs were on fire," He whispered as he handed me the glass and climbed into my lap like a child. I sighed softly and held him there, feeling his hands gently press onto my abdomen, "All I remember is as I went down, I saw the ceremonial knife hanging on his belt and it was in the shape of either a goat or a bovine's lower jaw. The edges had been sharpened and the teeth were there. Which I am certain if we catch him, we can match the teeth to the bruises on the victims."

I listened to him and sighed softly. It seemed rather far fetched. I had only ever heard of such weapons in stories of early man, using the bones of animals to enable them to kill and hunt. It seemed rather ridiculous that such a weapon would be used now. But I didn't completely banish the thought of such a blade being used. I just side-lined it for the moment, since it could I could research more into this. I carefully laid down gently, "Alright, I will look into it. But for now, maybe you should get some rest. I do not want you to push yourself."

The bluenette nodded and carefully nuzzled into me, "I... I just want to be of some use. At the moment I feel rather helpless," he whispered as he pressed tiny, cool kisses along my chest. I smiled softly and lifted his head so I could see his face. I traced his features and gently pressed my forehead against him, "You are always of great use," I murmured in his ear, "But right now, I just want you to rest. Allow you to regain your lost strength so we may fight this beast together," I said softly.

Ciel smiled softly and reached up to brush his lips gently along mine before smiling, "Sounds like a plan," he whispered as he rested his head down on my chest. I chuckled as I rested one hand on his back, the other resting on my abdomen. I could feel the little kicks both against my hand and his as I sighed gently and turned my head slightly, "I love you Ciel," I whispered softly as I held him close to me, or as close as I could.

I felt lips twitch up into a smile on my chest as sapphire and amethyst pools staring up into mine, "I love you too Sebastian. I love you so much," he whispered before he fell asleep in my loving embrace.

...

It took a few days, but with my careful supervision and doctoring, Ciel returned to his normal healthy self. Although to say he was practically attached to my hip was an understatement indeed. His actions reminded me of the child I had originally made the contract with. While sometimes he could act like the mature nineteen year old man, when something needed my attention, he would revert back and timidly beg me to either let him come with me, or for me to stay with him. I could just about pry his claw-like little hands off me enough that I could go to the bathroom in peace, yet everything else I had to make sure he was firmly stuck to my side.  
I would have felt smothered if it wasn't for the simple fact that only sixty six hours and nine minutes ago, I was grieving for the loss of my beloved and would have given anything to have him back.

I glanced over to Ciel, who was sitting beside me at the dinner table. I had brought him down to get him to try some solid food. I had been giving him hearty soups to help curb his hunger, but I knew it wouldn't help him for very long. Ciel glanced down to his chicken and mushroom risotto, slowly taking timid spoonfuls. I knew he wasn't a massive fan of risotto, but it was one of the only meals that came to my mind that was soft for him to eat. I didn't want to give him something that would irritate and scratch at his already swollen and bruised throat.

The bluenette hummed softly and took larger bites of the creamy, soothing dish, which brought a smile to my face. I sipped at some tea, sighing as I added another levelled spoon of sugar before stirring. I swore the sugar craving was only getting worse with each passing day. I glanced back to him and smiled as I kissed his head, "I hope it is to your liking," I murmured as I sipped at my tea.

Ciel had always been finicky when it came to risottos. If one component of the dish was wrong, the man would know after the first bite. Whether it be the rice was under or overcooked, the sauce being too thick and making it stodgy. He knew exactly what was the matter after the first bite.  
I made sure when cooking the meal, that the rice was correctly boiled, stirred constantly in the chicken stock until it was creamy in texture but not too heavy or stodgy. Even with my more advanced taste, it seemed to slip down the throat easily enough and with little effort. Therefore, there shouldn't be issues for the master in eating all of his meal.

"Yes, it's delicious Sebastian," he whispered as he continued to eat slowly, not wanting to upset his digestive system. I nodded and smiled gently as I stood and kissed his head softly. I could hear another tiny stomach growling, which made me sigh heavily.

I had been reluctant to feed at all during Ciel's recovery. I didn't want to leave him. Yet the effects of not consuming anything but human food was starting to take it's toll on me. Even now, my clothes felt far too big for me despite fitting well around my abdomen. Every time I passed a mirror, I could see how hollow my face was starting to look. My eyes having sunken a little into my sockets, my cheeks were rather gaunt. I ran my hand gently over my side and I could feel each individual rib.

I sighed as I glanced to Ciel, gently kissing his forehead, "I will be back in a moment, finish your dinner," I whispered as I tried to leave.

As I stepped away, I felt his fingers claw onto the top of my thigh, "No! Please don't leave me again!" he yelped, genuine fear in his eyes. Fear caused by my leaving him to make refreshments, leaving him to battle a near fatal asthma attack.

I frowned slightly as I glanced down at him, "Ciel I..." I sighed through my nose. I glanced back up and took a deep breath before I took one of his hands, placing it to the curve of my stomach where the child was kicking, "He's hungry. If... if I do not feed soon, I will wither again," I whispered, "It's already started."  
Ciel's eyebrows furrowed as he still shook his head, holding me tighter. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily, "Fine. You can come with me Ciel. But just this once. I hate showing you how monstrous I truly am," I grumbled.

The bluenette shook his head, his hair falling in his face as he hid himself. I frowned again, "Ciel, the effects of my not consuming souls have already begun. I refused to leave you when you were recovering. But I need to feed. I don't want to end up in that horrible state again." I could see that Ciel wasn't really listening. He just held my leg close to him. I frowned and gently picked him up, his backside resting gently against my bump as I felt his legs wrap around my waist, "If you want me to live, please let me hunt. You can come with me," I whispered, "But I need to feed or I won't last long."

Ciel sighed and offered up his wrist, "The witch doctor said the consumption of souls, human food and my blood if I am not mistaken," he said softly, pressing his warm flesh to my lips, "Take some if it will help satisfy the baby. I don't want you leaving."

I frowned and pushed his wrist away from me, "I am a demon, not a bloodsucker. I'd rather leave blood drinking to those vile lower level demons," I murmured, "I am not drinking your blood to satisfy this baby," I said as I adjusted him carefully, "I do not trust what that thing told you. Therefore, I will not be doing anything like that. I just need a soul or two."  
The young man whimpered a little as my eyes flashed a bloody magenta. I was very serious on this matter. I would never drink anyone's blood if it meant I could live. I wasn't that low class. I had already sampled that dish a very long time ago, but now I was more experienced and my palette was definitely more refined for the finer things in life.

I felt him nod against my chest as he laid his head down, his arms wrapping gently around my shoulders. His icy fingers wrapped gently around the back of my neck, fiddling with the longer strands of my hair. I held him close and sighed as my body shrouded itself in dark, swirling black mist. My eyes glowing as I stared down at Ciel, gently kissing his warm cheek.

The heels of my shoes hitting the hard concrete of one of the cells in the Tower of London. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes and set Ciel gently down. He shivered a little. It was very draughty, the cool bricks only chilling the air further. I glanced down at the body that slept in the bed just to the corner of the small cramped space. It was rather plush quarters for someone so vile.  
The mass murderer of six families, killing all but one from each. He was caught a few months ago and was to be sentenced to death. If anything, I would be doing Scotland Yard a favour.

I sighed as I carefully walked over to the sleeping mass, turning my head a little, "Please Ciel, do not watch this," I whispered, begging with my eyes at my lover. Ciel nodded and turned away as I carefully leant down.

I took a deep breath through my nose, taking in the scent of the soul that lie within the flesh wrapping. My hands gently bracing against the firm mattress as I pressed my lips across his throat. My sharp, razor like teeth tearing into his flesh, blood dripping down his neck, along my chin as I felt him wake up. A loud growl escaped my chest as I pinned him to the bed, my hands pushed against his forearms. My burning magenta glare staring deep into his scared green eyes. I closed my eyes as I bit into him harder, lapping up the soul that resided within him.

This soul was sweet and rather sugary. Quite a delectable soul for such a foul person. The heavenly substance coating my tongue as I continued to lap at the delicious meal. The murderer struggled, trying to fight me off. Hm, how funny, to think he had a chance against someone like me, I thought as I felt his panic. His urgency of escape only spurring me on, my hands twisting slightly, breaking the fragile bones in his arms as I held him in place.  
My sharp fangs cutting further into his throat as I passed my tongue over the soul, savouring the sweet taste until I felt the struggles slowly cease. Once he was still, I swallowed the rest of his tart soul, tearing his throat apart as I lifted my head and sighed.

I removed my glove and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Blood trickling down my chin as I sighed. I turned and frowned immediately, seeing Ciel's blank gaze. He clearly watched me, even though I asked him not to. However, he didn't really seem frightened. He just seemed mildly curious.

I sighed heavily and walked over to him, placing my hands on his face as I glanced into his eyes, "I told you not to look," I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

Ciel shrugged, "I wanted to see what you would have done to me, had you not fallen in love with me," he whispered softly. I gently walked over. I didn't want to scare him, even if he wasn't scared of me. I would have been had I witnessed a demon, feeding off a human. It was savage, but it was the quickest way to get to the soul. I didn't want to spend longer here than what I needed to.  
Shaking my head, I nuzzled him gently, "That kill was savage. If I were to take your soul, I would make it as painless as possible, even against your orders."

The bluenette rolled his eyes and held his arms up, wanting to be picked up. So child-like, I chuckled as I hummed softy, picking the little Earl up. I sighed and carefully took him back to the manor. I carefully laid him back down in bed. I'd clear up his plate later when I had time, or I am sure Agni would do it. He seemed to be trying to help more often, despite him being slightly more wary around me. Especially since I keep snarling, my hackles rising everytime I see the Indian pair.  
I didn't trust them around my master and lover. I wanted him to heal. Not to be damaged further. And if it meant scaring them, or keeping them at arm's length then so be it.

I placed Ciel down in the bed, taking off my shoes and socks before carefully climbing into the bed with him. I draped the plush covers around us and sighed softly as I kissed his head gently and rested my head against the pillows. My arms draped around Ciel as I hummed softly to him. I felt the small man gently burrow into my chest, his arms and legs wrapped around me.

"Sebastian...?" he said softly, feeling him frown against my chest. I opened my eyes that had drifted closed, humming in acknowledgement as I gently rubbed his back. The baby kicking softly against Ciel.

"I know who is behind all this."


	22. Strategic Distractions

Chapter Twenty two ~ Strategic distractions

Generic prov.

The air was electrified. Whether it was from the promise of the storm that had started to plague London, or the presence of something that did not belong in this world.  
The thunder claps loud and low to the sleeping city. The lightning ripped through the dark murky air, flashing a bright, blinding light through every darkened alley. Every nook and cranny clearly visible for a few seconds before settling back into an uneasy darkness. The heavy rainfall splattered across the ground, driving into the glass panes of the windows. The buildings being harshly battered by the rain.

As an exceptionally loud thunder clap rumbled through the streets of London, a powerful being thrust a very frightened looking Witch doctor up against a brick wall. The structure shuddering under the sheer force, dust sprinkling along the burlap of the cowering man's cloak. The being's gloved hand closing tightly around the other's wind pipe, "What did I say about keeping a low profile?!" he growled loudly at him, his words spat out from his jagged teeth filled mouth.

The Witch doctor struggled against the being. Having only met the satanic creature once before, he had been completely unaware that he was, in fact, the one pulling all the strings. The fine silk net that was ensnaring the gravid demon butler and his charge, was by his design and his design alone. The Witch doctor was nothing but a pawn in his little game of cat and mouse, and he was about to learn what happened if he didn't follow the master's strict orders.

"Do you realise what you have done?! You could have ruined everything!" the powerful being snapped, his bright eyes glowing as a flash of lightning crashed behind him. The bright light blinding the one eyed man, his vision blotched by a blackened outline of the sickening creature before him.

He was slightly different than before. His body not quite as impeccable as before. Parts of the powerful being had began to rot. The smell of decomposing flesh filled the air around them, mixing and intermingling with the stench of horse manure and smog. His suit which was once fitted and showed off his impressive, herculean physique, yet now, it seemed to hang off him, his body slimmer, weaker than normal.  
His face no longer pristine. His pale cheeks now hollowed, looking more like the face of a corpse. His hair limp and relatively lifeless, hanging in those glowing, furious eyes. His lips pulled tightly across his mouth, stretching and cutting deep into his cheeks, showing off those impressive, sharpened teeth. His tongue slithering out angrily, like a snake, however unlike the Witch doctor's, his wasn't forked.

Even the Witch doctor could sense that the body was dying. Unable to sustain such a powerful soul. The transient body could sustain the soul of the creature for maybe a few weeks before it would start to die and decay. This enraged the entity. He needed a body to be able to sustain him. One that could sustain him for the rest of eternity.

The Witch doctor choked and spluttered as he gripped the entity's hand, trying to pry his fingers off his throat. The being's eyes burned more furiously at his struggles, thrusting him up again against the wall. The Witch doctor's head cracking against the bricks as he snarled in the worthless being's ear, "I need that boy alive! Do you understand!?" he hissed.

The creature threw the beastly man against the wall, the bricks crumbling as they fell around the Witch doctor. The dust from the old bricks settling quickly as the rain pelted the two unearthly creatures. The Witch doctor spat out a small spray of blackened blood from his mouth and shuddered as he tried to sit up amongst the debris from the fallen wall.

"Why do you... need him alive?" he rasped, his lone glittering eye staring up at the tall being. He didn't like this creature. He liked him even less than what he did Michaelis, yet this one hadn't exactly done anything worthy of his wrath. Sure this little spat annoyed him, but nothing compared to what Michaelis had done to him all those years ago.

The being pulled his glasses from his breast pocket and placed them onto the bridge of his nose, "Michaelis will not suffer if you do not keep the boy alive. The child is important, but so is that boy!" he growled as he grabbed the Witch doctor by his hood, pulling him up so he was facing him.

The Witch doctor frowned, "That boy isn't part of my revenge..." he said. The creature released an animalistic growl from deep within his chest and slammed him into the cobbled ground. The cobbles cracked and left a small crater in under the Witch doctor. The burlap slackened around the wounded being as the dark entity let a knife fall out from his sleeve into his palm. He bent down and snarled as he held the knife millimetres away from a frightened, glittering eye, "He might not be part of your revenge, but unless you keep him alive, Michaelis will not suffer. Keeping the boy alive and torturing him in font of the demon will wound him more," he said matter-of-factly.

The Witch doctor cocked his head, not completely understanding the being's dark purpose. The pair of flaxen eyes rolling behind the square shaped glasses that perched on the bridge of an elegant, straight nose, "The boy will surely beg for Michaelis to save him, going as far to order him to do it. Yet the demon will not be able to act upon those orders. He won't be able to move, which will break the boy's trust in him and cause a hell of a lot more damage to Michaelis than just merely slashing open his gravid belly and eating the child out of him," he grumbled as he dropped the idiotic being.

Coughing and spluttering still, the Witch doctor glared at the evil entity in frustration, "I apologise, I shall do whatever you ask," he winced as he cowered a little, watching as the tall being sighed and rose back to his full height. The cowering pest glanced up, not making eye contact as he spoke, "However, I am curious, why do you want the demon dead?"

The entity growled and hissed at him, cracking his knuckles against his palm as the witch doctor lowered his head and skittered away from the being. The dark creature didn't have to explain himself to such a lesser being than himself. It would derive his fun out of the whole business. Plus, he knew he would never let the being have his way with Michaelis. Oh no, he had his own dark agenda for the infernal being that stole everything from him.

"Act of your own accord again, and you will not get that of which you desire," he snarled, turning away from him. An evil smirk twitching at the corners of his lips, cutting deeply into his cheeks as he disappeared into a cloud of black, swirling mist.

Sebastian's prov. ~ 28 weeks gestation.

It had been a little over a week since Ciel had broken the news that it was in fact the witch doctor who was currently behind the murders in White-Chapel. I was still seething with fury. To find out that the satanic being I had sent to purgatory was back. Someone must have summoned him, but there was barely anyone who knew of his existence. Obviously the reapers now knew since Ciel had sought out for their help in summoning him in the first place, however they wouldn't tilt the balance of existence to release a monster.  
I remember staring at Ciel, completely gobsmacked.

...

"What do you mean you know who is behind all of this?" I asked as I shook my head. I had Ciel curled into my side. The baby gently kicking against his father's hand. I could feel Ciel carefully prodding the little feet that kicked my insides, smiling at their small game. They both seemed to enjoy this game, one way for father and baby to bond.

The bluenette sighed and looked up, "I have been remembering small fragments of what happened when I had my asthma attack," he informed. His eyes staring dead into my own. A soft frown appearing on his brows as he cast his eyes downward.  
I arched a brow and sighed, "Ciel," I murmured as I kissed his head softly, "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I stared at him with burning crimson eyes. I needed him to know he could tell me anything. But it still seemed, even after nine years, he still liked to hide things from me, making my job harder. I hated the fact that he still didn't quite trust me, even after such a long time. But then again, could I blame him. I was a demon after all, not a very trustworthy creature.

"Because I didn't know what I was remembering. Whether it was a dream or a memory. But now I have the whole picture and I know it is not a dream," He said sternly. He pressed his hands protectively around my abdomen and glanced up to my eyes, tears forming in his sapphire and magenta pools, "The one who is behind the murders in White-Chapel... The one who tried to kill me, is Nanook."

I frowned at him and sighed, "I doubt that highly," I grumbled as I took his hands off my abdomen and shook my head as I rolled over. I hated it when he played cruel jokes, especially now since I was more sensitive to them.

The bluenette frowned and poked my back, "I am not lying or making this up Sebastian. If you don't believe me, look into my memories, see for yourself," he growled. He hated it when I wouldn't take him seriously. But problem was, I thought this was another one of his games. Pinning the blame onto an easy target. I knew he would never blame someone unless they fully deserved it, but fact was his mind was still scrambled.

I turned and sighed heavily through my nose. My stomach brushed against his, my shirt riding up to reveal the stretched, taunt bump as I gently cupped his cheeks with both of my warm hands, pressing my forehead against his. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, reaching into our contract to see what he has seen.  
I blushed heavily when I saw mostly myself, from another's eyes, I saw how truly large and round I had become. It was enough to send shivers down my spine as I shook my head, pushing the thoughts down as I searched through his memories.

I found the one I had been looking for, watching myself leave the room and Ciel start to busy himself when he turned abruptly. I saw the dark, hulking figure of the grotesque witch doctor and immediately pulled away, slightly breathless. My eyes widened as I stared at Ciel who rubbed my chest softly, "Did you see?" he asked softly.

My eyebrows narrowed dangerously over my burning eyes, my pupils forming a slit as a deep growl resonated from deep within my chest. I crushed Ciel gently to my chest, becoming awfully protective again as I held him close. My hand stroking his back gently as I slowly tried to calm myself down. I could feel Ciel's hands slowly caressing my stomach, humming some sort of calming lullaby.  
Once I was calmed enough to form words, I glanced to him and gently kissed his head, "I am sorry I didn't believe you. I'll find a way to kill this beast and make sure he stays dead."

...

Even now, I was still mad. I hated that the witch doctor had been able to get his grimy hands on Ciel. It also made sense as to why I couldn't hear anything other than the loud thump from the kitchen. He must have used some sort of incantation to stop the sounds from travelling down to my sensitive ears.

I frowned as I placed the book I was reading against the desk. I was trying to read up on any texts about Witch doctors and how to kill them. Not much was known about these beings since they were created out of the darkest magic. They only came about when possessed by a dark spirit in life, the spirit causing them to dabble in magic and take the lives of others to sustain itself. Mainly on the lives of expectant mothers and their children.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed as the puzzle in my head started to fit together. Everything making sense I now understood why I had been so on edge about coming to London, my natural demonic instincts having picked up on it. I was more annoyed at the fact that I hadn't made the connections of the murders to the Witch doctor in the first place. I had seen it all before, granted hundreds of years ago. But I still should have been able to spot the signs.  
I decided to pin it on the fact that I believed the devilish creature being trapped in purgatory or better yet, hoping he had died from his wounds. However, the fact that neither of these were true, pissed me off to no end.

Ciel came into the study and frowned a little at me. He moved closer and decided to sit on my lap since I had sat back in my chair. My back pressed up against the cushioned chair. He glanced to me and stroked my eyebrows, "What is the matter Sebastian?" He asked in a very soft voice.

I opened my tired eyes and sighed softly as I kissed his cheek softly, "Oh Ciel," I whispered as I nuzzled him, resting my head against his shoulder. I felt him press his cheek to the back of my head, holding me gently in place, "I am stressed. It has been almost a week since you told me that the one committing these murders was that blasted Witch doctor, and I am still no closer to finding a bloody way to kill him for good," I muttered, "It is driving me bloody bonkers."

Ciel sighed and gently pressed his hands to my, now rather large, swollen stomach. His hands gently rubbing against the sides of my stomach. I blushed a little and smiled softly. I glanced down, noticing that he had lifted my shirt a little and watched as the baby pushed gently against his hands.  
He managed to move carefully, gently climbing into my lap. I frowned a little since I watched how my stomach touched against his, his hands gently pressed against my stomach, "Seems someone wants your attention," I murmured as the baby kicked harder against Ciel's hands.

The bluenette smiled and glanced down to my abdomen, stroking it gently, "It won't be long now. We should talk about names," he said softly, kissing my face gently.

I arched a brow, "Now?" I grumbled, staring at him. I frowned softly, "Honestly my love, it is not the time to talk of names. We need to figure out how to get rid of the witch doctor before we can talk of names for the child."

Ciel nodded as he glanced over to the texts, gently shutting the books and smiled softly at me, "Yes now. Otherwise you will continue to stress about things and that is not good for either you or for him. So come, let's have some tea, get you both fed and then you can come back with fresh eyes on how to kill this bastard."

I arched my brow again, biting my lip softly as I let out a soft sigh. Reluctantly I nodded as I pushed myself to stand. Since being twenty eight weeks gestation, the child was definitely laying more toward my front, making it only slightly harder for me to move around the town house.  
Ciel, bless his well cultivated soul, wrapped his arm securely around my back and walked with me to his study, away from my books and away from my worry for a time.

The bluenette had already asked Agni to prepare tea and something for us to eat. Yet when the Indian butler entered the room, I could barely make eye contact with him. I could still feel the tension coming from both him and Soma. More so from the bratty prince than his butler. The brat barely left me alone with Ciel, always wanting to be beside him, to make sure I wouldn't hurt him. No matter how many times Ciel would explain to the Prince, he never seemed to believe him and I couldn't blame him. Not after the version of me he saw after Ciel had 'died.'  
I had not meant to reveal quite so much of myself to them, but I had experienced a momentary lapse of control. I could no more control myself in that state, and I still felt awful.

Agni came inside, pushing a small trolley laden with two cloches and the tea set. He gave me a wary glance and smiled, "Namaste Sebastian, how are you today?" he asked in a friendly tone, which was far more than what I deserved.

I glanced up to him, returning the friendly smile and gently nodded, "I am very well thank you. I do hope you and Prince Soma are fairing well?"

Agni nodded and smiled, serving the tea to Ciel first, "We are perfectly well thank you. We are pleased that you are doing better, both of you," he said softly.

I nodded and smiled as I glanced to Ciel. He frowned a little, sensing the tension between us, yet he waited until Agni was out of the room to say something, "What's up with you two? Did you two have a lover's quarrel?"

I frowned a little and shook my head, "No and that is cruel to even suggest when I am the one carrying your child," I grumbled as I replaced the look of disappointment with a wary one, "I may have lost control when you died. It is enough to have scared them into avoiding me as much as they can," I said shyly as I poured our tea.  
A small smile graced my lips as the scent of the delightful Darjeeling blend wafted up between us. Certainly making up for all the damn Earl Grey. I made Ciel's tea exactly how he liked it and handed it to him.  
He took a tentative sip at the hot tea and sighed, "And have you apologised?" he asked seriously.

I shook my head, my hair swaying slightly as I stared at him with tired crimson eyes, "What would I tell him Ciel?" I grumbled as I sat back into my chair, stroking the large bump on my midsection, "As far as I am sure Agni and Soma are aware, they probably just think I am overweight. To even say sorry I would have to admit to being pregnant, and I can guarantee that would not bode well for me or the child."  
I could imagine the conversation now, 'Sorry I almost snapped your neck when I lost Ciel Agni, pregnancy hormones,' I thought with a sarcastic look on my face, shaking my head.

The bluenette gave a small smile and sighed, "No, just explain that you were grieving and I am sure he will understand," he said softly as he stroked my gloved hand.  
I rolled my eyes a little and sighed, turning to him and aching a brow as I lifted one of the cloches to reveal an assortment of biscuits. A small smile came to my face as I picked a plain one and sighed as I took small bites of the treat, "I thought we were meant to be discussing names," I murmured softly as I felt a sharp kick to my side.  
My hand resting there as I frowned a little and rubbed the spot.

Ciel smiled a little at my hand and nodded, a slight giggle escaping his lips, "We are, now what names would you like? Or better still, what are you hoping for? Obviously it could either be a boy or girl, but what are you wanting?"

I rolled my eyes at his blatantly obvious deduction and sighed, "I am not very creative when it comes to naming things," I murmured as I sipped my tea, frowning at the sweetness even if the baby loved it. This child was definitely going to be bloody addicted to sugar when it was old enough to eat solid foods. And as for the naming, I named a cat Silky because I couldn't get passed anything other than it's soft fur.

My love pursed his lips and nodded, "Okay well let's carry on with the assumption that the child is a boy. How about Adrien?"

I frowned deeply, "No. I don't like that at all."

"Stephan?" Ciel asked as he wrote down all the names he came up with along with my answers.

"Maybe."

"Gideon?"

"Maybe."

"Johnathan?"

"No," I was already getting tired and annoyed of this game. Sighing softly and pinching the bridge of my nose.

...

After what felt like a few hours, when actual fact it was only one, Ciel had managed to compile a small list of male and female names of which we both liked. Both included the names of his late parents. I wasn't opposed to naming the child after one of them, but I did inform him that it would be best to name the baby properly when he had arrived.

The young Earl smiled softly as he closed the book and wiped his face gently, "Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" he murmured as he walked over and knelt on the floor, caressing my rounded stomach. His lips gently pressing along the curve and smiled when he felt the baby kicking softly.  
I smiled and gently petted Ciel's soft hair, "No I guess it wasn't," I murmured.

Ciel smiled and glanced up to me, "I can't wait until the baby is born, then we will have a proper name to give them," he said softly.  
I chuckled softly and leant down and kissed his head, "Mm... yes a nice name indeed, followed by a lot of questions from the servants and anyone else who knows us into how you gained a baby."

The bluenette cocked his head, "Why only me?" he asked as I rolled my eyes. I sighed and gently took his face into my hands, cupping his cheeks softly, "Well I can hardly say I had a baby with you, although if they were smart then they would already know that," he murmured softly, "Anyway, we have already discussed this before."  
The Earl sighed, "Yes but I would rather not be known that I supposedly had an affair with someone who doesn't exist. I have only ever slept with you."

I smiled softly and kissed his lips, "I know that. But we can hardly announce that it is the product of our love," I whispered as I nuzzled him softly and allowed him to rest his head back onto the bump. I took to glancing softly out the window as I felt the baby kicking. I frowned as I started to think about different banishment spells, much like the chant I had used to banish Nanook in the first place.

If I replaced a few words, maybe I could kill him. I smiled, "Ciel, I think I have it!" I smiled softly at him as I pulled his face up gently to kiss his lips, "I think I have a way we can banish Nanook for good," I whispered softly against his plump rose petal coloured lips.

Ciel smiled softly as he helped me up, "That's my demon," he whispered softly as he kissed my bump again before leading me to the library where I could work on the finalities of the chant.

Ciel's prov ~ 30 weeks gestation

The heavy rain pelted both me and Sebastian as we stood in a darkened alleyway. Sebastian was standing beside me, leaning against the wall. I glanced sideways at him, noticing how his large trench coat clung to his sodden body. The dark coat no longer able to hide his protruding, rounded belly. Instead it accented it more, making it more noticeable since the belt was tucked just above his belly.

I smiled a little at the sight. It had been a few weeks since Sebastian came up with this plan. He had filled out more as the baby grew larger, both his belly and chest. He was now at the cusp of being eight months gestation and even here in the dark and rainy alley of White-Chapel, he looked rather radiant. The demon now thoroughly accepting mother... um... father... well whatever he would end up being to the child, he was accepting parenthood very well.  
The thought of Sebastian holding our little bundle in his arms, in no less than four months was rather exciting. But also rather daunting. I just hoped we could wrap it up here and hurry back to the East Anglian estate soon so we could prepare for our child's birth.

As we waited for the opportune moment for Sebastian to strike the Witch Doctor, I glanced over to him, "Sebastian? Can I ask you something?" I asked softly, a slight blush dusting along the apples of my cheeks as I pulled my top hat down and my overalls tighter around my shivering body.

Sebastian hummed a little, stroking the side of his belly with his black gloved hand. Water dripping from the end of his nose, "Of course, you can ask me anything. You should know this," he said softly, taking note as to how much I was shivering.

I glanced down at the soaked cobblestones, kicking my shoe gently against a loose stone, "I am curious. Just how will the baby be um... born?" I asked, "I mean I know it isn't my place to ask about how the baby will be born. But you will be due in four months and I would like to prepare myself."

Sebastian gasped at me, staring at me with wide eyes, "This is hardly the place for such a conversation," he said, a little flabbergasted, "But I expect it will be just as any child is born," he said vaguely.

I kicked the stone into the puddle, not noticing as something caught Sebastian's eye and he walked over to investigate. I watched the ripples the stone made and sighed, "Still Sebastian, I deserve to know what will happen to you. I don't think I can watch or be there if you will be in tremendous pain or anything like that."

No answer. Not even a disgruntled sigh.

"Sebastian please," I said as I glanced up to where the demon had been standing. My eye met with the redbrick wall stained with the rain water that continued to pelt it. I looked all around me, "Sebastian?" I called out.

No answer.

I frowned as I walked around, calling out the demon's name. Sebastian was nowhere in sight. He had vanished without a single trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a late update and they are very few, currently work is a pain but I hope to get more out in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one, chapter two will be up as soon as possible. Please review!


End file.
